Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps)
by Afaim
Summary: Fünf Highschool-Schüler schließen einen Pakt mit einem Dämon, und auch wenn es zuerst nicht so aussieht scheinen sie dadurch alles zu bekommen, was sie immer wollten, nur ihr Glück können sie niemals finden.
1. On my Own

**Scary Monster (and Super Creeps)**

 **Oder**

 **Der Pakt**

* * *

 _Vorabinformation:_ _Das hier ist eine ältere Fic, die ich als die ersten Spoiler für die sechste Staffel auftaucten begonnen habe zu schreiben, aber nie fertig geschrieben habe. Nachdem das mit meiner letzten unfertigen Fic ganz gut geklappt habt, poste ich auch von dieser mal was ich bisher geschrieben habe, in der Hoffnung, dass ich dadurch zum weiter schreiben inspiriert werde._

 _!Spoiler-Warnung_ _!: Für alle sechs Staffeln_

 _Pairings:_ _die meisten Canon-Pairings in irgendeiner Form_

 _Genre:_ _Angst/ Supernatural_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Glee gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit._

 _Informationen über diese Fic_ _: Diese Fic begann ihr Leben als vollkommen andere Fic, die ich eigentlich schreiben wollte, jetzt aber vermutlich niemals schreiben werde, weil kurz nach der Planng Cory gestorben ist, und es mir nicht mehr richtig vorkommen würde zu schreiben, was ich eigentlich vor hatte. Aber mir kam die Idee die Grundidee beizubehalten und den Inhalt abzuwandeln, und nachdem die Spoiler für die 6. Staffel bei mir zuerst hauptsächlich Entsetzen und Unglauben hervorgerufen haben, habe ich festgestellt, dass sie mir eigentlich ganz gut in meinen neuen Plan passen, also habe ich sie beinhart integriert (denn ehrlich gesagt ist das hier die einzige Art auf der sie für mich jemals Sinn machen würden)._

 _Inhalt:_ _Fünf Highschool-Schüler schließen einen Pakt mit einem Dämon, und auch wenn es zuerst nicht so aussieht scheinen sie dadurch alles zu bekommen, was sie immer wollten, nur ihr Glück können sie niemals finden._

* * *

 **1\. On my Own**

* * *

Rachel Berry konnte singen bevor sie krabbeln konnte, träumte vom Broadway bevor sie ihren ersten Schultag erlebte, tanzte durchs Wohnzimmer bevor sie richtig laufen konnte, und wollte ein Star werden bevor sie genau wusste, wie man das am besten anstellen könnte.

Als Tochter zweier schwuler Bohemiens war sie bestens ausgerüstet um dieses Ziel auch zu erreichen. Ballett, Gesangsunterricht, Theateraufführungen aus dem Zuschauerraum oder vor dem Fernseher – das alles bekam sie von frühester Kindheit an geliefert, und das alles war Teil ihrer Ausbildung und auch ihr Traum, endlich selbst einmal auf einer Bühne zu stehen, erfüllte sich schnell durch die ersten Ballettaufführungen ihrer Kindergruppe, bei denen sie natürlich die Hauptrolle spielte.

Es sah also gut für sie aus. Und das obwohl sie in Lima, Ohio, aufwuchs. In der Stadt, aus der alle, die etwas aus sich machen wollten, flohen, sobald sich ihnen die Möglichkeit dazu bot. Da Rachel Berry natürlich etwas aus sich machen wollte, war das auch Teil ihres Planes: Nach dem Schulabschluss nach New York zu ziehen und dort ein renommiertes Kunstcollege zu besuchen bis sie für den Broadway entdeckt werden würde. Doch bis es soweit wäre, mussten 18 Jahre vergehen, da Rachel leider nicht eines dieser unheimlichen hochbegabten Kinder war, die eine Klasse nach der anderen übersprangen und mit 14 ihr Highschool-Diplom in der Tasche hatten. Und 18 Jahre war eine lange Zeit, besonders wenn man sie in Lima, Ohio, verbrachte.

Lima, Ohio, war nicht gerade die toleranteste Stadt der Welt, oder die weltmännischte, oder die interessanteste. Den Bewohnern von Lima, Ohio, mangelte es an Verständnis für andere, was vermutlich vor allem daran lag, dass sie in Lima, Ohio, leben mussten anstatt … nun ja irgendwo sonst auf der Welt. Die Bewohner von Lima, Ohio, sahen nicht ganz ein, warum zwei Männer zusammenleben und gemeinsam ein Kind großziehen sollten. Und von Bohemiens hielten sie auch nichts. Natürlich entging das dem besagten Kind dieser Bohemiens nicht. Und vielleicht kam daher Rachels prinzipielle Grundhaltung: Die der Verteidigung durch wahre erwachsene Worte.

Rachel Berry war schnell klar geworden, dass es auf dieser Welt solche und solche Menschen gab. Und dass die meisten Menschen zu der einen Sorte zählte, und der beste Umgang mit den Menschen dieser Sorte bestand darin sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen zu lassen und ihnen möglich schnell zu beweisen, dass sie mit ihrer vorgefassten Meinung über einen falsch lagen. Die Sorte Menschen fühlte sich allen anderen überlegen und war der Meinung, dass Menschen wie Rachel und ihre Väter ihnen unterlegen waren, obwohl es genau anders herum war. Und um sich zu verteidigen musste man ständig zeigen und bestätigen, dass man derjenige war, der überlegen war. Aber anders als die anderen niemals durch Lügen, sondern immer nur durch die Wahrheit.

Diese Einstellung und die entsprechenden Verhaltensweisen machten Rachel nicht gerade beliebt. Erwachsene empfanden sie als vorlaut und Gleichaltrige als nervig. Ihr selbst machte das nicht viel aus, denn immerhin hatte sie sowieso keine Zeit für Freunde und Mentoren, da sie all ihre Energie auf ihr Ziel – den Broadway – richtete.

Als sie endlich auf die Highschool kam, dachte sie eigentlich, dass sie ihren Ziel näher war als jemals zuvor, denn auf der Highschool gab es nicht nur jedes Jahr Musicals, die aufgeführt wurden, nein, es gab auch einen Show-Chor, der an Wettbewerben teilnahm, die wie gemacht für Rachels Stärken zu sein schienen – Gesang und Tanz auf einer großen Bühne – ihr Traum in Kleinform.

Doch es kam alles anders, denn der Mann, der sich für das Schulmusical und Show-Chor verantwortlich zeigte, war Sandy Ryerson, einer dieser Männer, der Menschen wie ihren Vätern sowie Künstlern im Allgemeinen ihren schlechten Ruf einbrachte. Unter ihm waren die Künste an der McKinley High nichts für Rachel Berry, soviel stand schnell fest, und nachdem sie ihm ein Jahr lang dabei zugesehen hatte, wie er aus dem Glee-Club einen Witz machte, beschloss sie im nächsten Jahr doch beizutreten und alles zum Besseren zu ändern und durch den Glee-Club zum Star der McKinley High zu werden. Denn unbeliebt an der Highschool zu sein war um einiges anstrengender und trauriger als unbeliebt in der Grundstufe oder der Junior-High zu sein. Und zu einem der vielen Vorteile des Lebens als Star gehörte der, dass man nicht unbeliebt war – nein, man wurde entweder gehasst oder geliebt, was dazu führte, dass wenn ein Jock einem Drinks ins Gesicht schütten würde, jemand anderer sich darüber aufregen würde anstatt es einfach zu ignorieren.

Also leitete Rachel Berry in ihrem Sophomore-Jahr an der Highschool die nächste Phase in ihres „So werde ich ein Star am Broadway"-Plans ein: die Mitgliedschaft im Glee Club.

Damit war die Arbeit aber noch nicht getan, denn wenn es besser werden sollte, dann müsste es zuerst einmal anders werden: Also musste Sandy Ryerson weg. Und nachdem dieser wegen unangemessenen Verhaltens gegenüber eines Schülers entlassen worden war, fand sich schnell ein besserer Direktor für den Glee Club: Ehemaliger Gewinner einer Highschool Show-Chor-Meisterschaft und Spanischlehrer ihrer Schule: William Schuester, der Talent erkannte, wenn er es hörte, und nicht aus Eifersucht versuchte es zu zerstören.

Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch ein paar Backroundsänger.

* * *

Manche würden vielleicht behaupten, dass Kurt Hummel sein Leben hassen würde, aber diese Leute wären im Unrecht. Es war nicht sein Leben, das er hasste: es war die Umgebung, in der es führen musste, die er hasste.

Wenn Kurt an irgendeinen anderen Ort als Lima, Ohio, geboren worden wäre, dann würde er vermutlich ein vollkommen anderes ausgefülltes und glückliches Leben führen. Die Menschen in seiner Umgebung würden ihn so sehen, wie er war, und dafür lieben anstatt sich von ihm bedroht zu fühlen. Doch er lebte nun einmal in Lima, Ohio, wo sich die Menschen von seinem treffsicheren Modegeschmack, seinen frauenklischee entsprechenden Interessen, seinen ins Schwarze treffenden Kommentaren und der Tatsache, dass er hohe Noten genauer traf als tiefe, wenn er sang, eingeschüchtert fühlten.

Dass ihn jeder auf den ersten Blick für schwul hielt, half ihm dabei auch nicht gerade. Besonders auch deswegen, weil es wahr war, Kurt jedoch nicht vorhatte jemals damit hausieren zu gehen, oder auch nur es zuzugeben. Nicht wegen den Ignoranten, die sich deswegen über ihn lustig machen würden (das war ja sowieso der Fall), sondern wegen dem Menschen, den er auf dieser Welt am meisten liebte, und den er am wenigsten enttäuschen wollte: seinem Vater.

Kurts Mutter war gestorben, als er sieben Jahre* alt gewesen war, und seit dem hatte sein Vater ihn alleine groß gezogen. Es war eine schwere Zeit für sie beide gewesen, doch letztlich hatte sie alles mit vereinten Kräften durchgestanden. Doch in den letzten Jahren war es zunehmend schwerer für die beiden Männer geworden miteinander klar zu kommen. Die Pubertät hatte sich als Minenfeld erwiesen, das sie nicht umschiffen konnten. Und obwohl Kurts Vater es nie aussprach, wusste sein Sohn, dass der ältere Mann weder verstand, warum sich sein Sohn kleidete wie er sich nun mal kleidete, noch guthieß, dass er sich so kleidete. Und das war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Bei ihren wöchentlichen Familienabendessen am Freitagabend hatten sie keine Themen über die sie sprechen konnten, die sie beide wirklich interessierten, und über seinen Schulalltag konnte Kurt dem Mann, der ihn großgezogen hatte, auch nicht viel erzählen, weil er nicht wollte, dass sein Vater sich über Dinge aufregte, mit den Kurt schon längest umzugehen gelernt hatte.

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Burt Hummel es nicht verstehen würde, denn anders als sein Sohn war Burt ein beliebter Schüler gewesen, ein Footballspieler, und vermutlich auch ein Frauenheld (zumindest bevor er Kurts Mutter kennengelernt hatte). Und das letzte, das Kurt von seinem Vater hören wollte, war, dass er sich alles, was ihm in der Schule durch seine Mitschüler wiederfuhr, letztlich selbst zuzuschreiben hatte, weil er sich weigerte sich an den langweiligen Durchschnitt anzupassen.

Vielleicht war er unfair, vielleicht würde er das nie zu hören bekommen, aber er war nicht bereit sich auf dieses „Vielleicht" zu verlassen. Er wusste nicht, wie sein Vater darauf reagieren würde, wenn er ihm erzählte, dass er jeden Tag am Morgen von Noah Puckerman und seinen Spießgesellen in die Mülltonne vor der Schule geworfen wurde. Und noch weniger wusste er, wie sein Vater darauf reagieren würde, dass er niemals eine Schwiegertochter haben würde. Also ging es das Risiko diese Dinge zu erfahren gar nicht erst ein, was aber nur dazu führte, dass der Abgrund zwischen ihnen immer größer wurde.

Burt verstand auch nicht viel von der Liebe seines Sohnes zum Broadway, außer dass er diese von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Burts Musikgeschmack beschränkte sich auf John Mellencamp, und er besaß das Rhythmusgefühl eines Elefanten. Wenn man ihn gefragt hätte, wer Lady Gaga eigentlich sei, hätte er das vermutlich nicht so genau sagen können. Wenn die einzigen Kleidungsstücke, die auf dieser Welt existierten Flanellhemden, Baseballkappen und Jeans wären, wäre er zufrieden damit. Seine Fremdsprachenkenntnisse beschränkten sich auf ein paar Brocken des Spanischen, und von Europas Ländern und Kulturen wusste er gerade mal das, was es in die amerikanischen Nachrichten schaffte. Weder war er ein großer Leser, noch sah er sich freiwillig Filme ohne Explosionen länger als fünf Minuten lang an, und sein Lieblingsgesprächsthema war die Footballseason. Das einzige, was die beiden Hummelmänner wirklich verband, war die Tatsache, dass sie wussten wie man einen kaputten Motor reparierte, und das auch nur deswegen, weil Kurt seit er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war in der Autowerkstatt seines Vaters aushalf.

Doch so wenig sie auch gemeinsam hatte, so sehr liebte Kurt seinen Vater. Weil er nicht vergessen konnte, wie schwer und schrecklich diese ersten Tage nach dem Tod seiner Mutter gewesen waren, und wie sehr es ihm geholfen hatte, dass Burt damals und seit dem jeden Tag immer wieder für ihn da gewesen war und alles getan hatte, was er konnte, um seinen Sohn dabei zu helfen die größeren und kleineren Katastrophen, die das Leben für ihn bereithielt, zu bewältigen. Zumindest bis Kurt damit aufgehört hatte ihm von diesen Katastrophen zu erzählen. Ihre Zuneigung füreinander hatte sich deswegen jedoch nicht geändert.

Und seinem Vater zuliebe tat Kurt dann auch etwas, von dem er eigentlich nie vorgehabt hatte es zu tun: Er trat einem Club an seiner Highschool bei, auch wenn ihn dies zwingen würde mit anderen Schülern zu interagieren, wovor ihm eigentlich graute. Andererseits Rachel Berry und Mercedes Jones waren beide unglaublich talentiert, und wenn er auch nichts anderes tun würde als dazusitzen und den beiden beim Singen zu zuhören, so hätte er damit zumindest zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen: Er konnte seine Zeit mit Dingen verbringen, die ihm Spaß machten und zugleich seinen Vater glücklich machen.

Als Kurt Will Schuesters neuem Glee-Club, den New Directions, schließlich beitrat, begann er sich schnell zu fragen, ob sein Vater wohl zu seinen Wettbewerben kommen würde und ihn und seinen Teamkameraden beim Gewinnen zusehen würde. Doch nach der ersten gemeinsamen Probe begann er sich sattdessen zu fragen, ob es überhaupt jemals soweit kommen würde, dass sie an Wettbewerben teilnehmen würden.

* * *

Mercedes Jones gehörte nie wirklich zu den beliebten Kids. Sie war aber auch nicht unbeliebt. Gemobbt wurde sie selten, was vielleicht daran lag, dass sie ein sehr starkes Stimmorgan besaß und durchaus bereit war dieses einzusetzen, wenn ihr etwas nicht in den Kram passte.

Trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deswegen führte sie das Leben eines Außenseiters. Manchmal beneidete sie sogar die wirklich unbeliebten Kids, denn die hatten wenigstens einander und konnten durch gemeinsames Leid und gemeinsame Interessen eine Bindung zueinander aufbauen.

Mercedes gelang es eigentlich nie eine wirkliche Bindung zu anderen aufzubauen. Wenn sie einmal doch Freundschaften schloss, dann stellte sich irgendwann heraus, dass diese oberflächlicher gewesen waren, als sie gedacht hätte, da sich besagte Freundschaften erschreckend einfach auflösten. Irgendwann begann sie sich zu fragen, woran das lag. Vielleicht war es genetisch bedingt. Mit ihrer Familie verband sie zwar ein Band der Liebe, aber erstaunlich wenig Verständnis. Ihre Eltern verstanden sie nicht nur nicht, sondern versuchten es meistens auch gar nicht erst.

Sie waren Zahnärzte und erstaunlich nüchterne Menschen. Ihre alten Freunde hatten sie längst aus den Augen verloren, für sie gab es nur noch Kollegen.

Der Glaube an Gott und das Schicksal, und die Liebe zur Kirche war eines der wenigen Dinge, die Mercedes Eltern wichtig zu sein schienen und deswegen waren diese Dinge auch Mercedes wichtig, jedoch konnte sie sich manchmal des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass es zumindest ihrem Vater an echten Glauben mangelte, und er eher eine Art Gemeinschaftsglauben betrieb. Er ging eben zur Kirche, weil sich das gehörte und seine Frau im Kirchenchor sang, und nicht weil er wirklich ein tieferes Bedürfnis verspürte Gott nahe zu sein. Ihre Mutter hingegen schien in Gott zu vertrauen, noch mehr jedoch in die Kirche als Gemeinschaft, aus der sie Kraft und Glaube zu schöpfen schien.

Bei Mercedes selbst lag der Fall vielleicht nicht sehr anders. Doch in der Kirche war sie zum ersten Mal mit wirklichem Gemeinschaftsgefühl in Berührung gekommen, und dort fühlte sie sich Wohl, und außerdem war sie in der Kirche mit ihrer größten Leidenschaft in Berührung gekommen: der Musik. Kirchenmusik war ihre erste Liebe, lange bevor sie die „schwarzen Künstler" für sich entdeckte und deren kulturelle Statements zu ihren eigenen machte. Das tat sie vermutlich auch vor allem deswegen, weil es sich für junge schwarze Mädchen in ihrem Alter so gehörte, aber sie dachte nicht gerne darüber nach. Sie wusste nur, dass sie Musik liebte und gerne selber eine berühmte schwarze Diva wäre. Sie hatte das Zeug dazu, das wusste sie. Was ihr fehlte war eine Möglichkeit sich außerhalb der Kirche darauf vorzubereiten dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

Doch dann in ihrem Sophomore-Jahr übernahm Mister Schuester den Glee-Club. Nach der Katastrophe, die Sandy Ryerson gewesen war, kam ihr das gerade recht. Endlich ein kompetenter Leiter, endlich eine Zukunft für sie in den Künsten in Sicht. Doch leider musste sie feststellen, dass sie nicht die einzige Möchtegerndiva im neuen Glee-Club war und außerdem, dass es sich bei ihre neuen Truppe nicht gerade um die Supremes handelte. Es fehlte ihnen an Training und Disziplin und vor allem an Harmonie. So würden sie nie etwas erreichen können, das stand fest.

Aber noch war Mercedes nicht bereit ihren Traum, eine große schwarze Künstlerin zu werden, aufzugeben. Sie musste sich nur etwas einfallen lassen, um den neuen Glee-Club auf den rechten Weg zu bringen.

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang hatte sie noch niemals sonderlich wohl in ihrer eigenen Haut gefühlt. Sie wusste nicht genau, woran dies lag. An der Tatsache, dass sie adoptiert worden war oder daran, dass sie zwar asiatisch aussah, aber sich nicht wirklich wie eine Asiatin fühlte? An ihrer ewigen Suche nach einem Kleidungsstil, der sie selbst repräsentierte, den sie aber niemals zu finden schien? An ihrer Vorliebe für ausgefallene Hobbies und Thematiken? Daran, dass sie ihre Mitmenschen im Allgemeinen eigentlich nicht wirklich gut leiden konnte?

Immer wenn sie versuchte sich anderen zu öffnen schien es nach Hinten loszugehen. Also versuchte sie es irgendwann einfach nicht mehr. Aber auch das schien ihr nicht zu helfen.

Irgendetwas musste mir ihr nicht stimmen, nahm sie an. Normalerweise war man im Allgemeinen doch dankbar dafür, dass man am Leben war, oder? Obwohl Tina genaugenommen eigentlich kein Problem damit hatte am Leben zu sein, sondern eher damit, dass andere Menschen auch am Leben waren. Nicht, dass sie diesen anderen Menschen den Tod wünschen würde, es war nur einfach so, dass sie eigentlich nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ.

Aber das war gar nicht so einfach zu erreichen. Irgendwer machte doch immer eine dumme Bemerkung, oder stellte ihr eine unerwünschte Frage, oder versuchte einfach nur seine Hausaufgabe von ihr abzuschreiben. Das vorgetäuschte Stottern wurde schließlich eine Art Erlösung für sie, denn dadurch hatte sie eine Ausrede, warum sie nicht mit anderen sprechen musste.

Gut, es brachte auch einige Nachteile mit sich, denn wenn sie einmal tatsächlich ihre Meinung zu etwas sagen wollte oder mit jemanden sprechen wollte, dann war sie dazu nicht in der Lage. Nachdem sich aber zunehmend abzeichnete, dass ihre Meinung sowieso niemanden interessierte, und diejenigen, die es verdient hatten, dass man mit ihnen sprach, Geduld mit Stotterern aufbrachten, verschwanden die Nachteile zunehmend.

Als Tina auf die Highschool kam, legte sie sich einen neuen Stil zu, von dem sie annahm, dass er ihre prinzipielle Wut auf die Welt oder besser gesagt auf all die Trotteln, die darin lebten, am besten ausdrücken würde: Punk. Außerdem ließ sich durchsickern, dass sie eine Vorliebe für dunkle Romantik und Horrorfilme besaß. Diese wilde Mischung hielt ihr jeden ungewollten Kontakt vom Leib. Mit Punkern konnten die Leute umgehen. Mit stotterten Punkern, die Horrorfilme mochten, aber nicht. Um den ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen färbte sie sich auch noch einzelne Haarsträhnen in knalligen Farben wie blau, pink oder rot – je nach Laune des Tages. Dieser wilde Mix festigte schnell ihren Ruf als Punk-Rockerin, aber so richtig drückte der ihren inneren Konflikt nicht aus, besonders auch deswegen, weil sie – wenn sie ehrlich war – doch gerne zumindest eine einzige Person in ihrem Umfeld gehabt hätte, die sie als Freund bezeichnen könnte. Ihre Facebook-Freunde beschränkten sich auf ihre Eltern. Und wenn man frisch in die Highschool gekommen war, dann war diese Tatsache, doch ein Stück deprimierender als sie es noch im Sommer zuvor gewesen war.

Es gab durchaus Mitschüler, von denen sie sich vorstellen konnte, dass sie mit ihnen befreundet sein könnte. Nämlich die Außenseiter und Freaks. Da war etwa Artie Abrams, der Junge im Rollstuhl, oder der stilbewusste Sophomore-Junge Kurt Hummel, über den sich aber selbst die anderen Freaks lustig machten. Und Tina brachte es nicht über sich von sich selbst aus andere anzusprechen. Ihr war zu oft das Herz gebrochen worden, sie fürchtete eine Zurückweisung. Und sie war sich der Tatsache bewusste, dass ihr Look, der eigentlich ihr Schild hätte sein sollen, inzwischen zu abschreckend auf andere wirkte, als dass sie jemand anderer von sich aus ansprechen würde.

Trotzdem fanden die Freaks zu Beginn des Schuljahres zusammen – sofern man an einem Tisch gemeinsam zu Mittag zu essen als Zusammenfinden beschreiben konnte. Bei diesen Zusammentreffen stellten sie sich dann gegenseitig Herausforderungen, wer auf sie einging erhielt einen besseren Staus, wer das nicht tat, flog aus der Gruppe.

Und Tinas Herausforderung ließ sie eine Möglichkeit erkennen das alles doch noch zu ändern: durch den Glee-Club. Tina liebte Musik. Sie hatte sie schon immer geliebt. Auf einer Bühne zu stehen und zu singen – diesen Traum jeder Zehnjährigen hatte sie niemals wirklich aufgegeben. Und vielleicht konnte sie durch die Musik, das finden, was sie doch Worte und Taten nie hatte finden können: wahre Verbündete, die ihre Gegenwart nicht nur suchten um sich selbst weniger freakig zu finden, sondern weil sie alle etwas gemeinsam hatten - den Wunsch nach einer besseren Zukunft, wenn möglich im Rampenlicht.

Doch so einfach war es nicht, denn die fünfköpfige Truppe, die sich unter Mister Schuester als die New Directions versammelte, bestand offenbar auf Individuen, die es keine fünf Minuten gemeinsam in ein- und denselben Raum aushalten konnten ohne sich gegenseitig umbringen zu wollen. Außerdem waren sie auch nicht besonders gut, wenn es darum ging als musikalische Einheit zu funktionieren. Ob das an dem Rollstuhl oder den zu großen Egos der anderen lag, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Und als wäre das alles noch nicht schlimm genug, schien die Mitgliedschaft im Glee-Club ihnen allen auch noch einen „Ziel"-Schriftzug auf die Stirn zu tätowieren.

Während Tina kaum, dass die erste Probe vorbei war, schon wieder daran dachte sich ihren Weg aus dem Club wieder herauszustottern, eröffnete sich ihr plötzlich überraschend eine andere Möglichkeit alles wieder ins rechte Lot zu bringen.

* * *

Artie Abrams war eigentlich ganz gerne ein Nerd. Natürlich machte ihn diese Tatsache nicht gerade beliebt, aber damit konnte er leben. Womit er nicht leben konnte, aber musste, war der Rollstuhl. Seine Brille und seine schlecht geschnittenen Haare machten ihn auch nicht gerade glücklich, aber diese beiden Dinge akzeptierte er, weil er seine Mutter liebte.

Seine Mom war es, die ihm seine Haare selbst schnitt, und aus Zuneigung zu ihr, würde er niemals etwas dagegen sagen, wenn sie wieder einmal die Schere bei ihm ansetzte. Und sie war es auch, die fand die Brille würde ihm Charakter verleihen und er solle sie doch bitte nach Möglichkeit nicht gegen Kontaktlinsen tauschen, da es doch nicht gesund sein konnte sich etwas in die Augen hineinzusetzen. Zwar brachte ihm die Brille Spitznamen wie etwa „Vierauge" ein, aber auch damit konnte er leben, und wenn das alles gewesen wäre, wäre er ganz glücklich durchs Leben gegangen. Aber es war nun mal nicht alles, denn da war immer noch der Stuhl.

Im Stuhl saß er wegen eines Unfalls, in den er und seine Mom verwickelt gewesen waren. Der andere Fahrer hatte nicht aufgepasst und trug deswegen die Schuld, aber Artie wusste, dass seine Mom sich trotzdem schuldig fühlte, da sie gefahren war, ihr aber nichts Ernstes zugestoßen war, ihrem Sohn jedoch schon.

Deswegen tat er alles, was in seiner Macht stand um ihre Schuldgefühle zu mindern. Bei ihr beschwerte er sich niemals über den Stuhl und auch sonst versuchte er sich und seinen Eltern nach Möglichkeit das Leben zu erleichtern. Die Rampen im Haus einbauen zu lassen war ihm eingefallen, nachdem seine Mom darüber geschimpft hatte, dass es in Lima fast nirgend Behindertenrampen gab. Den Rolltstuhl mit blinkenden Lichtern auszustatten war eine Idee, die ihm gekommen war, als seinen Mom geäußert hatte, dass sie sich nicht wohl dabei fühlte, wenn sie am Abend im Freien unterwegs waren, da man sie vielleicht übersehen könnte. Die Sporthandschuhe legte er sich zu, nachdem er seinen Mom einmal dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie seine Hände mit leicht besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte, als sie einmal ein wenig geschwollen aussahen.

Um zu beweisen, dass er vollkommen selbstständig war und auch ohne Hilfe zurecht kam, ließ er sich selten von anderen anschieben, sondern trainierte seine Armmuskeln um selbst so schnell und gut er konnte durch die Gegend rollen zu können und zu erreichen, dass keine auch noch so hohe Rampe ihn ins Boxhorn jagen konnte.

Und die Tatsache, dass er sich wegen des Stuhls wie ein halber Mann fühlte – schluckte er hinunter und verbarg sie tief in sich an einem Ort, an dem niemand sie jemals sehen können würde.

Er suchte sich Hobbies, die von seiner Behinderung nicht beeinflusst wurden: Videospiele, Filme und Musik. Er wurde Mitglied einer Jazzband, die nur mäßigen Erfolg hatte, aber Spaß machte, begann Minifilme zu drehen und neue Regiekonzepte zu entwickeln, die ihn eines Tages berühmter als Steven Spielberg machen würden und stellte wöchentlich neue Videospielrekorde auf, die er stolz online mit der Gamer-Community teilte.

Das alles machte ihn auch wirklich glücklich und lenkte ihn oft genug von seinem Zustand und dem damit einhergehenden Gefühl der Minderwertigkeit ab. Aber manches ließ sich nicht so leicht wegschieben wie anderes.

Da war zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass Artie als ungeküsste Jungfrau an die Highschool kam und von Dates mit Mädchen nur träumen konnte. Und da war auch noch die Tatsache, dass er keine wirklichen Freunde hatte. Die anderen Gamer, die er online kennengelernt hatte, waren keine Vertrauten oder gar Freunde, sie kannten seinen Spielscore im neuesten GTA-Teil, aber sie wussten nicht einmal, dass er im Rollstuhl saß, und getroffen hatte er sie noch niemals persönlich. Und die Mitglieder der Jazzband hörten in dem Moment auf seine Kumpels zu sein, in dem sie alle ihre Instrumente ablegten und wieder ihren täglichen Leben nachgingen.

Die Wahrheit war, dass Artie einsam war. Und dass er alles getan hätte, um das zu ändern. Vielleicht ließ er sich deswegen auf die Wette ein und von der schüchternen stotternden Asiatin Tina Cohne-Chang, die er heimlich verehrte, für den Glee-Club eintragen. Er wusste, dass er eine ganz ordentliche Stimme hatte, und Gitarre spielen konnte er ebenfalls, aber natürlich war ihm klar, dass ein Junge in einem Rollstuhl in einem Showchor eher weniger zu suchen hatte. Artie hoffte jedoch, dass er, wenn er sich ebenfalls eintrug, endlich etwas hätte, worüber er mit Tina sprechen konnte. Und auch wenn sie vielleicht niemals ein Paar werden würden, dann würden sie auf diese Weise vielleicht zumindest wirkliche Freunde werden.

Leider stellte sich ihr Glee-Club aber schnell als dysfunktional heraus. Rachel Berry war nicht erfreut darüber einen Jungen im Rollstuhl als männlichen Partner vorgesetzt zu bekommen, und um ehrlich zu sein stritten sie sich nicht nur dauernd, sondern waren auch ziemlich schlecht. Artie begann sich schon zu fragen, ob ihre Karriere als Showchor schon vorbei war, bevor sie richtig angefangen hatte, als Tina mit einer Idee ankam, die alles ändern würde.

* * *

„Du willst damit also sagen, dass deine Tante so eine Art Hexe war und du ihr Zauberbuch gefunden hast?" Rachel sah Tina auf eine Art und Weise an, die darauf hindeutete, dass ihr Hauptgedanke „Und das sollen wir dir jetzt also glauben?" lautete. „Und woher willst du wissen, dass des sich dabei nicht nur um ein Rollenspiel-Requisit handelt?"

„E-e-es i-st e-echt", erklärte Tina, „I-i-ich habe recherchiert u-und her-herausgefunden, d-dass d-das hier ein e-echtes Z-Zauberbuch i-ist, w-weil…"

„Schon gut", unterbrach Rachel sie, „Bevor wir die ganze Pause mit dem hier verschwenden, glaube ich dir einfach. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zur Sitzung des afroamerikanischen Schüler-Clubs, also komm zur Sache…"

Mercedes musterte Rachel von Oben bis Unten und warf ihr einen befremdeten Blick zu. „Wieso bist du Mitglied des afroamerikanischen Schüler-Clubs?", wunderte sie sich.

Rachel verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Mein Dad ist Afroamerikaner, Mercedes", erklärte sie in dem Tonfall einer Person, die dieses spezielle Gespräch schon sehr oft geführt hatte.

Kurt räusperte sich lautstark. „Können wir weitermachen?"

Artie nickte zustimmend.

„E-es gibt einen Z-zauber, d-der u-uns dabei helfen k-kann den Glee-Club e-erfolgreich zu machen", erklärte Tina und schlug die entsprechende Seite in dem alten ledergebundenen Buch auf, das sie mitgebracht hatte. Alle fünf steckten ihre Köpfe über dem Buch zusammen.

„Seht nur der Lernzirkel der Loserbrigade", meinte Headcheerleader Quinn Fabray zu ihren Mitcheerleaderinnen und Freundinnen Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce, die gerade an dem Tisch, an dem der frisch gebildete Glee-Club saß, vorbeischritten.

„Ein wenig Erfolg könnte uns wirklich nicht schaden", meinte Kurt leise.

Die Seite mit dem Zauberspruch war in kunstvollen Buchstaben beschrieben worden und enthielt außerdem eine Illustration von einer Art Dämon.

„Also, ich weiß nicht", meinte Mercedes, „Ich hätte zwar nichts dagegen zur Abwechslung mal was anderes als eine Außenseiterin zu sein, aber soweit ich weiß soll man mit so was nicht rumspielen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn man keine Ahnung von der ganze Magie-Sache hat."

„Ach, komm schon, Mercedes", wandte Artie ein, „Was ist das Schlimmste, das passieren kann? Dass wir noch unbeliebter werden, als wir es jetzt schon sind? Alles, was Puckerman davon abhalten könnte, meine Brille zu klauen, bin ich bereit auszuprobieren."

Kurt nickte zustimmend und Rachel meinte: „Wenn man Erfolg haben will, dann muss man auch bereit sein gewisse Risiken einzugehen."

Mercedes wirkte immer noch unsicher. „Fangen nicht sämtliche Horrorfilme, die jemals gedreht wurden, mit genau solchen Dialogen an?", wandte sie ein.

Tina nickte. „D-das st-stimmt, a-aber i-ich h-habe nachgelesen, d-dieser Sp-spruch h-hat keine t-tödlichen Nebenwirkungen", erklärte sie, „E-er verlangt nur n-nach O-opfern."

„Opfern? Wir müssen doch keine Katzen ausweiden oder Babys ertränken oder so was, oder?", fragte Kurt, der nun auch verunsichert wirkte.

Tina schüttelte den Kopf. „N-nein, n-nicht diese Art von Opfer."

Rachel fragte sich, welche Art von Opfer es dann wäre. Vermutlich mussten sie um einen Lebensbereich aufzubessern, etwas aus einem anderen opfern. Funktionierte Magie nicht meistens so? Als eine Art Tauschgeschäft? Zumindest in Film und Fernsehen war das immer so.

„Aber wer ist dieser Kerl?", wollte Mercedes wissen und zeigte auf die Abbildung neben dem Zauberspruch, „Denn wenn ihr wollt, dass wir einen Pakt mit dem Teufel schließen, dann müsst ihr auf mich verzichten, Freunde, denn eine Jones, die sich mit dem Teufel einlässt, ist unter dem Dach meiner Eltern nicht mehr willkommen, so viel ist sicher."

Artie betrachtete das Bild.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das der Teufel ist", meinte er, „Sieht mir mehr nach einem niederen Dämon aus."

Rachel deutete auf das erste Wort im Zauberspruch. „Ich nehme an, das ist Quortan, der mit diesen Zauberspruch angerufen wird", sagte sie.

„Quortan? Hört sich nicht sehr dämonisch an, eher chinesisch", warf Kurt ein.

„Aber es ist nicht der chinesische Name für den Teufel, oder?", fragte Mercedes besorgt.

Artie zückte sein Handy und meinte nach wenigen Minuten. „Nein, laut wikipedia ist _Quortan_ eine Bezeichnung für viele Dinge, aber nicht für den Teufel, es gibt allerdings einen Dämon mit diesen Namen, der über die Strömungen des Glücks und des Erfolges herrschen soll. Das würde passen."

„Ein Dämon ist aber nur ein wenig besser als der Teufel", seufzte Mercedes.

„Aber er kann uns Glück und Erfolg bringen", wurde sie von Rachel an das Wesentliche erinnert.

„Trotzdem…"

„Natürlich können wir den Zauber auch ohne dich durchführen", meinte Rachel.

„Vermutlich passiert sowieso überhaupt nichts", warf Kurt ein, „Ich meine, wir glauben doch nicht wirklich an all dieses Zeug, oder? Was kann es also schaden? Wenn es wirkt, gut so, wenn nicht, dann ist auch nichts verloren…"

„Also, ich bin auch jeden Fall bereit dazu", meinte Artie. Tina nickte.

Mercedes seufzte. „Ihr Wahnsinnigen wollt das wirklich durchziehen, was? Na gut, aber sagt nachher nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt. Wie wollt ihr vorgehen?", gab sie schließlich nach, „Wann und wo führen wir diesen Zauber oder diese Beschwörung oder was immer es auch ist durch?"

„Sobald wie möglich, schlage ich vor, aber erst nach meinem Clubtreffen, zu dem ich jetzt wirklich los muss", meinte Rachel und stand auf, „Am besten wir treffen uns danach wieder und besprechen dann das weitere Vorgehen. Es sei denn, ihr habt was Besseres zu tun. Nein? Also dann bis in eineinhalb Stunden!"

* * *

 _Vielleicht wird aus diesem Club ja doch noch was. Und vielleicht bin ich gerade dabei meinem Traum vom Broadway-Erfolg endlich einen Schritt näher zu kommen._

 _A/N: Wie gesagt, ich habe vor längeren begonnen diese Fic zu schreiben, musste sie dann wegen „2009" leicht umschreiben und bin dann irgendwie nie dazu gekommen sie fertig zu schreiben. Nun, da ich den ersten Teil veröffentliche, werde ich hoffentlich dazu motiviert werden sie weiter zu schreiben._

 _Reviews?_

* * *

* In „Old Dogs, New Tricks" sagt Kurt zwar dezietiert, dass seine Mutter starb, als er acht Jahre alt war und diese Meinung wird auch im Fandom von den Meisten vertreten, aber in der 1. Staffel erklärt Kurt Finn, dass sie vor zehn Jahren gestorben ist, was bedeutet, dass er sechs Jahre alt war; also habe ich mich für die goldene Mitte entschieden.


	2. You're the One that I want

**2\. You're the One that I want**

* * *

Rachel Berry war nun einmal Rachel Berry, und das bedeutet auch, dass sie niemanden eine Chance gelassen hatte ihr zu widersprechen, also traf sich der neue Glee-Club erneut, nachdem sie mit dem Treffen ihres seltsamen Clubs fertig war, um zu besprechen, wie sie den Dämon oder was dieser Quortan nun auch immer wirklich war, am besten beschwören sollten.

 _Wann genau ist mein Leben eigentlich zu einem Slasher-Horror-Film geworden?,_ wunderte sich Kurt am Rande, während Rachel Berry gerade dabei war sich Mercedes Jones' ewige Feindschaft zuzuziehen, indem sie diese fragte: „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht Mitglied des afro-amerikanischen Schülerclubs. Mercedes?"

Das dunkelhäutige Mädchen holte tief Luft und wollte über das kleinere Mädchen verbal herfallen, doch Tina war erstaunlicherweise schneller und warf ein: „W-wir s-sollten uns um die Be-Beschwörung kümmern."

„Damit hat sie recht", sprang Artie ihr bei, „Während du beschäftigt warst, Rachel, haben wir, das heißt Tina und ich, uns etwas näher mit dem Buch auseinander gesetzt und dabei haben wir festgestellt, dass wir für die Beschwörung offenbar ein paar Kräuter brauchen, die wir verbrennen müssen."

„Aber doch hoffentlich kein Blut?", fragte Kurt beunruhigt. Je mehr diese ganze Geschichte in Richtung Horror-Film ging, desto unruhiger wurde er. Vielleicht war das Ganze doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.

„N-nein, nur Kräuter", meinte Tina mühsam.

„Die können wir locker bis morgen besorgen. Und dann können wir morgen schon die Beschwörung durchführen", meinte Artie.

Das ging jetzt doch ein bisschen schnell, fand Kurt.

„Da wir auf unseren Erfolg schon lange genug gewartet haben, bin ich dafür", meinte Rachel Berry zufrieden nickend.

„Und das Ganze muss nicht bei Vollmond oder Neumond oder Blutmond oder während einer Sonnenfinsternis stattfinden?", wunderte sich Mercedes.

„Nein, nein, vergiss all diese Filme und Serien. Das hier ist im Gegenzug dazu echt", erinnerte sie Artie, „Hier gelten andere Regeln."

 _Echt_. Konnte das Ganze wirklich echt sein? Dazu war es doch viel zu bizarr. Vermutlich war es ein Scherz von Tina. Sie und ihre Freunde, die Freaks, neigten doch zu solchen unlustigen Scherzen, oder etwa nicht? Ja, vermutlich würde morgen gar nichts passieren – oder sie würden alle mit Schweineblut überschüttet werden oder etwas ähnliches – nun zumindest er, Rachel und Mercedes. Und nachher würde man über Facebook verbreiten, dass sie dumm genug gewesen waren zu versuchen einen Dämon zu beschwören. Vielleicht sollte Kurt mit den beiden Mädchen noch einmal heimlich über die ganze Sache reden und sie davon überzeugen es doch zu lassen. Immerhin konnte man Tina nicht trauen. Nicht, wenn es auch ein Scherz sein könnte. Denn wirklich: Kräuter! Aber kein Blut? Nein, das klang viel zu unwahrscheinlich um wahr zu sein.

„Gut, dann morgen während der ersten Stunde, damit wir nicht gestört werden", legte Rachel fest, „In der Mädchentoilette."

„Was, nein, da kann ich doch nicht rein!", beschwerte sich Artie lautstark. Kurt seufzte. Jungs … Oder war das ein Hinweis darauf, dass es doch eine Falle war?

„Stell dich nicht so an. Außer uns wird keiner da sein", meinte Rachel wegwerfend.

„Bis auf diesen Quortan-Typ", rief Mercedes ihnen in Erinnerung.

„Bis auf diesen Quortan-Typ", stimmte Rachel ihr zu, „Und um den geht es uns doch, oder?"

Kurt ging es eigentlich eher darum, dass der Glee-Club funktionieren würde. Aber dazu brauchte es offensichtlich den Quortan-Typen, also meinte er: „Ja, darum geht es uns."

* * *

„Ich finde es immer noch nicht richtig, dass ich hier drinnen bin", meinte Artie am nächsten Morgen.

„Kurt ist doch auch hier, oder? Und ihn höre ich nicht jammern", erinnerte Mercedes den Jungen im Rollstuhl an die Tatsachen. Artie Abrams erwies sich als schwieriger als sie erwartet hätte. Außerdem war sie in dieser Nacht noch einmal in sich gegangen und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie für das hier vermutlich in die Hölle kommen würde. Es verstieß mit Sicherheit gegen die zehn Gebote einen (wenn auch niederen) Dämon zu beschwören. Ging es nicht bei „Du sollst keine anderen Götter neben mir haben" um genau so was hier? Der goldene Götze und all das.

 _Aber wenn ich jetzt kneife, dann ziehen sie das ohne mich durch, und ich kann mir von Rachel Berry bis ans Ende meiner Tage anhören, dass ich weniger Mumm als sie habe._ Und das könnte sie nicht ertragen. Rachel hielt sich jetzt schon für besser als sie, Mercedes wollte ihr keinen Grund geben sich in diesem Wahn als bestätigt anzusehen.

Tina hatte inzwischen damit begonnen die Kräuter zu verbrennen und ein Pentagramm auf den Boden gemalt (mit Filzstift, nicht mit Blut). _Wenn das jemand sieht, bekommen wir großen Ärger._

„Artie, roll dich gegen die Türe damit keiner rein kommt", befahl Rachel.

 _Wer hat die eigentlich zum Boss gemacht?_ , fragte sich Mercedes nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Tagen etwas verbittert. Rachel schien es als selbstverständlich anzusehen, dass sich alle ihren Willen fügten und ihr die Anführerschaft überließen. Aber Mercedes hatte nicht vor es ihr so leicht zu machen, denn ansonsten würde sie nur davon ausgehen, dass das automatisch bedeutete, dass sie all die wichtigen Solis im Glee-Club ebenfalls erhalten würde.

„Mach ihm keine Vorschriften", sagte sie deswegen, „Es kommt sowieso niemand herein."

„Seid euch da mal nicht so sicher, Puckerman geht prinzipiell während des Unterrichts auf die Toilette. Und er benutzt das Mädchenklo", ließ sich Kurt düster vernehmen. Da er seinerseits das wohl ebenso handhabte, nahm Mercedes an, dass es schon einmal zu einer Begegnung gekommen war, und diese für Kurt nicht besonders angenehm verlaufen war.

„W-wir m-müssen uns jetzt a-alle a-an den Händen nehmen, u-und diese Be-Beschwörung vorlesen", erklärte Tina plötzlich und zeigte ihnen, was sie vorzulesen hatten.

Das war nun die letzte Chance einen Rückzieher zu machen, und sie kam Mercedes durchaus sehr verlockend vor. Nach den Mienen der anderen zu urteilen, gingen ihnen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Doch niemand meldete sich zu Wort.

„Na dann los", meinte Rachel. Diesmal widersprach ihr Mercedes nicht, stattdessen begann sie gemeinsam mit den anderen die Beschwörungsformel zu murmeln.

„Quortan, höre uns wir rufen dich, Quortan, höre uns wir rufen dich, Quortan, höre uns wir rufen dich. Quortan menus quintan duros. Quortan menus quintan duros. Quortan menus quintan duros. Erscheine hier und schenke uns deine Macht. Schenke uns deine Gnade, Quortan", murmelten fünf Stimmen, alles andere als harmonisch.

 _Daran müssen wir wirklich noch weiter arbeiten. An unserer Harmonie, meine ich._

Sie verstummten und warteten. Nichts geschah.

„Nun", meinte Mercedes, „Das war wohl nichts. Eigentlich bin ich ja doch ganz froh darüber…" In diesem Moment blitzte es über dem Pentagramm.

* * *

Tina konnte einen Moment lang gar nichts sehen. Dann kehrte ihre Sicht langsam wieder zurück. Sie sah, dass eine Gestalt mitten im Pentagramm stand. _Entweder es hat funktioniert oder Puckerman hat sich hereingeschlichen ohne dass wir es bemerkt haben und will uns einen ordentlichen Schrecken einjagen._ Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre ihr eigentlich lieber.

Doch leider sah die Gestalt im Pentagramm nicht aus wie Puckerman. Es handelte sich um einen gehörnten Mann mit Ziegenhufen und einen Pferdeschwanz. Und sie sah aus wie Quortan auf der Abbildung.

Mit gelbglühenden Augen musterte er sie alle der Reihe nach. „Tina Cohen-Chang. Rachel Berry. Mercedes Jones. Kurt Hummel. Artie Abrams", stellte er fest. _Er kennt unsere Namen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn ein Dämon deinen Namen kennt, das gibt ihm Macht über dich_ , fiel Tina ein. Vielleicht war das hier doch eine ganze dumme Idee gewesen.

Die anderen starrten Quortan mit offenen Mündern an. Offenbar hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass tatsächlich jemand auftauchen würde.

„Nun, warum habt ihr mich gerufen?", wollte der Dämon dann wissen, „Nur um mich anzugaffen?"

Unüberraschenderweise war es Rachel, die als erste die Sprache wiederfand. „Nein, wir – wir haben ein Anliegen", meinte sie langsam, „Wir haben dich gerufen damit du uns hilfst."

Quortan wirkte nach wie vor ungeduldig, als er fragte: „Und wobei genau soll ich euch helfen? Ich sehe viele widersprüchliche Wünsche und Träume in euch. Was genau soll ich für euch tun?"

„Wir – wir wollen, dass unser Glee-Club Erfolg hat", erklärte Mercedes.

„Nein", fiel ihr Rachel schnell ins Wort, „Nicht der Club, nicht wirklich. Wir wollen, dass wir Erfolg haben. Solange wir im Glee-Club sind, ja solange wollen wir, dass er Erfolg hat, aber wir wollen auch außerhalb des Clubs erfolgreich sein!"

Tina nickte. Das war gut mitgedacht. Jeder wusste, dass man bei einem Pakt mit einem übernatürlichen Wesen auf seine Formulierung achten musste, wenn man am Ende nicht dumm aus der Wäsche schauen wollte. Wenn der Glee-Club einfach als solcher erfolgreich wäre, dann wäre damit nicht garantiert, dass er nicht auch ohne sie erfolgreich wäre und das schon sehr bald. Einen erfolgreichen Glee-Club mit anderen Mitgliedern brauchten sie auch nicht.

„Ihr wollt erfolgreich sein, ja? Mhm, ich sehe Talent und Ambition in euch allen", meinte Quortan, „Aber möglicherweise wird das nicht ausreichen damit ihr Erfolg habt. Das ist es doch, was ihr befürchtet, nicht wahr? Dieser Glee-Club soll für euch nur die erste Sprosse auf der Leiter des Erfolgs sein. Nun, ich kann ein bisschen nachhelfen, ich kann die Strömungen des Zufalls so manipulieren, dass euer Club bestehen bleiben wird, und ich kann die Strömungen des Glücks so manipulieren, dass ihr alle fünf mit dem Club gemeinsam, aber auch ohne ihn, Erfolge feiern werdet. Nicht immer. Und nicht unverdient, versteht sich. Aber ja, ich kann euch helfen. Jedoch hat das seinen Preis."

Damit war zu rechnen gewesen, im Buch war gestanden, dass sie ein Opfer würden bringen müssen.

„Und was genau sollen wir dir im Gegenzug überlassen?", wollte Kurt wissen, der scheinbar endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Nichts ohne das ihr nicht leben könnt, keine Sorge. Ich sehe in eure Seelen und eure Herzen. Ich weiß, was ihr braucht und was ihr wollt. Ein Opfer wäre kein Opfer, wenn es euch nicht fehlen würde", meinte Quortan, „Aber ich verlange nichts, ohne das ihr nicht leben könnt."

„Unseren Seelen kriegst du aber nicht!", ließ sich Mercedes vehement vernehmen.

Quortan lachte. Sein Lachen hallte in der ganzen Toilette wieder.

„Was ich will, Mercedes Jones, will ich jetzt gleich, nicht irgendwann später", erklärte er, „Aber überlegt euch gut, ob ihr wirklich bereit seid es mir zu geben, denn ich neige nicht dazu Dinge, die ich mir einmal genommen habe, zurück zu geben."

„Sag uns was es ist, und wir sagen dir, ob wir bereit sind es zu opfern!", rief Tina aus und vergaß dabei ganz zu stottern, doch zum Glück schien niemand der anderen sich darüber zu wundern. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde immer noch vollständig von dem Dämon in Anspruch genommen.

„Es ist ganz einfach, Tina Cohen-Chang, denk daran, wer ich bin und über was ich gebiete. Ich betreibe Tauschgeschäfte. Aber um den einen etwas geben zu können, muss ich es beim anderen eintreiben, verstehst du? Ihr könnt Erfolg haben, ihr alle, den Erfolg, den ihr euch erträumt. Aber, wenn ihr euch dafür entscheidet, dann werdet ihr niemals das wahre Glück finden", erklärte Quortan, „Seid ihr bereit die Möglichkeit darauf zu opfern?"

„Was meinst du mit _die Möglichkeit darauf?_ ", wollte Artie wissen, der nun endlich wieder in der Lage zu sein schien Worte zu formulieren.

„Ganz einfach. Glücks- und Zufallsströmungen sind immer das: Glück und Zufall. Nichts auf dieser Welt ist garantiert. Jede Entscheidung, die ein Mensch trifft, beeinflusst sein Schicksal. In tausend Leben kann ein Mensch seinen einen Seelenverwandten, seinen einen perfekten Partner, auf tausend verschiedene Weisen zu tausend unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten seines Lebens kennen lernen. Und in manchen dieser tausend Leben vielleicht auch niemals. Das wahre Glück ist aber auch dadurch nicht garantiert, dass man diesen Menschen trifft, es kommt zustande, wenn man ihn zum richtigen Zeitpunkt trifft und danach all die richtigen Entscheidungen trifft, die nötig sind, um glücklich leben zu können. So funktioniert das wahre Glück. Viele Menschen finden es niemals. Auch, wenn ihr keinen Pakt mit mir schließen solltet, ist nicht garantiert, dass ihr deswegen euer wahres Glück finden würdet. Ja, ich würde sogar meinen, dass es in diesem Fall höchstens zwei von euch fünf finden würden. Doch wenn ihr den Pakt mit mir schließt, dann gebt ihr diese Möglichkeit vollkommen auf. Dann ist es egal, wen ihr begegnet und welche Entscheidungen ihr trefft und wie glücklich und zufrieden ihr für kurze Zeiträume eures Lebens über sein werdet, das Schicksal wird dann immer gegen euch sein. Glück und Zufall werden an euch vorbeiströmen und euch Kummer und Unglück in gerade den richtigen Mengen bringen um zu verhindern, dass ihr jemals das wahre Glück findet. Aber vielleicht werdet ihr das nicht einmal bemerken. Ihr werdet trotzdem ein erfolgreiches erfüllendes zufriedenes Leben führen. Vielleicht würdet ihr es sogar ein glückliches Leben nennen. Denn was man nicht kennt, das kann man nicht vermissen, nicht wahr?" Quortan legte eine kurze Pause ein um seine Worte wirken zu lassen.

„Wir sollen also unser _Und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage_ , unser ultimatives Happy-End, das wir vielleicht sowieso niemals erreichen würden, freiwillig aufgeben und bekommen dafür garantierten Erfolg in unseren Leben. Ist das, was du sagst?", wollte Rachel wissen.

Quortan neigte seinen Kopf. „Ja, so ist es, Rachel Berry. Ich kenne dich, ich weiß, dass dir Erfolg wichtiger ist als die Aussicht auf ein glückliches Leben. Wenn du behauptest es wäre anders, dann lügst du", meinte er.

„Aber ein erfolgreiches Leben ist ein glückliches Leben", erwiderte Rachel.

„In diesem Fall gibt es nichts, dass dir Sorgen bereiten sollte, oder?", gab Quortan zurück.

 _Und was ist mit mir? Wie wichtig ist mir Erfolg?_

„Was man nicht kennt, kann man nicht vermissen", zitierte Artie den Dämon, „Wieso auf ein Leben, das ich vermutlich sowieso nie geführt hätte, hoffen? Ich sitze in diesem Ding! Wie könnte ich darin jemals das wahre Glück finden?!"

„Ich glaube nicht an Märchen", meinte Mercedes, „Und ich brauche keinen Mann. Ich kann sehr gut ohne einen Mann leben. Viele große Künstlerinnen sind Single. Wenn der Preis ist, dass ich meine wahre Liebe niemals finden werde, nun dann bin ich bereit ihn zu bezahlen, wenn ich dafür die Chance bekomme der Welt zu zeigen, was in mir steckt."

 _Sei vorsichtig, das ist nicht, was er gesagt hat, er hat nie von so etwas wie der wahren Liebe gesprochen. Er hat vom wahren Glück gesprochen,_ dachte Tina besorgt.

„Ich kann nicht", meinte Kurt, „Ich kann nicht, nicht wenn…"

„Denkst du, dass du in deinen jungen Jahren schon weißt, was das wahre Glück ist, Kurt Hummel? Wer das wahre Glück ist? Nichts, was du hier sagst, trennt dich für immer von deinem Vater, Kurt Hummel", sagte Quortan, „Was du nicht kennst, kannst du nicht vermissen."

„Ja, genau, Rachel hat recht. Ein erfolgreiches Leben ist ein glückliches Leben!", entfuhr es Tina an dieser Stelle. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das wahre Glück mit anderen Menschen zusammenhing, und letztlich wollte sie von den meisten anderen Menschen nichts wissen. Es würde sie nicht umbringen von diesem einen gewissen Menschen, der ihr das wahre Glück bringen würde, nichts zu wissen, oder?

Quortan nickte ihr zufrieden zu und wandte sich wieder Kurt zu. „Erfolg, Kurt Hummel, kann sich auch auf das Privatleben beziehen. Erfolg kann auch heißen andere dazu zu bringen einen zu akzeptieren", sagte er.

Tina erkannte den Köder in diesen Worten und sie fragte sich, ob Kurt ihn auch erkannte, sie bezweifelte aber, dass er die Falle darin erkannte. Denn jemanden zu akzeptieren war nicht gleich bedeutend damit ihn zu lieben oder zu achten. Nicht wirklich.

Und dann sagte Kurt es. „Also gut. Was man nicht kennt, kann man nicht vermissen", meinte er.

Quortan wirkte zufrieden. „So sei es. Ihr alle fünf werdet Erfolg haben, doch niemals das wahre Glück finden, so lautet der Handel. Dies ist der Pakt, den ihr mit mir geschlossen habt. Vergesst niemals, dass ihr es wart, die mich gerufen habt, und dass ihr alle zugestimmt habt. Der Wendepunkt für den Erfolg eures Glee-Clubs steht bevor. Achtet darauf, ihr werdet ihn als solchen erkennen", verkündete er noch, und dann blitzte es wieder und er war verschwunden.

Die Gruppe blieb allein in der Mädchentoilette zurück.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews sind Balsam für die Seele eines Autors._

 _Ich sollte vielleicht auch anmerken, dass diese Fic hier zwar ein offensichtliches AU ist, aber nicht so AU, dass der Canon deswegen nicht stattfinden wird. Im Gegenteil. Sie ist eher eine Art Erklärung dafür, warum er so stattfindet, wie er stattfindet. Und was das wahre Glück nun ist – nun natürlich für jeden etwas anderes, aber dazu später._


	3. Don't stop believin'

**3\. Don't stop believin'**

* * *

Nun, es hätte auch schlechter laufen können. Artie konnte immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass es ihnen offenbar wirklich gelungen war einen leibhaftigen Dämon herauf zu beschwören, und sie dieses Erlebnis auch noch überlebt hatten. Und, dass sie einen Pakt mit besagtem Dämon geschlossen hatten.

Wenn das hier ein Film wäre und nicht die Realität, dann würde jetzt wohl der Teil der Handlung beginnen, in dem einer nach dem anderen auf schreckliche Art und Weise umkam. Doch es war kein Film, also geschah nichts dergleichen.

Nachdem Quortan verschwunden war, hatten sie die Mädchentoilette ein wenig betäubt und verwirrt verlassen. Sie hatten kein Wort mehr mit einander gewechselt, sondern waren in ihren jeweiligen Unterricht zurückgekehrt. Artie war sich zuerst nicht sicher gewesen, ob das alles wirklich passiert war, oder ob es vielleicht doch nur eine Art Traum gewesen war. Immerhin, wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es so etwas die Dämonen wirklich gab und dass diese sich auf einen Handel mit einer Gruppe Teenager einließen? Nicht sehr hoch, soviel war sicher. Er nahm an, dass die anderen ähnliche Gedanken hegten. Mercedes fühlte sich wegen der ganzen Religions-Sache vielleicht sogar schuldig wegen dem, was vorgefallen war. Artie bereute es nicht daran gedacht zu haben eine Kamera mitzunehmen und die Beschwörungszeremonie zu filmen, dann hätten sie jetzt wenigstens einen Beweis dafür, dass das alles wirklich passiert war. Da sie den nicht hatten, blieb ihnen nun keine andere Wahl mehr als abzuwarten. Auf diesen ominösen „Wendepunkt" für ihren Glee-Club zu warten, der ihnen angekündigt worden war.

Schließlich traf der Wendepunkt ein – in Form eines Ersatzes für Artie, eines anderen Leading-Mans für Rachel.

Artie wusste nicht, wie es Mister Schue geschafft hatte ausgerechnet Finn Hudson, den Quaterback, dazu zu bringen ihrem Glee-Club beizutreten, aber er hatte es geschafft. Und mit Finn in der Gruppe, das musste neidlos zugeben, klangen sie zum ersten Mal sogar halbwegs gut. Waren sie dadurch nun also auf dem Weg zum Erfolg? War Finn verlässlich genug, oder hatte er gar nicht vor im Glee-Club zu bleiben?

Kurt und Mercedes schienen auf jeden Fall der Meinung zu sein, dass es keine gute Idee wäre sich auf Finn zu verlassen. Und Mister Schuester seinerseits schien zu planen den Glee-Club schon wieder aufzugeben. Offenbar war seine Frau schwanger, und er hatte vor zu einem lukrativeren Job zu wechseln. Was Artie verstehen konnte. Wer würde schon gerne bei schlechter Bezahlung an der McKinley High unterrichten?

Aber gab es ohne den Lehrer überhaupt noch einen Glee-Club? Wenn Finn der Wendepunkt gewesen war, der ihren Club zum Erfolg führen würde, was hatte es dann mit Mister Schues Abgang auf sich? Natürlich könnten sie sich auch einfach einen neuen Lehrer für den Club suchen. Miss Pillsbury schien interessiert an dem Erfolg ihrer Gruppe zu sein. Sie war zwar … seltsam, aber besser als gar nichts. Aber Finn? Einen Moment im Club, und dann wieder nicht, und dann wieder schon.

Trotzdem war es Finn, der Artie rettete, als dieser von Puckerman und seinen Kohorten in die tragbare Toilette eingesperrt wurde. Er rettete Artie nicht nur, sondern brachte ihn auch nach Hause und war nett zu ihm. Das war der wahre Grund, warum sich Artie bei der Notfallbesprechung des Clubs für Finn stark machte. Nicht wegen dem angeblichen Wendepunkt, denn vielleicht war Finn überhaupt nicht dieser Wendepunkt, was er aber war, das war _nett_. Für einen Jock zumindest. Und seine Idee „Don't stop believin' " zu singen fand Artie gar nicht so schlecht.

Sie behielten Finn im Club, und sie arbeiteten gemeinsam mit ihm an „Don't stop believin' ". Und dann kam der wahre Wendepunkt: Mister Schue entschloss sich doch Lehrer zu bleiben. Durch die alte _Journey_ -Nummer schien er zum ersten Mal ihr Talent als Gruppe und nicht nur als Individuen zu erkennen. Und er schien bereit zu sein daran zu glauben, dass sie Erfolg haben konnten.

Und sie würden Erfolg haben, nicht wahr? Denn das war es doch, was der Dämon ihnen versprochen hatte. Und als sie da Oben auf der Bühne standen und zum ersten Mal gemeinsam „Don't stop believin' " sangen, glaubte Artie zum ersten Mal auch wirklich daran, dass es so sein würde.

* * *

Rachel bereute den Pakt schon wieder, kaum, dass er geschlossen worden war. Normalerweise kam bei solchen Sachen doch nie etwas Guter heraus, oder? Waren Dämonen nicht dafür berüchtigt ihre Opfer zu betrügen?

Und sie waren betrogen worden, so viel war sicher. Wie sonst erklärte sich die Ankunft des Bösen im Glee-Club? Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce traten dem Glee-Club bei, und damit tauchten Hindernisse auf dem Weg zu Rachels persönlichem Erfolg auf, von denen sie nicht wusste, wie sie diese überwinden sollte. Quinn bekam sogar ihr Solo!

„Don't stop believin' " war Rachels Solo, war es von Anfang an gewesen. Doch nun gehörte es plötzlich Quinn Fabray, und diese machte keinen Hehl daraus allen zu zeigen wie sehr sie es genoss Rachel etwas weggenommen zu haben. Wieder einmal. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihr nicht bereits Finn weggenommen hätte, und das bevor Rachel überhaupt die Chance bekommen hatte ihn für sich zu erobern. Oder, dass sie ihr die Chance beliebt zu werden wegnahm und das in jeder Sekunde, in der sie dazu fähig war. Es gab so viele andere Mädchen an ihrer Schule, auf denen Quinn und ihre Freundinnen herum hacken könnten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen ausgerechnet auf Rachel herumzuhacken. Und der Rest der Schule folgte ihrem Beispiel.

Da half es auch nichts, dass der Glee-Club beliebter zu werden schien und neue Mitglieder gewann. Mit Noah Puckerman (ausgerechnet!), Mike Chang und Matt Rutherford bestand der Club nun endlich aus genug Mitgliedern um an den Bewerben teilnehmen zu können. Der Weg zum Erfolg, den sie sich teuer von dem Dämon erkauft hatten, stand ihnen damit endlich offen. Aber Rachel begann sich zu fragen, ob sie vielleicht zu viel dafür aufgegeben hatte. Das wahre Glück niemals zu erreichen war eine Sache, aber die ständige Gesellschaft von Quinn Fabray und Santana Lopez erdulden zu müssen hieß eher, dass sie nie etwas anderes empfinden würde als ständiges Unglück.

Das dachte sie zumindest am Anfang. Doch dann begann sie zu verstehen, was es mit den Strömungen des Glücks auf sich hatte: Quinn – so stellte sich heraus –war schwanger. Und damit begann der lange Fall der Headcheerleaderin. Mit einem Schlag verlor Quinn Fabray alles – ihre Beliebtheit, ihren tadellosen Ruf, ihre Position als Headcheerleader, all ihre falschen Freunde, ihr Zuhause und letztlich sogar ihren Freund, als sich herausstellte, dass Puckerman und nicht Finn der Vater ihres Babys war. Und das machte Quinn wenn schon nicht nett, dann zumindest erträglich. Es machte sie weniger arrogant.

Santana Lopez war natürlich immer noch Santana Lopez, aber wenn sie von Quinn nicht dazu angestachelt wurde, konzentrierte sie ihre fiesen Energien nicht nur auf Rachel alleine, sondern teilte sie auf alle Menschen in ihrer Umgebung gleichermaßen auf. Selbst auf ihre ehemalige beste Freundin Quinn.

Und dann gelang es Rachel zu ihrer Überraschung außerdem Quinn ihrerseits etwas wegzunehmen: Finn Hudson war auf einmal Rachels Freund und nicht mehr der von Quinn. Selbst das gestohlene Solo war längst vergessen, da sie „Don't stop believin' " nicht zu den Sectionals aufführen konnten, weil ihre Gegner ihre Set-Liste gestohlen hatten. Stattdessen bekam Rachel die einmalige Gelegenheit ihre größte Erfolgsnummer der heimischen Wände vor Publikum aufzuführen: „Don't rain on my parade". Und tatsächlich konnte kein Regen ihre Parade verderben, denn sie gewannen die Sectionals!

An ihrem alltägliches Schulleben änderte sich dadurch leider nicht viel, aber für ihrer aller Karrieren hingegen sah es gut aus: Der Dämon hatte recht behalten, sie waren auf dem Weg zum ganz großen Erfolg, und in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie Finn Hudson ihren Freund nennen konnte, dachte Rachel auch wieder, dass was sie nun empfand vielleicht nicht das wahre Glück war, aber dass es sie auf jeden Fall glücklich genug machte. Vielleicht also hatte sie sich geirrt und der hohe Preis, den sie bezahlt hatte, war doch angemessen gewesen.

* * *

Kurt war vermutlich der erste aus ihrer Gruppe, der zu dem Schluss kam, dass der Dämon nicht gelogen und sie nicht in die Irre geführt hatte. Nachdem er derjenige gewesen war, der am längsten gezögert hatte diesen Pakt einzugehen, war er auch der erste, der sich damit arrangierte. Irgendwie hatte er das wahre Glück in seinen Gedanken immer auf die eine oder andere Weise mit seinem Vater gleichgesetzt. Und seine größte Angst war es nicht von diesem akzeptiert zu werden, wenn er die Wahrheit erführe. Doch dann lief sein Coming-Out erstaunlich gut – sein Dad wusste die Wahrheit nicht nur schon, sondern akzeptierte sie auch und wandte sich deswegen nicht von ihm ab, sondern ihm zu.

Und Kurts Mitgliedschaft in der Football-Mannschaft führte außerdem noch dazu, dass der Glee-Club genug Mitglieder hatte um an den Sectionals teilnehmen zu können, also war es ein doppelter Sieg. Damit war es offensichtlich, dass sie nicht hereingelegt worden waren. Quortan hatte nicht gelogen, er würde durch den Pakt seinen Vater nicht verlieren, stattdessen würde er auch noch erfolgreich sein.

Soweit so gut, wenn da nicht Finn Hudson wäre, der durch den Glee-Club und den Pakt in den Mittelpunkt seines Lebens trat. Finn, in den sich Kurt Hals über Kopf verlieben musste. Finn, der endlich Quinn verließ, nur um dann bei Rachel zu landen. Und so sehr Kurt sich auch wünschte es wäre anders, selbst wenn sie Finns 50ste Wahl wäre, sie wäre wenigstens jemand, den der andere Junge wählen würde. Während Kurt wohl nie mehr als ein guter Freund sein würde.

Auf der Vernunftsebene wusste er, dass er das akzeptieren sollte. Doch auf der Gefühlsebene konnte er das nicht. Auf dieser Ebene machte er sich Hoffnungen, nachdem Finn nach Quinn auch Rachel abschoss. Und beschloss dafür zu sorgen, dass sie in Zukunft noch mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen würden, indem er ihre Eltern miteinander bekannt machte.

Zwischen Burt Hummel und Carol Hudson funkte es sofort, zwischen Kurt und Finn hingegen … flogen schnell eine andere Art von Funken. Es war offensichtlich, dass Finn in Wahrheit Rachel liebte und es bereute sie verlassen zu haben. Seine Eifersucht auf Jesse wäre nur einem Blinden entgangen, und Kurt war nicht blind. Er hoffte aber entgegen aller Vernunft immer noch, dass Finn, der bereits erkannt hatte, dass Quinn und er nicht zueinander passten, irgendwann auch erkennen würde, dass auch er und Rachel nicht zueinander passten, und er stattdessen viel besser zu Kurt passen würde. Dieser Tag kam aber nicht. Stattdessen schien sein Vater festzustellen, dass Finn viel besser in die Rolle des Sohnes, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte, passte als Kurt.

Vielleicht, so begann sich Kurt an dieser Stelle zu wundern, hatte sie der Dämon doch betrogen. Es war so einfach gewesen Burt und Carol zu verkuppeln, dass es fast schon wieder unheimlich gewesen war. Der versprochene Erfolg musste sich ja nicht nur auf ihre musikalischen Karrieren beziehen, oder?

Es war Kurt nicht entgangen, dass seine Noten in den letzen Monaten besser geworden waren, genau wie die von Rachel und Mercedes. Und während er sich dies in seinem und Rachels Fall dadurch erklären könnte, dass sie das von selber durch harte Arbeit erreicht hatten, kannte er Mercedes zu gut um sich einreden zu können, dass sie mehr Zeit als unbedingt nötig mit Lernen verbringen würde. Woher also diese Steigerung?

Erfolg ja, aber kein Glück. Daran musste Kurt immer wieder denken.

Glück würde bedeuten, dass sie eine harmonische Patchwork-Familie werden würden, und Finn erkennen würde, dass er in Wahrheit immer nur Kurt geliebt hatte. Aber das würde nicht passieren. Die Patchwork-Familie würde es geben, aber bei dem Versuch Finn näher zu kommen hatte Kurt unweigerlich die Nähe zu seinem Vater verspielt. Und egal, was Burt sagte, nun da er wusste, wie es wäre einen Sohn zu haben, der seine Interessen teilte, würde es zwischen ihm und Kurt nie wieder so sein wie zuvor.

Also ja, der Dämon hatte nicht gelogen. Kurt hatte seinen Vater nicht verloren, er war ihm sogar näher gekommen als zuvor, aber zugleich zeigte ihm diese Nähe auch schmerzhaft auf, dass er ihm nie so nahe sein würde, wie er es gerne wäre. Und das gleiche galt auf für Finn Hudson.

Das grausame an dieser wahren Glück-Sache war, dass man durch den Erfolg, den man stattdessen hatte, in der Lage war diesem Glück nahe zu kommen und es zu erkennen, aber es trotzdem niemals erreichen würde.

Wenn sie sich niemals auf diesen Pakt eingelassen hätten, dann wäre das vermutlich nicht der Fall gewesen, und vielleicht hätte es dann nicht so sehr weh getan zu wissen, dass man gewisse Dinge niemals haben würde.

* * *

Die Sectionals waren nur der erste Schritt gewesen. Nun kam es auf die Regionals an. Zwischenzeitlich versuchte Mercedes es kurz mit einem Jungen – Puckerman ausgerechnet, wer hätte das vor ein paar Monaten gedacht? – aber obwohl es ganz gut lief, stellte sie fest, dass es nicht das war, was sie wollte – oder brauchte. Nein, es war besser sich auf diese Erfolg-Sache zu konzentrieren, und die lief immerhin auf mehreren Ebenen ganz gut – der Glee-Club kam in die Regionals, sie selbst war ein Cheerleader und damit um einiges beliebter geworden, und ihre Noten hatten sich verbessert.

Doch es gab ein Problem. Und dieses Problem hieß Jesse St. James. Mercedes hatte ihm von Anfang an nicht über den Weg getraut. Es war offensichtlich, warum er Rachel verführt hatte. Und dass er Schule wechselte und statt für _Vocal Adrenaline_ nun für die _New Directions_ singen wollte, nun, da musste doch einfach irgendeine Strategie dahinter stecken.

Aber seine Papiere waren laut Mister Schue in Ordnung, und Rachel behauptete, er meinte es ehrlich.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du in ihn verliebt bist!", argumentierte Mercedes, „Der Leadsänger von _Vocal Adrenaline_ gibt nicht einfach so seinen Posten auf, weil er in die Konkurrenz verknallt ist!"

„In diesem Fall doch", beharrte Rachel, „Mit Finn hatte ich doch damals auch recht, erinnert ihr euch? Mit Jesse liege ich auch richtig, das könnt ihr mir ruhig glauben…"

„Was? Was meinst du damit, du hattest mit mir recht? Habt ihr etwa hinter meinem Rücken über mich gesprochen?", wollte Finn daraufhin wissen, aber alle ignorierten ihn.

„Jesse ist ein sehr talentierter Künstler, Mercedes. Ihn im Team zu haben wird gut für uns sein", fuhr Rachel fort, „Hab ich nicht recht, Kurt?"

„Er ist talentiert", gab Kurt zu, „Aber die Frage ist, ob wir ihm trauen können, oder nicht."

„Wir haben doch auch Santana und Brittany in den _New Directions_ behalten, und das obwohl wir ihnen offensichtlich nicht trauen können", erinnerte Rachel die Gruppe.

„Hey! Ich habe euch kein einziges Mal verraten. … Zumindest nicht in letzter Zeit", protestierte Santana, „Und Brittany wusste nicht, was sie tat, als sie Sue unsere Set-Liste gegeben hat!"

„Aber warum sollte er in unseren Glee-Club wollen?", beharrte Mercedes, „Dafür gibt es keinen nachvollziehbaren Grund!" Außer natürlich. … Hatte Rachel ihm vom Pakt erzählt? Und wollte er nun ein Stück vom Kuchen abhaben und hatte Schule gewechselt, weil er nicht im Verliererteam sein wollte?

„Ach, lasst ihn doch, was soll er schon groß tun? Unsere Set-Liste stehlen? Das hatten wir schon, und wir haben es überlebt und trotzdem gewonnen. Geben wir Rachels neuem Beau eine Chance, wenn er wirklich was drauf hat, kann das doch nur gut für uns sein", befand Puck und beendete damit die Diskussion.

Doch für Mercedes war sie noch nicht vorbei. Sie bestellte Rachel, Kurt, Tina und Artie zu einem geheimen Treffen ein. Bisher hatten sie keinem der anderen Mitglieder von _New Directions_ je von dem Pakt erzählt. Und auch sonst niemandem. Es war so eine Art unausgesprochene Übereinkunft, dass sie niemanden davon erzählten. Aber nun hatte Rachel eine ernsthafte Beziehung. Vielleicht ernsthaft genug (zumindest in ihrem Kopf) um gewisse Dinge zur Sprache zu bringen, die ihre romantische Zukunft betreffen könnten.

„Warum treffen wir uns ohne die anderen?", wollte Artie verwirrt wissen, als sie sich alle im leeren Chorraum einfanden.

„Warum wohl?", gab Mercedes zurück, „Du hast Jesse doch nichts vom Pakt erzählt, oder Rachel?"

Rachel schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Natürlich habe ich das nicht!", verteidigte sie sich, „Ich meine, wir kennen uns noch nicht so lange, und ich will nicht, dass er mich für seltsam hält."

„Dafür ist es zu spät", murmelte Kurt, „Du bist seltsam. Das kann ihm nicht entgangen sein."

Rachel warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Ich meine die Art von seltsam, die Menschen sind, die einen Pakt mit einem Dämon eingehen", erklärte sie, „Ich will nicht, dass er denkt, ich würde so etwas öfter machen. Hör mal, ich weiß, was du denkst, Mercedes, und ich kann dir versichern: Du irrst dich. Jesse hat keine niederen Motive. Er will einfach nur mit mir zusammen sein und da das nicht geht, wenn wir Rivalen sind, hat er an die McKinley gewechselt. Das ist alles."

Artie, Kurt und Tina zuckten die Schultern.

„Na gut", seufzte Mercedes, „Wenn ihr ihm alle vertraut, dann will ich das eben auch glauben."

Natürlich behielt sie am Ende recht, und Jesse verriet sie alle. Niemand traf dies härter als Rachel. „So ähnlich", dachte sich Mercedes, „muss es aussehen, wenn man Erfolg findet, aber kein wahres Glück."

* * *

Erfolg hatte sich Tina, wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Ihr falsches Stottern war aufgeflogen und hatte Artie dazu gebracht sie sitzen zu lassen. Dafür hatten sie die Sectionals gewonnen, was aber trotzdem niemanden daran gehindert hatte weiterhin Slushies auf sie zu schütten.

Dann bekam sie Artie zurück, der sich als vollkommener Chauvinist entpuppte, nur um sich später dafür zu entschuldigen und zu behaupten, er hätte es niemals so gemeint. Was Tina dazu verleitete ihm noch eine Chance zu geben, nur um sich bald darauf zu fragen, warum in dieser Beziehung eigentlich immer sie diejenige war, die ihren Partner unterstützte, während er sich scheinbar so gut wie nie für sie einsetzte. Ihre restlichen Freunde unterstützen sie mehr als Artie es tat.

Als es Figgins mit einem Mal auf sie abgesehen hatte, und sie sich einen neuen Look suchen musste, verhielt sich Artie genau wie die anderen Jungs mit Ausnahme von Kurt und zeigte kein bisschen Verständnis. Nicht, dass Tina von ihm erwartet hätte ihre Probleme für sie zu lösen (als moderne Frau löste sie ihre Probleme selbstverständlich selber – indem sie vorgab ein Vampir zu sein und so Figgins dazu zwang sie anziehen zu lassen, was sie wollte), aber ein bisschen mehr Verständnis und guten Rat hätte sie sich schon erwartet.

Und dann verloren sie auch noch die Regionals. Und daran war nicht einmal Jesses verräterische Natur Schuld. _Vocal Adrenaline_ war einfach besser. Aber, dass sie nicht einmal auf den zweiten Platz landeten…. Wozu führte sie eine lausige Beziehung, wenn sie im Gegenzug dafür nicht einmal Zweite bei den _Regionals_ wurden?

Hatte Quortan sie doch alle betrogen? Der Glee-Club war am Ende, da sie nicht gewonnen hatten, würde es sie als Gruppe im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr geben. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war Tina Teil einer Gruppe von Menschen gewesen, die sie nicht nur tolerierte, sondern die sie sogar ehrlich mochte. Nein, sie liebte diese Menschen sogar! Und nun würde sie sie nur noch als Fremde in den Gängen der Schule sehen.

Puck würde wieder damit beginnen sie mit Slushies zu beschütten, Santana würde wieder über sie spotten, Finn würde sich wieder nur um Football kümmern, und Artie nur noch an seine Computerspiele denken. Mercedes würde nicht mehr mit ihr gemeinsam über andere hinter deren Rücken herziehen, weil sie sich auf Grund von verschiedenen Kursen und Schulstufen kaum noch sehen würden. Und wer wusste schon, was aus Quinn werden würde, nun da es den Glee-Club nicht mehr gab. Tina und Brittany hätten nun keinen Grund mehr für Kurt oder Rachel die Backround-Tänzerinnen zu geben. Und Tina könnte auch nie mehr gemeinsam mit Mike tanzen. … Mike. Würde er sie von nun an auch ignorieren?

„Wir müssen ihn noch einmal beschwören! Er hat uns betrogen! Wir haben verloren, das war so nicht ausgemacht!", forderte Rachel beim nächsten Notfalltreffen der Original Fünf.

Mercedes nickte. Genau wie Kurt.

„Ich weiß nicht", wandte Artie ein, „Er hat uns doch gesagt, dass wir nicht _immer_ Erfolg haben würden. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Lust den Kerl noch mal zu treffen, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig sein sollte."

Vermutlich erwartete er jetzt von Tina, dass sie sich auf seine Seite schlug. Und er hatte ja auch recht, aber ihr Club, ihre _New Directions,_ wie sollten sie ohne die _New Directions_ Erfolg haben können?

Tina dachte an alles zurück, was ihnen Quortan gesagt hatte, und auch an alles, was sie über Dämonen, egal woher, wusste. „Wir sollten noch abwarten", meinte sie dann, „Er beherrscht die Strömungen des Zufalls und des Glücks, oder? Vielleicht braucht es manchmal etwas Zeit bis seine Manipulationen wirken. Wenn wir in, sagen wir, zwei Wochen, immer noch keine Aussicht auf eine Rückkehr des Glee-Clubs haben, dann rufen wir ihn noch einmal an und beschweren uns bei ihm."

Eigentlich rechnete sie nicht damit, dass sich innerhalb dieser zwei Wochen etwas ändern würde. Sie wollte nur nicht überstürzt handeln und vorher noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit zugestanden bekommen um Recherchen über Dämonen-Pakte zu betreiben, damit sie Quorten nicht wieder ohne Vorwissen gegenüber treten musste.

„Na gut", meinte Rachel, „Ich schätze zwei Wochen können nicht schaden. Aber dann tun wir es. Ich habe das alles mit Jesse nicht durchgemacht, nur am Ende erst keine Broadway-Karriere machen zu können!"

Mercedes und Kurt nickte zustimmend. Tina warf Artie einen auffordernden Blick zu. Dieser seufzte tief und meinte dann, als wäre es ein schreckliches Opfer das sagen zu müssen: „Na gut, wenn ihr meint, dass es ein muss, dann muss es eben sein."

Doch es musste nicht sein. Es dauerte keine zwei Wochen bis es hieß, dass es die _New Directions_ trotz allem im nächsten Jahr doch noch weiterhin geben würde.

Glück und Zufall. Scheinbar war Quortan doch immer noch mit ihnen.

Trotzdem wussten sie nun, dass ihnen auch mit dem Pakt direkter Erfolg scheinbar nicht immer garantiert war. Sie musste in Zukunft vorsichtig sein. Irgendwie war es dem Dämon scheinbar doch gelungen sie aufs Kreuz zu legen.

 _Wie auch immer. Ich werde gründlich darüber nachdenken müssen, ob ich mir eine Beziehung mit Artie weiterhin antun soll. Manche Opfer sind einfach zu groß._

Eine Beziehung mit Mike Chang hingegen stellte kein Opfer dar. Die machte Spaß.

Doch, dass Glück und Erfolg im nächsten Schuljahr wirklich immer noch mit den Fünf und ihrem Glee-Club waren, wagte Tina zu bezweifeln. Denn schon in den ersten Tagen des neuen Schuljahres begannen die _New Directions_ zu zerfallen, und noch vor Weihnachten war ein Mitglied der ursprünglichen Fünf nicht mehr an ihrer Schule und Mitglied eines rivalisierenden Glee-Clubs.

* * *

 _A/N: Weiter mit der 2. Staffel im nächsten Kapitel._

 _Reviews?_


	4. One of Us

**4\. One of Us**

* * *

Irgendwann im Lauf des letzten Jahrs hatte Artie Tina verloren. Falls er sie überhaupt jemals besessen hatten.

Bevor diese ganze Sache mit dem Glee-Club angefangen hatte, hatte Artie eigentlich nur einen Wunsch gehabt: Dass Tina Cohen-Chang ihn beachten würde, und zwar nicht nur als Mitschüler sondern auch als Jungen. Und durch ihre gemeinsame Zeit im Glee-Club war es dazu schließlich auch gekommen. Sie waren ein Paar geworden. Doch dann hatten die Dinge begonnen schief zu laufen. War das der Preis, den er dem Dämon für den Erfolg des Glee-Clubs gezahlt hatte? Immerhin hatten sie die Regionals verloren! Genügte die Tatsache, dass der Glee-Club weiter bestehen würde, schon als „Erfolg"?!

Tina hatte sich verändert. Das war Artie natürlich nicht entgangen. Sie hatte nicht nur ihr falsches Stottern aufgegeben und war selbstbewusster geworden, nein, sie schien sich auch wohler in ihrer Haut zu fühlen als zu Beginn ihrer Zeit an der McKinley-High.

Artie verstand ja nicht sehr viel von Mode und Stil, aber ihm war der Wandel in Tinas Stil nicht entgangen. Zu Beginn des Schuljahres war ihr Punk Rocker-Stil eine Art verlässlicher Fixpunkt in ihrem Leben gewesen, an dem man sich orientieren konnte um sie einzuschätzen. Doch mit in den folgenden Monaten veränderte sich ihr Stil zunehmend, und sie begann zu experimentieren. Zwischenzeitlich wurde sie ab und an ziemlich theatralisch, und Artie begann sich schon Sorgen zu machen, ob sie endgültig in die Riege der gothigeren Goths und schwarzen Romantiker abgleiten würde, doch zum Glück hielt das nie lange an und ihr Stil wurde zunehmend sanfter und eleganter. Die Aggression, die ihr Kleidungsstil zuvor ausgedrückt hatte, verschwand. Tina war nun ein eleganter Goth, und Artie gefiel wie sie sich kleidete, dass sie umgänglicher und offener geworden war und in der Gegenwart der _New Directions_ einfach glücklich zu sein schien.

Er erkannte das alles nicht als das Warnzeichen, das es eigentlich darstellte.

Und dann – von einen Tag auf den anderen - ließ Tina ihn sitzen und war plötzlich mit Mike Chang zusammen. Offenbar waren sich die beiden im Sommer im Asien-Camp näher gekommen, aber wenn Artie ein paar Monate zurückdachte, dann wurde ihm klar, dass er dieses Ende schon nach der gemeinsamen Stepptanz-Nummer der beiden Asiaten hätte kommen sehen müssen.

Tina tanzte nun mal gerne, und er in seinem Rollstuhl war einfach kein passender Tanzpartner für sie. Er hatte beschlossen nicht mehr weiter davon zu träumen, dass er eines Tages ein Tänzer werden würde, da das vermutlich niemals passieren würde, und damit hatte er ein Stück seiner Verbindung zu Tina aufgegeben und vielleicht sogar seinen Traum auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihr.

Tina behauptete natürlich, dass der Grund, warum sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, darin lag, dass er sie den Sommer über ignoriert hätte. Aber Artie konnte nicht anders als darin eine Ausrede zu sehen. Tina, da war er sich sicher, konnte sich in Wahrheit einfach keine Zukunft mit einem an einen Rollstuhl gefesselten Mann vorstellen, nicht wenn sie einen Mann wie Mike Chang, der Sportler und Tänzer in einem war, haben könnte.

Das Schlimmste an all dem war, dass jeder wusste, was passiert war. Tina und Mike machten aus ihrer neugefundenen Liebe kein Geheimnis und jeder wusste, dass Artie derjenige war, der verlassen worden war.

Es war demütigend. Fast so demütigend wie die Tatsache, dass Matt die Schule gewechselt hatte, und sie nun ein Mitglied zu wenig in den _New Directions_ hatten um an den diesjährigen Wettbewerben teilzunehmen, da keiner bereit zu sein schien sich ihrem Club anzuschließen.

Nun, das stimmte nicht ganz: Es hatte jemanden gegeben, der bereit gewesen war sich ihnen anzuschließen, doch Rachel hatte Sunshine nicht nur von der Schule vertrieben, sondern auch noch der Konkurrenz zugeführt. Da Sunshine von Glück reden konnte, dass sie unbeschadet von ihrem Besuch im Crackhaus zurückgekehrt war, wunderte es Artie gar nicht, dass es sich der neue Football-Spieler Sam Evans lieber zwei Mal überlegte, bevor er sich dem Glee-Club anschloss.

So wie es im Moment aussah, hatte Artie beides verloren: Tina und den Erfolg der _New Directions._ Da hatte der Dämon ihnen aber eigentlich etwas anderes versprochen, oder etwa nicht?

* * *

Rachel sah nicht ein, warum sie sich schuldig fühlen sollte. Nun, vielleicht fühlte sie sich ein bisschen schuldig, wenn sie daran dachte, dass die ganze Sache mit Sunshine auch böse hätte ausgehen können, aber letztlich war ihr nichts passiert, und ja, sie wollte nun nicht mehr Teil der _New Directions_ werden, aber das war doch der Sinn der ganzen Sache gewesen. Dass sie sich deswegen gleich _Vocal Adrenaline_ anschloss, nun das war nicht geplant gewesen aber nun mal passiert. Es bedeutete noch nicht, dass _Vocal Adrenaline_ die _New Directions_ deswegen auch in diesem Jahr wieder vernichtend schlagen würde. Nicht zwangsläufig.

Und der Punkt war doch der: Sunshine Corazon wäre schlecht für die _New Directions_ gewesen. Sie waren ein talentierter Glee-Club, der deswegen so gut funktionierte, weil sich die darin vertretenen Talente genug voneinander unterschieden um sich gegenseitig zu ergänzen. Jeder trug seinen Teil zum Erfolg bei, weil jeder etwas anderes für diesen tat. Sunshine war Rachel einfach zu ähnlich. Sie hätte die schwer erarbeitete Balance der Gruppe aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Außerdem ersparte sich Sunshine so dem Einfluss von Quortan unterworfen zu sein. Also hatte sie eigentlich jeden Grund Rachel dankbar zu sein.

Tatsache war, dass sie den anderen immer noch nichts von dem Pakt erzählt hatten. Und das wurde langsam aber sicher zum Problem, denn es war offensichtlich, dass der Dämon dadurch, dass er Einfluss auf den Glee-Club nahm, zugleich auch Einfluss auf das Leben all dessen Mitglieder hatte. Und gerade jetzt, wo sie ein neues Mitglied auftreiben musste, stellte sich wieder die Frage, ob es nicht an der Zeit war den Anderen alles zu gestehen.

„Bist du verrückt? Kannst du dir vorstellen wie Quinn oder Puck auf die Enthüllung reagieren würden, dass sie Mitglieder in einem Club sind, der seinen sowieso nur bescheidenen Erfolg einem Dämon zu verdanken hat? Ich kann ja selbst kaum glauben, dass ich mich auf diese ganze Sache eingelassen habe!", protestierte Mercedes bei ihrem nächsten Original Fünf-Treffen herzhaft gegen diese Entscheidung, „Ich werde dafür sicherlich in der Hölle landen."

„Aber siehst du! Genau deswegen müssen wir es ihnen sagen!", argumentierte Rachel, „Solange wir Mitglieder der _New Directions_ sind, sind alle anderen Mitglieder Nutznießer unseres Dämonen-Paktes! Und das ohne es zu wissen! Was wenn sie die falschen Schlüsse ziehen und sich deswegen für talentierter halten als sie sind? Oder noch schlimmer: Was wenn ihnen das wahre Glück genauso verweigert bleibt wie uns?"

Kurt blinzelte. „Jetzt warte mal", bat er, „Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, dass unser Pakt mit Quortan irgendeinen Einfluss auf die anderen hat? Über den Erfolg des Glee-Clubs hinaus, meine ich? Gibt es irgendeinen Beweis dafür, dass sie ebenfalls erfolgreicher geworden sind? Außerhalb der _New Directions_ , meine ich. Oder dass sie Probleme damit haben ihr Glück zu finden?"

„Nun, da wäre die ganze Baby-Sache mit Quinn und Puck", warf Tina ein, „Und die Tatsache, dass Quinn trotzdem irgendwie wieder Head-Cheerleader geworden ist."

„Vielleicht hatte Sue einfach Mitleid?", schlug Artie vor.

Kurt und Mercedes schnaubten vielsagend, ersparten sich aber eine Antwort darauf.

„Oder es ist einfach nur Zufall", fuhr der bebrillte Junge fort, „Zumindest Brittanys Noten haben sich nicht verbessert, oder?"

„Aber die von Finn, Quinn, Puck und Santana schon", erwiderte Rachel düster.

„Was auch einfach so der Fall sein könnte. Vielleicht hilft Finn und Puck die Tatsache, dass sie sich Choreographien merken müssen dabei sich Dinge leichter zu merken", hielt Artie dagegen, „Und Quinn hatte mehr Zeit zum Lernen übrig, nachdem sie aus den Cheerios geworfen wurde. Und Santana hat Ambitionen. Vielleicht wollte sie ihren Noten einfach verbessern."

Rachel war nicht bereit so schnell locker zu lassen. „Aber was ist mit privatem Unglück?", wollte sie wissen, „Quinn und Puck sind kein Paar mehr, oder?"

„Dafür hat Mike Tina erobert. Wenn das kein Glück ist, dann weiß ich nicht was Glück wäre", schoss Artie zurück.

Rachel fühlte sich unangenehm berührt durch diese private Feststellung. Und sie war nicht die Einzige. Auch Kurt und Mercedes fühlten sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut.

„Zu Schade, dass dir das nicht klar war, als ich noch mit _dir_ zusammen war", meinte Tina nach einem kurzen Moment des peinlichen Schweigens dann spitz.

„Dann sind wir uns also einig, dass wir ihnen nichts sagen?", vergewisserte sich Mercedes schließlich, „Weil es keine eindeutigen Hinweise darauf gibt, dass sie davon irgendwie beeinflusst werden?"

Kurt, Tina und Artie nickten. Rachel seufzte. „Ihr macht einen Fehler", meinte sie.

„Wenn dann machen wir ihn alle gemeinsam, Rachel", erinnerte sie Kurt, „Auch du darfst ihnen nichts davon erzählen."

„Nicht einmal Finn? Ich hasse es Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben! Geheimnisse haben meine Beziehung zu Jesse zerstört, ich will nicht, dass mir mit Finn das Gleiche passiert!", jammerte Rachel. Es missfiel ihr wirklich zu denken, dass sie Finns Lebensqualität negativ beeinflusst hatte, und ihm davon aber nichts erzählen durfte.

„Wenn er dir die Sache mit dem Crackhaus verziehen hat, dann wird er dir auch verzeihen, dass du ihm nichts von deinem Pakt mit Quortan erzählst", meinte Kurt, „Er kennt deine negativen Charaktereigenschaften genauso gut wie wir anderen auch. Wenn er vorhätte dich zu verlassen, weil du eine Erfolgschlampe bist, dann hätte er das schon lange getan."

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich nie verlassen würde", meinte Rachel verträumt.

„Na dann ist ja gut", seufzte Kurt ohne jede Begeisterung.

Damit war es also entschieden: Sie würden nach wie vor keinem der anderen von dem Pakt erzählen. Rachel war sich allerdings immer noch nicht sicher, ob sich das nicht noch als Fehler herausstellen würde.

* * *

Als Kurt erfuhr, was seinem Dad zugestoßen war, war sein erster Gedanke der, dass Quortan doch ein Lügner war, dass er seinen Dad – den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben – trotz allem verlieren würde, und das noch dazu endgültig.

Und die Tatsache, dass Rachel und Mercedes dachten, sie könnten ihm durch Gebete helfen … Selbst wenn es Gott gäben würde, würde er doch kaum auf die Gebete von Leuten hören, die einen Pakt mit einem Dämon geschlossen hatten! Im Gegenteil, wäre er nicht eher aufgebracht darüber, dass so jemand es wagen würde sich an ihn zu wenden?! Kurt an seiner Stelle wäre das zumindest.

Vielleicht gab es Gott ja doch, und vielleicht war das hier seine Strafe für Kurt, dafür dass er sich auf Quortan eingelassen hatte, dafür dass ihm Erfolg wichtiger gewesen war als alles andere. Dabei hatten sie nicht einmal so viel Erfolg gehabt! Sie hatten die Regionals verloren, und abgesehen von einem Britney-bedingten Aufstand ihres Publikums bei einer Schulversammlung, war es ihrem Club seit dem auch weiterhin nicht wirklich viel besser ergangen.

Dabei war Kurt das alles, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, nicht mehr wirklich so wichtig, nicht, wenn er bedachte welchen Preis er dafür zahlen musste. Hatte er sich dem Glee-Club nicht ursprünglich angeschlossen, weil er dachte, die ganze Sache würde ihm Spaß machen? Vom Spaß schien ihm wenig übrig geblieben zu sein.

Und die Tatsache, dass Finn nun scheinbar zu Gott gefunden hatte, half nicht. Seit dem Zwischenfall im Keller vor einigen Monaten hatte Kurt nicht nur jede Hoffnung darauf aufgegeben Finn für sich zu erobern (woran er ehrlich gesagt auch kein Interesse mehr hatte, aber auf Grund von allem anderen, was gerade so passierte, konnte er nicht einmal froh darüber sein, dass er seine Schwärmerei endlich überwunden hatte), er hatte auch jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sein Quasi-Stiefbruder ihn jemals wirklich so akzeptieren würde wie er war. Weswegen es Kurt selbst auch zunehmend schwer fiel Finn so zu akzeptieren wie dieser war.

Durch ein Brandmuster auf einem Toast-Sandwich zu Gott zu finden … Nun, das sollte nach der ganzen „Ich habe Quinn im Whirlpool geschwängert, obwohl wir keinen Sex hatten"-Sache keinen mehr sonderlich überraschen, aber Kurt fand alles, das davon losgetreten worden war, einfach nur anstrengend. Ein Glee-Club, der seinen sowieso nur bescheidenen Erfolg Quortan dem Dämon zu verdanken hatte, hatte kein Recht dazu Gott durch Musik zu huldigen. Kurt glaubte vielleicht nicht wirklich an Gott, aber es respektierte diejenigen, die es taten, genug um sich vorstellen zu können, was für eine schreckliche Beleidigung diese Tatsache für sie darstellen würde, wenn sie von ihr wüssten. Quinn würde durchdrehen, wenn sie es wüsste.

Als Mercedes ihn also in die Kirche einlud, hätte Kurt am liebsten gelacht und ihr seine Meinung ins Gesicht geschleudert. Ging sie wirklich ernsthaft noch immer jeden Sonntag in die Kirche und betete mit ihrer Gemeinschaft zusammen, und das obwohl sie ihre musikalische Karriere einem bösen Dämon verdankte?! Dachte sie wirklich ein allwissender Gott würde davon nichts wissen und noch genauso liebevoll auf sie herab sehen wie vor dem Pakt?! Aber er wusste, dass sie seine Freundin war und ihm nur helfen wollte. Und dass sie ihm ihre religiöse Gemeinschaft zeigen wollte. Also ging er mit und sagte nichts über all diese Dinge zu ihr.

Die Messe war nett. Irgendwie beneidete Kurt die Menschen dieser Gemeinschaft, die ihr gemeinsamer Glaube verband, und die durch diesen getröstet wurden. „Du musst nicht an Gott glauben, Kurt, aber an irgendetwas musst du glauben", meinte Mercedes.

„Du hast unter diesen Menschen, die wahrhaft glauben und sich ihren Erfolg nicht erkauft haben, nichts zu suchen", wollte er erwidern, aber er tat es nicht, sondern er sah ein, dass sie damit recht hatte.

Er konnte sich nicht wirklich dazu überwinden an Gott zu glauben und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Denn er glaubte nicht, dass Gott ihm diese gewähren würde, denn letztlich hätte er sie auch nicht verdient. Mercedes schien an einen nachsichtigen Gott zu glauben, der bereit war alle Fehltritte zu vergeben und zu vergessen. Doch so einen Gott, das wusste Kurt, gab es mit Sicherheit nicht. Wenn es einen allmächtigen Gott gab, so hörte er sicherlich alle Gebete, die an ihn gerichtet wurden. Doch er _er_ hörte sie nicht alle. Wozu sich also erst die Mühe machen?

Kurt beschloss stattdessen an seinen Dad zu glauben und daran, dass dieser stark war. Stark genug um wieder aufzuwachen und ins Leben zurückzukehren. Und wie sich herausstellte war er das auch. Als Burt Hummel die Augen wieder aufschlug, empfand Kurt tiefste Dankbarkeit. Nur wusste er nicht, wem sie galt.

Mit Sicherheit galt sie nicht Quortan. Dessen neueste Methode Kurt davon abzuhalten wahres Glück zu finden schien darin zu bestehen ihn einfach mit allen Mitteln, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, unglücklich zu machen. Der Herzinfarkt seines Dads war nur der Anfang.

Dann war da Sam Evans, der zwischenzeitliche Ersatz-Quarterback, der gut aussah, den _New Directions_ beitrat, keine Vorurteile gegen Kurt zu haben schien, und möglicherweise schwul war. Kurt redete sich ein, dass es diesmal anders laufen würde. Dass sich das Finn-Debakel nicht wiederholen würde.

Nun, es lief anders, aber nicht unbedingt besser. Letztlich musst er sein Duett für die Duett-Woche alleine singen, da gemeinsames Singen mit Sam diesen vor dem Rest der Schule zu schwul hätte wirken lassen; dieser Meinung war zumindest Finn, der sich mit Kurts Dad verbündete, und ihm gemeinsam mit diesem erfolgreich Schuldgefühle einredeten.

Also ließ Kurt Sam mit jemand anderen singen und sang alleine. Und da Puck es geschafft hatte ins Jugendgefängnis zu kommen, war er der einzige, da sich alle anderen verpartnerten. Die I-Tüpfelchen dieser ganzen Sache war dann auch noch die Tatsache, dass Sam nicht nur nicht schwul war, sondern auch noch anfing mit Quinn auszugehen. Ausgerechnet Quinn Fabray. Schon wieder. Kurt war zwar über die Finn-Sache hinweg, aber diese Wunde war trotzdem noch nicht ganz verheilt.

Und Sam meinte auch nicht, er hätte sich keinen besseren Duett-Partner wünschen können, und das obwohl Kurt dreimal so viel Talent im kleinen Finger hatte wie Quinn in ihrer ganzen Hand. Zuerst hatte Kurt gedacht, Sam würde das nur sagen, weil er Quinn verführen wollte, aber dann gewannen die beiden Blonden auch noch den Duett-Wettbewerb. Also fanden die anderen Quinn offenbar auch besser als ihn.

 _Weil Blond und Blonder gemeinsam hinreißend aussehen, während Sam und ich zu schwul wirken würden. Ist das mein Schicksal? Werde ich immer alleine sein? Wird es nie jemanden geben, der freiwillig mit mir ein Duett singen wird? Und wird es nie einen Jungen geben, der nicht lieber mit einer hübschen Blondine zusammen wäre als mit mir?_

Das seltsamste an der ganzen Geschichte war, dass der einzige Mensch, der irgendwie zu verstehen schien wie er sich fühlte, Rachel Berry war. Ausgerechnet die Person, die als erstes abgelehnt hatte gemeinsam mit ihm ein Duett zu singen, damals als sie beiden dem neu gegründeten Glee-Club beitreten wollten.

Und während Kurt noch versuchte sich von diesem Schlag zu erholen und keine giftigen Blicke in die Fabrevans Richtung zu werfen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, beschloss David Karofsky, dass es eine gute Idee wäre seine ganze negative Aufmerksamkeit auf Kurt zu konzentrieren.

Zuvor hatte Karofsky seine Mobber-Energien immer zwischen den unterschiedlichen Mitgliedern der _New Directions_ aufgeteilt, doch nun kümmerte er sich offenbar nur noch um Kurt. Und wurde dabei immer brutaler und gemeiner. Und das schien niemandem aufzufallen oder groß zu kümmern. Natürlich wussten alle, dass Karofsky es auf ihn abgesehen hatte, das war nicht zu übersehen, aber niemand schien in der Lage oder Willens zu ein etwas dagegen zu tun, das half.

Und dann küsste Karofsky ihn auch noch. Und drohte ihm wenig später an ihn zu töten, falls er jemanden davon erzählen würde. _Okay, mit diesem Plot-Twist habe ich nicht gerechnet._

Hatte Kurt sich zuletzt noch damit abfinden müssen wohl niemals einen anderen homosexuellen Jugendlichen kennenzulernen, hatte er nun mit einem Schlag zwei in seinem Leben: David Karofsky, der ihn dafür hasste, dass er war wie er war (und sich selbst vermutlich genauso dafür hasste, dass er war wie er war), und es offenbar sehr ernst meinte, wenn er sagte, er würde ihn umbringen. Und Blaine Anderson – Leadsänger der _Warblers,_ des rivalisierenden Glee-Clubs von der Dalton-Akademie.

Blaine sah gut aus, klang sehr gut und war wirklich nett. Und er hatte _Teenage Dream_ an Kurt gerichtet, als er es sang. Mit anderen Worten: Vielleicht war Kurt kurz davor endlich Glück in seinem Liebesleben zu erfahren und wenn schon nicht das, so hatte er zumindest endlich jemanden gefunden, mit dem er über alles reden konnte, jemand, der ihn verstand und sich nicht unwohl fühlte, sobald das Thema auf Kurts sexuelle Orientierung kam, da er die gleiche Orientierung besaß.

Doch leider war Kurt die meiste Zeit über zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich vor Karofsky zu fürchten um diese neue Bekanntschaft wirklich genießen zu können.

Also ja: Kurt hätte endlich die Chance ein glücklich(er)es Leben als bisher zu führen, wenn er nicht voll und ganz damit beschäftigt wäre um dieses Leben fürchten zu müssen.

Quortan verstand sich in diesem Schuljahr wirklich darauf Kurt Hummels Dasein zu einem unglücklichen zu machen. Und gönnte ihm im Gegenzug dafür immer noch kein einziges offizielles Solo. Langsam aber sicher sah es stark danach aus, als hätten sie sich damals auf einen wirklich schlechten Deal eingelassen.

* * *

 _A/N: Der große Nachteil von wechselnden Perspektiven ist, dass man viel länger braucht um im Plot vorwärts zu kommen, weil man mitunter zurück muss, wenn man Erzähler wechselt. (Langsam wird mir klar, warum ich unfähig bin diese kleinen interessanten One-Shots zu schreiben, die ich immer schreiben möchte, aber fast nie zu Stande bringe: Ich will immer zu viel. Kurz geht bei mir wohl einfach nicht)._

 _Und an die Fans: Keine Angst. Klaine und Bartie kommen noch und werden noch mehr Platz eingeräumt bekommen, dafür gab es nur bisher einfach keine Zeit und keinen Platz. Eines nach dem anderen. Ich wollte zuerst Tina für Artie und die Karofsky-Sache für Kurt abhandeln._

 _Reviews?_


	5. Just the Way you are

**5\. Just the Way you are**

* * *

Im Gegensatz zu den anderen war Mercedes eigentlich relativ zufrieden mit dem Deal und seinen Konsequenzen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ander als die anderen niemanden für eine längerfristige Bindung im Auge hatte, vielleicht aber auch nur daran, dass sie beschlossen hatte das Schicksal gar nicht erst herauszufordern, indem sie mehr wollte, als sie bereits hatte. Mercedes hatte beschlossen sich nicht auf die Suche nach der wahren Liebe zu begeben, sondern stattdessen auf ihre musikalische Karriere zu konzentrieren, und damit war sie auch zufrieden. Nach ihren Erfahrungen mit Puck lag der Schluss nahe, dass Dating letztlich eine unnötig komplizierte Sache war, die Zeit und Energien verschlang, die sie besser anderswo einsetzen könnte.

Rachel diente auch als gutes abschreckendes Beispiel: Jedes Mal, wenn sie Ärger mit Finn oder Jesse hatte, schien sie nachzulassen, weil dieser Ärger in ihrem Liebesleben sie ablenkte. Was gut für Mercedes war, da sie verlässlich die Ersatzleadsängerin war, die bereit war die Bürde des großen Solos zu übernehmen – immer und überall, und ja zugegeben bisher hatte sich Rachel ihr Solo trotz allem nicht entreißen lassen, aber eines Tages, da war sich Mercedes sicher, würde er soweit sein, und dann wäre sie bereit.

Und bis dahin, nun bis dahin musste sich Mercedes keine Sorgen machen, denn sie mochte zwar keinen Mann haben, aber dafür hatte sie Kurt, ihren besten Freund, der immer treu an ihrer Seite war. Außer wenn es um Kroketten ging, wie es schien. Und dann war da natürlich noch die Blaine-Sache.

Blaine Anderson drängte sich vollkommen ohne Vorwarnung in Mercedes' Leben und schien nur auf eines aus zu sein: Ihr ihren besten Freund zu stehlen! Mercedes war natürlich klar, was Kurt zu Blaine zog: Der andere Junge war schwul und gutaussehend. Natürlich wollte Kurt mit ihm seine Zeit verbringen!

Und das war ja auch okay, Mercedes verstand, dass es Themen gab, die Kurt mit ihr einfach nicht besprechen konnte, mit Blaine aber schon. Und sie wusste auch, dass Kurt dazu neigte sich rasch und intensiv zu verknallen – sie hatte das ganze schon zweimal live miterleben dürfen: Zuerst mit Finn und dann mit Sam, und jedes Mal war am Ende sie die Schulter gewesen, an der sich Kurt ausgeheult hatte, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das auch diesmal am Ende der Fall sein würde.

Allerdings blieb die Frage, was in der Zeit, bis es soweit war, geschehen würde. Denn Links liegen gelassen zu werden wegen irgendeinem Jungen – nun Mercedes hatte nicht vor sich das gefallen zu lassen. Und sie erkannte Kurts Versuch sie zu verkuppeln auch als das, was es war: Ein Versuch sie zumindest vorübergehend los zu werden um mehr Zeit mit Blaine Anderson verbringen zu können.

Nun, eine Romanze mit Anthony hätte so oder so nicht funktioniert. Er war einfach zu langweilig, das wusste sie gleich auf den ersten Blick. Dass sie sich gar keine Mühe gab ihn näher kennenzulernen und nach Gemeinsamkeiten zu suchen hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie befürchtete, dass es sowieso nicht klappen würde (es hätte vermutlich schon vor dem Pakt nicht geklappt, und nun nach dem Pakt würde es erst recht nicht klappen!), sondern nur damit, dass sie beschloss sich auf wichtigere Dinge zu konzentrieren. In diesem speziellen Fall das Erhalten ihrer Freundschaft mit Kurt – Jungs kamen und gingen, aber Freundschaft war für die Ewigkeit. Kurt mochte das über all seine Begeisterung für Blaine vergessen, aber Mercedes erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran.

Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so hatte sie schon zuvor bemerkt, dass Kurt dabei war ihr zu entgleiten. Die Sache mit dem Herzanfall seines Vaters und der darauffolgende Streit über ihren Glauben …. Sie hatten sich zwar versöhnt und waren Freunde geblieben, aber seit dem spürte Mercedes instinktiv, dass sich Kurt zunehmend von ihr abwandte. Und stattdessen schien er sich andren zu zuwenden. Vor allem Blaine. Letztlich, das wusste Mercedes, verband sie und Kurt weniger miteinander als sie sich selbst gerne einredete. Er hatte mit Blaine um einiges mehr gemeinsam als mit ihr. Ja, er hatte sogar mit Rachel mehr gemeinsam als mit ihr.

Zuerst versuchte Mercedes die Konkurrenz näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Doch sie konnte bald nicht anders als sich wie das dritte Rad am Wagen bei Kurts und Blaines Fast-Dates zu fühlen. Kurt gab sich zwar Mühe sie einzubeziehen, zumindest zu Anfang, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er lieber mit Blaine alleine gewesen wäre, und dem anderen Jungen schien es ebenso zu gehen. Und dann folgte die ganze Aktion mit Anthony, die Mercedes bewies, dass Kurt lieber eine Nicht-Wirklich-Liebesbeziehung mit Blaine pflegte als ihre Freundschaft zu retten.

Also änderte sie die Taktik. Ein Teil von ihr hatte sich immer gewundert, warum sich Kurt und Rachel nicht besser verstanden als sie es taten, denn immerhin hatten sie eine Menge gemeinsam (unter anderem Finn Hudson). Und in diesem Schuljahr war dies offenbar auch endlich Kurt und Rachel aufgefallen. Also tat Mercedes das einzige, was sie tun konnte: Sie benutzte Kurts und Rachels wachsende Freundschaft dazu um ihre eigene Freundschaft mit Kurt zu retten und Blaine außen vor zu halten, wann immer es sich einrichten ließ. Meistens ließ es sich nicht einrichten, aber wenn sie zu viert ausgingen oder herumhingen, dann herrschte zumindest nicht das „Drei ist einer zuviel"-Klima vor, gegen das sie zuvor hatte ankämpfen müssen.

Und tatsächlich schien es zu klappen: Selbst nach Kurts Schulwechsel an die Dalton-Akademie fand er Zeit sich mit ihr und Rachel, manchmal mit Blaine im Schlepptau und manchmal ohne ihn, zu treffen.

Kurts Schulwechsel. Der traf Mercedes überaus unvorbereitet und schien fast aus dem Nichts zu kommen. Ein Teil von ihr fragte sich sogar, ob Kurt nicht vielleicht recht daran tat sich von ihr abzuwenden, denn obwohl sie mitbekommen hatte, dass irgendetwas Seltsames zwischen ihm und Karofsky ablief, hatten Rachel und Tina eindeutig mehr davon mitbekommen, was da eigentlich wirklich ablief, als sie und es war Rachel, die die Jungs aufforderte, sich für Kurt einzusetzen und nicht Mercedes.

Natürlich war das hauptsächlich Rachels Persönlichkeit und ihrer Stellung als Anführerin der _New Directions_ geschuldet. Das andere Mädchen war einfach mehr daran gewöhnt anderen Vorschriften zu machen als Mercedes, und außerdem hörten die anderen aus irgendwelchen Gründen auch mehr auf sie als auf Mercedes. Aber trotzdem als beste Freundin hätte Mercedes eigentlich als erstes auffallen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber das war nicht der Fall gewesen. Rachels Beziehung zu Finn hatte diese nicht davon abgehalten zu bemerken, dass etwas im Busch war und etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, während Mercedes … eine Fehde mit Sue Sylvester über Kroketten losgetreten hatte und auf Kurts zunehmend enger werdende Beziehung zu Blaine eifersüchtig gewesen war.

Auf jeden Fall hatte Karofsky gedroht Kurt zu töten, Sue Sylvester nutzte ihrer vorübergehende Macht als Schuldirektorin einmal für etwas Gutes und verwies Karofsky der Schule, wurde aber letztlich vom Schulaufsichtsrat überstimmt, was dazu führte, dass sie ihren Abschied als Direktorin nahm und Kurt auf die Dalton Akademie wechselte. Auf die Schule von Blaine Anderson. Die Schule mit den _Warblers_ , ihrem konkurrierenden Glee-Club.

Damit war es nun nicht nur doppelt so schwer ihre Freundschaft mit Kurt aufrecht zu erhalten, nein, noch dazu war der Erfolg der _New Directions_ nun ebenfalls bedroht, denn mit Kurt ging auch ein Teil des dämonischen Erfolges zu den _Warblers._

* * *

Eigentlich hätte sie es kommen sehen müssen. Das Leben lief nämlich zu gut. Auf allen Ebenen. Selbst Bartie erwies sich letztlich als etwas Gutes, anstatt etwas Schlechtes.

Als die Sache mit Artie und Brittany begann, schüttelte Tina zunächst nur ungläubig den Kopf darüber. Von allen Mädchen dieser Schule entschied sich Artie dazu sie ausgerechnet durch Brittany S. Pierce, dem Mädchen mit dem IQ von 0.5 zu ersetzen?! Wirklich?!

Aber da Tina nicht eine dieser Ex-Freundinnen sein wollte, die ihren Ex zwar nicht zurück wollte, ihm aber auch keine andere Beziehung gönnte, arrangierte sie sich damit. Sie war zwar ein wenig eifersüchtig – hauptsächlich deswegen, weil Artie Brittany viel besser behandelte als er Tina jemals im Verlauf ihrer Beziehung behandelt hatte, aber immerhin hatte sie Mike und war überaus glücklich mit ihm, und außerdem war da immer noch die Santana-Sache, deswegen war der Brittany-Artie-Beziehung – kurz Bartie – sowieso ein Ablaufdatum aufgedrückt worden noch bevor sie begonnen hatte. Und außerdem stellte es sich heraus, dass Doppeldates mit den Exen, die nun miteinander ausgingen, überraschend angenehm sein konnten. Tatsächlich gelang es ihr und Artie auf Grund von seiner Beziehung zu Brittany wieder zu Freunden zu werden. Und als Freunde, das stellte Tina schnell fest, funktionierten sie um einiges besser als als Pärchen.

Soweit lief also alles gut für die, die mit Quortan den Pakt geschlossen hatten. Rachel, Tina und Artie führten alle glückliche Beziehungen, Kurt steuerte auf so eine zu, und Mercedes schien als Single auch nicht besonders unglücklich zu sein, und für die _New Directions_ lief nun, da sie Sam im Team hatten, auch wieder alles rund. Ihrem Sieg bei den Sectionals schien nichts im Wege zu stehen. Bis Karofsky es schaffte Kurt von der Schule zu jagen.

Dadurch fehlten ihnen jetzt nicht nur ein Mitglied zur Teilnahme an den Sectionals, nein noch schlimmer, da der Erfolg mit Kurt mitging, waren die _Warblers_ mit einem Schlag zu richtig ernst zu nehmenden Gegner geworden.

„Was sollen wir nur tun?", fragte Rachel bei ihrem Notfall-Treffen der Original-Fünf-Minus-Eins, „Wir haben nie daran gedacht, was passieren könnte, wenn wir einmal gegeneinander antreten!"

„Mathematisch gesehen sind wir im Vorteil", meinte Artie, „Wir bringen vier Mal Erfolg mit, während Kurt nur einen mitbringt. Wenn Dämonenmagie so funktioniert wie wir denken, dann müssten wir trotzdem gewinnen."

„Bist du da sicher? Abgesehen davon, dass wir nicht wissen wie Dämonenmagie funktioniert, auch Kurt wurde Erfolg versprochen: Warum sollte er weniger haben als wir, nur weil wir mehr sind? Immerhin haben wir den Pakt als Einzelpersonen geschlossen, und unser Erfolg überträgt sich immer nur auf die Gruppen, zu denen wir gerade gehören", widersprach Tina, „Daher denke ich, dass es keine Rolle spielt, dass wir zu viert sind und er alleine ist."

„Na toll", seufzte Mercedes, „Und was heißt das dann? Dass sich unser dämonischer Erfolg und Kurts dämonischer Erfolg gegenseitig aufheben?"

Die anderen tauschten unsichere Blicke aus.

Dann meinte Rachel: „Nun, wenn das so ist, dann müssen wir uns besonders anstrengen, da Kurt nun zu den _Warblers_ gehört. Damit haben die unseren zweibesten Sänger."

„Hey", protestierte Mercedes verärgert, doch Rachel ignorierte sie und fuhrt fort: „Und nach allem, was ich auf _Youtube_ gesehen habe, sind die _Warblers_ auch so schon wirklich gut."

Betroffenes Schweigen senkte sich über die Gruppe. Dann meinte Artie: „Nun, Quortan hat gesagt, dass wir nie unverdienten Erfolg haben werden, oder? Dann müssen wir uns unseren Erfolg eben verdienen und unser Bestes tun."

Tina nickte zustimmend. „Wir werden das schon schaffen", meinte sie so enthusiastisch wie sie konnte, „Immerhin haben wir einander. Und wir machen einander besser, das war schon immer so. Und es wird auch diesmal so sein. Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Tatsächlich behielt sie vorerst recht. Puck war es irgendwie gelungen Lauren Zizes als zwölftes Mitglied für die _New Directions_ zu gewinnen, und obwohl Mister Schue kurzfristig ihr gesamtes Programm auf den Kopf stellte - und dadurch für eine Krise zwischen Tina und Mike sowie Artie und Brittany sorgte, da die Exen miteinander tanzten und dadurch unbegründete Eifersucht und Unsicherheiten aufkamen - und keiner der vier mit Dämonenbackup ein Solo singen durfte, landeten die _New Directions_ trotzdem auf den ersten Platz der Sectionals. Genau wie die _Warblers._ Es war ein Unentschieden. Beide Gruppen würden an den Regionals teilnehmen und dabei noch einmal gegenander antreten.

„Sieht so aus als hätte sich unser jeweiliger Erfolg wirklich gegenseitig aufgehoben", befand Artie, „Wir müssen aufpassen, dass das bei den Regionals nicht noch einmal der Fall ist."

Im Stillen gab ihm Tina recht, aber sie wollte es aus Loyalität Kurt gegenüber nicht laut aussprechen. Aber letztlich war sie diesen Pakt eingegangen um Erfolg zu haben. Und hatte theoretisch ziemlich viel dafür geopfert. Also erwartete sie auch, dass sie tatsächlich Erfolg haben würden.

Aber Kurt sah das genauso. Wie also sollten sie diese Situation lösen?

* * *

Artie machte sich zwar Gedanken darüber, wie sie die Regionals gewinnen sollten, nun da ihnen die _Warblers_ als Gegner erhalten blieben, aber er machte sich auch über die Natur des Paktes an sich zunehmend immer mehr Gedanken.

Was bedeutete es „niemals das wahre Glück zu finden"? Wenn es bedeutete, dass immer alles Glück im Privatleben zwangsläufig nicht von Dauer war, dann musste sie die Regionals einfach gewinnen.

Zeitgleich mit den Sectionals begann die Beziehung von Rachel und Finn sich zu desintegrieren. Der Rest der _New Directions_ war Zeuge – oder in Santanas und Pucks Fall mitschuldig an dieser Desintegrierung. Finn dabei zuzusehen wie er Rachel verließ und wieder mit Quinn zusammenkam, weckte gewisse Sorge um seine eigene Beziehung in Artie.

Zu Beginn des Schuljahres hatte er nur daran gedacht Tina zurückzubekommen. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen hatte er sogar dem Football-Team beitreten wollen. Doch dann war alles ganz anders gekommen. Er war zwar Mitglied des Football-Teams geworden (auch wenn er niemals an Spielen teilnahm), aber Tina war bei Mike geblieben, und er war von Brittany verführt und entjungfert worden und hatte sich dabei unsterblich in die blonde Cheerleaderin verliebt.

Natürlich hatte Santana alles versucht um eine Beziehung zwischen Artie und Brittany zu verhindern. Artie ahnte einiger ihrer Motive dafür, andere konnte er nur vermuten. Auf jeden Fall war es ihm mit ein bisschen Unterstützung von Puck dann doch noch gelungen Brittany für sich zu erobern und eine richtige Beziehung mit ihr zu beginnen, die trotz Missverständnissen und einer paranoiden Tina, die ihm einreden wollte, dass Brittany sich niemals mit ihm zufrieden geben würde, sogar hielt und wirklich gut lief.

Auch weil Santana ihre eigenen Bemühungen wie es schien zuerst auf Finn und dann auf Puck konzentrierte, und schließlich bei Sam landete, der von Quinn mit Finn betrogen worden war. Damit schien es keinen Grund für Artie zu geben sich Sorgen zu machen. Zumindest hoffte er das. Brittanys Ruf war ihm bekannt. Und nur die Tatsache, dass er sie so sehr liebte, hielt ihn davon ab, sich zu fragen, ob er ihr schon zu langweilig geworden war, und sie ihn bereits betrog. Mit Santana oder mit einem der Football-Spieler. Oder mit sonst jemandem.

Er hoffte die unvermeidliche Konfrontation zu diesem Thema hinauszuschieben, wenn er so tat, als wüsste er von nichts, als fürchtete er nichts. Doch nach dem Ende von Finchel (also der Beziehung von Finn und Rachel) fiel es ihm zunehmend schwer diese Angst weiterhin zu ignorieren. Immerhin hatten sie die Sectionals gewonnen, und dafür hatte Rachel Finn verloren. Würde ein Sieg bei den Regionals ihn Brittany kosten? Und wenn ja, wäre er bereit diesen Preis für einen Sieg zu bezahlen?

 _Aber ist es wirklich so einfach? Besteht das große Geheimnis dieses Pakts aus einfachen Geben und Nehmen?_ Trug Rachel nicht eigentlich selbst die Schuld an ihrem Schicksal? Immerhin hatte sie Finn gegen sich aufgebracht, indem sie mit Puck herumgemacht hatte um sich für etwas zu rächen, das ewig zurücklag (Falls Artie das alles richtig verstanden hatte). Und wenn Artie im Gegensatz dazu einfach nichts tun würde um seine Beziehung mit Brittany zu gefährden, war es dann nicht wahrscheinlich, dass ihm das gleiche Schicksal erspart bleiben würde?

 _Wenn das alles nur nicht so kompliziert wäre, und wir irgendeine Ahnung hätten, worauf wir uns mit diesem Pakt eigentlich genau eingelassen haben._ In diesem Moment beschloss Artie, dass er sich nicht weiter damit abfinden wollte nichts zu wissen. Er würde Recherchen anstellen. Vermutlich würde er dazu Tinas Hilfe benötigen, aber das war okay. Sie waren inzwischen Freunde geworden, und es existierte keine Eifersucht mehr zwischen ihnen, und sie verband das gleiche Ziel: Sie wollten beide die Regionals gewinnen, aber auch ihre Beziehungen am Leben erhalten. Also würden sie gemeinsam nach einem Weg suchen dieses Ziel auch zu erreichen. So schwer würde das ja wohl nicht werden.

* * *

Betrunken sah das Leben gleich besser aus, fand Rachel. Sie hatte einige schwere Monate hinter sich. Schlimm genug, dass sie bei den Sectionals kein Solo hatte singen dürfen, aber Finn zu verlieren, das war noch schlimmer gewesen. Irgendwie war sie nicht einmal besonders überrascht darüber. Nach allem, was mit Jesse passiert war, war es nur folgerichtig, dass auch ihre Beziehung mit Finn an Geheimnissen gescheitert war. Nicht an ihrem Geheimnis wohl gemerkt, sondern an seinen.

Natürlich war sie sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie nicht unschuldig an dem Ende ihrer Beziehung war. Als sie von Finns Sex mit Santana erfahren hatte und ihr klar geworden war, dass er sie darüber monatelang belogen hatte, war sie so tief verletzt gewesen und so wütend geworden, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Das einzige, was sie wollte, war Finn genauso schwer zu verletzten wie er sie verletzt hatte. Er sollte ihr Leid kennen lernen um es zu verstehen. Natürlich bot sich da als einziger (und einziger williger Kandidat) Puck an. Kaum, dass sie angefangen hatten sich zu küssen, bereute Rachel ihre Tat auch schon wieder. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr als Puck, der das Ganze beendete bevor es zu weit gehen konnte. Und als sie Finn gestand, was sie getan hatte, hatte sie sich wirklich erhofft, dass er ihre Ehrlichkeit zu schätzen wissen würde und ihr verzeihen würde. Immerhin war sie auch bereit ihm die Sache mit Santana zu verzeihen.

Aber natürlich war dem nicht so. Ihr vorübergehendes Ziel ihn zu verletzten hatte sie mit Bravour erreicht. Und verzeihen konnte er ihr nicht. Nicht nach Ende seiner Beziehung zu Quinn. Und weil es diesmal schon wieder Puck gewesen war.

 _Ich habe dich nie für gemein gehalten,_ das war es war Finn zu ihr gesagt hatte, und Rachel war seiner Meinung: Sie hatte sich selbst bis zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt auch nicht für gemein gehalten. Was war nur aus ihr geworden? Was war aus ihnen allen geworden? Sie, die sie sogar einen Pakt mit einem Dämon geschlossen hatten, damit sie Erfolg erreichten. Einen Pakt, von dem sie den anderen immer noch nichts erzählt hatten. Einen Pakt, der nicht nur die _New Directions,_ sondern inzwischen vermutlich auch die _Warblers_ beeinflusste. Auch die _Warblers_ wussten nichts von dem Pakt, nicht einmal Blaine wusste davon, das hatte Kurt einer besorgten Rachel erst vor kurzem am Telefon bestätigt.

 _Es ist nicht richtig, dass sie nichts davon wissen. Nicht nur Finn und Brittany und Mike, sondern auch die anderen, selbst Santana sollte davon wissen._ Aber die anderen beharrten immer noch darauf über den Pakt zu schweigen.

Rachel hatte sich zuerst natürlich nicht mit ihrem Schicksal abfinden wollen. Finn zurückzuerobern könnte man natürlich auch als Erfolg ansehen. Doch dieser eine schien ihr nicht vergönnt zu sein, stattdessen landete er wieder bei Quinn. Die er dazu brachte Sam zu betrügen. Was dieser wiederum zum Anlass nahm um seine Freundin sitzen zu lassen und sich mit Santana einzulassen. Ausgerechnet! Rachel könnte Sam ein ganzes Buch darüber schreiben, warum es keine gute Idee war sich mit Santana einzulassen. Und was Quinn und Finn anging, keiner wusste genau wie die beiden nun zueinander standen, doch Rachel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie geheim wieder zusammen waren und das nur nicht zugeben wollten.

Allein der Gedanke daran deprimierte sie. Aber wenigstens war sie mit ihrem Liebesleid nicht alleine. Kurt hatte am Valentinstag feststellen müssen, dass seine Beziehung zu Blaine platonischer war als er bisher gedacht hatte. Mercedes hatte daraufhin gemeint, Rachel und Kurt sollten sich lieber auf ihre Karriere statt auf Männer konzentrieren, und vermutlich hatte sie damit recht. Rachel versuchte sich auf ihre Karriere als angehende Songschreiberin zu konzentrieren, doch es wäre ihr trotzdem lieber gewesen, wenn sie Finn noch hätte. Oder wenigstens Puck (der aber nur noch Augen für Lauren Zizes zu haben schien, was irgendwie süß aber auch irgendwie verstörend war). Oder Jesse. Oder Sam. Oder vielleicht Blaine, der ganz gut küssen konnte, zumindest fand Rachel das im betrunkenen Zustand.

Und nachdem Blaine Kurt bereits abserviert hatte, sah sie auch keinen Grund dafür nicht weiter zu versuchen Blaine für sich zu erobern. In vielerlei Hinsicht war er genau das, was sie sich von einem Mann erwartete: Nicht nur gutaussehend, sondern auch genauso talentiert wie sie selbst. Er war ein guter Duett-Partner, teilte ihre Interessen, und hatte laut Kurt gute Noten. Außerdem besaß er Manieren und einen guten Geschmack. Eigentlich der perfekte Mann. Jetzt galt es nur noch herauszufinden, wo genau seine sexuelle Orientierung auf der Kinsey-Skala* angesiedelt war. Und dabei würde sie sich schon mit einer 5 zufrieden geben.1

Zumindest schien er durchaus Interesse an ihr zu haben. Ihr Date lief wirklich gut. Zumindest solange bis Rachel plötzlich meinte: „Und übrigens haben Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie und ich Quortan dem Dämon heraufbeschworen und mit ihm einen Pakt geschlossen, der uns Erfolg sichern soll. Als Preis dafür mussten wir darauf verzichten jemals unser wahres Glück zu finden."

Blaine blinzelte erstaunt. Dann meinte er: „Okay…." Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Warum hatte sie es ihm überhaupt gesagt? Über ein Jahr lang hatte sie Finn nichts davon gesagt und nun schleuderte sie es Blaine einfach so entgegen!

„Deswegen hat es mit Finn nicht geklappt. Oder mit Jesse. Ja noch nicht einmal mit Puck. Verstehst du? Deswegen werde ich nie die wahre Liebe finden und mit ihr glücklich werden. Das ist der Preis, den ich bezahlt habe, und ich habe ihn mit offenen Augen und bei klarem Verstand bezahlt. So ein schrecklicher Mensch bin ich", fuhr Rachel fort, „Ich wusste, was ich tat, aber ich sagte mir _Erfolg ist Glück._ Aber ich glaube dieser Meinung bin ich inzwischen nicht mehr. Alle sagen immer über mich, dass ich bereit bin für den Erfolg anderen Menschen ein Messer in den Rücken zu rammen. Auch wegen dieser Sache mit Sunshine glauben sie das. Aber so bin ich nicht. Zumindest möchte ich nicht so sein. Ich möchte ein besserer Mensch sein. Ich möchte mehr so sein wie du. Du bist nett. Und hast trotzdem Erfolg. Und genau das möchte ich auch sein."

„Das kannst du doch auch sein, Rachel", meinte Blaine ernst, „Du kannst alles und jeder sein, der du sein möchtest. Und ich finde, dass du sehr wohl ein netter Mensch bist."

„Wirklich? Ich glaube, das hat bisher noch nie jemand über mich gedacht", gab Rachel zu, „Finn findet sogar, ich wäre gemein. Ich finde mich gemein. Nicht so gemein wie Santana oder Quinn, wenn sie es sein will, aber immer noch gemein."

„Jeder Mensch kann einen Fehler machen. Oder etwas tun, was andere verletzt. Aber das macht ihn noch nicht zu einem gemeinen Menschen", erwiderte Blaine ernst, „Ich habe gemeine Menschen gekannt und, glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du kein bisschen bist wie die."

 _Klar, deswegen sitze ich auch hier mit dem Jungen, an den Kurt sein Herz verloren hat. Weil ich überhaupt nicht gemein bin. Ich weiß, dass ich selbstbezogen bin, aber wieso tue ich Kurt das an, was Santana mir angetan hat?_

Der Rest des Dates verlief in gedrückterer und nachdenklicher Stimmung. Kurt gegenüber behauptete Rachel natürlich, dass das Date gut gelaufen wäre. Sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie Blaine gegenüber den Pakt erwähnt hatte, und sie wollte nicht zeigen, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte, weil sie versuchte Blaine für sich zu gewonnen, obwohl sie wusste, dass Kurt ihn mochte. Denn dann würde Kurt sie für weich halten und als Konkurrentin nicht mehr ernst nehmen, und das nicht nur im Liebesleben, und das wollte sie nicht.

Trotzdem beschloss sie dem schnell ein Ende zu machen. Immerhin hatte sie es selbst gesagt: In Wahrheit wollte sie gar nicht Blaine, nicht wirklich, sie wollte sein wie Blaine. Und sie wollte einen Freund haben. Aber dieser Freund musste nicht unbedingt Blaine sein.

Deswegen war sie sogar ein wenig erleichtert, als Blaine nach dem nächsten Kuss vor aller Ohren verkündete, dass er, obwohl er eine 5 auf der Kinsey-Skala einnahm, „100% schwul" wäre. Vielleicht wollte er sich mit dieser Behauptung auch nur vor der Verrückten, die von Dämonenpakten sprach, retten, aber immerhin konnte Rachel so ihr Gesicht wahren und hatte neuen Stoff für ihre Songschreiber-Karriere geliefert bekommen.

Trotzdem musste sie das Ganze irgendwie richten, bevor Kurt davon Wind bekam. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit rief sie Blaine an. „Ich wollte nur noch einmal betonen, dass ich nicht sauer bin, Blaine", begann sie, „Und keine Sorge, dass ich einen Song über unser Date schreiben werde, war wirklich nur ein Scherz. Was aber diese Sache betrifft, die ich dir am Date erzählt habe über den Pakt und all das, ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du das Kurt gegenüber nicht erwähnen würdest."

„Keine Sorge, Rachel, ich habe verstanden, was du mir sagen wolltest. Ich bin zwar ein Fantasy-Fan, aber ich erkenne eine Metapher, wenn ich sie höre. Mir ist durchaus klar, dass ihr nicht _wirklich_ einen Dämon in deinem Keller beschworen habt…"

„Eigentlich war es die Mädchen-Toilette in der Schule", murmelte Rachel.

„Was?"

„Ähm, nichts. Ja genau, du hast recht. Es war eine Metapher um auszudrücken wie wichtig es für uns Original Fünf war Erfolg zu haben. Und wie viel wir bereit waren dafür zu opfern. Am Anfang. Das war alles", meinte Rachel schnell, „Denn natürlich gibt es so etwas wie Dämonen nicht in Echt."

* * *

* Laut wikipedia ist 0 außschließlich heterosexuell und 6 außschließlich homosexuell. 5 entspricht also „Überweigend homosexuell mit gelegentlichen heterosexuellen Erfahrungen".

* * *

 _Ich stecke in großen Schwierigkeiten_ , dachte sie dann, nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, _Kurt und die anderen werden ausflippen, wenn sie das raus finden. Und sie werden es rausfinden. Oh ja, das werden sie…._

 _A/N: Es hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert, da leider technische und gesundheitliche Probleme aufgetreten sind. Die technischen sind nicht wirklich gelöst worden, also stellt euch bitte darauf ein, dass auch in Zukunft länger dauern könnte bis das eine oder andere Update kommt._

 _Kurts Sicht auf Klaine kommt im nächsten Kapitel (und dann auch endlich die Regionals)._

 _Reviews?_


	6. Loser like Me

**6\. Loser like Me**

* * *

Eigentlich hatte Kurt gehofft, dass er durch seinen Schulwechsel, der ihn von Karofsky befreite, seinem Leben endlich eine positive Wendung gegeben hatte. Sein Dad hatte Carole Hudson geheiratet, und die beiden waren sehr glücklich miteinander, Finn schien seinen neuen Stiefbruder endlich wirklich zu akzeptieren, seine Freunde und Lehrer hatten endlich erkannt, was Karofsky ihn antat und setzten sich für ihn ein, und er hatte Blaine Anderson in seinem Leben. Das alles sprach doch eigentlich dafür, dass endlich alles glatt laufen sollte, oder?

Ja, wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte er lieber darauf verzichtet die Schule zu wechseln. Die Dalton Akademie war eine anspruchsvollere Schule als die McKinley High, aber sie war auch sicherer. Dort wurde Mobbing nicht geduldet, und zum ersten Mal, seit er begonnen hatte die Highschool zu besuchen, wurde Kurt eben nicht gemobbt, nur weil er anders als die anderen war. Die Schuluniform machte ihn nicht gerade glücklich, aber er wäre nicht Kurt Hummel, wenn es ihm nicht gelingen würde, ihr doch irgendwie seinen ganz persönlichen Touch zu verleihen. Und er war bereit sich mit diesem notwendigen Übel abzufinden, wenn er im Austausch dafür sicher wäre.

Und was die _Warblers_ anging, nun, es herrschte eine ganz andere Dynamik als bei den _New Directions._ Diese neue Dynamik verwirrte Kurt zuerst, und er machte wohl alles falsch, was man falsch machen konnte, doch letztlich war es eine ganz nette Abwechslung einmal Mitglied eines Glee-Clubs zu sein, in dem nicht dauernd nur herumgestritten wurde. Die _Warblers_ hatten keinen Leiter, dafür einen leitenden Rat, bestehend aus den älteren Mitgliedern, und deren Entscheidungen hatte man zu akzeptieren, und wenn Kurt ehrlich zu selbst war, dann hatte er auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet als Neuling gleich bei den Sectionals ein Solo zugestanden zu bekommen. Und sie gewannen trotzdem. Genauso wie die _New Directions_ , also blieb Kurt noch genügend Zeit bis zu den Regionals umzu beweisen, dass er eines Solos würdig war.

Tatsächlich wunderte er sich ein wenig über den Tie-Sieg der beiden Gruppen. Hatte der Pakt mit Quortan damit zu tun? Übertrug sich Kurts Erfolg irgendwie auf die _Warblers?_ Ja, Blaine war sehr talentiert, aber war das wirklich der einzige Grund für ihren Erfolg? Kurt wusste es nicht.

Was er wusste war, dass seine Freunde von der McKinley dieselben Zweifel hatten wie er selbst, was das anging, aber er wusste auch, dass er eigentlich nicht darüber nachdenken wollte. Nach allem, was er in diesem Schuljahr bisher durchgemacht hatte, verdiente er ein wenig Erfolg als Kompensation, oder etwa nicht? Und vielleicht auch ein wenig Glück.

Blaine Anderson wurde schnell zur Verkörperung dieses Glücks für ihn. Und diesmal würde alles anders laufen, das schwor er sich, alleine schon deswegen, weil Blaine schwul war. Das bedeutete, dass Kurt diesmal eine echte Chance hatte. Oder etwa nicht?!

Zuerst lief auch alles gut. Er und Blaine schienen sich täglich näher zu kommen, sie verbrachten fast ihre ganze Zeit zusammen und gingen oft miteinander aus. Zwar nur als Freunde, aber das musste ja wohl nicht so bleiben. Kurt war überzeugt, dass es nicht so bleiben würde, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war bis sie die Tatsache, dass sie eine Beziehung führten, öffentlich machen würden.

Dann kam der Valentinstag und mit ihm das böse Erwachen. Offensichtlich war Blaine der Ansicht, dass sie tatsächlich nur Freunde waren. Offensichtlich wusste Blaine nicht einmal, dass Kurt für ihn schwärmte. Offensichtlich hatte sich Blaine in einen anderen Jungen verschossen, der im GAP arbeitete und eine schreckliche Frisur trug. Offensichtlich hatte Kurt in ihre gemeinsame Zeit mehr hineininterpretiert als sie bedeutet hatte.

 _Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?!_ , wunderte er sich, um sich selbst einen Moment später daran zu erinnern, dass er sehr wohl wusste, wie es soweit hatte kommen können. Er hatte einen Dämonen-Pakt geschlossen, der ihm das wahre Glück verwehrte. Natürlich würde er Blaine Anderson also nicht so einfach für sich erobern können! Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? (Vielleicht deswegen, weil Tina kein Problem damit zu haben schien überglücklich mit Mike zu sein, und Artie mit Brittany glücklich sein zu schien, und das entgegen allen Erwartungen?).

Anstatt zu Verzweifeln und in Liebeskummer zu versinken oder auf Mercedes' Rat zu hören und sich auf seine Karriere zu konzentrieren beschloss Kurt stattdessen einfach ein guter Freund für Blaine zu sein – und zwar ein so guter Freund, dass es Blaine bald bereuen würde nicht mit ihm ausgegangen zu sein, als er die Chance dazu gehabt hatte! Wenn er Blaine zeigte, was er verpasste, dann war es nur folgerichtig, dass sich der andere Junge einfach umentscheiden musste, dass er einsehen würde, dass eine Beziehung zu führen viel besser war als nur Freunde zu sein!

Leider hatte Kurt nicht mit der Macht des Alkohols und Rachel Berrys Wahnsinn gerechnet. In einem Moment schlief Blaine noch selig betrunken in Kurts Bett (und wurde dabei etwas zudringlich – nicht, dass Kurt das stören würde – da er betrunken offenbar gerne kuschelte) und im nächsten ging er auf ein ernsthaftes Date mit Rachel Berry!

 _Was geht nur im Kopf dieses Jungens vor?!_ Das hatte sich Kurt noch über jeden gefragt, der es in Betracht zog mit Rachel auszugehen, aber in Blaines Fall wog die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich schwul war, und Rachel das wusste, doppelt schwer. Und dass Rachel wusste, dass Kurt an Blaine interessiert war. _Hat es ihr nicht gereicht mir Finn gestohlen zu haben? Muss sie mir jetzt auch noch Blaine stehlen?!_ , dachte er verärgert und schämte sich im gleichen Moment für den Gedanken. Erstens war er über Finn hinweg, zweitens war Rachels Beziehung zu Finn nicht gerade glücklich verlaufen, und drittens konnte sie ihm Blaine eigentlich gar nicht stehlen, da er und Kurt nie zusammen gewesen waren.

Und obwohl er auf einer rationalen Ebene wusste, dass Blaine und Rachel ihm nichts schuldeten und jedes Recht hatten miteinander ausgehen, wenn sie das wollten, machte ihm die ganze Sache doch wütend. Und ließ ihn ein paar Dinge sagen, die er besser nicht gesagt hätte. Vermutlich hörte er sich an wie ein biphobes Arschloch, und einen besonders guten Freund für Blaine gab er in diesem Moment auch nicht ab, das wusste er. Und auch wenn Blaines Vergleich mit Karofsky natürlich vollkommen unangemessen war, hatte er nicht ganz unrecht, wenn er Kurt vorwarf sich nicht viel besser zu verhalten.

Also versuchte Kurt seine Wut loszulassen und stattdessen wieder ruhig und vernünftig zu sein und Rachel ihre mögliche Beziehung mit Blaine selbst versauen zu lassen. Denn er hatte volles Vertrauen in die Tatsache, dass ihr das gelingen würde. Und so war es auch, wenn auch früher als er gedacht hätte. Ein nüchterner Kuss reichte aus um Blaine in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass er schwul war und nicht bisexuell. Kurt zählte das als Sieg für sich, sah Rachel hinterher, als sie abhaute, und wartete auf Blaines Rückkehr von der Toilette, nach der er sich bei seinem Freund entschuldigte und zugab, dass er eifersüchtig gewesen war, und versprach sich zu bessern. Und damit war auch diese Krise beigelegt.

Doch es folgte die nächste. Sexyness stand auf den Programm, und Kurt wusste, dass es nicht gerade zu seinen großen Stärken zählte sexy zu wirken, wenn er es versuchte. Aber er hätte trotzdem darauf verzichten können ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen, dass sein Sexy-Gesicht aussah wie die Grimasse eines Mannes, der unter Blähungen litt, vielen Dank auch. Und Blaines gutgemeinte Versuche ihm zu helfen … führten zu unangenehmen Themen, über die er nicht ausgerechnet mit Blaine sprechen wollte, danke vielmals!

Und dann führte sein Vater plötzlich ein Aufklärungsgespräch mit ihm und gab ihm Broschüren. _Wie ist das denn nun wieder passiert?!_ Aber so peinlich es war, so sehr war Kurt auch froh darüber, dass er in der Lage gewesen war dieses Gespräch zu führen. Und er wusste, dass er es Blaine verdankte, dass es so weit gekommen war. Er wusste ja nicht, was Blaine zu seinem Vater gesagt hatte, aber er war ihm unendlich dankbar, dass er den Mut aufgebracht hatte etwas zu ihm zu sagen. Letztlich, das musste er sich eingestehen, war Blaine doch ein sehr guter Freund. Auch wenn er immer alle Soli zugesprochen bekam.

Nachdem aus seinem Liebesleben nichts wurde, hatte sich Kurt eigentlich etwas mehr Glück auf der professionellen Ebene erhofft. Aber nein, zumindest bei den _Warblers_ lief es nicht gut für ihn. Er kam sich sogar noch unsichtbarer vor als bei den _New Directions,_ dort war er wenigstens ein Teil des Gesamtbildes gewesen, der dieses auszeichnete, hier hingegen war er nur einer der vielen Typen in der Uniform. Er war nicht einmal der einzige Counter-Tenor in ihrer Gruppe – und das war es, was ihm am Meisten zusetzte, das Einzige, was ihn immer ausgezeichnet hatte, machte ihn nun zu nichts besonderem mehr.

 _Aber ist es nicht das, was ich immer wollte? Einer von vielen zu sein?_ Und wenn ja, warum machte ihn diese Tatsache dann so unglücklich?

Und dann starb auch noch Pavarotti. Als neuestes Mitglied der _Warblers_ war Kurt die Pflege des Gruppen-Maskottchens – dem Kanarienvogel Pavarotti – anvertraut worden. Er hatte sein Bestes getan um sich um den Vogel zu kümmern, doch das hinderte diesen nicht daran von einem Moment auf den anderen tot umzufallen.

 _Ich glaube es nicht, wenn man bedenkt wie die Dinge in letzter Zeit laufen, dann müsste ich inzwischen Karriere am Broadway machen und Millionen scheffeln! Warum merke ich davon nichts? Haben die anderen vielleicht meinen ganzen Erfolg abbekommen?! Und dabei hätte durch die Dalton alles besser werden sollen!_

Vermutlich hatte ihn Quortan doch betrogen. Oder durch seinen Wechsel an die Dalton war der Pakt gebrochen worden. Kurt nahm diesen Schicksalsschlag hin wie jeden anderen auch: So tapfer er konnte und mit Stil. Er sang einen Abschiedssong für Pavarotti. Und fand sich im nächsten Moment als Duettpartner von Blaine bei den Regionals wieder. Und dann begann Blaine ihm auch noch eine Rede darüber zu halten, wie sehr Kurt ihn berührte und dass er schon immer nach ihm gesucht habe. Und dann küsste er ihn. Blaine Anderson küsste Kurt Hummel.

Vielleicht hatte Quortan ihn doch nicht betrogen. Vielleicht brauchte der Erfolg nur manchmal ein bisschen um sich einzustellen. _Ist mir auch recht. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Regionals gewinnen und dann ist alles perfekt._

* * *

 _Das ist alles andere als perfekt._ Als wäre es nicht schlimm genug gewesen Aufklärung ala Holly Holiday über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen, begann Sue Sylvester nun auch noch damit mehr durchzudrehen als gewöhnlich und die Setliste für die Regionals zu sabotieren. Schon wieder. _Hat diese Frau eigentlich kein eigenes Leben? Muss sie sich stattdessen immer alle Mühe geben uns das unsrige schwer zu machen?_ , fragte sich Mercedes, als sie nicht gerade begeistert dabei zusah, wie sich Mister Schue nun doch noch dazu breitschlagen ließ sie selbstgeschriebene Songs bei den Regionals aufführen zu lassen.

 _Ob das gut geht?_ Mercedes kannte Rachels bisherige Erfolge, was das Songschreiben anging, und diese waren nicht gerade umwerfend. Also legte sie selbst Hand an, komponierte eine eigenen Song, der ihrer Persönlichkeit entsprach, erhielt das Lob ihrer Freunde dafür und bekam von Mister Schue erklärt, dass er sich nicht sicher wäre, ob dieser Song für die Regionals passend wäre. Offensichtlich wollte er sie schon wieder kein Solo singen lassen.

 _Nun, das ist nichts Neues, oder?_ Mercedes schluckte ihren Ärger darüber hinunter. Es galt einen Song zu erfinden, den sie bei den Regionals auch vorführen konnten, Zeit dafür wütend auf Mister Schue zu sein hatte sie danach immer noch.

Tatsache war sie wusste nicht, ob es reichen würde. Erfolg war auch immer noch mit Kurt und den _Warblers_. Wenn man an ihren letzten Zusammenstoß dachte, war es dann nicht wahrscheinlich, dass es diesmal wieder genauso enden würde? Würden wieder beide Gruppen die Regionals gewinnen?

Mercedes hatte sich schlau gemacht und laut dem Regelbuch war es nicht unmöglich, aber unwahrscheinlich, dass zwei Teams zu den Nationals geschickt werden würden. Sie wusste eigentlich immer noch nicht, warum beim letzten Mal beide Gruppen gewonnen hatten, und sie wollte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass das diesmal auch der Fall sein würde. Denn sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut an das letzte Jahr: An den Moment, als ihr klar geworden war, dass sie die Regionals verloren hatten, und das obwohl sie ihre Seele für den Erfolg verkauft hatte. Wer sagte, dass das diesmal nicht wieder der Fall sein würde?

Ein Notfall-Treffen der Original Vier minus Eins brachte auch nicht viel. „Ich habe keine Zeit, ich muss an meinen Songs arbeiten, also sagt schnell, was ihr zu sagen habt", meinte Rachel schon zu Beginn des Treffens und schien danach nur noch mit einem Ohr allem, was folgte, zuzuhören.

„Tina und ich arbeiten an etwas", erklärte Artie, „Aber noch ist es nicht fertig. Und es ist auch eher etwas, das wir brauchen können, falls wir gewinnen und nicht, falls wir verlieren." Tina nickte zustimmend.

„Aber wie können wir sicher gehen, dass wir gewinnen?", wollte Mercedes wissen.

„Gar nicht", erwiderte Tina, „Quortan ist derjenige, der über die Strömungen von Glück und Erfolg herrscht, nicht wir. Wir müssen uns darauf verlassen, dass er diesmal der Meinung ist, dass wir einen Sieg verdient haben."

„Wollen wir denn überhaupt gewinnen?", warf Artie ein.

Mercedes sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie meinst du das?", wunderte sie sich, „Natürlich wollen wir gewinnen, das war doch der Grund, warum wir diesen Pakt überhaupt erst eingegangen sind, oder etwa nicht?! Weil wir Erfolg haben wollten! Und zu gewinnen bedeutet Erfolg zu haben!"

„Aber erinnert euch an das letzte Mal: Wir haben gewonnen, aber Finn hat Rachel verlassen …", wandte Artie ein.

„Na und?" Mercedes sah das Problem nicht. „Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

Tina und Artie wechselten einen Blick.

„Ihr macht euch also Sorgen um eure Beziehungen? Ist es das? Nun, dann solltet ihr keine führen! Wir haben uns dem Erfolg verschrieben und nicht der Liebe! Vergesst das nicht. Seht mich an, ich bin Single und beklage mich nicht darüber, oder?! Ich lebe für meine Karriere. Vielleicht solltet ihr in Betracht ziehen das genauso zu handhaben!", argumentierte sie wütend, „Immerhin war das der Pakt."

Tina und Artie wirkten nun so als hätte Mercedes sie beleidigt. Ihr war das egal. Sie hatte es schon Rachel und Kurt gesagt, und würde es allen vieren auch weiterhin sagen, wenn es nötig sein sollte: Wer Erfolg haben wollte, der durfte sich nicht von seinem Liebesleben ablenken lassen!

„Natürlich wollen wir gewinnen", mischte sich Rachel an dieser Stelle ein, „Wir allen wollen das. Finn, Quinn, Puck und die anderen wünschen sich diesen Sieg genauso wie wir. Wir schulden es ihnen unser Bestes zu geben, Dämonen-Pakt hin oder her! Und jetzt entschuldigt mich! Ich muss wirklich weiter arbeiten!"

Und damit war auch dieses Thema beendet. Offenbar blieb ihnen wirklich keine andere Wahl als ihr Bestes zu geben und darauf zu hoffen, dass Quortan sich an seine Teil des Deals halten würde.

* * *

Sie gewannen die Regionals. Ein Teil von Tina freute sich darüber, ein andere war entsetzt. Artie hatte es irgendwie geschafft ihr erfolgreich einzureden, dass ein Sieg möglicherweise katastrophale Konsequenzen für ihre Beziehung haben könnte.

Doch dem war nicht so. Auch Artie und Brittany blieben zusammen. Und Kurt, der verloren hatte, befand sich nun offiziell in einer Beziehung mit Blaine. In seinem Fall schien das Entweder/Oder von Beziehung und Erfolg gewirkt zu haben, aber im Fall der _New Directions_ blieb die befürchtete Trennung aus. Zumindest für diejenige, die den Pakt geschlossen hatten. Mister Schue verlor Miss Holiday, während Artie und Brittany sogar mit Mike und Tina zusammen ein neues erfolgreiches Vierergespann bildeten: Die _Brainiacs._

Natürlich wurden ihre akademischen Leistungen genauso wenig gewürdigt wie ihre musikalischen, und Geld für die Teilnahme an ihren bevorstehenden Wettbewerben war in beiden Spaten Mangelware, aber immerhin hatten sie Erfolg. Sogar beachtlichen. Selbst die Nacht der Vernachlässigten war letztlich ein Erfolg gewesen, da sie ihnen das Geld, das sie benötigten, gebracht hatte. Auch wenn Tina auf den Teil hätte verzichten können, während dem sie auf der Bühne ausgebuht wurde und sich deswegen nicht mehr in der Lage sah ihren Song zu beenden. Eines stand fest: Wenn sie in Zukunft in ihrer musikalischen Karriere Erfolg haben wollte, dann musste sie sich eine dickere Haut zulegen. Was ihr im normalen Leben leicht fiel (andere zu ignorieren), war auf der Bühne, auf der sie sich selbst als Person und ihr Herz für alle und jeden öffnete, um einiges schwerer.

Nach dem Sieg der _Brainicas_ bei ihrem letzten Wettbewerb _,_ galt es nun ihre ganzen Energien auf die Nationals zu konzentrieren. Da der Schulabschluss immer näher rückte, durften sie natürlich auch ihre schulische Karriere nicht vernachlässigen, aber für Tina hatte Multitasking noch nie ein Problem dargestellt.

Und es sah gut für die _New Directions_ aus, umso mehr nachdem Santana in ihren Bemühungen Abschlussballkönigin zu werden dafür sorgte, dass Kurt an die McKinley High zurückkehrte. Nun waren sie alle wieder vereint und bei alter Stärke, also sollte sie theoretisch nichts aufhalten können.

Arties Paranoia jedoch hielt sie auf. Zumindest hielt sie Tina auf. Sie bereute es sich ursprünglich bereit erklärt zu haben ihm zu helfen über Quortan und seine Fähigkeiten zu recherchieren. Es war ihr damals logisch erschienen, denn immerhin wussten sie wirklich nicht wie und warum sie manchmal gewannen und manchmal verloren, und was genau sie daran hinderte ihr wahres Glück zu finden; ja, sie wussten ja nicht einmal, was ihr wahres Glück war. Und sie wussten auch so gut wie nichts über Quortan. Warum also keine Recherchen anstellen?

Das Problem war nur, dass Artie übertrieb. Er war schnell in eine besorgniserregende Richtung abgerutscht und hatte Tina genötigt ihm dabei zu helfen eine Art Apparatur zu konstruieren, die sie vor Quortans Kräften abschirmen sollte. Es war ein kompliziertes Stück Technomagie und wurde nicht rechtzeitig zu den Regionals fertig. Doch Artie wollte das Ding unbedingt rechtzeitig für die Nationals fertig stellen.

Tina hielt das für keine gute Idee. Der Logik nach würde der Apparat sie doch dann auch vor dem versprochenen Erfolg schützen, und das wollten sie doch nicht Und selbst wenn es ihnen gelingen sollte den Erfolg einzusacken aber zu verhindern, dass sie ihr wahres Glück verloren/nie fanden, wäre das dann nicht Schummelei? Und wie Tina Quortan einschätzte, war das kein Dämon, der es einfach hinnahm, wenn man schummelte.

Wenn man all dies bedachte, dann wäre es eigentlich Tinas Pflicht Artie das Ganze wieder auszureden. Vor allem jetzt, da sich herausgestellt hatte, dass es doch kein Ursache- und Wirkungs-Verhältnis zwischen ihren Siegen und ihren Beziehungen gab. Doch immer, wenn sie versuchte die ganze Sache zur Sprache zu bringen, blockte Artie ab und lenkte das Gespräch in andere Bahnen. Und dann machte Brittany doch noch Schluss mit ihm.

Nicht, dass Tina das nicht erwartet hätte. Irgendetwas ging in letzter Zeit zwischen Santana und Brittany vor, und Sam und Dave Karofsky waren nur Opfer dieser Sache, was auch immer diese Sache war. Nicht, dass sie Mitleid mit Dave hätte, dann das hatte sie nicht, und Sam hatte im Moment sowieso ganz andere Sorgen als seine Nicht-Beziehung zu Santana. Manchmal fragte sich Tina, ob das Unglück, das seine Familie heimgesucht hatte, irgendetwas mit seiner Mitgliedschaft bei den _New Directions_ zu tun hatte, aber meistens verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken gleich wieder, da er ihr zu unheimlich war, und sie keine Verantwortung _dafür_ übernehmen wollte.

 _Ich meine, es kann doch gar nicht meine Schuld sein, dass Sam in einem Hotel leben muss, oder? Warum sollte mein Pakt mit Quortan dafür sorgen, dass Sams Dad seinen Job verliert?!_

Auf jeden Fall hatte das, was auch immer es war, das zur Zeit zwischen Brittany und Santana vorging, dafür gesorgt, dass Artie nervös wurde und sich wie ein Arsch verhielt – und natürlich hatte Brittany ihn daraufhin in die Wüste geschickt. (Tina konnte das gut nachvollziehen, immerhin hatte sie Artie damals aus den gleichen Gründen verlassen).

Und nun war Artie nicht nur besessen davon Brittany dazu zu bringen mit ihm zum Abschlussball zu gehen, nein, noch besessener war er davon den Apparat fertig zu stellen.

„Lass es lieber bleiben", bat ihn Tina und wusste eigentlich nicht, welches von beiden Projekten sie damit genau meinte.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht", erwiderte Artie, „Dieser Pakt hat mich Brittany gekostet. Wenn ich je eine Chance haben will sie zurückzuerobern, dann muss ich den Strömungsblocker fertig bekommen!"

„Artie, du hast auch mich nicht zurückerobern können. Wie kommst du darauf, dass du Brittany zurückerobern wirst? Du hast sie dumm genannt, das wird sie dir nicht so schnell verzeihen, und wir wissen beide, dass Santana Karofsky nach dem Ball fallen lassen wird wie eine heiße Kartoffel."

„Und genau deswegen muss ich Brittany vor dem Ball zurückerobern!", gab Artie zurück, „Und das gelingt mir am besten ohne die fragwürdige Hilfe von Quortan."

Tina ersparte es sich darauf hinzuweisen, dass Brittany zurückzuerobern wohl auch als eine Art Erfolg angesehen werden könnte. Es würde sowieso nichts bringen. Artie wollte nicht hören. Und er war gerade dabei ein großes Unglück heraufzubeschwören, da war Tina sich sicher.

Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass dieses Unglück nicht sie alle, sondern nur ihn treffen würde.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh, Artie, weißt du denn nicht, dass das hier die Stelle ist, an der in einem Horror-Film die Teenies anfangen würden zu sterben? ;-)_

 _Diesmal vergesse ich übrigens nicht endlich meine andere neuere Glee-Fanfic „This ain't a Love Song" für möglichweise interessierte Leser zu erwähnen. Es ist eine Blaine-Meta-Fic._

 _Reviews?_


	7. Pretending

**7\. Pretending**

* * *

Artie hatte gedacht Tina zu verlieren wäre hart gewesen, doch im Vergleich zu dem Gefühl, dass der Verlust von Brittany in ihm auslöste, war das nichts gewesen. Brittany. Irgendwie hatte er immer schon gedacht, dass die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihm zusammen sein wollte zu erstaunlich war um wahr zu sein. Vielleicht war er deswegen auch immer so misstrauisch gewesen und hatte ständig nach Problemen Ausschau gehalten und selbst dann welche gefunden, wenn es keine gab – kein Wunder also, dass er so schnell bereit gewesen war zu glauben, dass Brittany ihn mit Mike betrügen würde.

Doch dieses Mal betrog sie ihn wirklich – das war offensichtlich - und zwar mit Santana. Nachdem Santana ihre Spielereien mit Rachel und Finn und Lauren und Puck satt hatte, hatte sie offenbar zuerst in Sam ein neues Opfer gefunden. Doch leider hatte Forellenmund sie nicht lange genug beschäftigt gehalten um sie von Brittany fern zu halten. Und dann hatten die beiden Mädchen gemeinsam mit Miss Holliday dieses Lied gesungen …

Artie schauderte immer noch, wenn er daran dachte. In jeder anderen Beziehung wäre so etwas kein Problem, es kam sicherlich öfter vor, dass ein Partner erfuhr, dass jemand anderer ihn liebte, und dieser Person dann einen freundlichen Korb gab, da er in seiner derzeitigen Beziehung glücklich war. Aber Brittany hatte leider einen gewissen Ruf, und eine Vergangenheit mit Santana ….

Irgendwann konnte Artie seine Zweifel nicht mehr für sich behalten, stellte Brittany zur Rede und erfuhr, dass seine schlimmste Befürchtungen wahr waren: Sie betrog ihn mit Santana! Und hielt das nicht einmal für betrügen, da Santana ihr einredete es würde nicht zählen, weil Artie ein Mann und Santana eine Frau war. „Oh, Brittany, wie kannst du nur so dumm sein!" Ein unbedachter Satz und schon war es vorbei. Santana schlecht zu machen war schlimm genug, aber dumm genannt zu werden, das konnte Brittany nicht vertragen.

Artie versuchte sich einzureden, dass es so besser wäre. Immerhin hätte eine Beziehung mit Brittany sowieso keine Zukunft. Er würde immer nur die zweite Geige neben Santana spielen, nicht wahr? Und das wollte er definitiv nicht. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass es doch nicht besser so war. Dass er sie doch zurückwollte. Und dass er sie immer noch hätte, wenn da nicht Quortan wäre. Artie hatte es letztlich doch richtig eingeschätzt, es hatte etwas gedauert, aber letztlich hatte ihn der Sieg bei den Regionals doch Brittany gekostet.

Auf die Idee, dass das Eine nicht zwangsläufig etwas mit dem Anderen zu tun haben musste, verfiel er erst gar nicht. Es war doch offensichtlich, dass alles zusammenhing! Jetzt galt es nur noch sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie man verhindern konnte, dass beides in der Zukunft weiter zusammenhing.

Der Apparat, an dem Artie arbeite, stellte den Schlüssel dar, das spürte er instinktiv. Wenn er in der Lage wäre den Einfluss von Quortans Kräften auf sich selbst zu blockieren, dann müsste er auch in der Lage sein Brittany zurück zu erobern. Und das musste passieren, bevor Santana ihren nächsten Zug machte. Bisher war sie vollauf damit beschäftigt ihre Prom-Queen-Champagne voran zu treiben und datete zu diesem Zweck offiziell David Karofsky. Doch spätestens nach dem Ball würde sie ihn nicht mehr brauchen und ihre teuflische Sexyness wieder auf Brittany konzentrieren. Wenn Artie überhaupt eine Chance haben wollte Brittany zurückzugewinnen, dann musste er das durchziehen, bevor es soweit war.

Deswegen arbeitete er wie verrückt an dem Apparat. Er musste den Abschirmer, wie er ihn nannte, einfach fertig bekommen um trotz seines Erfolges in der Lage zu sein Brittany zurückzuerobern. Ohne Abschirmer lief es eindeutig nicht – Brittany lehnte seine Einladung zum Ball ab.

Am liebsten wäre Artie nun gar nicht hingegangen, aber der andauernde Erfolg der _New Directions_ führte dazu, dass sie die musikalische Untermalung des Abends gestalten sollten, und vielleicht würde Brittany sich dazu breit schlagen lassen wenigstens einmal mit ihm zu tanzen. Tanz war immer schon einer der schnellsten Wege zu ihrem Herzen gewesen, vielleicht würde sie ein Tanz an die guten Zeiten, die sie gemeinsam gehabt hatten, erinnern und den Funken neu entfachen.

Dann ließ sich Artie dazu überreden für Puck den Punch zu panschen, und er begann sich zu fragen, ob sein Apparat nicht doch funktionierte, da ihn sein Erfolg verließ, und er von Coach Sylvester erwischt und verhört wurde bis er zugab, dass das, was er in den Punch geschüttet hatte, kein Alkohol gewesen war, und das ganze Verhör und die ungewollte Beinahe-Zahn-Hygiene umsonst gewesen waren. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", wollte Coach Sylvester wissen, und das war eine berechtigte Frage. Arties einzige Ausrede bestand darin, dass er darauf gehofft hatte Brittany durch seinen Mut und seine Widerstandskraft genug zu beeindrucken um sie so zurückzuerobern. Zumindest an diesem Abend schien es sie zu erweichen, denn sie tanzte nicht nur mit ihm, sondern ließ sich auch mit ihm zusammen fotografieren.

Doch leider war das dann auch schon wieder alles. Sie schien nicht gewillt ihn auf Dauer zurückzunehmen. Also widmete sich Artie weiterhin fanatisch seiner Apparatur, theoretisch war sie fertig, er musste sie nur noch zum Laufen bekommen. Mit ein bisschen altmodischer Magie sollte ihm das gelingen. Er musste nur den richtigen Spruch, das richtige Ritual, finden. Wenn Tina nur nicht beschlossen hätte ihm jedwede weitere Hilfe zu verweigern … Sie kam mit diesem ganzen magischen Kram viel besser zurecht als er.

Doch dann fand er schließlich doch noch einen Spruch, mit dem er den Abschirmer zum Laufen bringen konnte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig für seine gemeinsame Songwriting-Zeit mit Brittany. New York war seine letzte Chance. Wenn er es nicht schaffte Brittany vor dem Sommerbeginn zurückzugewinnen, dann würde sie den ganzen Sommer mit Santana verbringen, und dann hätte er keine Chance mehr. „My Cup" war kein Meisterwerk, aber er diente seinem Zweck – Brittany dazu zu bringen zu sehen, dass Artie sie unterstützte und für sie da war.

Doch dann geschah das Unerwartete: Die _New Directions_ verloren die Nationals. Offiziell deswegen, weil sich Rachel und Finn auf der Bühne küssten, doch Artie war sich nicht so sicher, ob das der wirkliche Grund für ihre Niederlage war, und dem Blick nach zu urteilen, den Tina Artie zuwarf, war er nicht der Einzige, den Zweifel quälten.

„Ist es dir eigentlich inzwischen gelungen diesen Apparat fertig zu stellen, Artie?", fragte Tina auf den Rückflug wie nebenbei. Doch Artie durchschaute den Hintergrund dieser Frage, und er tat das Einzige, das er tun konnte: Er log.

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht zum Laufen bringen", behauptete er, „Ohne deine Hilfe ging es nicht. Ich bin zwar gut mit dem technischen Zeug, aber die Magie ist nun mal mehr dein Ding. Tja, aber wie's aussieht ist es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr nötig ihn zum Laufen zu bringen, nicht wahr? Wir haben verloren. Als Ausgleich sollte es jetzt ein Leichtes sein Brittany zurück zu bekommen!"

Tina warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Artie tat sein Bestes um unschuldig auszusehen. Wie erfolgreich er damit war, konnte er nicht sagen.

„Wenn du meinst…", erwiderte Tina nur und wandte sich dann Mike zu, der ihr eine Frage gestellt hatte. Artie atmete auf. Fürs Erste schien die unmittelbare Gefahr abgewendet worden zu sein, selbst wenn Tina ihn verdächtigte – sie konnte nicht beweisen, dass er Schuld an ihrer Niederlage war.

Und sie durfte dazu auch niemals in der Lage sein, und die anderen durften niemals davon erfahren – sie durften niemals erfahren, dass Artie schuld daran war, dass sie die Nationals verloren hatten. Keiner durfte das jemals erfahren.

Sobald sie wieder in Lima wären, würde Artie als Erstes alle Beweise dafür vernichten müssen. Und dann würde er nach einem Weg suchen müssen um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Und das Schnellsten. Und dann würde hoffentlich wieder alles so werden wie zuvor, und niemals würde jemals dahinter kommen, was wirklich passiert war. Zumindest hoffte er das.

* * *

Die gute Nachricht war, dass Blaine über Rachels Geständnis länger den Mut hielt, als sie erwartet hätte. Natürlich konnte sie Kurt nicht einfach danach fragen, ob sein Freund irgendwann einmal zufällig etwas in diese Richtung erwähnt hatte, aber sie kannte Kurt gut genug um zu wissen, dass er angestürmt kommen würde um sie mit ihrer Tat zu konfrontieren, wenn Blaine etwas über den Pakt ihm gegenüber fallen lassen würde. Und nachdem Kurt an die McKinley zurückgekehrt war, hätte er auch keinen besonders weiten Weg mehr zurückzulegen um Rachel zu finden.

Er kam aber nie an um sie anzuschreien, also ging sie davon aus, dass sie noch einmal davon gekommen war. Und beschloss sich auf ihre anderen Sorgen zu konzentrieren: Wie etwa ihre Songwriter-Karriere, die Regionals und dann die Nationals. Und Quinns und Finns Wiedervereinigung, die sie versuchte so gut sie konnte zu sabotieren ohne dabei zu offensichtlich zu werden. Sie verstand ja, dass Finn nach dem, was sie getan hatte, nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, zumindest im Augenblick, aber Quinn war heutzutage nicht weniger falsch für ihn als vor einem Jahr. Ja, sie hatte sich als Person positiv entwickelt, aber sie passte einfach nicht zu Finn. Finn brauchte eine Frau, die auf ihn einging, und nicht eine, die ihn sich nur so richtete wie sie ihn haben wollte.

Und dann tauchte mit einem Mal wieder Jesse in ihrem Leben auf, und Rachel wusste nicht mehr genau, was sie eigentlich wollte (außer die Nationals zu gewinnen), aber es war offensichtlich, dass ihr eine zweite Chance offeriert wurde, und sie diese nur ergreifen musste. Die Frage war nur: War es eine zweite Chance mit Jesse oder eine zweite Chance mit Finn? Denn Finn war auf Jesse mindestens genauso eifersüchtig wie sie auf Quinn.

Die Frage löste sich bei den Nationals auf der Bühne wie von selbst, als Rachel mit einem Mal gar nicht anders konnte als Finn zu küssen. Doch sie verloren. Jesse und Santana waren offensichtlich der Meinung, dass der Kuss der Grund für ihre Niederlage war. Hatte Rachel also wieder die Wahl zwischen Finn und dem Erfolg? Konnte sie wirklich nicht beides haben?

 _Ist Finn wirklich mein wahres Glück? Kann ich mit siebzehn überhaupt schon wissen, wer oder was mein wahres Glück ist?_ Als sie den Pakt geschlossen hatte, war ihr alles so klar erschienen. Doch nun, fast zwei Jahre später, war alles unklarer als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben. Was wollte sie? Und was durfte sie haben? Rachel Berry hatte ihr ganzes Leben lang davon geträumt alles zu bekommen, weil sie meistens nichts gehabt hatte. Doch vielleicht konnte sich das ändern.

Sie entschied sich für Finn und den Erfolg. Im Augenblick lag letzterer weit genug entfernt, so dass die Aussicht auf Liebe und Karriere nebeneinander existieren konnten. Im Augenblick konnte sie einfach mit Finn zusammen sein, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen, dass sie diese Beziehung zu sehr ablenken würde oder wieder dazu veranlassen würde Dinge zu tun, die ihrem Charakter nicht entsprachen. Sie schwor sich, dass sie diesmal großzügiger, weniger besitzergreifend und ehrlicher sein würde. Von Anfang an. Wenn es klappen sollte, wenn die zweite Chance besser ausgehen sollte als die erste, dann musste sie von Anfang an mit offenen Karten spielen, und das nicht nur, was die Aussicht darauf anging, dass sie Finn eines Tages wegen ihrer Karriere verlassen könnte. Er musste auch erfahren, warum das der Fall sein würde.

Sie wusste, dass die anderen immer noch dagegen waren, aber sie hatte es bereits Blaine erzählt, also erzählte sie es nun Finn. Sie berichtete ihm von dem Pakt mit Quortan. Und diesmal beschrieb sie alles ganz genau bis ins letzte Detail.

„Wow, Rachel, ich wusste ja immer, dass du ehrgeizig bist, aber das, das ist eine ganz neue Ebene", meinte Finn schließlich.

„Ja, ich weiß, und wenn du jetzt doch nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst, kann ich das verstehen. Ich meine: Wer würde schon mit jemanden zusammen sein wollen, der so etwas Schreckliches getan hat?", meinte Rachel.

„Immerhin wurde keiner dadurch verletzt, oder? Ich meine, soweit ich das verstanden habe, bist nur du diejenige, die zu Schaden kam, weil du auf dein wahres Glück verzichtet hast, oder?", warf Finn ein.

„Ja, nein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was mein wahres Glück ist. Vielleicht sind es zukünftige Kinder, die jetzt niemals geboren werden, weil ich auf sie verzichtet habe. Oder du bist es, weil mein wahres Glück eine Beziehung mit dir ist, und der wahre Grund, warum ich Puck geküsst habe ist der, dass wir nicht zusammen glücklich werden können. Nicht mehr", erklärte Rachel, „Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

„Aber du hast diesen Pakt nicht geschlossen um anderen zu schaden. Rachel, du hast auf etwas verzichtet, was dir eines Tages das Wichtigste auf der Welt sein könnte, und das finde ich irgendwie beeindruckend, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Ich meine, du hast dein Ziel. Und das willst du unbedingt erreichen, und dafür warst du bereit ein großes Opfer zu bringen. Nicht viele Menschen haben so ein klares Ziel vor Augen. Und noch weniger rufen einen Dämon an um es zu erreichen, denke ich", meinte Finn nachdenklich, „Ich hatte meinen gegrillten Cheesus, aber du hast dich an einen echten Dämon gewandt. Das ist irgendwie cool. Und verstörend. Aber ich glaube, ich kann damit leben."

„Wirklich?", fragte Rachel ungläubig.

„Ja, nicht viele Mädchen könnten sich einem leibhaftigen Dämon stellen. Ich meine, Quinn ist ein harter Knochen, wenn es sein muss, aber vor zwei Jahren hätte sie beim Anblick eines Dämons wohl die Flucht ergriffen. Obwohl ich mir nicht so sicher bin, dass das jetzt auch noch der Fall wäre. Hast du dieses Tattoo auf ihrer Facebook-Seite gesehen?" Finn schüttelte den Kopf.

Rachel schüttelte nun ihrerseits den Kopf, wenn auch nicht wegen Quinns Tattoo. Teenager-Jungs waren schon eine seltsame Spezies. Rachel hätte nicht erwartet, dass Finn von ihrem Pakt mit Quortan _beeindruckt_ sein würde. Sie hatte mit Unglauben und Abscheu gerechnet. Aber Finn war nun einmal Finn. Er wusste, dass sie ihn niemals anlügen würde, und offenbar war er Dämonen-Pakten gegenüber seltsam eingestellt.

„Na gut. Jetzt weißt du es auf jeden Fall. Aber du darfst niemanden davon erzählen, hörst du, Finn? Und du darfst Kurt und den anderen nicht sagen, dass ich dir davon erzählt habe!", schärfte sie ihm ein, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Gedanken noch nicht zu sehr in Richtung von Quinns neuester Körperkunst abgeschweift waren.

„Was? Oh ja, klar. Kein Problem", behauptete Finn.

Zwei Wochen später spielten sie zu viert ein neues Videospiel, das Puck Finn geborgt hatte, und Kurt war gerade dabei zu verlieren, während Rachel sogar besser war als Blaine, als Finn meinte: „Findest du dieser Dämon da sieht so ähnlich aus wie Quortan?"

„Finn!", rief Rachel empört, wenn auch nicht sehr überrascht.

„Wer ist Quortan?", wollte Blaine verwirrt wissen, „ Kommt mir aber irgendwie bekannt vor…"

„Das ist der Dämon, mit dem Rachel und Kurt einen Pakt geschlossen haben", erklärte Finn bereitwillig und machte damit alles noch schlimmer.

„Rachel!", entfuhr es Kurt erbost.

„Ach ja, stimmt, ich erinnere mich", erwiderte Blaine und machte es damit wirklich schlimm.

Rachel ließ ihren Kontroller fallen.

„Hey, wir waren gerade am Gewinnen!", beschwerte sich Finn.

„Hast du etwa beiden davon erzählt?!", schrie Kurt sie an.

„Ich dachte, wenn Finn es weiß, dann können wir jetzt darüber reden? Mein Therapeut sagt immer…", begann Blaine, kam aber nicht sehr weit, da nun alle durcheinander riefen.

„Oh stimmt, ich hätte das nicht erwähnen sollen!", fiel Finn ein.

„Was genau hast du ihnen erzählt?! Und wann und warum hast du Blaine davon erzählt?!", zeterte Kurt.

„Ich musste es einfach sagen, ich konnte es nicht länger verschweigen, Kurt, das musst du verstehen!", rechtfertigte sich Rachel.

Dann kehrte Schweigen ein, da Durcheinanderrufen nichts brachte.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Kurt", meinte Blaine, „Ich halte euch nicht für verrückt."

„Sie haben einen echten Dämon angerufen, Mann", informierte Finn ihn leise, während Kurt Rachel wütend anfunkelte.

Rachel seufzte. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Wann lernte sie endlich, dass die Wahrheit zu sagen immer nur für Ärger sorgte?

* * *

Zumindest eines war sicher: Wenn Kurts Leben eine Sache definitiv nicht wahr, dann war das langweilig. Leider schien stattdessen immer ein gewisses Auf und Ab in seinem Leben vor zu herrschen. Er war mit Blaine zusammen, aber dafür verlor er die Regionals und die Nationals. Er war zurück an der McKinley und söhnte sich mit Karofsky aus, der ihn nicht mehr umbringen wollte, aber dafür wurde er zur Prom-Queen gewählt, und dann auch noch von Karofsky im Stich gelassen, als das gewählte Siegerpaar zusammen tanzen sollte. Blaine rettet ihm das Gesicht, indem er sich dazu bereit erklärte in aller Öffentlichkeit mit ihm zu „Dancing Queen" zu tanzen, aber dafür musste Kurt sich von Jesse. St. Stink anhören, dass er nicht gut genug für anspruchsvolle „Mädchen"-Songs wäre. Blaine sagte ihm, dass er ihn liebte, aber dafür hatte Rachel scheinbar nichts Besseres zu tun als Kurt vor seinem Bruder und seinem Freund als Dämon-Anbeter zu outen.

Wie konnte sie nur?! Wer wusste schon, was die jetzt von ihm dachten?

„Du musstest es ihnen einfach sagen, nicht wahr?!", fuhr er Rachel an, „Du schaffst es einfach nicht auch nur einmal in deinem Leben irgendetwas für dich zu behalten, oder?!"

„Ja, ich musste es ihnen sagen. Ich konnte es nicht weiter für mich behalten, Kurt!", verteidigte sich Rachel, während Finn und Blaine ihren Streit beobachteten, als wäre er ein Tennis-Match, „Ich musste es _irgendjemanden_ sagen, also habe ich es Blaine erzählt, und Finn musste ich es sagen, weil es ihn auch angeht, das weißt du doch! Gewisse Dinge, gewisse Dinge kann man einfach nicht auf ewig verschweigen! Ich wollte, dass zumindest irgendjemand die Wahrheit weiß!"

„Die Wahrheit darüber, was für schreckliche Personen wir in Wahrheit sind, meinst du diese Wahrheit?!", Kurts Stimme überschlug sich fast, als er ihr das entgegen schrie.

„Ja!", rief Rachel nur, „Genau das, Kurt."

„Schon mal daran gedacht, dass es nicht dein Recht war es Blaine zu sagen?", wollte Kurt düster wissen.

„Ja, aber ihr wart damals, als ich es ihm gesagt habe, noch nicht zusammen", erwiderte Rachel kleinlaut.

Wunderbar. Also wusste er es schon seit Monaten! Und hatte nie etwas gesagt. Aber vermutlich hatte er es bisher nie geglaubt, aber jetzt, nach diesem Ausbruch konnte Kurt nicht mehr abstreiten, dass es die Wahrheit war.

„Und was sollen sie jetzt von uns denken?", schloss Kurt müde. Er wusste, was er von jemandem denken würde, von dem er wüsste, dass dieser einen Pakt mit einem Dämon geschlossen hatte.

„Wir denken doch deswegen nichts Schlechtes von euch, Kurt", mischte sich Finn ein und wandte sich dann an Blaine, als er fortfuhr, „Ich meine, ein leibhaftiger Dämon, Mann. Rachel und Kurt waren mutig genug ihn nicht nur anzurufen, sondern sich auch mit ihm zu unterhalten und einen Pakt mit ihm zu schließen. Aber sie haben dafür keinen umgebracht oder ihre Seele verkauft, sie haben nur einen Teil ihrer Zukunft geopfert. Sie waren bereit auf etwas, das ihnen einmal sehr wichtig sein könnte, zu verzichten um es etwas besser im Leben zu haben. Um eine Chance zu haben hier eines Tages rauszukommen. Wer könnte ihnen das verübeln?"

Der gute Finn verübelte es ihnen offenbar nicht, aber Finn glaubte eben immer an das Gute in allen und sah aus irgendwelchen Gründen auch immer das Gute an jeder Situation. So war er nun einmal: Schlicht, aber herzensgut. Finns Glaube an die, die er liebte, konnte offenbar nicht einmal das Wissen darüber, dass diese sich mit Dämonen eingelassen hatten, erschüttern. Doch was war mit Blaine?

Kurt warf seinem Freund einen verunsicherten Blick zu. Der meinte: „Gebt ihr uns einen Moment?" Woraufhin sich Rachel und Finn aus dem Zimmer zurückzogen.

„Blaine, ich … es tut mir so leid. Rachel hat recht. Ich hätte es dir sagen müssen. Du haste es verdient die Wahrheit zu wissen, aber ich wollte nicht … ich wollte nicht, dass du schlecht von mir denkst", begann Kurt, „Ich meine: Was für ein Mensch lässt sich mit einem Dämon ein, nur um ein bisschen Erfolg geschenkt zu bekommen?" Er lachte bitter.

„Kurt…" Blaine nahm Kurts Hand in seine. „Du scheinst dich wegen dieser ganzen Sache für eine sehr schlechte Person zu halten. Ich weiß, dass Rachel sich deswegen für eine hält. Aber das alles macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen. Finn hat Recht: Ihr habt kein Menschenopfer gebracht oder irgendjemand anderen durch diesen Pakt Schaden zugefügt, ihr habt nur euch selbst geschadet. Jeder hat in seinem Leben schon einmal etwas getan, worauf er nichts stolz ist. Ich habe Dinge getan, auf die ich nicht stolz bin. Ich gebe zu einen Dämon herbeizurufen gehört nicht dazu, aber nur weil deine Sache anders ist als meine, heißt das nicht, dass sie so viel schlimmer ist", meinte Blaine, „Du solltest aufhören dich wegen dieser Sache fertig zu machen. Es ist nun mal passiert. Aber letztlich ist keiner dabei zu Schaden gekommen."

„Aber das weißt du nicht", erwiderte Kurt, „Als mein Dad den Herzinfarkt hatte, dachte ich, dass es wegen dem Pakt war. Er hat das alles überstanden, aber was wenn das erst der Anfang war? Oder wenn das nächste Mal jemand anderer zu Schaden kommt? Was wenn dir deswegen etwas passiert?"!

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. „Kurt, du kannst nicht die gesamte Schuld für alles, was in deiner Umgebung passiert, auf dich nehmen", meinte er ernst, „Manchmal passieren schlimme Dinge einfach. Und was die Zukunft angeht: Keiner weiß, was sie bringt. Aber jetzt schon zu beschließen, dass alles, was in den nächsten Jahren schief gehen könnte, an dir alleine liegt, ist sinnlos. Viele Faktoren beeinflussen das Leben eines Menschen. Und eines kann ich dir versprechen: Falls wir jemals miteinander Schluss machen sollten, wird es nicht wegen deinem Pakt mit diesem Quortan sein. Ich liebe dich, Kurt, alles an dir. Auch deine verrückten Seiten. Und deinen Ehrgeiz. Ich werde dich jetzt sicherlich nicht wegen dieser Sache verlassen. Und auch in Zukunft nicht."

„Vielleicht sollest du das aber", merkte Kurt an, „Vielleicht wäre das klüger."

„Wann habe ich jemals Dinge getan, weil es klüger wäre sie zu tun? Noch nie. Und ich werde jetzt sicherlich nicht damit anfangen", erwiderte Blaine, „Mach dir keine falsche Hoffnung: So schnell wirst du mich nicht los!"

 _Aber ich will dich nicht los werden. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob dich behalten kann!,_ dachte Kurt, sagte es aber nicht. Stattdessen umarmte er Blaine fest und rief dann die anderen zurück zu ins Zimmer.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es ihnen verraten habe, Kurt", sagte Rachel niedergeschlagen, als sie wieder hereinkam.

„Schon gut", seufzte Kurt milde, „Eigentlich hast du ja recht: Sie verdienen es die Wahrheit zu wissen. Zu wissen wie unverantwortlich wir waren."

„Wir waren Kinder, Kurt, wir wussten es nicht besser", erinnerte ihn Rachel.

„So lange ist es auch wieder nicht her. Wir hätten es besser wissen müssen", widersprach Kurt.

„Aber wir wollten doch nur, dass zur Abwechslung einmal irgendetwas in unserem Leben gut läuft", meinte Rachel, „Und wir waren bereit dafür alles in Kauf zu nehmen. Nicht mehr jeden Tag einen Slushie ins Gesicht geschüttet zu bekommen war mir das damals wert. Es ging uns gar nicht so sehr um den Erfolg, es ging uns einfach darum, dass unser Leben endlich besser wird. Und es ist besser geworden, oder? Wir wussten nur nicht, worauf wir verzichten um dieses Besser zu erreichen."

Und sie hatte recht. Ihr Leben war besser geworden. Kurt hatte schon lange keinen Selbstmordfolder mehr in der Hand gehalten. Er hatte seinen Dad, seine Freunde, Finn, Blaine … Die Frage war nur: Was würde er als Preis für all das nie haben können?

* * *

 _A/N: Es war in diesem Kapitel doch schmerzhafter als erwartet Finn zu schreiben, wenn man bedenkt wie die Geschichte ausgeht._

 _Was denkt ihr: Glaubt Blaine, dass sie einen echten Dämon herbeigerufen haben, oder denkt er nur, dass sie_ _glauben,_ _dass sie einen Pakt mit einem Dämon geschlossen haben? (Finn ist Finn, er glaubt ihnen einfach)._

 _Reviews?_


	8. You can't stop the Beat

_A/N: Vielleicht sollte ich darauf hinweisen, dass euch ab hier ein zunehmendes Maß an psychologischen Horror erwartet aka Implikationen von unvorhergesehenen Konsequenzen des Paktes._

* * *

 **8\. You can't stop the Beat**

* * *

Als die Sache zwischen ihr und Sam begann, ging Mercedes eigentlich davon aus, dass es nicht lange halten würde. Immerhin wusste sie, dass sie vermutlich nicht gerade dem Bild von Sams idealer Frau entsprach. Und sie wusste auch, dass ihre Karriere ihr immer wichtiger sein würde als irgendein Junge. Deswegen hielt sie die ganze Affäre auch geheim; sie wollte nicht, dass sich ihre Freunde über eine Beziehung freuen würden, die sowieso keine Zukunft hatte.

Doch dann verloren sie die Nationals, und Mercedes begann sich zu fragen, ob der Erfolg, an dem es ihnen bei der Veranstaltung gemangelt hatte, ihnen vielleicht in anderen Bereichen ihres Lebens zuteilwerden würde. Etwa in der Liebe. Immerhin schienen Tina und Kurt mit ihren jeweiligen Partner überaus glücklich zu sein, und Rachel kam wieder mit Finn zusammen. Nur Artie schien keinen Erfolg bei seinen Versuchen Brittany zurückzuerobern gehabt zu haben. Was also hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte es überhaupt etwas zu bedeuten?

Nun, aus der Sache mit Sam wurde nichts, weil sein Vater einen Job in einem anderen Staat bekam, und die Familie Evans wegzog. Doch dafür zeigte der Footballspieler Shane Tinsley unerwartetes Interesse an Mercedes. Und sie dachte sich: Warum auch nicht? Aus dem Sieg bei den Nationals war nichts geworden, das letzte Jahr an der High School stand ihr so oder so bevor, also warum nicht einmal auf ein wenig Glück in der Liebe hoffen? Sie musste nur damit rechnen, dass ihre Beziehung zu Shane nicht ewig halten würde und aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht zu sehr in ihn verliebte. Dann würde schon alles glatt gehen.

Und es schien auch glatt zu gehen. Und Shane erwies sich auch noch als überaus unterstützender Freund, der an sie glaubte, der ihr sagte, dass sie besser als Rachel Berry wäre. Natürlich war sie selbst immer dieser Meinung gewesen, aber nachdem sie zwei Jahre lang dabei zugesehen hatte, wie alle anderen immer Rachel als die Bessere angesehen hatten, hatte sie langsam begonnen daran zu zweifeln.

Jesse hatte sie als faul bezeichnet, als jemanden, der sich weigerte zu üben und an sich zu arbeiten, und sie hatte daraufhin ihren mangelnden Erfolg in ihrem ewigen Konkurrenzkampf mit Rachel darauf geschoben, dass er damit irgendwie recht hatte. Mercedes glaubte daran, dass sie von Natur aus gut genug war um jeden Song zu jeder Zeit singen zu können. Dass sie nicht an sich oder ihren Fähigkeiten arbeiten musste, weil diese geschliffen genug waren.

Eine ähnliche Einstellung nahm sie Mister Schues Tanzcamp gegenüber ein – sie wusste, wenn es darauf ankäme, dann könnte sie gut genug tanzen. Sie hatte nur keine Lust darauf ewig sinnlos zu üben. Sie vermutete, dass Mister Schue in Wahrheit Jesses Meinung über sie teilte und sie deswegen so hart ran nahm. Aber sie sah nicht ein, warum er auf ihr mehr herumhackte als auf den anderen. Rachel musste nicht einmal ins Tanzcamp, und dabei waren ihre Tanzschritte auch nicht immer so hundertprozentig perfekt wie die von Mike oder Brittany.

Mister Schue hatte Rachel nun mal schon immer bevorzugt, und Mercedes hatte sich das zu Beginn gefallen lassen, weil sie vermutete, dass ihre Mutter recht hatte: Rachel brauchte den Erfolg auf der Bühne, da sie in der Schule ansonsten keinen hatte, weil es ihr an Freunden mangelte und es alle immer auf sie abgesehen hatten. Doch inzwischen war Rachel in einer erfolgreichen Beziehung, hatte enge Freunde, und trat sogar zur Schulsprecherwahl an. Wozu sie also immer noch bevorzugen?

Mercedes beschloss also, dass genug genug war. Dass sie nicht mehr das Mädchen sein wollte, von dem Lauren meinte, dass es anderen sogar ihre Schuhe überlassen würde, wenn es darum gebeten werden würde. Shane unterstützte sie und machte ihr genug Mut um das zu tun, was nötig war: Die _New Directions_ zu verlassen und alles auf eine Karte zu setzen, als es um die weibliche Hauptrolle im Schulmusical ging.

Letzteres ging nicht auf. Rachel bekam die Rolle, aber zumindest war Mercedes nun der Star ihres eigenen Glee-Clubs. Die _Troubletones_ wurden von Shelby Corcoran vollkommen anders geführt als die Mister Schue die _New Directions_ führte, und da es eine reine Mädchengruppe war, musste sich auch niemand darum sorgen, ob die Chemie zwischen der weiblichen Lead-Sängerin und ihrem männlichen Partner stimmte, denn es gab keinen männlichen Partner. Stattdessen gab es nur die Stars: Mercedes, Santana und Brittany (und die unmusikalische Sugar Motta). Und zwischen Sanatana und Mercedes hatte die Chemie schon immer gestimmt (die platonische zumindest), während Brittany und Sugar leicht dazu manipulieren zu waren zu denken, dass sie im Mittelpunkt stünden ohne dass dies tatsächlich der Fall war. Um interne Konkurrenz musste sich Mercedes bei den _Troubletones_ also keine Sorgen machen.

Doch wie standen die Chancen auf einen Erfolg der Gruppe? Aus den Erfahrungen mit Kurt im letzten Jahr wusste Mercedes, dass Quortans Erfolg bis zu einem gewissen Grad mit den Paktnutzern mitging, wenn sich diese konkurrierenden Gruppen anschlossen. Aber eben nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad, wenn alle anderen Paktnutzer immer noch in derselben Gruppe vereint waren, und das war leider der Fall. Rachel, Kurt, Tina und Artie gehörten immer noch alle zu den _New Directions._

Also würde Mercedes wieder einmal keine andere Wahl bleiben als ihr Bestes zu geben und auf einen guten Ausgang der ganzen Sache für sie zu hoffen. Wenn sie etwas in den letzten beiden Jahren gelernt hatte, dann dass auch die Tatsache, dass Quortan mit einem war, keine Garantien für das Leben lieferte.

* * *

In diesem Schuljahr lief es eigentlich ganz für Tina. Sie war zwar Artie gegenüber immer noch misstrauisch, aber da sie nicht beweisen konnte, dass er an ihrer Niederlage bei den letzten Nationals die Schuld trug, und er auch nicht von Quortan ermordet worden war oder ähnliches, würde es wohl für immer ein Rätsel bleiben, ob es ihm jemals gelungen war dieses Abschirm-Gerät fertig zu stellen oder nicht.

Auf jeden Fall schienen die _New Directions_ im neuen Schuljahr auf die Straße des Glücks zurückgekehrt zu sein, wenn sie sich auch wie üblich mit diversen Hindernissen auseinandersetzen mussten. Mercedes verriet die Originals Fünf, indem sie dem anderen Glee-Club an der McKinley beitrat, und dieser kostete die _New Directions_ zunehmend Mitglieder, aber der Gewinn von Blaine und Rory und die Rückkehr von Sam und die Mithilfe der Band wogen diesen Mannschaftsstärkeverlust wieder auf, und selbst die Tatsache, dass Rachel nicht an den Sectionals teilnehmen durfte, hatte keine negativen Konsequenzen für den Club. Tatsächlich führten Mercedes Egotrip und Rachels Sperrung sogar dazu, dass Tina endlich einmal bei einem Wettbewerb Solis singen durfte, und das war ihr eigentlich ganz recht so.

Die _New Directions_ gewannen die Sectionals, und die _Troubletones_ mussten zerknirscht ihre Niederlage eingestehen und sich wieder in die _New Directions_ einfügen. Mister Schue machte ihnen ein paar Zugeständnisse, aber vermutlich vor allem deswegen, weil er die Egos von Mercedes und Santana nicht kränken wollte. Tina fand all das unnötig, die _New Directions_ hatte beweisen, dass sie auch gut ohne die beiden und selbst ohne Rachel zurechtkamen, wenn es nötig sein sollte, also brauchten sie sie eigentlich nicht, aber Tina nahm an, dass ihr Lehrer sich eine harmonische Gruppe für den Rest ihres letzten gemeinsamen Schuljahres wünschte.

Was sie anging, so war ihr einziger Kritikpunkt an ihrer derzeitigen Situation, dass sie sich wünschen würde, dass ein wenig von ihrem Erfolg auf Mike abfärben würde, damit dieser seine zukünftige Karriere als Tänzer leichter verfolgen könnte. Mikes Vater war alles andere als begeistert von der geplanten Zukunft seines Sohnes gewesen, und Tina hatte versucht zwischen den beiden Männern zu vermitteln, doch zu Beginn ohne Erfolg, wie es schien. Dann kam Mikes Vater aber überraschend zu den Sectionals und konnte seinen Sohn in Aktion auf der Bühne erleben und schien endlich zu akzeptieren, dass der Tanz ein Teil seines Sohnes war. Er schien sogar bereit zu sein Mike zu unterstützen. Und endlich schienen er und Julia auch bereit zu sein Tina als die Freundin ihres Sohnes zu akzeptieren.

Bisher war besonders Michael Chang Sr. alles andere als begeistert von Tina gewesen, doch nun, nachdem er miterlebt hatte, wie sie versuchte zwischen Vater und Sohn zu vermitteln und Mikes Träume bedingungslos und manchmal sogar gegen dessen eigenen Willen unterstützte, war er ihr gegenüber milder gestimmt. Die Changs waren immer noch zutiefst asiatisch, und das auf eine Art und Weise, die Tina nicht unbedingt behagte, aber sie waren endlich kompromissbereiter und damit auch der unasiatischen Tina gegenüber offener, was eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Mike um einiges wahrscheinlicher machte.

Alles in allem gab es also offenbar wirklich nichts, was Tina im Weg stand. Ihre Noten waren Spitzenklasse, ihre Beziehung lief sehr gut und ihre musikalische Karriere schritt stetig voran. Endlich, nach mehr als zwei Jahren des Zweifels, schien Quortans Erfolgsversprechen zu wirken. Zumindest bei ihr.

Was die anderen anging, nun durch die _New Directions_ hatten sie alle Erfolg.

Rachel und Finn verband ihr übliches ständiges Auf und Ab, aber auch hier schien sich ein Happy End anzubahnen, denn die beiden schienen vorzuhaben noch vor dem Schulabschluss zu heiraten. Andere fänden dies vermutlich übereilt, aber Tina hatte genug Zeit damit verbracht dem Finchel-Drama zuzusehen um zu wissen, dass diese beiden Wahnsinnigen füreinander bestimmt waren. Warum also sollten sie nicht heiraten? Wahres Glück würde ihnen eine Hochzeit im Teenager-Alter vermutlich nicht einbringen, aber vielleicht war das Ganze ja gerade deswegen ein kluger Schachzug von Rachel, vielleicht würde dieser Schritt dazu führen, dass sie Finn trotz allen Erfolges behalten könnte. Tina bereute fast, dass ihr das nicht eingefallen war (obwohl sie sicher war, dass Mikes Eltern sie wieder weniger mögen würden, wenn sie mit einer ähnlichen Idee angekommen wäre). Ansonsten lief es bei Rachel auch sonst sehr gut: Die Hauptrolle im Schulmusical, all ihre außerschulischen Aktivitäten, ihre berühmte leibliche Mutter, die genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt wieder aufgetaucht war, und ihre guten Noten – das alles schien ihr einen Platz auf ihrem Traumcollege, der NYADA, geradezu zu garantieren.

Anders Kurt, der die Schulsprecherwahl verloren hatte und im Musical nur eine Nebenrolle gespielt hatte. Aber zumindest hatte auch er bei den Sectionals ein Solo singen dürfen, und er hatte Blaine. Es gab zwar manchmal kleinere Reibereien zwischen den beiden, aber verglichen mit den meisten anderen Beziehungen auf der McKinley waren Klaine geradezu ein Herz und eine Seele. Außerdem war Kurt sehr klug, und es würde eine Audition für die NYADA geben. Alles in allem war Tina überzeugt davon, dass der schwule Junge genauso sicher auf der NYADA landen würde die Rachel.

Mercedes war ein anderes Thema. Sie hatte einige Rückschläge einstecken müssen, aber die meisten davon hatte sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Tina sagte ihr das zwar nicht ins Gesicht, da sie beide ja Freundinnen waren (Wenn auch nicht mehr so enge wie früher. Über diesen Sommer hinweg hatte sich Mercedes zunehmend von ihren alten Freunden wie Tina und Kurt abgewandt und mehr Santana und ihrem neuen Freund Shane zugewandt), aber sie fand, dass Mercedes eigenes überzogenes Ego sie zu Fall gebracht hätte. Wenn sie in den _New Directions_ geblieben wäre und bereit dazu gewesen wäre die Maria-Rolle mit Rachel zu teilen, dann wäre ihre musikalische Karriere in diesem Jahr mit Sicherheit besser verlaufen. Auf jeden Fall schien sich Mercedes durch Sams Rückkehr an die McKinley zunehmend in eine Dreiecksgeschichte mit ihrem Ex-Freund und ihrem aktuellen Freund zu verstricken. Für jemand, der zuvor neben einer einwöchigen Beziehung mit Puckerman und einer etwas peinlichen Verliebtheit in Kurt ansonsten nur auf ein einziges Date in ihrem Junior-Jahr zurückblicken konnte, war das schon ein beachtlicher Wechsel in ihrem Liebesglück. So betrachtet hatte Mercedes auf dieser Ebene ihres Lebens vielleicht sogar etwas zu viel Erfolg.

Damit blieb noch Artie. Der war zwar Single und schmachtete auffällig aber erfolglos Sugar an, hatte aber durch das Inszenieren der _West Side Story_ einen beachtlichen Schritt auf seiner eigenen Karriereleiter hinter sich gebracht. Von ein paar Kurzfilmen zum Schulmusical, das war schon etwas - von dort aus war es nicht mehr weit auf Filmakademie, das stand für Tina fest. Ob er es wollte oder nicht, auch mit Artie war Quortan.

Die _New Directions_ gewannen auch die Regionals. Und das trotz allen Steinen, die ihnen von dem neuen Captain der _Warblers,_ Sebastian Smythe, in den Weg geräumt worden waren. Er hatte versucht Rachel durch Erpressung vom Singen abzuhalten, und er hatte Blaine beinahe um eines seiner Augen gebracht, aber letztlich konnte er die _New Directions_ nicht daran hindern überragend zu siegen. Rachel und Finn plante ihre Hochzeit als Krönung dieses Sieges noch am selben Tag zu feiern, doch daraus wurde nichts.

Stattdessen verloren sie Quinn beinahe für immer. Auf ihrem Weg zur Hochzeit hatte sie einen Autounfall, und sie konnte von Glück reden, dass sie mit dem Leben davon gekommen war. Zwar hatte ihre Wirbelsäule einiges abbekommen, aber es bestand durchaus die Chance, dass sie sogar wieder in der Lage sein würde zu laufen.

Trotzdem traf Tina dieser Zwischenfall hart. David Karofskys Selbstmordversuch direkt vor den Regionals war erschütternd genug gewesen, doch das mit Quinn, das erschütterte Tina auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise zutiefst. Quinn hätte tot sein können. Allein sich das vorzustellen war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Und sich nun vorzustellen, dass diese lebendige junge Frau, die so viel durchgemacht und überstanden hatte (auch den Wahnsinn von dem letzten Sommer und Herbst, als sie eine etwas fragwürdige Punk-Phase erlebt hatte, die Tina nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, da sie sich stilistisch inzwischen sogar weg vom Soft-Goth hin zu den Swinging Sixties bewegt hatte, und dort ganz glücklich mit sich war), jetzt möglicherweise für immer oder zumindest für den Rest ihrer Schulzeit an einen Rollstuhl gefesselt wäre…. Nein, Tina wollte daran gar nicht denken.

„Findet ihr nicht, dass Quinn alles in allem gesehen erstaunlich viel Glück gehabt hat?", meinte Artie bei der nächsten Notfallsitzung der Original Fünf nach Quinns Unfall, in der eigentlich besprochen werden sollte, wie es nun mit ihnen als Gruppe und Individuen weitergehen sollte.

Alle warfen ihm vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu. „Was willst du damit sagen? Dass sie hätte sterben sollen?!", empörte sich Rachel.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich mag Quinn sehr. Das wisst ihr doch alle. Es ist nur so, dass es ungewöhnlich ist, dass sie diesen Unfall überhaupt überlebt hat. Fast so, als hätte jemand dafür gesorgt. Jemand mit besonderen Kräften über die Strömungen des Glücks zum Beispiel", erläuterte Artie, „Ich meine, wir haben doch schon öfter darüber spekuliert, ob unser Pakt mit Quortan Einfluss auf die anderen hat…"

„In einen fast-tödlichen Autounfall zu geraten ist wohl kaum als Erfolg zu bezeichnen", widersprach Mercedes.

„Das nicht, aber es war Glück, dass sie es eben nicht tödlich für sie ausging. Vielleicht deswegen, weil Quotan der Meinung ist, wir würden Quinn noch brauchen, für unseren weiteren Erfolg als Gruppe", fuhr Artie fort.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er so arbeitet? Woher soll er wissen, dass wir Quinn noch brauchen?", wunderte sich Kurt, „Ich bin sehr froh, dass sie uns erhalten bleibt, aber für unseren Sieg bei den Wettbewerben war sie noch nie wirklich ausschlaggebend."

„Ihr Duett mit Sam bei den Sectionals im letzten Jahr war bei der Jury sehr beliebt", widersprach Rachel, „Und Quinn ist talentiert. Sie könnte etwas mehr Stimmtraining vertragen, aber sie harmoniert gut. Ich fand es immer schade, dass wir nie ihr Duett mit Artie zu hören bekommen haben. Also ja, sie könnte durchaus ein entscheidender Faktor für unseren Sieg bei den Nationals sein. Wenn sie bis dahin in der Lage sein sollte aufzutreten, und das will ich ehrlich gesagt bezweifeln. Ich denke nicht, dass sie bis dahin wieder in der Lage sein wird zu tanzen. Vielleicht eine Nummer mit zwei Rollstühlen, aber wie ich Quinn kenne, und ich kenne sie inzwischen sehr gut, wird sie sich auf ihren Schulabschluss konzentrieren wollen um ihren Platz in Yale nicht zu verlieren."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Ich glaube, du siehst Quortan einfach nur schon überall, Artie", meinte Tina, „Sind wir nicht eigentlich hier um zu besprechen, wie es weitergehen soll? Was ist mit der Hochzeit? Wann wollt ihr es erneut versuchen?"

„Wir haben beschlossen, darüber erst nachzudenken, wenn wir wissen, dass mit Quinn soweit wieder alles in Ordnung ist. Vielleicht warten wir sogar solange, bis sie in der Lage ist auf unserer Hochzeit zu tanzen", meinte Rachel.

„Darauf könnt ihr vermutlich lange warten", meinte Kurt düster.

„Und sonst? Glaubt ihr dieses Mal werden wir die Nationals gewinnen?", schaltete sich Mercedes ein.

„Wir müssen einfach. Das hier ist unsere letzte Chance. Tina und Artie können es nächstes Jahr noch einmal probieren, aber als Gruppe ist das das letzte Mal für uns. Quortan muss uns einfach zum Sieg verhelfen", meinte Rachel, „Wozu sonst hätten wir den Pakt geschlossen?"

„Wir haben ihn nicht geschlossen um die Nationals zu gewinnen. Wir haben ihn geschlossen um prinzipiell Erfolg zu haben. Das schließt einen Sieg bei den Nationals möglicherweise nicht zwingend mit ein. Erinnert euch an das letzte Jahr", rief Kurt ihnen allen ins Gedächtnis.

„Nein", widersprach Tina, „Dieses Mal wird es anders. Dieses Jahr werden wir gewinnen. Ich habe es im Gefühl. Wir sind nicht aufzuhalten. Seht euch nur an, wie überragend wir die _Warblers_ geschlagen haben, und das trotz all den schmutzigen Tricks, die Sebastian angewandt hat."

„Ja, aber damit hat er aufgehört nachdem Dave … nun ja, nach Dave eben", meinte Kurt.

„Stimmt. Diese Sache mit Karofsky kam uns doch auch irgendwie überaus gelegen, wenn man es so betrachtet", warf Artie ein.

Wieder starrten ihn alle an. „Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?!", empörte sich Tina, „Quortan soll dafür gesorgt haben, dass Karofsky sich das Leben nehmen will, damit Sebastian Smythe seine miesen Spielchen sein lässt, damit wir die Regionals gewinnen können? Wirklich?!"

Artie zuckte die Schultern. „Ich sage nicht, dass es wirklich so war. Ich sage nur, dass es doch durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen liegt, dass es so sein könnte", behauptete er.

„Dave wurde geoutet, Artie, und kam damit nicht klar. Das hat wohl kaum etwas mit Quortan zu tun!", zischte Kurt.

„Wirklich nicht? Hat nicht einer seiner Schulkollegen etwas mitbekommen, dass er nicht hätte mitbekommen müssen, wenn er nicht zufällig vor Ort gewesen wäre?", hakte Artie nach.

Die anderen starrten ihn an. „Unsinn", befand Tina.

Später musste sie jedoch zugeben, dass Quinn erstaunlich schnell wieder auf den Beinen war – rechtzeitig für den Prom - und bereits zu den Nationals wieder bei komplexeren Tanzschritten mithalten konnte. Womit keiner von ihnen gerechnet hätte.

War es möglich, dass Artie doch recht hatte? Ging Quortans Einfluss wirklich so weit, dass er die Leben anderer manipulierte um ihnen den Erfolg zu garantieren? Und wenn ja, hieß das dann nicht eigentlich, dass Karofskys Selbstmordversuch auf gewisse Weise _ihre_ Schuld war?

* * *

Artie war sich sicher, dass er nicht nur paranoid war, sondern recht hatte. Er war es gewesen, der ihre Niederlage bei den Nationals im letzten Sommer verschuldet hatte, und Quortan ließ ihn dafür büßen, indem er ihm weder erlaubte Brittany zurückzuerobern noch die wunderbare Sugar für sich zu gewinnen. Sugar entschied sich stattdessen für diesen irischen Kobold Rory. Das musste doch zwangsläufig auf Quortans Konto gehen.

Ansonsten hatte sich Artie in diesem Schuljahr mit Absicht eher bedeckt gehalten. Die Regie der _West Side Story_ zu übernehmen war ein Risiko gewesen, doch die Beteiligung der anderen schien ihm genug Sicherheitspolster zu sein um zu garantieren, dass es zu keinem vollkommen Desaster werden würde, und dem war auch so. Das Musical war ein Erfolg. Auch die _New Directions_ als Gruppe war weiterhin erfolgreich und seine Noten litten nicht, die _Brainiacs_ hatten sich in diesem Schuljahr nicht wieder zu einem Team zusammengeschlossen, da Artie freiwillig an einer Teilnahme verzichtete, genau wie an einer Mitgliedschaft im Footballteam – er wollte andere vor Quortans Rache schützen so gut es ihm möglich war.

Doch das schien ihm nicht ganz zu gelingen. Er tat sein Bestes um Coach Beiste mit Cooter Menkins zu verkuppeln, aber nur, weil er seinem ehemaligen Coach einen Gefallen tun wollte. Es wurde sogar eine Ehe aus dieser Affäre, was Artie zuerst irgendwie stolz machte, doch dann lief Coach Beiste mit einem Veilchen herum, und bald machten Gerüchte darüber, dass ihr Mann sie schlagen würde, die Runde an der McKinley. Artie konnte eine Woche lang vor lauter Schuldgefühlen nachts nicht schlafen. Das alles war seine Schuld. Er hatte die beiden verkuppelt! Und als Strafe dafür, dass er versucht hatte auf Quortans Kräfte Einfluss zu nehmen, hatte dieser seinen Erfolg als Kuppler in eine Katastrophe umgewandelt. Artie hätte es besser wissen müssen! Er hätte seine Nase aus dem Liebesleben anderer Menschen heraushalten sollen! Er war überzeugt, dass das alles nicht passiert wäre, wenn er niemals von dem Dämon namens Quortan gehört hätte!

Und Quortan beschäftigte ihn inzwischen fast täglich. Artie machte sich nach wie vor Gedanken darüber, wie dessen Kräfte funktionierten, und entdeckte in diesem Zusammenhang einige beunruhigende Dinge. Die anderen wollten von seinen Entdeckungen nichts hören, doch Artie war überzeugt davon, dass er recht hatte. Jedes Leben berührte das Leben anderer, doch durch ihren Pakt mit Quortan berührte das Leben der Original Fünf nun die Leben aller anderen Menschen in ihrer Umgebung in nie gekannten Ausmaß.

Wie sonst sollten sich gewisse Dinge erklären lassen? Quinns Unfall sorgte dafür, dass Joe Hart für die _New Directions_ rekrutiert wurde, was wiederum dafür sorgte, dass Artie und Tina im nächsten Jahr ein weiteres fixes Mitglied für ihren Glee-Club zur Verfügung haben würden. Trotzdem erholte Quinn sich umfassend und rechtzeitig genug um bei den Nationals wieder tanzen zu können. Rachel Berry, vor einigen Jahren noch das unbeliebteste Mädchen ihres Jahrganges, wurde zur Prom-Queen gewählt und schaffte es die unnachgiebige Carmen Tibideaux dazu zu bringen ihr eine zweite Chancen für ihre NYADA-Audition zu geben, die aus ihrem großen Solo bei den Nationals bestand. Mercedes schaffte es, nachdem sie beide ihrer Männer verloren hatte, sich mit Sam gerade rechtzeitig für den Prom wieder auszusöhnen, was ihr von ihrem Ex-Freund Shane nicht einmal übel genommen wurde. Mikes Eltern schienen Tina inzwischen geradewegs zu lieben, was jedem, der wusste, was die Changs und Tina voneinander trennte, seltsam vorkommen musste. Kurts Beziehung zu Blaine überlebte ein Sexting-Skandal mit einem Fremden und seine Audition für die NYADA brachte ihm ein Lob von der besagten unnachgiebigen Carmen Tibideaux ein. Und die _New Directions_ gewannen die Nationals, obwohl _Vocal Adrenaline_ von Jesse St. James gecoacht wurde und mit Unique einen einmaligen Performer zu bieten hatte.

Für all das konnte es einfach keine andere Erklärung geben. Quortan war mit ihnen. Und um ihnen ihren Erfolg zu ermöglichen, schreckte er vor nichts zurück. David Karofsky, Quinn Fabray, Shannon Beiste - wer wusste schon, wer außer ihnen noch aller zum Opfer von Quortans Machenschaften geworden war?

Artie versuchte nach Möglichkeit nicht darüber nachzudenken. Denn ansonsten hätte er sich nicht nur nicht über ihren Sieg bei den Nationals freuen können, sondern sich auch damit abfinden müssen, dass er nicht nur sein wahres Glück aufgegeben hatte, sondern unzähligen anderen möglicherweise die Chance auf ihr wahres Glück mit dieser Tat verwehrt hatte. Und diesen Gedanken konnte und wollte er nicht akzeptieren. Denn das eine war die Tat eines Narren, das andere aber war die Tat eines abgrundtief bösen Menschen.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, ich weiß, was ihr jetzt denkt: Für die ersten zwei Staffeln braucht sie sieben Kapitel, aber für die dritte eines? Nein, ihr freut euch zu früh, da Rachel und Kurt noch nicht dran waren, wird im nächsten Kapitel zwangsläufig zumindest bei ihren POVs wieder auf die Ereignisse der 3. Staffel zurückgegriffen werden._

 _Reviews?_


	9. Glory Days

**9\. Glory Days**

* * *

Als Rachel endlich ihren Brief von der NYADA öffnete und sah, dass sie angenommen worden war, konnte sie ihr Glück gar nicht fassen. Immerhin hatte sie ein sehr … abwechslungsreiches Jahr hinter sich.

Die Tatsache, dass Finn nun von dem Pakt wusste, und dass Kurt wusste, dass sie Blaine davon erzählt hatte, hatte letztlich dazu geführt, dass sie mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung in ihr Highschool-Abschlussjahr gegangen war. Ja, sie hatte sich Sorgen um Quinn gemacht, die über den Sommer hinweg scheinbar ihren Verstand eingebüßt hatte, aber im Großen und Ganzen war sie in positiver Stimmung an die McKinley zurückgekehrt. Auch dem Pakt mit Quortan gegenüber hatte sie sich eine neue Einstellung zugelegt – nämlich die, dass sie sich in diesem Jahr alle ihre Erfolge verdienen würde indem sie so hart arbeitete wie noch niemals zuvor.

Der ultimative Traum, das Ziel, das sie unbedingt erreichen wollte, war die NYADA. Die Aufnahme in die Universität ihrer Träume, die sie einen Schritt näher an den Broadway bringen würde – Pakt oder kein Pakt, Rachel war bereit alles zu tun um dort aufgenommen zu werden.

Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass sie nicht so einzigartig war, wie sie immer gedacht hatte. Im Mixer der NYADA-Anwärter auf seine eigene überaus talentierte hübschere Doppelgängerin zu treffen – nun, das versetzte ihr doch einen Schlag. _Aber immerhin bin ich diejenige, die einen Pakt mit Quortan geschlossen hat, oder? Nicht Harmony. Also sollten meine Chancen dadurch doch automatisch besser stehen als ihre, oder?_

Und da war er schon wieder, der verräterische Gedanke an den Pakt, den Rachel sofort wieder abschüttelte. Nein, sie würde es sich verdienen an die NYADA zu kommen. Außerdem war Harmony jünger als sie und damit keine direkte Konkurrenz.

Zu direkter Konkurrenz wurden in diesem Jahr alle anderen – vor allem auch andere Paktnutzer. Doch zunächst sah es trotzdem danach aus, als wäre Rachel die bessere von ihnen allen. Sie gewann die Maria, während Mercedes das Nachsehen hatte. Sie hätte vermutlich auch gegen Kurt bei der Schulsprecherwahl gewonnen, wenn sie sich nicht zurückgezogen hätte, und beschloss hätte stattdessen dafür zu sorgen, dass Kurt gewinnen würde, denn immerhin wäre er auf jeden Fall ein besserer Schulsprecher als Brittany.

Doch ihr gut gemeinter Versuche ihrem besten Freund zu helfen zog ungeahnte Konsequenzen nach sich. Sie wurde von den Sectionals ausgeschlossen und bekam einen permanenten Verweis in ihrer Akte eingetragen. Und Brittany gewann die Wahl. Rachel war eigentlich längest über den Punkt hinaus, an dem sie alles zu Tode analysierte, aber diesmal war klar, was passiert war: Ihre Einmischung in die Schulsprecherwahl hatte offensichtlich verhindert, dass Kurt gewann, und würde nun vielleicht auch verhindern, dass die _New Directions_ die Sectionals gewannen - immerhin hatte Mercedes den Rest ihrer Gruppe verraten und war gemeinsam mit Santana und Brittany der große Trumpf der _Troubletones,_ Shelbys Glee-Club, den Glee-Club von Rachels Mutter.

Ja, Verrat ging dieses Jahr eindeutig an der McKinley um, und Rachel war nur zu bereit zuzugeben, dass sie auch eine der Verräterinnen war, denn was war ihre Kurzschlusshandlung sich als Kandidatin für die Schulsprecherwahl aufstellen zu lassen anderes gewesen als Verrat an Kurt? Und sie bereute ihren Verrat, das tat sie wirklich – und letztlich war es vielleicht vor allem ihr schlechtes Gewissen gewesen, das sie dazu getrieben hatte Kurt helfen zu wollen in das Amt gewählt zu werden, indem sie zusätzliche Stimmen in die Boxen stopfte. Andere würden vielleicht meinen es wäre ihr Egoismus gewesen, weil sie nicht alleine nach New York gehen wollte, weil sie nicht ohne ihren besten Freund dort sein wollte, aber letztlich lief es auf das hinaus, was Shelby ihr gesagt hatte: Ohne die richtigen Leistungen und Zeugnisse hatte man keine Chance an der NYADA aufgenommen zu werden, und sie wusste, dass die NYADA genauso sehr Kurts großer Traum war wie ihrer. Warum also seinem Glück nicht ein wenig nachhelfen? Immerhin hielt Brittany das genauso. Und wie gesagt: Rachel wollte sich nicht mehr auf Quortan verlassen.

Je mehr, sagte sie sich, sie ihre Erfolge wirklich verdienten, desto kleiner musste Quortans Einfluss auf das Leben der Menschen in ihrer Umgebung sein. Und ja: Sie wollte, dass das nicht nur in ihrem Leben, sondern auch in Kurts Leben der Fall wäre. Wenn es irgendeinen Weg gab sich Quortans Einfluss zu entziehen, dann doch wohl diesen: Dafür zu sorgen, dass man auch ohne seine Hilfe Erfolg hatte.

Aber da Rachel Berry nun mal Rachel Berry war, war sie bei ihren Versuchen auch ohne seinen Einfluss für Erfolg zu sorgen über ihr Ziel hinausgeschossen. Meilenweit. Doch trotzdem blieben sie alle erfolgreich: Die _New Directions_ gewannen, Quinn fand wieder zu sich und verzichtete darauf Shelbys Leben zu ruinieren, obwohl sie dazu in der Lage wäre, was dazu führte, dass diese wieder aus Rachels Leben verschwand (was Rachel nur recht war, Shelbys Anwesenheit verwirrte sie zumeist nur), und Finn bat sie trotz allem, was er über sie wusste, darum ihn zu heiraten.

Es gab tausend Gründe Finn nicht zu heiraten – nicht zuletzt den, ihn so zu schützen, denn eine Ehe mit Rachel würde ihn mit Sicherheit für immer Quortans Einfluss ausliefern – und nur einen seinen Antrag anzunehmen, doch letztlich siegte dieser eine Grund: Sie _liebte_ Finn. Sie liebte ihn wirklich, und sie kannte ihn und vertraute ihm, und er kannte sie und vertraute ihr. Er wollte sie heiraten, obwohl er von Quortan wusste. Rachel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das bei keinem anderen der Fall wäre.

Also sagte sie ja – trotz Kurts und Quinns Einwänden sagte sie ja. Sie würde Finn heiraten und für immer mit ihm zusammen sein. Ja, damit würde sie ihn in Quortans Welt ziehen, aber dort war er doch sowieso schon längest angekommen, und außerdem war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass eine verfrühte Ehe mit Finn nicht gerade das war, das man als das „Wahre Glück" bezeichnen würde – sie würden sich streiten, vermutlich sehr oft, sie würden es nicht leicht haben, vielleicht würden sie sich sogar wieder scheiden lassen und sich vorübergehend trennen, aber letztlich war das der springende Punkt: Rachel wusste, dass sie ihr wahres Glück gegen Erfolg eingetauscht hatte, also musste sie all das bisschen Glück, das ihr trotzdem gewährt war, festhalten so lange sie konnte. Die Umstände waren nicht perfekt, aber es war Finn, und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das sie jemals ohne ihn glücklich sein könnte, also warum nicht jetzt sofort heiraten, bevor das Leben sie auseinander reißen konnte?

Quortans Macht war in diesem Jahr auf jeden Fall kaum zu übersehen. Rachel schaffte es endlich nicht nur mit Quinn, sondern auch mit Santana, eine richtige Freundschaft zu schließen. Sie schaffte es auch ihre Freundschaft mit Kurt aufrecht zu erhalten und ihre Verlobung mit Finn sogar ihren Dads schmackhaft zu machen, was sie eigentlich nicht erwartet hätte. Zugleich blieben ihre Noten Spitzenklasse und die _New Directions_ bahnten sich ihren Weg unaufhaltsam bis zu den Nationals. Und sie wurde sogar zu Prom-Queen gewählt.

Es gab natürlich auch Rückschläge. Der neue Ober- _Warbler_ Sebastian Smythe versuchte sein möglichstes um ihnen ihr Leben schwer zu machen. Ihre Ex-Freund Jesse coachte _Vocal Adrenaline._ Dave Karofsky versuchte sich das Leben zu nehmen. Quinn starb fast bei einem Autounfall auf dem Weg zu Rachels Hochzeit, was dazu führte, dass die Hochzeit bis ans Ende des Schuljahres verschoben wurde. Und bei ihrer NYADA-Audition vergaß Rachel den Text von „Don't rain on my Parade" – bisher hatte sie in ihrem Leben noch niemals den Text von auch nur irgendeinem Lied vergessen, geschweige denn von ihrem Leib- und Magenlied.

Artie gab ihren Pakt mit Quortan die Schuld an den Dingen, die Quinn und Karofsky zugestoßen waren. Rachel war geneigt ihm zuzustimmen, hütete sich aber davor das laut zugeben. Immerhin hatte sie genug andere Sorgen – und war nach wie vor vollauf damit beschäftigt ihres eigenen Glücks und ihres Erfolges Schmied zu sein.

Sie versuchte alles um Carmen Tibideaux davon zu überzeugen ihr noch eine Chance für eine weitere Audition zu geben und schaffte es tatsächlich die Frau dazu zu überreden zu den Nationals zu kommen und sich dort ihrer Preformance anzusehen. Und nicht nur das: Endlich, endlich, holten sich die _New Directions_ auch den Titel der nationalen Champions.

Und dann, als sie ihren NYADA-Brief öffnete, las sie darin endlich die lang ersehnte Bestätigung: Ja, sie würde ab Herbst in New York an der NYADA studieren. Damit war ihr Leben perfekt.

Für eine Sekunde lang war es perfekt. Bis sie hörte, dass Kurt und Finn, die ihre eigenen Briefe zeitgleich mit ihr geöffnet hatten, sie wohl nicht nach New York begleiten würden. Die Träume der Jungs würden nicht in Erfüllung gehen.

 _Das ist eine Strafe,_ war Rachels erster Gedanke, _Ob eine Strafe Gottes oder von Quortan spielt keine Rolle, aber es ist eine Strafe._ Dann fiel ihr aber wieder der genaue Wortlaut des Paktes ein, den sie geschlossen hatte: Erfolg, aber dafür kein Glück. An der NYADA aufgenommen zu werden war der ultimative Erfolg für Rachel Berry, aber dafür mussten ihr Verlobter und ihr bester Freund auf der Strecke bleiben, damit sie über diesen Erfolg nicht glücklich sein konnte. All ihre harte Arbeit, das ewige Üben mit Kurt und Finn für deren Vorsprechen, alles war umsonst gewesen.

 _Aber Kurt hat doch auch einen Pakt mit Quortan geschlossen! Warum ist ihm kein Erfolg vergönnt?_ Da dachte sie wieder an Arties ausgefeilte Theorien dazu, was alles nötig gewesen war um den Erfolg der _New Directions_ bei den Nationals zu garantieren: Karofskys Selbstmordversuch, Quinns Unfall … Vielleicht war es nötig, dass Kurt nicht sofort an der NYADA aufgenommen wurde, damit er aus Folge daraus später irgendeinen speziellen Erfolg feiern konnte.

Auf jeden Fall war eines sicher: Bei diesen Aussichten konnte sich Rachel über ihren Erfolg nicht freuen. Und wollte sie wirklich nach New York gehen, wenn Finn nur ihr Anhang wäre? Finn wollte so aussichtslos sicherlich nicht nach New York ziehen. Nun, jeder war der Schmied seines eigenen Glücks, das war ihr Motto das ganze Jahr über gewesen, nicht wahr? Also war es ganz einfach: Ohne Finn würde sie einfach ebenfalls nicht nach New York gehen.

* * *

 _Ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen,_ dachte sich Kurt, als er den Inhalt seines Briefes von der NYADA erfasste. Das Schulmusical, die Schulsprecherwahl und jetzt die NYADA – Kurts Abschlussjahr war geradezu voll von Misserfolgen. Irgendwie war er ständig von anderen Leuten, die vermutlich nicht einmal einen Pakt mit einem Dämon geschlossen hatten, ausgestochen worden.

Dass Blaine der Tony in der _West Side Story_ geworden war, war ja noch irgendwo nachvollziehbar (Auch wenn Kurt es nicht nachvollziehbar fand, dass er mit einer Nebenrolle abgespeist wurde. Er war sich sicher, dass Coach Beiste dahinter steckte, er war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht mochte). Doch schon, dass Brittany Schulsprecherin wurde, war unfassbar. Und nun das –trotz ihres großen Lobes zu einer Audition hielt Madame Tibideaux ihn nicht für würdig an der NYADA zu studieren.

Nun, es passte ins Bild. Kurt sagte es niemanden, nicht einmal Blaine, aber inzwischen führte er Listen - Quortan-Listen. Er schrieb alles, was in seinem Leben, und dem der anderen Pakt-Nutzer, so wie in denen der Menschen, die von ihren Leben direkt beeinflusst wurden, passierte, genau auf und ordnete diese Geschehnisse dann als Erfolg, Misserfolg oder Glück ein. Oft änderte er die Zuordnung einige Zeit später. Und wenn man das große Ganze betrachtete, dann war eines offensichtlich: Quortan hatte ihnen nie eine spezielle Art von Erfolg versprochen, nur Erfolg, und den hatte Kurt auch in diesem Jahr nach wie vor gehabt.

Sein Vater war in den Kongress gewählt worden, wo er sich nun für die Rechte aller einsetzten konnte (und damit vor allem auch für Kurts Rechte), er hatte seine wechselhafte aber unumstößliche Freundschaft mit Rachel Berry zementiert, die von nichts zu töten war, wie es schien, er war nach wie vor mit Blaine Anderson, der Liebe seines Lebens, zusammen, und das trotz Sebastians Versuchen sie auseinander zu bringen, und trotz der Tatsache, dass Kurt selbst Blaine über kurze Zeit hinweg irgendwie untreu gewesen war, als er nicht-immer-jugendfreie Textnachrichten mit Chandler Kiehl, einem weiteren schwulen New York-Träumer, ausgetauscht hatte.

Tatsächlich hatte Kurt nicht nur in Chandler, sondern auch in Dave Karofsky einen weiteren überraschenden Verehrer gefunden.

Die _New Directions_ hatte eine phänomenale Wettbewerbs-Season hinter sich gebracht, in der Kurt endlich auch Solis hatte singen können, die zu Siegen anstatt zu Niederlagen führten, und seine NYADA-Audition hatte Madame Tibideaux trotz allem sehr beeindruckt, vor allem verglichen mit dem, was Rachel zu diesem Zeitpunkt live auf der Bühne abgeliefert hatte. Sein Abschlusszeugnis sah wirklich gut aus, und jede andere Elite-Universität hätte ihn vermutlich dankend aufgenommen, wenn er sich nur bei einer ihnen beworben hätte, was er jedoch leider nicht getan hatte. Also ja: Kurt hatte ein durchaus erfolgreiches Jahr hinter sich gebracht.

Nur leider betraf dieser Erfolg nicht die eine Sache, in der er ihn gerne gefeiert hätte. Quortan, das wurde zunehmend klar, hatte die Original Fünf tatsächlich betrogen, aber auf eine so spektakuläre Weise, die keinen Platz für Reklamationen ließ, dass es fast schon beeindruckend war. Nun, immerhin war er ein Dämon. Vermutlich hätten sie damit rechnen müssen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie dich im nächsten Semester annehmen werden", meinte Blaine tröstend, „Wenn die Konkurrenz nicht so groß ist. Inzwischen kannst du ja in einem deiner anderen Colleges zu studieren beginnen. …"

Kurt war von dieser Aussicht nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber natürlich konnte er auch nicht einfach nichts tun. Er wartete darauf, ob Blaine noch etwas zu sagen hatte, doch dem war wohl nicht so. Sie sprachen nie wirklich über Quortan. Eigentlich hätte Kurt zumindest jetzt damit gerechnet, dass Blaine den Pakt zur Sprache bringen würde, doch er tat es nicht.

Kurt war sich bis zum heutigen Tage nicht sicher, ob sein Freund diese ganze Geschichte mit dem Dämonen-Pakt überhaupt glaubte oder nicht. Finn glaubte daran, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Er hatte genau wissen wollen, wie Quortan eigentlich aussah, und wie die Beschwörung abgelaufen war, und was Kurt von anderen Dämonen wusste, und war alles in allem sehr interessiert an der ganzen Sache gewesen. Blaine hingegen … schien entweder zu spüren, dass Kurt dieses Thema unangenehm war, oder es schien ihn nicht wirklich zu interessieren.

Kurt fand manchmal, dass er viel zu ruhig auf die Enthüllung des letzten Sommers reagiert hatte. Fast so, als würde ihn der Gedanke daran, dass es echte Dämonen gab, nicht aufregen. Fast so, als ob er vielleicht dachte, dass Kurt und Rachel nur _glaubten,_ dass sie einen Pakt mit einem Dämon geschlossen hatten. Weil es ja offensichtlich war, dass es so etwas wie Dämonen in Wahrheit gar nicht gab.

Aber Kurt brachte nicht den Mut auf Blaine danach zu fragen. Und so mieden sie das Thema Quortan nach Kräften.

„Ich bin enttäuscht", meinte Kurt schließlich, „Aber da nicht nur ich jetzt nicht nach New York gehen werde, sondern Finn auch nicht, sieht es ganz danach aus, als würde auch Rachel nicht nach New York gehen…." Er seufzte tief. „Aber das sollte sie. Ja, ich beneide sie um diese Chance, ich wünschte, ich hätte auch eine, aber es würde mich _umbringen_ , wenn jetzt keiner von uns dreien die Möglichkeit bekommt seinen Traum zu leben."

„Aber es ist ihre Entscheidung", gab Blaine zu bedenken, „Und ich kann gut verstehen, dass sie zögert. Wenn wir verheiratet und beide mit der Schule fertig wären, dann würden ich ohne dich auch nicht nach New York gehen wollen. Einmalige Chance hin oder her."

 _Aber ich würde es wollen,_ dachte Kurt und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, was das über ihn aussagte. Vermutlich nichts, was er nicht schon gewusst hatte. Blaine würde sich niemals auf einen Pakt mit einem Dämon einlassen – Kurt war eindeutig der ehrgeizigere von ihnen beiden. Oder vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur schon damit abgefunden, dass er niemals wahres Glück finden würde, und war daher besessen davon jedes bisschen, was diesem auch nur entfernt ähnelte, in sein Leben zu integrieren, während Blaine die Dinge wohl einfach so nahm, wie sie kamen, und sich im Zweifelsfall immer für eine Person anstatt für eine Sache entscheiden würde. _Er hätte den Tony aufgegeben, wenn ich ihn darum gebeten hätte, und genau deswegen habe ich ihn nicht darum gebeten,_ rief Kurt sich in Erinnerung. Es erstaunte ihn immer noch wie es Menschen wie er und Rachel geschafft hatten Menschen wie Blaine und Finn an sich binden – solch zutiefst guten und selbstlosen Menschen. Was wollten die mit selbstsüchtigen Dämonenpakt-Schließern wie ihnen?

„Es ist auch Finns Entscheidung", meinte er dann, „Und wie ich Finn kenne, wird ihm Rachels Glück wichtiger sein als sein eigenes. Und ohne New York wird sie nicht glücklich werden."

Blaine warf ihm einen zutiefst nachdenklichen Blick zu. Dann meinte er: „Du wirst nach New York kommen, Kurt."

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte dieser, doch er glaubte nicht daran, nicht mehr. New York war nicht nur Rachels Glück, es war auch seines, wie Blaine richtig erkannt hatte, und Glück, wahres Glück, war genau das, was ihm von Quortan verwehrt wurde. Aber noch hatte zumindest Rachel ihre Chance auf Glück nicht ganz verloren.

Und wie Kurt richtig vermutet hatte, war auch Finn dieser Meinung und sorgte dafür, dass Rachel nach dem Schulabschluss sofort nach New York aufbrach. Allerdings hätte Kurt es vorgezogen, wenn Finn eine andere Methode gefunden hätte um seine Verlobte dazu zu bringen, ohne ihn nach New York zu fahren. Sich in der Armee einzuschreiben … Das konnte doch einfach nicht gut gehen. Aber zumindest ließ es Rachel keine andere Wahl mehr als sich ihrem eigenen Schicksal ohne Finn an ihrer Seite zu stellen. Unverheiratet. Kurt fand das gut, aber zugleich war er nicht wirklich glücklich mit dem, was Finn für seine eigene Zukunft vorgeplant hatte.

Nachdem sie sich von Rachel am Bahnsteig verabschiedet hatten, traf sich der Rest der Original Fünf noch ein letztes Mal um über ihre unmittelbare Zukunft zu beratschlagen. Es war das erste Mal, seit sie den Pakt geschlossen hatten, dass sie keine größere Gruppe mehr bleiben würden. Jeder würde seinen eigenen Weg gehen.

„Rachel ist jetzt also in New York", begann Artie, „Auch wenn sie dafür auf Finn verzichten musste, der sein Leben aufs Spiel setzt, indem er der Armee beitritt…"

„Fang nicht schon wieder damit an, Artie", warnte ihn Tina, „Das war Finns Entscheidung, nicht die von Quortan."

Kurt nickte zustimmend, sagte aber nichts dazu. Genau wie Mercedes.

„Und? Was bringt die Zukunft für euch?", fragte Tina nach einem Moment der Stille schließlich.

„Los Angeles für mich", erklärte Mercedes, „Ich wurde an UCLA aufgenommen und dank dem Video, das Sam online gestellt hat, wurde ich von einer Musik-Firma unter Vertrag genommen, auch in Los Angeles. Also ist klar, wohin mein Weg mich führt."

„Auch wenn er dich weg von Sam führt?", warf Artie ein.

„Es war immer klar, dass ich nicht hier in Lima bleiben würde, wenn ich meinen Schulabschluss habe", meinte Mercedes nur, „Sam war sich dessen immer bewusst. Wir haben noch nicht entschieden, wie es weitergeht, aber wir haben uns schon einmal aus gutem Grund gegen eine Fernbeziehung entschieden." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Falls wir füreinander bestimmt sein sollten, dann werden wir wieder zusammen finden. Das war schon einmal so."

Kurt fand, dass sie ein wenig kaltherzig klang, wenn sie das so formulierte. Er und Blaine hatten schließlich schon vor dem Brief der NYADA beschlossen, dass sie sich auf keinen Fall trennen würden, egal was passieren würde, und davon war Kurt auch jetzt noch überzeug. Ein Leben ohne Blaine konnte er sich im Moment nicht vorstellen. Sie hatten schon so lange durchgehalten, und auch wenn Kurt annahm, dass der Moment, in dem er Blaine verlieren würde, unweigerlich kommen würde, war er nicht bereit schon im Vorfeld zu kapitulieren. Er wollte so viel aus ihrer Beziehung herausholen, wie ihm möglich war. Jetzt, da seine Zukunft nicht mehr in New York lag, noch mehr als zuvor.

„Und was ist mir dir Kurt?", fragte Tina.

„Ich werde wohl in Lima bleiben", meinte er, „An einem der Colleges hier in der Nähe studieren und mir irgendeinen Job suchen, damit ich Geld zur Verfügung habe für den Tag, an dem ich doch umziehe. Solange ich hier bin, kann ich Mister Schue ja auch bei den _New Directions_ aushelfen. Das wäre auch gut für euch. Mehr garantierten Dämonen-Erfolg auf einen Haufen."

Tina wirkte zweifelnd. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst", meinte sie dann langsam. Es war nicht wirklich das, was Kurt wollte, aber es war die beste Alternative dazu, die ihm einfiel. So konnte er nach wie vor bei seinen Freunden und Blaine bleiben, und wer wusste schon, was sich daraus noch alles ergeben würde? Die Welt lief ihm nicht davon. Er konnte auch nach dem Schulabschluss von Blaine, Tina und Artie überlegen, wohin ihn der Weg seines Erfolges als nächstes führen würde.

„Zumindest können wir nach dem Wegfallen von Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Mike, Finn, Quinn, Puck und dir jede zusätzliche Hilfe gebrauchen, die wir kriegen können um auf der Straße des Erfolgs zu bleiben", meinte Artie, „Immerhin büßen wir damit den Großteil unserer besten Stimmen ein. Zumindest ist uns Blaine geblieben…."

Tina räusperte sich lautstark, als sie das hörte, doch Artie schien ihre Verärgerung nicht zu bemerken. „Alle in den _New Directions_ sind überaus talentiert", meinte Kurt diplomatisch, „Deswegen haben wir schließlich die Nationals gewonnen. Nicht nur wegen Rachel oder mir oder Mercedes oder wegen Quortan."

Mercedes nickte zustimmend. „Kurt hat recht. Ihr werdet auch ohne uns klar kommen und weiterhin erfolgreich sein. Vermutlich sogar erfolgreicher als gedacht, immerhin bleibt der Pakt bestehen, auch wenn ihr nur noch zu zweit – oder zu dritt – seid."

„Ich werde Mike auf jeden Fall vermissen, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen kann, aber ich bin sicher, wir werden trotzdem ein Paar bleiben, zumindest ist das der Plan", wechselte Tina das Thema, „Ich habe alles getan, was ich konnte, um ihm seinen Erfolg zu ermöglichen, und es hat geklappt, wie es scheint. Seine Tanzkarriere steht. Jetzt wird es Zeit, dass ich mich wieder auf meinen eigenen Erfolg konzentriere, und eine erfolgreiche Beziehung zu dem Mann meiner Träume gehört auf jeden Fall dazu."

Kurt fragte sich, ob diese Formulierung eine Spitze gegen Artie darstellten sollte, doch falls dem so war, reagierte der Junge im Rollstuhl darauf überhaupt nicht.

„Falls dem so ist", meinte er stattdessen, „Dann habe ich vielleicht im nächsten Schuljahr endlich eine Chance bei Sugar, irischer Troll namens Rory hin oder her." Vielleicht hatte er ja doch bemerkt, dass es eine Spitze gewesen war, und es ihr so zurückgezahlt.

 _Ich hoffe Blaine und ich enden niemals so_ , dachte Kurt kopfschüttelnd bei sich und wunderte sich im gleichen Moment über diesen Gedanken. Hatte er nicht beschlossen so lange es irgendwie möglich war mit Blaine zusammen zu bleiben? Warum begrub er ihre Beziehung in seinen Gedanken schon wieder? Wurde er schon genauso paranoid wie Artie?

„Nun auf jeden Fall wird der Herbst für uns alle ein ziemlich anderes Leben als bisher bereit halten", meinte Mercedes, „Und da wir nicht mehr zusammen sind, wird es auch schwerer für uns werden, Pakt hin oder her. Unsere goldene Zeit liegt hinter uns. Ab jetzt werden wir härter als jemals zuvor für das, was wir erreichen wollen, kämpfen müssen."

Damit sprach sie ihnen allen aus der Seele. „Dann wird sich wohl zeigen, wie viel der Pakt wirklich wert war", meinte Kurt.

„Ja, denn immerhin garantiert er uns nicht gleich automatisch Erfolg. Man muss sich nur Kurt ansehen", fügte Artie hinzu.

Tina und Mercedes warfen dem Jungen einen wütenden Blick zu und meinten gleichzeitig: „Halt die Klappe, Artie." Kurt hingegen ersparte es sich etwas dazu zu sagen. Falls die anderen immer noch nicht durchschaut hatten, wie genau sie alle von Quortan betrogen worden waren, ohne es zu merken, wollte er nicht derjenige sein, der sie darauf hinwies. Sie würden noch früh genug selber dahinter kommen.

* * *

 _A/N: Alles wird anders mit Staffel vier ab den nächsten Kapitel._

 _Reviews?_


	10. Blow me (One Last Kiss)

**10\. Blow me (One Last Kiss)**

* * *

Rückblickend betrachtet war Mercedes letztes Highschool-Jahr besser gelaufen, als sie erwartet hätte. Sie hatte die _Nationals_ gewonnen, war an der UCLA aufgenommen worden, konnte gleich auf zwei aufregende Liebesaffären zurückblicken und stand bei einer Plattenfirma unter Vertrag. Damit hatte sie eigentlich alles, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte. Ja, es hatte nicht immer alles rosig ausgesehen, aber letztlich war der Untergang der _Troubletones_ für Mercedes nicht mehr gewesen als ein kleiner Rückschritt. Ja, sie hätte gerne mit den _Troubletones_ die Nationals gewonnen, aber so hatte sie diese eben als Mitglied der _New Directions_ gewonnen.

Und auch die Sache mit Shane und Sam hatte sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst. Als Sam zurück an die McKinley gekommen war, war er offenbar selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass sie dort weitermachen würden, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Was für Mercedes natürlich nicht in Frage kam, da sie inzwischen mit Shane zusammen war – dem Bilderbuchfreund, den sich jedes Mädchen nur wünschen könnte, der an sie glaubte und sie immer unterstützte.

Wenn Sam also einfach eingesehen hätte, dass sie keine Zukunft haben würden, dann wäre alles gut gegangen, doch der Junge tat sein Bestes um immer wieder darauf hinzuweisen, dass er besser zu Mercedes passen würden als Shane. Und schließlich wurde Mercedes klar, dass sie immer noch sehr starke Gefühle für Sam hatte, der letztlich vermutlich ihre erste große Liebe gewesen war; aber sie hatte auch Gefühle für Shane.

Das alles war sehr verwirrend, und Miss Pillsbury war nicht besonders hilfreich, wenn es darum ging ihre Gefühle zu entwirren. Ja, sie wusste nun, dass sie eigentlich nicht ohne Sam sein wollte, aber ihn hinter Shanes Rücken zu küssen war auch nicht richtig, also beschloss Mercedes ihrem Freund zu gestehen, was sie getan hatte. Shanes Reaktion fiel anders aus als sie erwartet hatte. Nach all den Beziehungsdramen der _New Directions_ , die sie miterlebt hatte, hätte sie eigentlich erwartet, dass er wütend sein würde, doch stattdessen war er verletzt. Er verstand einfach nicht, wie Mercedes ihm das hatte antun können, und ganz verstand sie selbst es auch nicht.

Bis Sam wieder aufgetaucht war, hatte sie angenommen, dass ihre Beziehung zu Shane perfekt war. Doch nun musste sie sich der Tatsache stellen, dass dies offensichtlich überhaupt nicht der Fall war. Shane weinte sogar, als er sie frage, ob sie ihn denn nicht lieben würde, und sie fand sich in der unangenehmen Lage keine Antwort darauf zu haben. Sie liebte _Sam,_ da war sie sich relativ sicher, und was auch immer sie für Shane empfand, nun, das war um einiges weniger stark als diese Liebe für Sam. Aber das konnte sie dem Jungen natürlich nicht ins Gesicht sagen.

Zumindest war klar, dass diese Beziehung damit vorbei war. Nun wäre es vermutlich die natürliche Reaktion offiziell wieder mit Sam zusammen zu kommen, aber Mercedes fühlte sich wegen dem, was sie Shane angetan hatte, zu schlecht dafür. Sie war immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihren Partner niemals betrügen würde, dass sie besser wäre, als all die anderen, zumindest in dieser Hinsicht. Ja, sie hatte einen Pakt mit einem Dämon geschlossen, aber das bedeutete nicht automatisch, dass sie deswegen ein schlechter Mensch war. Es hieß nur, dass sie ehrgeizig war, und ihre Seele vermutlich verdammt war, aber wenn sie beweisen konnte, dass sie abgesehen von diesem Pakt ein ansonsten sündenfreies Leben führte, dann würde sie doch mit Sicherheit nicht direkt in die Hölle kommen, nicht wahr?

Reue führte zu Vergebung, und sie bereute es sich mit Quortan eingelassen zu haben, aber geschehen war geschehen, deswegen konnte sie nur versuchen ihr Bestes in allen anderen Bereichen ihres Lebens zu geben und darauf hoffen, dass das ausreichen würde. Und sie hatte immer ihr Bestes gegeben. Sie hatte versucht sich von allen Todsünden nach Möglichkeit fern zu halten, selbst beim Krokettenkonsum steckte sie zurück, und sie hatte Shane erklärt, dass sie mit dem Sex noch warten wollte (bis sie verheiratet waren, aber das formulierte sie nicht so direkt). Sie stahl nicht, obwohl sie die April Rhodes-Technik erlernt hatte, sie log nicht, immerhin hatte sie Shane die Wahrheit gestanden über das, was zwischen ihr und Sam passiert war. Sie ging jeden Sonntag zur Kirche, und sie betete viel. Kurz: Sie führte ein wirklich vorbildliches Leben.

Ja, sie war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie Rachel Berry beneidete. Aber sie versuchte ihr Möglichstes um das nicht zu tun. Und ja, manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie in Wahrheit nicht vielleicht eine wirklich schlechte Freundin war, immerhin war es nicht zu leugnen, dass sie und Quinn genau wie auch sie und Kurt sich auseinandergelebt hatten. Aber letztlich waren diese es, die sie verlassen hatten, und nicht umgekehrt. Und so war das Leben eben: Menschen entwickelten sich in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Kurt und Quinn standen nun Rachel näher, aber Mercedes war dafür nun enger mit Santana und Brittany befreundet. Und immerhin fand sie trotzdem immer wieder mal Gelegenheit um mit Kurt herumzuhängen (bei Quinn war das eine andere Geschichte). Kurz und gut: Bis zu dieser Sache hatte sie sich trotz all ihrer Fehler für einen guten Menschen gehalten, der niemals etwas wirkliche Falsches tun würde – zumindest nicht noch einmal (die Quortan-Sache reichte).

Doch nun musste sie sich fragen, ob sie in Wahrheit vielleicht kein so guter Mensch war, wie sie immer angenommen hatte. Immerhin hatte sie Shane betrogen, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, und bis er vor ihren Augen geweint hatte, hatte sie sich deswegen nicht einmal besonders schlecht gefühlt. Was sagte das über sie aus? Und was sagte das über sie und Sam aus? Sam, der so verletzt gewesen war, als Quinn ihn mit Finn betrogen hatte, hatte nun selbst die Freundin eines anderen geküsst. War es in Wahrheit nicht so, dass sie und Sam eindeutig keinen guten Einfluss aufeinander ausübten? Dass sie einander dazu brachten Dinge zu tun, die eindeutig falsch waren?

Auf Grund dieses Gedankengangs erklärte sie Sam, dass sie beide nicht zusammen sein konnten. Nun war er es, der verletzt war, aber Mercedes sah diese Erklärung als notwendig an. Es war eindeutig, dass sie beide nicht gut füreinander waren und ohne einander besser dran waren.

Doch letztlich kam alles anders. Mister Schue zwang sie durch einen Trick und der Ausrede „Saturday Night Fever" Tribut zollen zu wollen sich Gedanken über ihre Zukunft zu machen, und Mercedes, die immer schon gewusst hatte, was sie werden wollte, war sich sicherer denn je: Sie wollte eine große Sängerin werden. Sam filmte ihre Preformance von „Disco Inferno" und stellte diese online, was dazu führte, dass Mercedes zum ersten Mal Feedback im großen Stil für eine ihrer Leistungen bekam. Und es führte auch dazu, dass sie entdeckt wurde.

Sam, so stellte sich heraus, glaubte genauso fest an sie wie Shane es getan hatte und unterstützte sie genauso sehr wie dieser, und das nachdem sie ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte. Diese Enthüllung führte dazu, dass Mercedes ihren Standpunkt noch einmal überdachte und Und so kam es, dass sie nach dem Junior Prom auch ihren Senior Prom als Pärchen besuchten. Und auch Shane gegenüber musste sich Mercedes nicht mehr schuldig fühlen, da er inzwischen eine neue Freundin gefunden hatte und ihr sagte, dass er ihr vergab. Rückblickend war er auch der Meinung, dass ihrer Beziehung das gewisse Etwas gefehlt hatte, und Mercedes hoffte, dass er mit diesem gewissen Etwas nicht Sex meinte.

Doch mit dem Schulabschluss fand auch die erneuerte Beziehung von Sam und Mercedes ihr natürliches Ende. Mercedes hatte es kommen sehen, aber nie besonders viel darüber nachgedacht, bis Artie sie darauf ansprach. Sie hatte immer angenommen, dass Sam die Sache genauso sehen würde wie sie, und dem war auch so. Immerhin würde sie nach LA ziehen, und er würde vermutlich in Lima bleiben, also gab es im Moment einfach keine Zukunft für sie, und sie wussten beide, dass sie nicht für Fernbeziehungen gemacht waren. Trotzdem würde sie Sam natürlich vermissen und nicht nur ihn. Sie würde auch ihre Familie und all ihre Freunde vermissen. Der einzige, dessen Weg ebenfalls in die Stadt der Engel führte, war Puckerman. Und der plante dort seinen Poolreinigungsdienst groß auszubauen, also war wohl nicht damit zu rechnen, dass sie besonders viel von ihm zu sehen bekommen würde.

Sie hatte also damit gerechnet, dass sie ein ganz neues Leben beginnen würde und dabei einsam sein würde, sie hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie _so_ einsam sein würde. Das College war aufregend und neu und ihre Gesangsstunden halfen ihr dabei ganz neue Wunder mit ihrer Stimme zu vollbringen, aber die _New Directions_ fehlten ihr mehr als sie erwartet hätte. Sie hatte keine Tina mehr, mit der sie über andere herziehen konnte, sie vermisstes Santanas spitzen Kommentare und Kurts treffsicheren Modegeschmack (an der Uni zogen sich alle so an, als würden sie erwarten, dass die Welt morgen untergehen würde), sie vermisste das Finchel-Beziehungsdrama, und sie vermisste Sams Küsse. Und es fehlte ihr mit jemand anderen zusammen zu singen und zu tanzen.

Puck schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er rief sie öfter an und ließ sich öfter bei ihr blicken, als sie erwartet hätte. Meistens behauptete er, dass er nur kam, weil er sie solange nerven wollte, bis sie ihm die Handynummern ihrer scharfen Kommilitoninnen gab, doch sie wusste es besser. Auch er war einsam und vermisste den Rest ihrer Truppe. Denn letztlich waren die _New Directions_ das gewesen: Eine Truppe, und diese war nun auseinander gerissen worden.

Das einzig Positive an dem Verlust ihrer Freunde war, dass sie nun die einzige Paktnutzerin war, von der sie wusste, was in ihrem Leben vorging. Also war sie von dem ganzen Stress die Leben der anderen nervös zu beobachten und sich zu fragen, was in deren Leben warum passierte, befreit. Sie musste sich nur um ihr eigenes Leben kümmern und stellte fest: An der Uni lief es gut, und ihr Gesangslehrer hatte nur Komplimente für sie übrig. Also schien Quortan nach wie vor mit ihr zu sein, und ihr der Erfolg erhalten zu bleiben.

Sie sah sich nicht nach einem neuen Freund um. Der Grund dafür war nicht etwa Sam, sondern die Tatsache, dass sie beschlossen hatte sich nun wieder auf ihre Karriere anstatt auf ihr Liebesleben zu konzentrieren. Das Auf und Ab mit Sam und Shane war interessant, aber auch sehr ablenkend gewesen. So schnell brauchte sie keine zweite Runde davon. Nicht solange sie noch kein fertiges Album vorzuweisen hatte. Immerhin war das doch auch der Grund, warum sie den Pakt überhaupt erst geschlossen hatte: Weil sie eine erfolgreiche Karriere als Sängerin haben wollte – Ablenkungen konnten sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Dafür war später immer noch Zeit.

Sie hatte viele Bekannte und einige, die sie fast als Freunde bezeichnen würde, aber trotzdem sagte sie ohne zu Zögern sofort ja, als Finn sie fragte, ob sie ihm dabei helfen würde das diesjährige Schulmusical an der McKinley zu inszenieren, und kehrte auf der Stelle nach Lima zurück.

* * *

Diejenigen, die der Pakt aus Lima weggeführt hatte, schienen mehr von ihm zu haben als diejenigen, die immer noch in Lima festhingen, zumindest war das Tinas Eindruck. Mercedes, Rachel und Kurt sprachen in ihrer Mitteilungen zumindest immer nur von ihren Erfolgen. Kurt war zunächst noch als perspektivenloser Barista in Lima herumgehangen und im nächsten Moment war er in New York und erhielt dort ein Praktikum bei . Das musste doch irgendetwas zu bedeuten haben, oder?

Zumindest Tina fühlte sich im Stich gelassen. Die Nationals zu gewinnen war ihr letztes Highlight in diesem Kalenderjahr gewesen, wie es schien. Damals war noch alles gut gewesen, trotz Arties verrückten Theorien, was alles von allem beeinflusst wurde, und der Frage, an welchen Ereignissen sie deswegen die Schuld trugen, hatte Tina versucht sich von der Quortan-Sache nicht wahnsinnig machen zu lassen und die letzten Monaten mit ihren besten Freunden zu genießen so gut es ging. Immerhin würde das Ende des Schuljahres sie in alle Winde verstreuen, und dieser Gedanke machte nicht nur sie melancholisch.

Zugleich war es aber auch ihre letzte Chance als Team bei den Nationals zu glänzen, und Mister Schue gab schon wieder Rachel das große Solo. Tina, die dank der Sache mit den _Troubletones_ endlich wusste, wie es sich anfühlte ein Solo vor Publikum zu singen ohne ausgebuht zu werden, fand das überaus unangebracht. Warum immer nur Rachel? Warum nicht wenigstens Mercedes oder Santana? Oh ja, genau, weil auch die ihr Solo bekamen: In der ihnen zugesicherten _Troubletones-_ Nummer. Aber welche großartige weibliche Solistin wurde wieder mal übergangen? Ja genau, Tina Cohen-Chang.

Und nach Jahren in der Rolle des Teamplayers hatte sie davon endgültig genug. Mercedes hatte das, was sie wollte, ja letztlich auch dadurch bekommen, dass sie sich egoistisch aufführte, also beschloss Tina es genauso zu halten. Ohne Erfolg. Man warf ihr Egoismus vor – und mit man war besonders Mike gemeint.

 _Sollte er nicht eigentlich auf meiner Seite sein?! Immerhin sind wir seit bald zwei Jahren Tike! Was soll das bitte bedeuten: Rachel ist wie keine andere?!_ Tina fühlte die altbekannte Wut, die von der Tatsache, dass sie sich in der Gegenwart der _New Directions_ so wohl fühlte in den letzten Jahren im Zaun gehalten worden war, in sich aufsteigen. Warum nur hatten alle anderen Erfolg nur sie nicht? Artie hatte das Schulmusical inszeniert, Mercedes und Rachel hatte ihre Solis, Kurt hatte Blaine, der ihn immer unterstützte (ganz anders als Mike, wie es schien), und was hatte sie?! Keine wahren Freunde wie es schien!

Zu Beginn des Jahres hatte sie sich so wohl gefühlt und beschlossen den Goth-Stil sein zu lassen. Es entsprach nicht mehr dem, was sie war, nicht dem, was sie fühlte. Sie fühlte sich weicher und empfand das Leben als sonniger als zuvor. Die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung gingen ihr nicht mehr so sehr auf die Nerven wie früher, vermutlich deswegen, weil sie sich mit Menschen umgab, die sie auch wirklich leiden konnte, und mit denen sie gerne Zeit verbrachte. Also hatte sie beschlossen den 60'ern modisch zu ihrem großen Comeback zu verhelfen. Immerhin war dieses Jahr auch ein Jahr des Umbruchs für sie und alle anderen.

Doch nun fragte sie sich, ob das alles ein Fehler gewesen war. Ob sie das alles ganz falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Ja, klar, sie war für die Kostüme verantwortlich (eine Aufgabe, die sie schon sehr früh im ersten Jahr der _New Directions_ von Mercedes übernommen hatte, nachdem das dieser zu viel Arbeit geworden war), aber trotzdem war offensichtlich, dass sie keiner zu schätzen wusste.

Und dann, gerade als sie so richtig wütend war, stürzte sie kopfüber in den Springbrunnen und hatte eine Art seltsamen Nahtod-Erfahrungs-Traum. Danach sah sie die Welt anders und sah auch Rachel Berry anders. Letztlich arbeitete Rachel sehr hart für ihren Erfolg, und wenn Tina einen ähnlichen Erfolg haben wollte, dann musste sie wohl genauso hart dafür arbeiten. Und außerdem hatte sie noch ein Jahr vor sich, ein Jahr, in dem sie die Leadsängerin werden würde. Dieser Meinung war niemand geringeres als Rachel Berry, also musste es doch einfach so kommen. Und ihr wurde klar, dass sie in Wahrheit so sauer gewesen war, weil sie Angst davor hatte, dass diese beste Zeit ihres Lebens bald zu Ende gehen würde. Dass sie nie mehr Gelegenheit haben würde mit Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Santana und den anderen auf der Bühne zu stehen, und, dass sie eigentlich gerne ein Duett mit Rachel für die Nationals gesungen hätte, weil sie dazu später keine Gelegenheit mehr haben würde. Und ja, alle wussten, wie wichtig Tina für ihren Erfolg war. Dass sie es war, die mit den Kostümen auch das Team zusammenhielt. Was die _New Directions_ von allen anderen unterschied war, dass bei ihnen jeder zum Erfolg beitrug. Das wusste sogar Rachel. Und Mike. Mike war doch auf ihrer Seite, er war nur auch fair, denn immerhin war dies Rachels letzte Chance auf ein großes Solo, und es war auch ihre letzte Chance in die NYADA zu kommen. Und Mister Schue beschloss, dass Tina und Quinn ebenfalls bei der _Troubeltones_ -Nummer mitmachen sollten. Also ja, offenbar war ihre Wut unbegründet gewesen.

Nachdem sich Tinas Wut gelegt hatte, kehrte ihre Melancholie zurück. Alles würde sich bald ändern und sie hasste Veränderungen.

Sie gewannen die Nationals, Mike konnte dank ihr auf eine wunderbare Zukunft blicken, die war, wie er sie sich wünschte, und seine Eltern waren endlich auf seiner und auch auf Tinas Seite, Rachel kam auf die NYADA, und sogar Puck schaffte seinen Schulabschluss. Und nächstes Jahr, nächstes Jahr würde Tina die neue Rachel Berry sein. Das Leben war gut.

Bis es das nicht mehr war. Sich „Mike Chang forever" auf den Körper tätowieren zu lassen, war vermutlich nicht ihre schlaueste Idee gewesen, aber wer hätte ahnen können, dass alles so schnell auseinanderfallen würde?

In einem Moment waren sie noch ein Herz und eine Seele und im nächsten…

Tina hatte eigentlich eine Fernbeziehung versuchen wollen, aber sie begannen sich wieder dauernd zu streiten, und es waren die gleichen alten Themen, die Tina nicht mehr hören konnte. Dass sie selbstsüchtig wäre, dass sie nicht asiatisch genug wäre, dass sie sich selbst hassen würde. Eigentlich hatte Tina gedacht, dass diese Themen, nun da Mikes Eltern sie endlich mochten, erledigt wären, aber offenbar hatte sie sich geirrt.

Worin hingegen sie sich nicht geirrt hatte, war, dass Mike sie nicht so sehr unterstützte wie sie es verdient hätte. Also warf sie ihm das vor, und eines führte zum anderen, und mit einem Mal waren sie getrennt. Tina erzählte jedem, dass sie diejenige war, die Schluss gemacht hatte, und immerhin war Mike ja nicht da um dieser Geschichte zu widersprechen. Sie ließ ihr Tattoo so ändern, so dass es nun sagte: „Make Change forever", und machte das auch zu ihrem neuen Lebensmotto.

Ja, Tina hasste Veränderungen, aber sie war auch immer die erste, die bereit war sich zu verändern, wenn es nötig wurde, und um die neue Rachel zu werden, musste sie sich verändern. Um Rachels Erfolg zu haben, musste sich auch genauso ehrgeizig und rücksichtslos sein wie Rachel, wenn es um ihre Karriere ging. Rachel hatte ihr außerdem erzählt, dass sie auf diese Weise hoffte Quortans Einfluss auf ihr Leben zu minimieren, indem sie sich ihren Erfolg selbst verdiente. Tina wollte sich ihren ab nun auch immer selbst verdienen. Äußerlich war sie noch dieselbe, doch innerlich war sie nun härter geworden. Denn nur die Härtesten waren die, die sich ihren Erfolg selbst erarbeiteten.

Doch trotzdem wurde sie nicht die neue Rachel Berry. Stattdessen wurden sie zur neuen Santana Lopez – jemand, von dem alle wussten, dass sie gut war, die aber meistens trotzdem nur ätzende Kommentare von sich gab und ihre Solis an andere abtreten musste, wenn sie nicht zu fiesen Tricks griff.

Zu Beginn des Schuljahres bestanden die _New Directions_ nur noch aus Tina, Artie, Brittany, Sam, Blaine, Sugar und Joe. Doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass Wade „Unique" Adams, der letztjährige Star von _Vocal Adrenaline_ , an die McKinley gewechselt hatte. So gab es noch mehr Anwärter auf das Amt der neuen Rachel als gedacht. Artie entschied schließlich, dass Blaine die neue Rachel sein würde und meinte sogar auch noch, dass der zweite Platz ihres kleinen Wettbewerbs um die Krone an Brittany gehen würde. Man konnte deutlich sehen, welche seiner Ex-Freundinnen er bevorzugte.

Dann war da noch die Neue: Marley Rose. Hübsch, süß und auch noch eine umwerfende Stimme. Und gute Chemie mit dem anderen Neuen Noah Puckermans kleinen Halbbruder Jake. Tina sah alle ihre potentiellen Solis in diese Richtung abwandern und hatte damit auch Recht. Den Rest schnappten sich Unique und Brittany. Brittany war nämlich um einiges besser als Tina darin durch fiese Tricks an Solis zu kommen – durch einen Nervenzusammenbruch ergatterte sie sich das Solo bei der Schulversammlung.

Und dann kam Finn zurück an die Schule und durfte das Schulmusical inszenieren. Und holte sich ausgerechnet von Mike (und Mercedes) Hilfe dafür. Das wiederum hinderte Tina daran rechtzeitig vorzusprechen und sich die Hauptrolle zu schnappen, und so wurde Marley zur Sandy in ihrer Version von _Grease._ Und Rizzo gab er Unique. Mike bat Tina sich durch seine Anwesenheit nicht davon abhalten zu lassen doch noch vorzusprechen, und so wurde sie Jan, aber letztlich hätte sie eine andere Rolle bevorzugt. Nachdem Unique absprang, dachte sie, dass sie kurzerhand einspringen könnte, doch Finn hatte schon Santana zu Hilfe gerufen, und das obwohl diese nicht einmal mehr an der McKinley war.

Und zu allen Überfluss ging Mister Schue auch noch für einige Monate nach Washington und übergab die Leitung des Glee-Clubs in seiner Abwesenheit an niemand anderen als Finn, der wie er bereits bewiesen hatte Marley und sogar die nicht mehr als Schülerin geltende Santana Tina vorzog, wie er bereits bewiesen hatte. Ihre karrieretechnische Zukunft sah also auch nicht besonders toll aus.

Beliebt war sie inzwischen auch nicht mehr. Nach ihrem Sieg bei den Nationals waren die _New Directions_ für kurze Zeit beliebt gewesen, doch das hatte nicht lange angehalten, nachdem sie jemanden wie Marley in ihre Gruppe aufgenommen hatten, deren Mutter die dicke Küchenhelferin war.

Und selbst innerhalb der _New Directions,_ die durch Kitty Wilde und Ryder Lynn wieder ein volles Dutzend zählten,wurde Tina inzwischen von allen kritisch beäugt, keiner schien mehr mit ihr herumhängen zu wollen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, mit Ausnahme von Artie, und das lag vermutlich auch nur an dem Pakt.

Mike hatte ihr zwar in Aussicht gestellt wieder zusammen zu kommen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch zueinander passen würden, denn immerhin war ihr neues Leben voll gestopft genug so wie es im Augenblick war. Wie sollte da noch ein fester Freund ins Bild passen? War Rachels kreativste Phase ihres Lebens nicht auch die gewesen, in der sie Single gewesen war?

Und dann kam noch hinzu, dass die alten Probleme immer noch vorhanden waren. Ja, Mike war inzwischen aufgegangen, dass sie wunderbar war, aber es gab immer noch viele Dinge, die zwischen ihnen standen, wie etwa die Tatsache, dass Tina ihrem Freund einfach nicht asiatisch genug war – als würde es nicht reichen asiatischer Herkunft zu sein um als Asiate durchzugehen!

Und so kam es zu keiner Wiedervereinigung. Tike schien für immer tot zu sein. Ganz passend zu all den anderen alteingesessenen Beziehungen der verschiedenen Mitglieder der _New Directions_ , die in den letzten Monaten ebenfalls zerbrochen waren und nicht mehr reparierbar zu sein schienen: Finchel, Brittana, Klaine, Samcedes, Sugory – sie alle gehörten der Vergangenheit an, die einzigen, denen es scheinbar irgendwie gelungen war zusammen zu bleiben waren Mister Schuester und Miss Pillsbury, und selbst die führten zur Zeit eine Fernbeziehung, da Miss Pillsbury in Lima zurückgeblieben war.

War Quortan für all dieses Liebesunglück verantwortlich? Für ihres war er das sicherlich, doch seine Art ihr stattdessen Erfolg zu schenken war im besten Fall fragwürdig. Bei den Sectionals bekam sie endlich ihr Solo, doch es handelte sich ausgerechnet um „Gangam Style", und mitten in der Nummer brach Marley auf der Bühne zusammen, was dazu führte, dass sie ihren Auftritt abbrechen mussten und die Sectionals verloren.

Nein, Erfolg hatte sich Tina wahrlich anders vorgestellt. Sie war eindeutig nicht die neue Rachel Berry, denn Rachel Berry wäre das niemals passiert.

* * *

 _A/N: Ich werde langsam wirklich zur Verzweiflung getrieben. Ich habe ein gröberes technisches Problem ohne offensichtlichen Grund, das zu kommen und gehen scheint, nicht nur tageweise, sondern auch Stunden bzw. Minutenweise und deswegen weiß ich auch nicht, wann ich in der Lage sein werde wieder upzudaten, da ich mich auf Word nicht verlassen kann. Und ja, je gestresster und aufgeregter ich bin, desto wahrscheinlicher geht es nicht. Also vielleicht liegt es doch an mir. Offenbar darf ich keine Computer mehr benutzen._

 _Was diese Erkenntnis allerdings für die Zukunft dieser Fic bedeutet, weiß ich nicht._

 _Reviews?_


	11. Don't dream it's over

**11\. Don't Dream It's Over**

* * *

Artie plante nach wie vor nicht Quortan herauszufordern, deswegen hielt er sich auch im neuen Schuljahr weiterhin bedeckt und verzichtete darauf gegen die anderen um den Posten der neuen Rachel anzutreten; stattdessen war er derjenige, der die neue Rachel auswählte, und da Tina genau wie er immer noch an Quortan gebunden war, erklärte er Blaine zur neuen Rachel, in der Hoffnung, dass dessen Erfolge keine negativen Konsequenzen für andere nach sich ziehen würden. Tina war nicht erfreut.

Aber Tina hatte sich über den Sommer sowieso verändert. Was immer mit Mike vorgefallen war, es hatte sie zutiefst erschüttert, und sie war nun zu jemanden geworden, der zuallererst an sich selber und erst dann an andere dachte, und diese anderen mit allen Mitteln, die nötig waren um selbst Erfolg zu haben, überrollte. Artie gefiel dieses neue Verhalten seiner Ex-Freundin nicht, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Immerhin ging es ihn eigentlich nichts an, und Tina war die letzte andere Paktnutzerin an der Schule, was bedeutete, dass Artie tun musste, was er konnte, um sich ihre Freundschaft zu erhalten, um so weiterhin mitzubekommen, was vor sich ging.

Quortan war auch weiterhin mit ihnen, wie es schien. Er sorgte dafür, dass die _New Directions_ wieder genug Mitglieder bekamen, und nach allem, was man von Rachel, Kurt und Mercedes hörte, feierte auch sie weiterhin Erfolge. Nicht so sehr jedoch im privaten Bereich, da früher oder später alle Paktnutzer als Single dastanden.

Als Brittany ihn als Co-Kandidaten für das Amt des Schulsprechers haben wollte, sagte Artie ihr zu, obwohl er wusste, dass er dadurch noch größere Einflussnahme von Quortan riskierte, aber er wäre wirklich gerne Vizeschulsprecher und damit die Macht hinter dem Thron, denn immerhin hatte jeder letztes Jahr sehen können, wie viel Brittany als Schulsprecherin tat (nämlich so gut wie nichts). Und außerdem schien sich Sugar für die Wahl zu interessieren, und nach mehr als einem Jahr als Single, hoffte Artie, dass sich zumindest das, nun da der irische Troll wieder dort war, wo er hingehörte (nämlich in Irland), ändern würde. Und tatsächlich lief ihr Wahlkampf erstaunlich gut (Quortan sei Dank), bis Brittany es schaffte sich selbst zu sabotieren, als sie verkündete, dass sie die Ferien abschaffen wollte, und danach konnte selbst Quortan einen Sieg von Blaine und Sam nicht mehr verhindern. Doch zumindest hatte sich Sugar bereit erklärt mit Artie auszugehen, also sah Arie in der ganzen Affäre einen halben Sieg.

Wie es schien war Quortan nicht mehr wütend auf Artie wegen der Sache mit dem Abschirmer, denn auch seine Version von _Grease_ , die er gemeinsam mit Finn, Mike und Mercedes inszenierte, war ein voller Erfolg. Während um Artie herum die Beziehungen seiner Freunde zerbrachen, lief es mit Sugar gut, und obwohl Blaine plante zwischenzeitlich Schule zu wechseln und zurück an die Dalton und zu den _Warblers_ zu gehen, konnte er letztlich doch umgestimmt werden (was vermutlich auch Quortans Einfluss zu verdanken war), und so war Artie überzeugt davon, dass die _New Directions_ dieses Jahr mindestens genauso erfolgreich sein würden wie im letzten, und war umso erstaunter darüber, dass sie nach Marleys Zusammenbruch auf der Bühne die Sectionals verloren und dann auch noch ihren Proberaum an Sue Sylvester abtreten mussten.

„Was ist passiert?!", zeterte Tina später bei einen Treffen der letzten beiden Paktnutzer in Ohio, „Ich dachte, Quortan ist mit uns! Wir haben die Sectionals verloren, Artie! Die Sectionals! So schlecht haben wir noch niemals zuvor abgeschnitten! Und als würde das nicht reichen, sieht es jetzt ganz danach aus als wären die _New Directions_ Geschichte! Sollte der Pakt, den wir geschlossen haben, nicht genau das verhindern?! Wozu habe ich Mike verloren, wenn ich nicht einmal Erfolg haben kann!?"

Artie zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Quortan sorgt nur für unseren Erfolg, wenn wir ihn verdient haben, und vielleicht haben wir ihn nicht verdient", meinte er dann.

„Es war nicht meine Idee _Gangam Style_ zu singen! Und ich war es auch nicht, die mitten in der Preformance ohnmächtig wurde!", fauchte Tina.

Artie zuckte erneut hilflos die Schultern. „Marley hat das wohl kaum mit Absicht getan", meinte er, da er sich rückblickend etwas schlecht fühlte, weil er Tina zugestimmt hatte, als diese Marley vorgeworfen hatte, dass sie nicht Rachel sei, „Und es ist nun mal passiert. Wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Aber vielleicht ist das eine ganz gute Sache, vielleicht ist es gut für uns etwas Abstand von Quortans Einfluss zu bekommen."

„Der Pakt, den wir geschlossen haben, hat kein Ablaufdatum, Artie", gab Tina zurück, „Nur, weil es die _New Directions_ nicht mehr gibt, bedeutet das nicht, dass Quortan deswegen keinen Einfluss mehr auf unser Leben hat. Wenn es mit der Musik nichts wird, dann müssen wir uns eben ein anderes Betätigungsfeld suchen und hoffen, dass seine Kräfte uns auch in diesen unterstützen. Ich persönlich denke an die Cheerios, ich wollte schon immer Cheerleader werden."

„Wirklich?" Artie, der sich für jemanden hielt, der Tina sehr gut kannte, fand diese Aussage sehr zweifelhaft.

„Und du solltest dich wieder dem Football-Team anschließen. Coach Beiste nimmt dich sicher zurück, immerhin seid ihr doch Freunde", fuhr Tina fort. Was genau der Grund war, warum Artie nicht ins Football-Team zurückkehren würde.

Nach der ganzen Sache mit Cooter wollte er dem Coach nicht noch mehr Dinge antun, die sich vermeiden ließen, wenn er sich nicht in ihr Leben einmischte. Stattdessen schloss er sich der Marsch-Kapelle an, dort würde er hoffentlich den anderen Involvierten nicht besonders viel Unglück bereiten können.

Doch wie sich herausstellte, war Finn nicht bereit die ihm anvertrauten _New Directions_ so schnell aufzugeben. Er bestand weiterhin darauf, dass sie alle immer noch ein Team waren, und trotz des Mangels an einem Übungsraum noch nicht alles verloren war. Artie würde sich wie ein Verräter fühlen, wenn er seinen Freund nun im Stich lassen würde, also kam er zu der improvisierten Probe, zu der Finn alle Mitglieder der _New Directions_ im Hof eingeladen hatte. Und er war nicht der Einzige. Auch Tina und alle anderen kamen. Alle außer Sugar. Und so gab es die _New Directions_ weiterhin, wenn auch vorerst ohne Sugar.

Sugars Weigerung, ihre Gruppe nach der Niederlage weiterhin zu unterstützen, führte unweigerlich zum Streit zwischen Artie und Sugar, und plötzlich stand Artie wieder als Single da.

Während Brittany davon fantasierte, dass die Welt bald untergehen würde, stellte Artie sich wichtigere Fragen, wie etwa die, ob sich Tina vielleicht geirrt hatte und ihr Pakt mit Quortan doch ein Ablaufdatum besessen hatte, und dieses bereits überschritten war. War es möglich, dass Quortan sie nicht mehr unterstützte, und sie zum ersten Mal seit der Gründung der _New Directions_ wieder auf sich selbst gestellt waren?

* * *

Zunächst hatte Rachel angenommen, sie wäre auch sich selbst gestellt. Sie hatte ohne Kurt und ohne Finn nach New York gehen müssen, und das hatte sie zunächst überfordert. Falls Quortan immer noch mit ihr war, bemerkte sie nicht besonders viel davon.

Madame Tibideaux war zwar immer noch begeistert von ihrer Stimme, doch Cassie July, Rachels Tanzlehrerin, hatte es eindeutig auf sie abgesehen und machte sich einen Spaß daraus ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Und natürlich war dann auch noch die Sache mit Finn. „Wenn wir füreinander bestimmt sind, dann werden wir wieder zusammen finden", hatte er gesagt, bevor er sie in den Zug nach New York gesetzt hatte, und seit dem hatte er sich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet. Kurt sagte, er würde das tun, um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun, aber Rachel fand es beunruhigend. Und selbst als sich Kurt ihr in New York anschloss und mit ihr zusammenzog, konnte sie dieses Gefühl des Unbehagens nicht abschütteln.

„Vielleicht ist das ganz gut so, Rachel", meinte Kurt, „Wenn Finn keinen Kontakt zu uns hat, dann kann Quortan sein Leben nicht beeinflussen. Und ist das nicht das, was du immer gewollt hast?"

Nun, ja Rachel hatte sich immer gewünscht, dass Finn ein Leben frei von dämonischem Einfluss führen könnte, aber irgendwie hatte sie dabei nicht mit eingerechnet, dass das bedeutete, dass er ein Leben ohne sie führen könnte. Aber Kurt hatte recht. Es wäre besser für Finn, wenn er sein eigenes Leben, unberührt von ihren, führen könnte. Und dann war da noch Brody, ein älterer Student an der NYADA, der einen Traumkörper und eine Traumstimme hatte und an ihr interessiert zu sein schien. Doch natürlich wählte Finn genau den Augenblick um in ihr Leben zurückzukehren, als sie und Brody dabei waren sich näher zu kommen.

Finns Leben schien auch ohne sie nicht besonders gut zu laufen. Er war unehrenhaft aus der Armee entlassen worden und war nun orientierungslos. So sehr, dass er sogar nach Lima floh, anstatt mit ihr über ihre gemeinsamen Probleme zu sprechen. Und da er bereits so am Boden war, tat Rachel das einzige, das sie tun konnte: Sie trennte sich endgültig von ihm.

Wenn Finns persönliches Glück der Preis dafür, dass sie zusammen sein konnten, war, dann war Rachel nicht bereit diesen zu bezahlen. Obwohl es ihr wirklich schwer fiel, brach sie mit der Liebe ihres Lebens, in der Hoffnung, dass er ohne sie in seinem Leben leichter wieder auf die Beine kommen würde. Befreit von Quortan sollte es ihm doch leichter fallen, oder?

Doch leider wollte sich Finn gar nicht von Quortan befreien, sondern inszenierte das Schulmusical an der McKinley und übernahm dann auch noch die Leitung der _New Directions_ von Mister Schue; und Artie und Tina, deren Leben ebenfalls von Quortan beeinflusst wurden, waren immer noch Mitglieder der _New Directions._

Rachel flog nach Lima um sich das Schulmusical anzusehen und stellte fest, dass sie Finn zwar immer noch liebte, er aber offenbar wirklich besser ohne sie dran war. Und außerdem hatte er im Moment nicht die größte Macht über sie, wenn es darum ging sie zu verletzten, denn diese lag offenbar bei Brody und Cassie, die miteinander geschlafen hatten, während Rachel in Lima gewesen war, und das gerade dann als sie gedacht hätte, dass sie es mit beiden endlich gut laufen würde.

Finn bat sie darum keinen Kontakt mehr zu haben, und sie beschloss ihm diesen Wunsch zu gewähren. Letztlich gab es in Lima nichts mehr für sie. Sie hatte Finn frei gegeben, und Kurt und Blaine hatte eine hässliche Trennung hinter sich, also ging es Rachel und Kurt eigentlich nichts mehr an, was hier in Lima vor sich ging, wenn es nicht gerade ihre Eltern betraf. Ihre Leben lagen nun in New York, und dort was es kompliziert und anstrengend genug.

Brody schien auf jeden Fall nichts dabei zu finden, dass er mit Cassie geschlafen hatte. Rachel fand einiges dabei. Sie könnte ganze Listen darüber erstellen, wie viel sie dabei fand. Cassie war seine Lehrerin, und sie war Rachels Erzfeindin! Und das waren nur die zwei offensichtlichsten Gründe, warum Sex mit ihr falsch gewesen war.

Doch dann dachte Rachel einen Moment lang über Brodys lockere Einstellung zu Sex, Beziehungen und dem Leben an sich nach. Vielleicht hatte er ja einen Punkt, und vielleicht war jemand wie er genau das, was sie im Moment brauchte. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass ihr Pakt mit Quortan ihre Beziehung zu Finn früher oder später zerstören würde, und so war es auch gekommen. Ihr Glück und ihr Erfolg hatten alles Glück und jeden Erfolg aus Finns Leben gesogen, aber Brody schien niemand zu sein, der an einer langfristigen Beziehung interessiert war. Warum also sollte Rachel nicht mit ihm ausgehen und sehen, wozu es führte- trotz dieser Sache mit Cassie?

Ernsthafte Beziehungen waren durch den Pakt offensichtlich dazu verdammt nicht zu funktionieren, eine lockere moderne New Yorker Beziehung hingegen, vielleicht hätte diese eine Chance zu erblühen?

Denn Quortan war offensichtlich immer noch mit Rachel, was ihr Sieg beim Wintershowcase der NYADA bewies. Erfolg und Liebe – beides zusammen schien nicht zu funktionieren, das hatte das letzte Jahr eindrucksvoll bewiesen, nicht nur ihr, sondern auch Kurt und Tina und Mercedes und auch Artie, aber vielleicht würden Erfolg und Brody zusammen funktionieren.

Auch Kurt war der Glück immer noch hold, da er durch seine Audition beim selben Showcase ebenfalls in die NYADA aufgenommen wurde. Überraschenderweise erfuhr Rachel jedoch von Tina, dass der Erfolg nicht mehr mit den _New Directions_ zu sein schien. Sie hatten die Sectionals verloren und ihren Chorraum ebenfalls. Die Gruppe bestand zwar trotzdem weiter, würde aber in Zukunft wohl keine großen Erfolge mehr feiern.

Auf Tinas Frage, wie es mit ihrem persönlichen Erfolg aussah, konnte sie nur antworten, dass sie diesen nach wie vor feierte. Sie schaffte es sogar Brody dazu zu überreden zu ihr zu ziehen. Das war zugegeben ein ziemlich großer und vielleicht auch etwas übereilter Schritt, aber die Tatsache, dass sie in Bushwick und er an der NYADA lebte, war ein großes Hindernis für ihre Beziehung, und immerhin wollte Rachel, dass zumindest diese eine ihrer Beziehungen diesmal funktionierte.

Kurt war nicht besonders erbaut darüber, dass sie Brody dazu eingeladen hatte bei ihnen einzuziehen ohne das vorher mit ihm zu besprechen, aber er würde ihr schon noch verzeihen, besonders wenn sie ihm dabei half und dazu ermutigte seine langsam aufblühende Beziehung mit ihrem gemeinsame NYADA-Mitstudenten Adam zu vertiefen. Es war an der Zeit, dass Kurt damit aufhörte Blaine nachzutrauern und seine eigene New Yorker Beziehung führte. Das konnte nur gut für ihn sein.

Tatsächlich war New York vermutlich sogar besser für Kurt als für Rachel, da er sie bei der Midnight Madness der NYADA beim Sing Off besiegte. Das war ein harter Schlag für Rachels Ego, da sie sich nur dann für wirklich gut genug halten konnte, wenn sie auch von anderen für gut gehalten wurde, aber nun stellte sich heraus, dass Kurt offenbar für besser gehalten wurde als sie. Und das zeigte doch wohl deutlich, dass Cassie die ganze Zeit über Recht gehabt hatte, und Rachel noch nicht bereit oder gut genug für den Broadway war.

Zuvor hatte sie zu der Open Audition für die Neuinszenierung von _Funny Girl_ gehen wollen, doch nun war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie dort hinsollte. Quortan hin oder her, oder vielleicht gerade wegen Quortan, vielleicht hatte sie alle ihre bisherigen Erfolge nur wegen dem Pakt gefeiert und hätte ohne diesen keine Chance auf Erfolg gehabt.

Doch Kurt redete ihr all ihre Selbstzweifel schnell wieder aus und überredete sie dazu doch zur Audition zu gehen. „Denn du bist talentiert, Rachel, und dafür geboren worden Fanny Brice zu spielen, und daran können weder eine Niederlage bei der Midnight Madness noch Quortan der Dämon etwas ändern, das kannst du mir glauben", meinte er.

Rachel hätte ihm das auch zu gerne geglaubt, doch sie war sich nicht so sicher, ob es wirklich stimmte. Sie hatte sich diese Frage schon oft gestellt, aber nun gewann sie eine neue Bedeutung: Wie viel Einfluss hatte Quortan wirklich auf ihr Leben und ihre Erfolge? Ja, er hatte davon gesprochen, dass sie nur dann Erfolg haben würden, wenn sie diesen auch verdienten, aber wenn sie Fanny bekommen würde, wäre das dann wirklich ihr Verdienst oder der von Quortan?

Die _New Directions_ etwa waren in die Wettbewerbsseason zurückgekehrt, nachdem den _Warblers_ Doping nachgewiesen werden konnte. Zwar hatten Sam und Blaine das alles aufgedeckt, aber bedeutete das trotzdem automatisch, dass sie es verdient hatten zu den Regionals zugelassen zu werden, und das obwohl sie ihre Preformance bei den Sectionals unterbrochen hatten? War das alles nicht eher Quortans Verdienst als ihrer?

Und wenn das stimmte, würde das bedeuteten, dass irgendeine gleichtalentierte junge Frau wie Rachel auf ihrem Weg zur _Funny Girl-_ Audition hinfallen und sich den Fuß brechen würde, weil Quortan dafür sorgen wollte, dass Rachel die Hauptrolle bekam? Und wenn ja, würde das dann nicht bedeuten, dass Rachel nicht nur Schuld an diesem gebrochenen Fuß war, sondern auch, dass sie Fanny Brice eigentlich nicht verdient hätte?

 _Was haben wir uns damals nur dabei gedacht? Warum haben wir uns auf diesen Pakt mit Quortan eingelassen?,_ fragte sich Rachel nicht zum ersten und vermutlich auch nicht zum letzten Mal, _Und gibt es keinen Weg aus diesem Pakt heraus? Bedeutet dieser Pakt nicht eigentlich, dass wir unsere Träume und Zielen in Wahrheit niemals verwirklichen werden, weil sie von Quortan verwirklicht werden?_

Und als ob das alles nicht schon problematisch genug gewesen wäre, kam dann auch noch der Valentinstag und Mister Schues Hochzeit mit Miss Pillsbury, durch die Rachel sich fragen musste, ob ihre Wünsche und ihre Träume vielleicht in Wahrheit nicht ganz anders aussahen, als sie bisher immer angenommen hatte.

Denn am Valentinstag kamen sie und Finn sich wieder näher, und Finn versprach ihr, dass sie beide ein Happy End haben würden, am Ende zusammen sein würden, trotz Brody und trotz Quortan. Der Valentinstag war auch der Tag, an dem Miss Pillsbury Mister Schue vor dem Altar stehen ließ, und Rachel damit wieder daran erinnerte, dass es so etwas wie Happy Ends nicht für jeden gab.

Miss Pillsbury hatte nicht heiraten können, weil sie psychisch dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen war. Finn gab sich die Schuld an ihrer Flucht, weil sie geküsst hatte, doch Rachel wusste es besser. Miss Pillsbury hatte gespürt, dass ihre Beziehung zu Mister Schue nicht so lief, wie sie sollte, und daher die Konsequenzen gezogen. Und tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie vielleicht auch gedacht, dass sie Mister Schue einen Gefallen tat, wenn sie ihn nicht heiratete, denn wer würde schon jemanden mit einer Zwangsneurose in dieser Größenordnung heiraten wollen ohne es später zu bereuen?

Und dieser Gedankengang ähnelte sehr dem, den Rachel immer noch hatte, und den sie heranzog um zu rechtfertigen, dass sie Finn gehen hatte lassen und auch Brody eines Tages würde gehen lassen müssen. Denn wer würde schon mit jemandem zusammen bleiben wollen, der einen Pakt dieser Art mit einem Dämon geschlossen hatte?

Und schließlich war der Tag nach dem Valentinstag auch der, an dem sie herausfand, dass sie dumm gewesen war, und ungeschützten Sex mit Finn gehabt hatte, kurz nachdem sie mit Brody zusammen gewesen war, und das gerade in ihrer Eisprung-Phase. Durch den Valentinstag musste sie sich also dem schlimmsten aller Gedanken stellen: Dem, dass sie womöglich schwanger war. Was wiederum zu einen ganz neuen Gedanken führte: Dem daran, dass sie eines Tages eine Familie haben könnte. Und dieser Gedanke änderte alles.

* * *

 _A/N: Auf Fanfiction . net wurde das letzte Kapitel zwar angezeigt, dass Up-Date-Datum wurde aber nicht verändert und auch keine Alerts versandt. Wer also nicht mitbekommen hat, dass es da ist, soll es bitte schnell nachlesen._

 _Reviews?_


	12. All or Nothing

**12\. All or Nothing**

* * *

Kurt konnte nicht genau sagen, _wann_ sich alles verändert hatte, er konnte nur sagen, _dass_ sich alles verändert hatte. Eigentlich hatte er in Lima bleiben wollen, zumindest solange bis er wusste, ob er im nächsten Semester an der NYADA angenommen werden würde oder nicht. Bis dahin wollte er am Community College studieren. Doch Pläne waren eine Sache, die Realität eine andere.

Blaine und sein Vater wollten, dass er auch so nach New York ging, einfach auf gut Glück, und obwohl er sich zuerst nicht sicher war, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, das zu tun, machte er sich schließlich doch auf in die große Stadt. Immerhin hatte er Quortans Unterstützung, ja, sie war fragwürdig, und ja, wer wusste, was ihm durch diese alles zustoßen würde, aber eines war zumindest sicher: Er würde in New York nicht verhungern.

Die Tatsache, dass er Blaine zurücklassen musste, hätte ihm Sorgen bereiten sollen, aber das tat sie nicht. Er glaubte an sich und Blaine, und er glaubte an ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. Zumindest für die nächste Zeit, immerhin hatte Quortan ihm seine Zukunft an der NYADA verwehrt, jetzt würde er ihm doch nicht auch noch seine Zukunft mit Blaine verwehren, oder?

Das Praktikum bei zu bekommen hätte ihm die nächste Warnung sein sollen. Offensichtlich war er nicht von der NYADA angenommen worden um stattdessen bei Vogue zu landen. _Typisch Quortan. Ja, wir hätten damals, als wir den Pakt geschlossen haben, spezifizieren sollen in welchem Bereich unseres Lebens wir Erfolg haben wollen…_

Nun, Erfolg war Erfolg, und vielleicht betraf sein Erfolg auch Blaine, der die Schulsprecherwahl gewann. Gegen Artie, der eigentlich vom Pakt profitieren sollte, der aber Brittanys Mitkandidat gewesen war, die ihre Wiederwahl offenbar selber sabotiert hatte. Gegen manche Dinge schien selbst Quortan machtlos zu sein.

Erfolg fordert aber auch seinen Preis. verschlang mehr und mehr von Kurts Zeit, und irgendwie fand er immer weniger Zeit für Blaine. Trotzdem traf es ihn wie ein Blitzschlag, als er erfuhr, dass Blaine ihn betrogen hatte. _Zumindest war es nicht mit Sebastian._ Doch dieser Gedanke konnte ihn eigentlich nicht wirklich genug trösten um ihn alles andere vergessen zu lassen.

Es tat weh, aber Kurt wusste, dass er sich das Ganze vermutlich selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. Und Quortan. Offenbar hatte er sich geirrt, offenbar war der Preis für seinen Erfolg bei Vogue nicht die NYADA gewesen, sondern Blaine. Blaine wollte natürlich, dass er ihm verzieh. Er beteuerte es täte ihm leid, und er würde nur Kurt lieben, und versuchte zu erklären, dass er sich vernachlässigt gefühlt hatte, aber Kurt konnte es nicht über sich bringen ihm einfach so zu verzeihen und so zu tun als wäre nichts passiert. Etwas war passiert, und das würde für immer zwischen ihnen stehen, das wusste Kurt, auch wenn Blaine es nicht wusste. Und da es einmal passiert war, würde sich Kurt immer fragen, ob es noch einmal passieren würde. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er Blaine vertrauen konnte, und, um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er ihm gar nicht mehr vertrauen, damit er nicht noch einmal so verletzt werden könnte.

Die Wahrheit war doch: Kurt hätte niemals gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Blaine jemals zum Betrüger werden würde. Von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt hätte er Blaine am wenigstens für jemanden gehalten, der seinen Partner betrog, und das nicht, weil er Kurts fester Freund war, sondern weil er _Blaine_ war.

 _Es liegt an Quortan und seiner Beeinflussung der Strömungen des Glücks und Erfolges. Dank Quortan gibt es in unseren Leben keine Zufälle. Quortan hat Blaines Leben so beeinflusst, dass er in die vollkommen unwahrscheinliche Situation gekommen ist, in der er mich betrügt. Ohne Quortan wäre es niemals dazu gekommen, aber wer sagt mir, dass es dank Quortan nun nicht noch einmal dazu kommen wird? Im Gegenteil, ist es nicht wahrscheinlicher, dass es gerade wegen Quortan auf jeden Fall noch einmal dazu kommen wird?_

Diese Sorge war berechtigt und wog mehr als die Tatsache, dass sich Kurt in jeder wachen Minute nach Blaine sehnte. Und als er Blaine auf der Bühne in _Grease_ als Teen Angel, nach Wochen ohne Kontakt, sah, da wurde ihm klar, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Dass was auch immer Kurt und Blaine miteinander gehabt hatten für immer vorbei war, und es keinen Weg gab es zurückzubringen, weil es für immer besudelt war. Blaine Anderson ganz in weiß – ein Anblick, der Kurt an den unschuldigen Jungen erinnerte, den er zwei Jahre zuvor kennen gelernt hatte, den unschuldigen Jungen, von dem jetzt nicht mehr viel übrig war. Quortan hatte nicht nur ihre Beziehung besudelt, er hatte Blaine besudelt.

Also verwehrte Kurt seinem Ex-Freund jede Hoffnung auf Wiedervereinigung, als dieser ihn ansprach, und sagte ihm auch nur einen Teil der Wahrheit, aber den von dem er wusste, dass er Blaine am härtesten treffen würde: Dass er Blaine nicht mehr vertraute und sich an McKinley nicht mehr zu Hause fühlte.

Zurück in New York fokussierte Kurt all seine Energie darauf doch noch in die NYADA zu kommen. Und Wunder über Wunder: Beim Wintershowcase lieferte er ein Überraschungsvorsingen ab und wurde daraufhin für das Wintersemester zugelassen. Ja, der Erfolg war nach wie vor mit ihm.

Da er Blaine vermisste, beschloss er den anderen Jungen doch wieder in sein Leben zu lassen, wenn aber eindeutig nur als Freund. Blaine schien das zu reichen, und es war gut für sie beide. So konnten sie sich nach anderen Beziehungen umsehen, wenn sie es wollten.

Kurt wollte das ganze eigentlich nicht. Vor allem nicht nach gewissen Erfahrungen mit einem sexy Santa, und was Blaine anging: Nun, zumindest erwähnte er niemand anderen. Kurt wusste nicht, wie er es finden würde, wenn er einen anderen Jungen, an den er interessiert wäre, erwähnen würde. Vermutlich würde es sehr weh tun.

Doch zunächst taten ihm andere Dinge weh. Sein Vater brachte ihm schreckliche Neuigkeiten als Weihnachtsgeschenk. Prostatakrebs. Er war früh erkannt worden, also war es zumindest Glück im Unglück. Trotzdem konnte Kurt nicht anders als diesen Tiefschlag als genau das zu empfinden: Als Tritt in den Magen. Hatte Quortan seine Hand im Spiel? Vermutlich schon, nur wie sehr? War es Quortan zu verdanken, dass der Krebs früh erkannt worden war, weil sein Dad sich regelmäßig untersuchen ließ, weil er von ein paar Jahren den Herzinfarkt gehabt hatte? War der Herzinfarkt so also rückblickend eigentlich eine gute Sache gewesen? Kurt wusste nur, dass er damals mehr als er es für menschenmöglich gehalten hatte darunter gelitten hatte, genau wie er jetzt wieder litt. Er war nicht bereit einfach in Quortan zu vertrauen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Denn wann hatte er sich denn schon jemals wirklich auf Quortan verlassen können?!

„Kurt, was machst du?"

Neben seinem Dad hatte auch Blaine die Nacht in Kurts und Rachels Wohnung verbracht – nicht unbedingt als ein Freund, aber auch nicht als Kurts Geliebter, denn ein bisschen Verzweiflungskuscheln war unter diesen Umständen wohl nur zu verständlich, oder? Und sie hatten ja nur deswegen in einem Bett geschlafen, weil Burt Rachels Bett verwendete, und das (neue) Sofa nicht unbedingt angenehm war.

Kurt war mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und hatte sich über seinen Laptop hergemacht. Sein wildes Tippen schien Blaine geweckt zu haben. „Ich suche nach einem Ritual, mit dem man Quortan anrufen kann", erklärte Kurt gedämpft (sein Vater musste ja nichts von der ganzen Dämonenpakt-Sache erfahren, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ), „Ich gehe kein Risiko mehr ein. Dieses Glücksspiel geht mit an die Nieren. Ich werde ihm klipp und klar sagen, dass er meinen Dad retten soll und ihm geben, was auch immer er dafür haben will. Erfolg, Glück, mein Leben, was auch immer."

„Kurt! Nein, bitte tu das nicht!", protestierte Blaine, „Ich weiß, du stehst im Moment unter Schock, aber bitte glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass das nicht nötig ist. Burt geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er wird therapiert und hat gute Chancen. Und das letzte, was er wollen würde, wäre, dass du seinetwegen noch mehr aufgibst, als du bereits aufgegeben hast!"

„Ach, weil du ja so genau weißt, was er will, nicht wahr?!", erwiderte Kurt bitter, „Ihr versteht euch ja so gut, dass er dir vor mir gesagt hat, dass er krank ist!"

Blaine blinzelte. „Okay, offensichtlich war es ein Fehler her zu kommen", meinte er dann langsam, „Ich wusste, dass Rachel auf diese Kreuzfahrt geht und dachte du brauchst vielleicht Unterstützung, aber da du mich nicht hierhaben willst, werde ich den ersten Flug zurück nach Lima nehmen, wenn du das willst. Aber ich gehe nicht, bevor ich dich davon abgehalten habe einen riesigen Fehler zu begehen." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und griff nach Kurts Laptop.

„Finger weg!", zischte dieser und umklammerte seinen tragbaren Computer besitzergreifend.

„Kurt, Kurt, bitte. Du weißt doch, dass man Quortan nicht trauen kann. Das hast du immer wieder selbst gesagt, den ganzen letzten Sommer über. Du hast den Pakt mit ihm zu schließen als größten Fehler deines Lebens bezeichnet, weißt du nicht mehr?", argumentierte Blaine in flehenden Tonfall, „Wenn du das jetzt tust, dann beweist du damit doch nur, dass du nichts aus der ganzen Sache gelernt hast."

„Was kümmert es dich? Du glaubst doch sowieso nicht an Quortan oder daran, dass der Pakt echt ist. Du hast immer gedacht, dass das ganze eine Art kollektive Wahnvorstellung von Rachel und mir ist. Oder haben Tina und Artie deine Meinung in den letzten Monaten geändert, weil sie dir seit neuesten all ihre Geheimnisse anvertrauen, wie es offensichtlich jeder tut, während man mir ja nichts sagen kann, ohne dass ich deswegen durchdrehe", gab Kurt scharf zurück, „Oder nimmst du Quortan jetzt einfach als Ausrede um dich von jeder Schuld freizusprechen, was deine Untreue angeht?!"

Blaines Miene verfiel als er den letzten Satz hörte. Doch, was auch immer er dazu sagen wollte, er schluckte es hinunter und meinte stattdessen: „Ich liebe dich, Kurt, und es spielt keine Rolle, ob ich glaube, dass ihr damals wirklich einen echten Dämon heraufbeschworen habt, oder nicht. Wichtig ist, dass ihr es glaubt und euch seit dem an allen, was um euch herum passiert, die Schuld gebt. Du denkst doch, dass Burts Krankheit der Preis für deine Aufnahme in die NYADA ist, oder nicht? Ich kenne dich, ich weiß, dass du das denkst. Aber so ist es nicht. Schlimme Dinge passieren im Leben nun einmal. Menschen machen Fehler. Und werden krank. Und kein Dämon kann daran etwas ändern. Quortan kann Burt nicht heilen, das können nur die Ärzte. Und das weißt du auch. Wenn du jetzt einen weiteren Pakt mit Quortan eingehen würdest und in vier Monaten Rachel irgendetwas zustoßen würde, dann würdest du mit Sicherheit dir und deinem neuen Pakt die Schuld daran geben, auch wenn du gar nichts damit zu tun hast. Willst du dieses Risiko wirklich eingehen? Du hast schon einmal gedacht, dass du diesem Dämon nur etwas gibst, das dich persönlich betrifft, und es hat sich herausgestellte, dass du dich damit geirrt hast. Alles, was du tust, beeinflusst das Leben der Menschen um dich herum. Zu diesem Schluss bist du gekommen, nicht ich. Das hast du mir gesagt, Kurt. Du sagst, du willst ihm geben, was immer er will. Aber was, wenn er etwas von dir verlangt, was dir zu geben nicht zusteht? Könntest du dann damit leben? Könntest damit leben Burts Leben gegen das von jemand anderen eingetauscht zu haben?!"

Kurt atmete tief durch. Diese kleine Rede gefiel ihm gar nicht. Ausgestochen von einem Nerd. Kurt wusste durch Jahre des Lebens mit dem Pakt vielleicht einiges über Dämonen und ihre Kräfte, aber Blaine kannte fiktionale Quellen, auf die Kurt keinen Zugriff hatte, weil sie ihn nicht interessierten, was bedeutete, dass Blaine immer die besseren Argumente haben würde. Weil er an Konsequenzen dachte, die Kurt nicht vorausahnen konnte. Blaine wäre niemals so dumm gewesen einen Pakt mit Quortan zu schließen.

„Was, wenn er stirbt?", wollte Kurt leise wissen, „Was soll ich tun, wenn er stirbt? Wie soll ich dann weiter leben?"

„Er wird nicht sterben", meinte Blaine überzeugt, „Zumindest nicht bald und zumindest nicht daran. Das musst du glauben, Kurt. Denn wenn du daran glaubst, dann wird es auch so sein."

Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein? Kurt glaubte nicht an die Magie des positiven Denkens, aber Blaine hatte mit einem recht: Quortan war kein Wunderheiler, er beeinflusste Glück und Erfolg, wenn jemand seinen Vater gesund machen würde, dann die Ärzte.

„Also gut", meinte Kurt dann, „Du hast recht. Ihn noch einmal anzurufen würde nichts helfen, es würde alles noch viel schlimmer machen, ich würde nur noch paranoider werden als Artie und nie wissen, wem Dads Genesung wirklich zu verdanken ist."

Blaine nickte zufrieden. „Gut, ich werde dann mal gehen…", meinte er und begann damit seine Kleidung zusammen zu suchen, wie es schien.

„Nein, Blaine, lass das. Du kannst ruhig bleiben. Ich will, dass du bleibst. Ich habe das alles nicht so gemeint. Du kennst mich doch, wenn ich wütend bin, dann spritze ich mit Gift um mich. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du hier bist. Und bin nicht wütend auf dich, weil Dad dir zuerst von seiner Krankheit erzählt hat. Nicht wirklich. Ich bin nur … all das macht mich einfach nur so fertig, verstehst du?", protestierte Kurt schnell, „Ich war sehr froh darüber, dass du hiergekommen bist. Bitte bleib noch etwas. Wir wollten doch noch über alles reden, weißt du noch?"

Blaine hielt inne und warf Kurt einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Sicher?", fragte er nach.

„Sicher", erwiderte Kurt überzeugt. Er hatte Blaine vermisst und ihn hier an seiner Seite zu haben, wenn er mit dieser schrecklichen Neuigkeit umzugehen lernen musste, machte alles leichter, zumindest ein wenig.

Blaine blieb also und sie fanden Zeit zu reden, während Burt sich bei den Touristenfallen anstellte. Kurt fand nach wie vor, dass es ein Fehler wäre wieder ein Paar zu werden und es besser wäre nur Freunde zu bleiben, und Blaine schien das zu akzeptieren. Auch mit seinem Vater sprach Kurt sich aus. Burt bestand darauf, dass sein Sohn sein Studium an der NYADA wie vorgesehen im neuen Jahr beginnen sollte und nicht extra seinetwegen zurück nach Lima kommen sollte. Kurt fügte sich, nicht weil er wollte, sondern weil er dachte, ihm bliebe sowieso keine andere Wahl, nicht, wenn er seinen Dad nicht enttäuschen wollte.

Das Studium an der NYADA lief gut. Kurt hatte nichts anderes erwartet, immerhin stand dies in der Nehmen und Geben-Rechnung von Quortan nun an. Es gab sogar einen älteren Mitstudenten, der an Kurt interessiert zu sein schien und ihn für seinen Glee-Club rekrutieren wollte. Kurt trat dem Glee-Club bei, der leider alles andere als beliebt war, doch das kannte er ja schon. Was dessen Begründer Adam selbst anging, nun Kurt war sich nicht sicher, was er mit diesem anfangen sollte, wenn überhaupt etwas. Rachel schien eine neue Beziehung für Kurt zu befürworten, aber sie war auch vollkommen eingenommen von der Idee der „New Yorker Beziehung", was auch immer das sein sollte, die sie offenbar zur Zeit mit Brody führte. New Yorker Beziehungen schienen auch unreflektiertes Zusammenziehen zu beinhalten, aber Brody als Mitbewohner erwies sich bald als nur halb so anstrengend wie Santana als neue Mitbewohnerin, die ebenfalls zu ihnen ins Loft zog (ohne Einladung). Zumindest steuerten beide etwas zur Miete bei, aber insgesamt gesehen fand Kurt, dass es in seiner und Rachels Wohnung langsam aber sicher etwas voll wurde.

Er ging ein paar Mal mit Adam aus, fand eine Aussicht auf eine Beziehung mit dem Briten allerdings nicht besonders berauschend, während Adam begeistert von ihm zu sein schien. Kurt konnte sich allerdings des Verdachts nicht erwehren, dass Adam hauptsächlich deswegen so begeistert von ihm war, weil er dringend mit ihm ins Bett wollte. Etwas, das Kurt nicht plante, in der nächsten Zeit zu zulassen.

Stattdessen landete er wieder mit Blaine im Bett. Und zwar bei der Nicht-Hochzeit von Mister Schue und Miss Pillsbury. Bei dieser Gelegenheit fand er verstörende Dinge über Tina heraus (die es wohl auf Blaine abgesehen hatte und unangemessene Dinge mit dessen ohnmächtigen Körper getan hatte, aber zumindest waren es nur unangemessene und nicht perverse Dinge gewesen), und musste dann seine ganze Überzeugungskraft dazu aufwenden um Blaine klar zu machen, dass eine Runde Sex nicht gleichbedeutend mit einer Neuaufnahme ihrer Beziehung war.

Dabei gab es einen Teil in Kurt, der diese Beziehung wieder neu aufnehmen _wollte._ Er war nur nicht bereit auf diesen Teil zu hören, denn seine Überzeugung stand nach wie vor: Quortan würde eine neue Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden nur wieder zerstören, und er würde Blaine gleich mit zerstören, und das konnte und wollte Kurt nicht zulassen. Vielleicht hing Rachel, die bei der Nicht-Hochzeit ebenfalls einen kurzen Rückfall mit Finn erlitten hatte, ja deswegen auch so an ihrer Beziehung mit Brody, weil sie Finn vor Quortans Einfluss schützen wollte, während Brody …. Nun, von allen Männern in New York hatte sich Rachel natürlich einen männlichen Gigolo aussuchen müssen. Vielleicht wäre ein bisschen Einfluss von Quortan auf dessen Leben ja dann doch nicht das Schlechteste.

Was Kurt anging, er hatte eigentlich nach seinem Sieg über Rachel bei der Midnight Madness nur die Gesundheit seines Dads im Kopf. Alle anderen Dinge nahm er als Erfolg oder Misserfolg hin, so wie sie eben passierten. Und so kam es, dass er damit aufhörte seine Listen zu führen und sich über alles, was passierte Gedanken zu machen, denn immerhin war das alles im Grunde genommen vollkommen unwichtig.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Burt verkündete, dass er krebsfrei wäre. Dann war plötzlich wieder alles anders. Denn Kurt war wieder in Lima bei Blaine, der ihn wieder auf diese Art und Weise ansah, und Adam war schon lange vergessen, was sein Potential als Love Interest anging. Und die Regionals standen bevor.

Das alles erinnerte Kurt sehr an die vergangenen Zeiten, und er begann sich zu fragen, ob „All or Nothing" vielleicht nicht genau das war, was er jetzt brauchte. Als er sich nur gewünscht hatte seinen Dad nicht zu verlieren, hatte er diesen nicht verloren. Als er sich nur gewünscht hatte Rachel zu besiegen um sie zurück auf die richtige Bahn zu bringen, hatte er sie besiegt. Wenn er sich nun wünschte nur Blaine haben zu können, vielleicht könnte er ihn dann auch haben. Vielleicht wäre das dann genau der Erfolg, den er bekommen würde.

Aber konnte er es wirklich riskieren? Rachel hatte _Funny Girl_ (vermutlich) _,_ Mercedes ihr erstes Album, und Artie und Tina waren auf den Weg zu den Nationals. Könnte er dann nicht einfach Blaine in seinem Leben haben? Und das nicht nur als Freund?

Kurt wünschte, er wüsste die Antwort auf diese Frage. Und er wusste, wie Blaines Antwort dazu lauten würde.

* * *

Falls sich Mercedes je gefragt hatte, was ihr wichtiger wäre, ihre Integrität oder ihr Erfolg, wusste sie nun die Antwort auf diese Frage: Ihre Integrität war ihr wichtiger. Ihr Studium und ihr Gesangsunterricht waren gut gelaufen und aus der Ferne hatte sie die nie enden wollenden Liebesverwicklungen ihrer ehemaligen Mit-Glee-Clubber beobachtet, während sie selbst sich nur einer Liebe gewidmet hatte: Ihrem Album.

Sams Beziehung mit Brittany hatte sie gut geheißen, da sie der Überzeugung war, dass diese genau das war, was beide jetzt gerade brauchten, auch wenn ihr das Santanas Zorn einbrachte, die gerne eine Verbündete in ihrer Anti-Bram-Kampagne gehabt hätte. Es würde vermutlich sowieso nicht halten. Früher oder später würde Brittany zu Santana zurückehren, und Sam würde sich in eine andere unsterblich verlieben. Mercedes fand das okay. Ja, sie und Sam hatten eine gute Zeit miteinander verbracht, aber auch wenn er ihre erste Liebe gewesen war, wusste sie, dass sie nicht seine gewesen war, und dass er andere Dinge von seinem Leben erwartete als sie von ihrem. Und das war auch in Ordnung so. Sie hatte noch nie einen Mann gebraucht um glücklich zu sein, und seit sie den Pakt geschlossen hatte gewusst, dass sie sich für ihre Karriere und gegen die Liebe entschieden hatte.

Deswegen war ihr das Album auch so wichtig. Weil es all ihre Liebe und ihren Energie auffraß. Weil sie soweit ging, dass sie sogar ihre Collegekarriere aufgab um an dem Album arbeiten zu können. Und deswegen traf es sie umso härter, dass es sich Stück für Stück von dem entfernte, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte, und von dem, was sie selbst darstellte, von dem was sie war.

Mercedes wollte sich verkaufen, aber zu ihren Bedingungen. Und sie war nicht bereit sich für ihren Erfolg auszuziehen, weder jetzt noch in Zukunft, und auch nicht nur halb auf einem CD-Cover.

Und so platzte ihr Plattendeal, von dem sie so lange geträumt hatte, und dem sie so viel geopfert hatte. Doch sie gab nicht auf. Das Album war fertig, es gab nur kein Label, das es herausbringen würde. Also musste sie es eben selbst herausbringen. Und das tat sie dann auch im Eigenverlag. Sie verteilte CDs an ihre Freunde und Bekannten, stellte sich vor Supermärkten auf, inserierte im Internet in sozialen Netzwerken…

Für seinen Erfolg musste man arbeiten, das sah sie nun ein. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren zu sehr auf Quortan und zu wenig auf sich selbst verlassen, wie es schien, und hätte sich darüber fast verraten, doch damit war es nun vorbei. Von nun würde sie sich ihren Erfolg selber erarbeiten und Quortan links liegen lassen. Immerhin war ihr Erfolg versprochen worden, wenn sie ihn sich verdiente. Zeit ihn sich zu verdienen. Und Zeit dafür anderen dabei zu helfen sich ihren ebenfalls zu verdienen.

Blaine schien zu planen Kurt einen Heiratsantrag zu machen und bat sie ihn bei einer musikalischen Mega-Nummer zu unterstützen. Da Mercedes wusste, dass Blaine und Kurt anders waren als sie, und für die beiden Erfolg nicht wichtiger war als Liebe, sagte sie Blaine ihre Unterstützung zu und applaudierte heftig als Kurt „ja" sagte. Der Heiratsantrag war ein voller Erfolg, Kurt schien glücklich zu sein, genau wie alle anderen auch. Rachel würde bald als Fanny Brice am Broadway zu sehen sein, und Artie und Tina waren mit den _New Directions_ unterwegs zu den Nationals.

Nichts schien sie alle aufhalten zu können, und ja, vor ihnen allen schien zwar ein steiniger Weg zu liegen - Alben im Eigenverlag wurden selten über Nacht zum Hit, Broadway-Produktionen konnten floppen, Fernbeziehungen waren kompliziert, und die Nationals zu gewinnen war kein Klacks - aber sie alle hatten gute Chancen aus ihren Leben endlich das zu machen, was sie sich immer erträumt hatten, und das womöglich auch ganz ohne Quortans Hilfe. Also war Mercedes guter Dinge, was ihrer aller Zukunft betraf.

Zumindest solange bis die Sache mit Finn passierte.

* * *

 _A/N: Langsam aber sicher arbeite ich mich vor, nun liegt mehr als die Hälfte der Serie hinter mir, aber leider bin ich mit der 4. Staffel immer noch nicht ganz fertig._

 _Reviews?_


	13. Seasons of Love

_Warnings: Die Ereignisse von „Diva" werden hier besprochen, Blina, Character Death!, Diskussionen über den Tod, die Ereignisse von „The Quaterback" werden in diesem Kapitel behandelt._

* * *

 **13\. Season of Love**

* * *

Die Sache mit Blaine war die: Er war zu perfekt. Einige Zeit lang hatte Tina Artie für den perfekten Mann gehalten, lange Zeit hatte sie Mike für den perfekten Mann gehalten, doch dann war ihr klar geworden, dass keiner der beiden perfekt war, was über kurz oder lang zu ihren jeweiligen Trennungen geführt hatte. Aber natürlich gab sie nicht der Tatsache, dass die beiden nicht perfekt gewesen waren die Schuld an der Trennung – sie wusste es besser. Jeder Mann hatte seine Fehler. Genau wie jede Frau. So etwas wie den perfekten Mann gab es einfach nicht. Doch dann eines Tages wurde Tina überraschend klar, dass es den perfekten Mann doch gab und sein Name Blaine Anderson lautete.

Die Tatsache, dass die _New Directions_ die Sectionals verloren hatten und ihre kurze gemeinsame Zeit bei den Cheerios hatte Tina und Blaine einander näher kommen lassen, und ihr fiel bald auf, dass Blaine nicht nur einen perfekten Hintern hatte, sondern auch eine perfekte Persönlichkeit. Selbst die Dinge, die sie eigentlich in den Wahnsinn treiben sollten, wie die Tatsache, dass er sie für selbstverständlich hinzunehmen schien, machten sie nur kurzzeitig wütend, weil er sich wenig später dafür entschuldigte, und das auch ehrlich meinte. Im Gegensatz zu den Entschuldigungen, die sie ansonsten von Männern gewöhnt war, klang seine zumindest erstaunlich ehrlich. Ja, sie wusste, dass Blaine schwul war. Und sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte, dass sie sich lächerlich machte und zu weit ging und sich dringend wo anders nach einem passenden Kandidaten für die Rolle ihres neuen festen Freundes umsehen sollte, aber Blaine war einfach zu perfekt. Neben ihm erblasste jeder andere Mann.

Artie sah sie manchmal an, als würde er sie für wahnsinnig halten, aber sie ignorierte seine Blicke. Immerhin hatte sie ja auch nie etwas über seine zum Scheitern verurteilten Beziehungen mit Sugar oder dieser Betty gesagt, nicht wahr? Und ja, sie wusste, dass sie sich objektiv gesehen ein wenig verrückt verhielt, wenn es um Blaine ging, aber sie war nun mal schwer verliebt. Und dagegen half keine Logik, kein enttäuscht dreinblickender Artie und eben auch nicht die Tatsache, dass Blaine so überhaupt kein sexuelles Interesse an ihr hatte.

Als sie seinen bewusstlosen Körper mit Anti-Erkältungscreme einrieb, ging sie zu weit. Das wusste sie. Und es tat ihr nachher auch leid, und sie entschuldigte sich bei Blaine dafür (auch wenn es Kurt bedurfte um sie dazu zu bringen diese Entschuldigung zu formulieren). Aber auch das änderte nichts an ihren Gefühlen. Blaine hatte ihr zwar versprochen ihr dabei zu helfen einen neuen Freund zu finden, aber so richtig hatte nicht einmal Tina Interesse daran dieses Vorhaben auszuführen. Tatsache war: Sie hatte es ernst gemeint, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie auch dazu bereit wäre eine keusche Beziehung mit Blaine zu führen. Hauptsache sie führte eine Beziehung mit ihm. Sie hatte kein Interesse an anderen Männern.

Zwar kam es niemals mehr zu missverständlichen oder romantischen Situationen zwischen ihr und Blaine, aber in ihrem Kopf war es trotzdem die beste all ihrer bisherigen Beziehungen. Und das obwohl sie ihn mit Sam teilen musste.

Blaine hatte sich in Sam verknallt, und Sam hatte in Blaine seinen neuen BBF gefunden. Das führte dazu, dass die beiden fast ihre gesamte Zeit gemeinsam verbrachten, zumindest dann, wenn Sam nicht mit Brittany zusammen war. Und manchmal verbrachten er und Brittany ihre Zeit gemeinsam mit Blaine und Tina. Dann war es wie eine Art seltsames Doppeldate.

Artie war nicht besonders begeistert davon, wenn er ihr Vierergespann irgendwo sah, vermutlich deswegen, weil er sich ausgeschlossen fühlte, aber das war nicht Tinas Problem. Meistens waren sie ja auch ein Dreiergespann oder in Zweiergruppen (Tina dabei manchmal auch mit Artie) unterwegs. Aber ja: Sie, die wenigen übriggebliebenen Langzeit _New Directions_ , die nun alle in ihrem Abschlussjahr waren, hielten zusammen und verbrachten mehr Zeit miteinander als mit dem Rest der Gruppe. Das machte aber nichts, da auch Unique, Marley, Jake, Ryder und sogar Kitty irgendwie auch eine Art eigene Freundesgruppe geworden waren, die oft ohne die anderen herumhing. Durch die Finger schauten dabei irgendwie nur Sugar und Joe, aber diese beiden schienen in diesem Jahr sowieso mehr von ihrer Zeit außerhalb als innerhalb der Schule zu verbringen.

Auf jeden Fall hatte Tina nie etwas gegen Sam gehabt, sie fand ihn sogar ganz süß, aber es ging ihr zunehmend auf die Nerven Blaine mit ihm teilen zu müssen, also beschloss sie ihn abzulenken indem sie Santana über seine neue Beziehung mit Brittany informierte. Das hatte jedoch nicht den gewünschten Effekt, da Brittany Santana in ihre Schranken wies, und diese wenig später nach New York verschwand, um dort Rachel und Kurt zu quälen.

Trotzdem hielt die Beziehung von Sam und Brittany nicht, wie es vorherzusehen gewesen war, nur dass der Grund für ihre Trennung ein ganz anderer war als alle gedacht hätten. Brittany stellte sich als Genie heraus, während Sam das Allzeitschlechteste SAT-Ergebnis in der Geschichte der McKinley einfuhr. Das führte zu einem Riss zwischen Sam und Brittany, der immer größer wurde, je mehr sich das MIT und andere Unis um Brittany bemühten, und dazu, dass Sam sich noch mehr an Blaine klammerte als sowieso schon.

Tina versuchte es wieder mit Sabotage, indem sie hoffte Blaine dazu bringen zu können Sam seine Gefühle zu gestehen, doch wie sich herausstellte, hatte Sam von diesen schon die ganze Zeit über gewusst und fühlte sich eher geschmeichelt als verstört.

Und dann während der Regionals – Tina sah es als kleines Wunder an, dass es ihnen gelungen war diese zu erreichen, und dass Marley diesmal auf der Bühne aufgetreten war ohne ohnmächtig zu werden – teilte Brittany ihnen mit, dass sie am MIT angenommen worden war und die Schule abbrechen würde. Also gab Tina klein bei und beschloss sich an Sam als drittes Rad am Wagen in ihrer Nicht-Beziehung zu gewöhnen, vielleicht auch deswegen, weil Sam nicht mehr ihr größtes Problem war: Blaine hatte beschlossen Kurt zurückzubekommen, koste es was es wolle, und wollte sogar soweit gehen seinen Ex-Freund einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Tina half ihm gerne beim Aussuchen eines Rings, innerlich starb sie dabei jedoch ein bisschen. Aber das war nichts Neues.

Im Grunde hatte sie immer gewusst, dass sie Blaine irgendwann verlieren würde und ihre Beziehung nur in ihrem Kopf existierte. Vermutlich hatte sie sich genau deswegen so sehr auf Blaine fixiert: Weil sie wusste, dass Quortan niemals zulassen würde, dass sie mit Mike glücklich werden würde, und weil sie das im Moment auch gar nicht mehr wollte. Eine imaginäre Beziehung mit einem schwulen Jungen hingegen war sicher vor Quortans Einfluss, da diese wohl kaum als wahres Glück bezeichnet werden konnte. Zumindest war Tina dieser Meinung gewesen, weswegen es umso ironischer war, dass ihre Beziehung zu Blaine es trotzdem schaffte sie so unglücklich zu machen.

Tina war überhaupt unglücklich. Ihre Karriere bei den Cheerios hatte sie wieder aufgegeben, als klar wurde, dass die _New Directions_ doch nicht von der Wettbewerb-Season disqualifiziert waren. Doch auch ihre Karriere in den _New Directions_ lief nicht so gut, wie sie sich erhofft hatte. Finn wusste sie nicht genug zu schätzen, und Mister Schue, nachdem er zurück kam, nicht besonders viel mehr. Irgendwie drehte sich trotz ihres Versagens bei den Sectionals immer alles um Marley. Oder um Brittany. Immer noch. Oder um Unique. Immer noch. Oder immer noch um Santana, und das obwohl sie nicht einmal mehr an der McKinley war.

Es war frustrierend nicht geschätzt zu werden, vor allem nicht, nachdem sie drei Jahre lang die Teamplayerin gewesen war, die auf ihre Chance gewartet hatte. Tina war nicht einmal mehr wütend; sie war frustriert – Leiterin und manchmal auch einzige Teilnehmerhin des „Zu jung um bitter zu sein"-Clubs. Sie betrieb immer mehr Frustessen und musste sich dann von Jake, der in Mikes Fußstapfen als Tanzwunderkind der Gruppe getreten war, anhören, dass sie nicht tanzen konnte. Und das obwohl sie schon viel länger tanzte als er!

Also ja, Tina war bitter. Sie hatte Freunde in Blaine, Sam, Artie und Brittany und Rachel und Mercedes via Mails und Textnachrichten, und sie sagte sich, dass ihr das reichte, doch dem war nicht so. Andere mehr zu mögen als sie einen mochten war immer hart. Und offenbar war das bei den meisten anderen Menschen in Tinas Leben der Fall – Tina brachte ihnen mehr Zuneigung entgegen als sie ihr.

Dies war das eine Jahr, in dem sie alles hatte haben wollen, doch irgendwie hatte sie nichts. Nicht einmal die Krönung zur Prom Queen war ein Erfolg, da sie durch einen riesigen Slushie-Becher mit rotem Slushie übergossen wurde, als sie ihre Krone entgegen nahm. Selbst Kitty war geschockt, als sie das sah. Es war die Tat von Bree Irgendwas, einer dunkelhäutigen Cheerleaderin, die wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich, kurz nachdem Sue Sylvester Direktorin geworden war, an der McKinley aufgetaucht war und sich wichtig machte. Ungefähr zu selben Zeit als Joe und Sugar überhaupt nicht mehr zu Schule kamen. Tina fand das sehr verdächtig und hatte Bree von Anfang an nicht leiden können. Doch im Moment ihrer größten Demütigung durch diese Schlampe, stellte sich zumindest heraus, dass sie mehr Freunde als gedacht hatte, da alle von den _New Directions_ hinter ihr standen und ihr Mut machten – selbst Kitty, die Tina ihr Kleid lieh, damit die Königin von Sue Sylvesters Misch-Prom (Junior, Senior und Sophomor, obwohl die eigentlich gar keinen eigenen Prom hatten), ihr Gesicht wahren konnte.

Kitty hatte sich in den letzten Wochen tatsächlich sehr gebessert, nur wusste Tina nicht, ob sie ihr wirklich soweit trauen konnte, dass sie ihre Beziehung zu Artie gut hieß. Zuerst war sie vollkommen gegen diese Beziehung gewesen, weil sie Kitty nicht getraut hatte, doch wie es schien meinte es Kitty wirklich ernst und schien Artie ehrlich zu mögen. Und Artie behandelte auch sie besser als er Tina jemals behandelt hatte, als sie zusammen gewesen waren. Das verbitterte Tina zwar noch ein wenig mehr, aber immerhin war sie Prom Queen geworden, hatte echte Freunde an ihrer Seite und war am besten Weg um erneut die Nationals zu gewinnen. Was machte es da, dass sie vermutete Mike und Mercedes hätten hinter ihren Rücken etwas am Laufen, oder dass Artie jede andere mit der er zusammen gewesen war besser behandelt hatte als sie, oder dass Kurt Blaines Heiratsantrag angenommen hatte, oder dass Sam kaum, dass er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er nicht mehr als ihr Prom Date herhalten musste sich die neue Schulkrankenschwester angelacht hatte?

Das Leben bestand aus mehr als der romantischen Liebe.

Sofern man, nun ja, leben durfte.

* * *

Leben war eine seltsame Sache, über die Artie in den letzten Jahren viel nachgedacht hatte, wenn auch offensichtlich nicht auf die richtige Art und Weise.

Nachdem die _New Directions_ doch wieder zur Wettbewerb-Season zugelassen wurden, nahm Artie an, dass der Pakt mit Quortan wohl doch noch in Takt war, denn ansonsten wäre wohl kaum ausgerechnet Sam derjenige gewesen, dem sie alle das zu verdanken hätten. Immerhin wusste jeder, dass Sam etwas … eigen war. Deswegen verstand er sich ja auch so gut mit Brittany.

Artie beschloss seine Zeit nicht damit zu verschwenden Sugar nachzutrauern, sondern riss auf Mister Schues Nicht-Hochzeit Miss Pillsburys Cousine Betty auf. Betty saß wie er im Rollstuhl, war blond und kurvig und hatte eine spitze Zunge. Und sie war gut im Bett. Trotzdem überraschte es Artie nicht, dass diese Beziehung nicht hielt. Er war von Anfang an nicht wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass sie eine großartige gemeinsame Zukunft haben würden.

Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf seine eigene. Die Filmschule in New York nahm ihn an, doch er schob seine Mutter als Ausrede vor um nicht hingehen zu müssen. Tatsächlich machte ihm die Aussicht auf New York Angst. Besonders auch, wenn er an Quortan dachte. Was, wenn er dank des Dämonenpakts zu einem megaerfolgreichen aber kurzlebigen Filmregisseur werden würde? Zu Tode getrampelt auf den Straßen New Yorks, das würde sich nicht gut als Grabinschrift machen. Doch Kitty erzählte seiner Mutter von dem Brief, und er musste ihr versprechen diese unglaubliche Chance zu nützen, also stand ihm wohl doch eine Zukunft in der großen Stadt bevor.

Zunächst winkte ihm jedoch eine Zukunft an Kittys Seite. Er wusste, was Tina von der ganzen Sache hielt (nämlich nichts), aber nach allem, was sie mit Blaine in diesem Jahr angestellt hatte, fand er sie hätte nicht das Recht dazu ihn zu verurteilen. Er mochte Kitty wirklich und zu seiner Überraschung mochte sie auch ihn und zog ihre Beziehung ihrem Ruf vor. So sehr schien sie an ihre gemeinsame Zukunft zu glauben. Artie war gerührt und ein wenig besorgt.

Es schien eigentlich alles gut zu laufen. Die _New Directions_ gewannen die Regionals, Brittany wurde am MIT angenommen, Mister Schue und Miss Pillsbury heirateten endlich doch noch, und Finn hatte sich nach einer Phase der Desorientierung fix am College eingeschrieben, wo er von Puck überwacht auf dem Weg zu seiner Lehrerlaubnis war. Rachel bekam die Rolle der Fanny Brice, Kurt und Blaine verlobten sich, Artie war glücklich mit Kitty, Tina wurde Prom Queen, Marley wirkte gesund und war glücklich mit Jake und ja, Sue Sylvester hatte Figgins ausgebootet und war neue Direktorin der McKinley, aber so kurz vor den Nationals konnte sie ihnen nichts mehr antun, das ihren Sieg verhindern würde.

Artie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Es lief einfach zu gut. Er hätte es kommen sehen müssen.

Doch niemand hatte es kommen gesehen.

Finn tweetet in einem Moment noch über „Sharknado", im nächsten war er tot.

Es war ein seltsames irreales Gefühl, das Artie nicht ganz erklären konnte. Trauer ja, aber zuerst Schock und Unglauben und zugleich eine irrationale Angst um das eigene Leben, denn Finn war ja in seinem Alter gewesen: Menschen in diesem Alter starben nicht einfach so.

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann wurde Artie schnell klar, wo die Schuld für diese ganze Sache zu suchen war: Bei Quortan. Es war genau wie damals mit Karofsky und Coach Beiste – der Pakt mit Quortan hatte Einfluss auf die Leben derer in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung genommen – in diesem Fall auf Finn – und diese Leben so umgestaltet, dass die Paktnutzer über Umwege davon profitierten. Ein selbstmordgefährdeter Dave Karofsky hatte einst Sebastian Smythe zum Umdenken bewegt. Ein toter Finn Hudson … Nun Artie konnte es nicht sicher wissen, aber er nahm an, dass Rachel somit die Wahl zwischen Liebe und Karriere abgenommen worden war. Finn, das war offensichtlich, hätte niemals eine ebenso aufstrebende Karriere im Showbusiness anstreben können wie seine ehemalige Verlobte, also wäre er wohl eines Tages zum Hindernis für Rachel geworden. Ihre Angewohnheit immer wieder zu ihm zurückzugehen, komme was wolle, wäre ihrer Karriere eines Tages vielleicht zum Verhängnis geworden, doch nun, da Finn nicht mehr war, gab es ein Hindernis weniger auf ihrem Weg zum großen Erfolg.

Artie schauderte, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Natürlich war das nur eine Theorie, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die anderen ihn umbringen würden, wenn er diese Theorie Rachel oder Kurt gegenüber erwähnen würde, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sie wahr war. Und er musste sie teilen. Also rief er nur Mercedes und Tina zusammen um sie bei sich zu Hause zu besprechen.

Alle waren zusammen gekommen um sich noch einmal im Glee-Club an Finn zu erinnern. Nun, die meisten zumindest. Rory hatte nicht so kurzfristig nach der Beerdigung noch einmal nach Amerika fliegen können. Sugar war irgendwo in den Alpen in ihrer privaten Trauerphase verschollen und hatte Joe bei sich (offenbar taten die beiden in letzter Zeit alles gemeinsam, aber Artie war nicht bitter, wenn Joe das war, was Sugar wollte und brauchte, hatte er nichts dagegen). Quinn hatte sich geweigert zu kommen, genau wie Jesse, und Brittany war dazu von der Trauer überwältigt nicht in der Lage. Und keiner wusste, wo Matt steckte.

Jeder verstand es. Sie waren alle auf der Beerdigung gewesen, das war genug. Und nun sollte jeder für sich alleine herausfinden, wie er am besten mit seiner Trauer umging. Sie waren auch alle überrascht gewesen, dass Rachel es geschafft hatte zu kommen. Jeder hätte verstanden, wenn sie dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre. Artie wusste nicht, ob er an ihrer Stelle dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Auf jeden Fall wusste er, dass das letzte, was Rachel und Kurt jetzt brauchten, wilde Verschwörungstheorien über Finns Tod waren. Kurt weigerte sich darüber zu sprechen, wie Finn gestorben war, und das war ein gutes Recht. Ihm, genau wie den anderen, ging es um Finns Leben. Aber Artie ging es um seinen Tod.

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst?!", entfuhr es Mercedes, als er ihr und Tina seine Theorie dargelegt hatte.

„Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt, aber…", begann Artie, doch Mercedes fuhr ihm über den Mund.

„Ich weiß, dass jeder auf seine Art trauert, Artie, aber das ist nicht okay. Du kannst nicht einfach irgendwelche abstrusen Theorien konstruieren, mit denen du uns die Schuld an dem gibst, was mit Finn passiert ist. Wie sollen wir Carol und Burt je wieder unter die Augen treten, wenn Finns Tod wirklich unsere Schuld wäre?! Was er nicht ist! Gott entscheidet, wer wann lebt und stirbt, und nicht irgendein Dämon!", empörte sie sich, „Und irgendeine …. Dummheit, die wir vor vier Jahren in der Mädchentoilette unserer High School gemacht haben, beeinflusst mit Sicherheit nicht, wer wann stirbt!"

Tina nickte. Mercedes schien das Thema damit für erledigt zu halten und stürmte aus seinem Zimmer, und Artie konnte sie die Rampe hinunter poltern und sich von seinen Eltern verabschieden hören.

„Das war daneben, Artie", meinte Tina.

„Du weißt, dass ich recht habe", gab Artie zurück.

Tina schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass du recht hast. Vielleicht wäre es möglich. Na gut, vielleicht ist es sogar möglich oder wahrscheinlich, aber Tatsache ist: Mercedes hat recht. Wie sollten wir damit leben können, dass sein Tod unsere Schuld ist? Ja, natürlich könnten wir sagen, dass wir es nicht vorhersehen hätten können, aber letztlich würde das nichts am Schuldfaktor ändern, und ich weigere mich auch noch die Schuld dafür auf mich zu nehmen. Jeden Erfolg, den wir in Zukunft feiern würden, hätten wir uns mit Finns Tod erkauft, und wir könnten uns nie wieder unseres Lebens freuen", meinte sie, „Jeder Glücksmoment, egal wie kurz, wäre danach bitter. Ich habe genug davon bitter zu sein, Artie. Das Leben ist kurz. Finns Tod war ein tragischer Zufall. Seine Geschichte hätte nicht so enden dürfen, doch sie endete nun mal so. Natürlich suchen wir jetzt alle nach Gründen dafür, aber manchmal gibt es keine Gründe. Das ist es, was ich glauben werde. Was du glaubst ist deine Sache, aber belaste andere nicht damit. Wir haben bereits genug Lasten zu stemmen."

Artie erwiderte nichts. Gerne hätte er gesagt: „Ich glaube, du hast recht." Aber das konnte er nicht. Seine Theorie und seine Zweifel waren zu deutlich in seinem Gehirn eingebrannt. Einen Gedanken konnte er nicht loswerden: Finn Hudson war tot, und der Pakt war schuld daran.

* * *

 _A/N: Und immer noch liegt die vierte Staffel nicht ganz hinter uns, auch wenn es inzwischen dringenderes gibt, wie ihr gelesen habt. Auch wenn ich sagen würde, dass Tina vermutlich recht hat, werden wir im nächsten Kapitel erfahren, was Rachel und Kurt in Bezug auf die ganze Finn-Sache denken._

 _Reviews?_


	14. Roar

_Warnings: Erw. von Prostitution (Brody), Spoiler für die 5. Staffel, Diskussionen über den Tod, die Ereignisse von „The Quaterback" werden in diesem Kapitel behandelt._

* * *

 **14.** **Roar**

* * *

Es war egal, dass sich herausstellte, dass Rachel doch nicht schwanger war, und es war egal, wer der Vater des hypothetischen in Wahrheit nicht vorhandenen Babys gewesen wäre, was zählte war der bloße Gedanke daran, dass Rachel eines Tages Mutter werden könnte. Und dass ihre Kinder alle Konsequenzen ihres Paktes mit Quortan erben würden. Ob sie wollten oder nicht. Und dieser Gedanke war es, der alles änderte – zumindest für Rachel.

Es war schlimm genug, dass ihr Pakt mit dem Dämon Einfluss auf Finn, Brody und ihre Freunde und Feinde hatte, aber auf ein unschuldiges Kind, des einziges Verbrachen darin bestand von Rachel Berry geboren worden zu sein? Oh, nein, das war undenkbar!

Rachel beschloss also, dass sie einen Weg raus aus dem Pakt suchen musste, nur, dass sie eigentlich keine Zeit hatte nach diesem zu suchen. Santana war bei ihnen eingezogen und stiftete Unruhe, wo sie nur konnte. Brody machte Schluss mit Rachel, die danach herausfand, dass er ein Gigolo war, was Santana, Kurt und Finn alle gewusst und vor ihr verheimlicht hatten. Außerdem wurde die NYADA wurde immer anspruchsvoller, doch viel wichtiger: Die Bewerbungsfrist für _Funny Girl_ begann, und Rachel war mit dabei im Rennen um die Hauptrolle. Sie wollte sich endlich ihren Kindheitstraum erfüllen und Fanny Brice spielen. Und um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, nun dafür brauchte sie wohl oder übel immer noch Quortans Hilfe, oder etwa nicht?

Sie wusste, dass sie Talent hatte, und sie dachte schon, dass sie vermutlich auch ohne dämonische Hilfe in der Lage wäre die Rolle zu bekommen, doch sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein, nicht wahr? Und dieser kleine Zweifel reichte aus um sie untätig bleiben zu lassen. Späte, nachdem sie die Rolle bekommen hätte, könnte sie immer noch nach einem Weg suchen um Quortan los zu werden, zumindest redete sie sich das ein.

Später sollte sich ihr Zögern als schwerer Fehler herausstellen, doch zunächst kam sie durch alle Runden des Audition-Prozess' hindurch bis hin zum Chemistry-Reading und musste dann mit anhören, dass man sie für zu jung hielt, und wenig später ihren Möchtegern-Regisseur und ihren Möchtegern-Co-Star im „Spotlight Diner", einem Diner, in dem sie als singende Kellnerin zu arbeiten begonnen hatte, bedienen. Das war der Gipfel der Demütigung. Gemeinsam mit Santana bot sie diesen beiden Snobs, die sie für zu jung und unerfahren hielten, musikalisch die Stirn, und danach fühlte sie sich besser. Sie machte sich auf nach Lima um Blaine bei seinem Heiratsantrag für Kurt zu unterstützen und rechnete danach eigentlich nicht mehr damit die Rolle zu bekommen. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie feststellte, dass trotz allem zu Fanny Brice werden würde.

Und der Erste, den sie anrief, um das mitzuteilen war natürlich Finn. Finn, der Brody beinahe vollkommen aus ihren Gedanken verdrängt hatte. Finn, der sich sehr für sie freute. Finn, mit dem sie nie wieder sprechen würde, den sie nie wieder sehen würde. Finn, dessen letzte Worte an sie waren: „Ich liebe dich mehr." Finn, der kurz nach ihren letzten Telefonat aus dem Leben schied.

Zuerst war Rachel von diesem Geschehnis wie paralysiert. Dann kamen die Verzweiflung und die Trauer. Und dann das Schuldgefühl. Das Schuldgefühl, das sie mit keinem teilen konnte oder wollte. Denn tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie: Finns Tod war ihre Schuld. Sein Leben war in die Bahnen von Quortans dämonische Kräfte geraten, und das hatte letztlich zu seinem Tod geführt. Vielleicht nicht direkt. Aber ohne den Pakt mit Quortan wäre Finn vielleicht Schauspieler geworden, oder er wäre nie aus dem Militär geflogen, oder er wäre der Coach der _New Directions_ geblieben anstatt aufs College zu gehen – was auch immer der Fall wäre, es waren genug Möglichkeiten um Rachel eines eindeutig vor Augen zu führen: Ohne Quortan wäre Finn wahrscheinlich noch am Leben.

Er war immer da gewesen, wenn sie ihn gebraucht hatte, und hatte ihr immer genau das gesagt, was sie hören musste. Als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass die Fanny Brice werden würde, hatte er gesagt: „Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest. Du hättest es auf jeden Fall geschafft. Du hast es nicht Quortan dem Dämon zu verdanken, dass du soweit gekommen bist, sondern nur dir selber." Und der Dank dafür war der Tod gewesen.

Dieser Gedanke war so schrecklich, dass Rachel gar nicht daran denken _wollte._ Er saß ihr so tief in den Knochen, dass sie dachte, sie könnte nie wieder ihr Bett verlassen. Dass sie niemals als Fanny Brice auf der Bühne stehen würde, und dass sie nicht einmal das Recht dazu hätte an der Memorial-Woche für Finn an der McKinley teilzunehmen. Nicht, wenn alles ihr Schuld war.

Doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass genau das zu dieser Situation hier und jetzt geführt hatte: Dass sie nichts getan hatte. Sie hatte einfach abgewartet, weil sie nicht genug an sich selbst geglaubt hatte. Weil sie gierig auf frühen Erfolg gewesen war. Sie hatte ihre Zukunft und die aller anderen dem Zufall überlassen. Hatte alles Quortan überlassen.

Doch diesen Fehler würde sie nicht noch einmal begehen. Sie würde einen Weg finden diesen Dämonen-Pakt aufzulösen, und sie würde trotzdem weiterhin Erfolg haben! Sie würde aufstehen und ihr Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen, anstatt es immer nur anderen zu überlassen, und sie würde jetzt sofort damit beginnen. Und das erste, was sie in ihrem neuen Leben tun würde, wäre nach Lima zu fahren und Abschied von Finn zu nehmen. Denn das war das Mindeste, was sie ihm schuldete.

* * *

Kurts Leben neigte nach wie vor dazu unerwartet vom Positiven ins Negative zu schwanken und umgekehrt. Sein Dad war endlich krebsfrei (zumindest für den Moment), Blaine und er war nicht nur wieder zusammen sondern sogar verlobt, er hatte einen Job im „Spotlight Diner", sein Praktikum bei und seine Erfolge an der NYADA. Ja, Santana Lopez wohnte mit ihm und Rachel zusammen, und Adam hatte ihn aus dem NYADA-Glee-Club, _Adam's Apples,_ geworfen, als er erfahren hatte, dass Kurt sich mit Blaine verlobt hatte, aber man konnte im Leben nicht alles haben.

Santana war in letzter Zeit eigentlich um einiges umgänglicher geworden als zu ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit, und Kurt plante sowieso eine Madonna-Cover-Band zu gründen, also schmerzte ihn der Verlust der _Apples_ nicht so sehr wie er schmerzen könnte. Und die Tatsache, dass seine Fernbeziehung zu Blaine diesmal um einiges besser lief als beim letzten Mal half ihm über diese Dinge ebenfalls hinweg.

Und dann – plötzlich – ohne jede Warnung starb Finn. Der Tod seines Bruders warf Kurt mehr als nur ein bisschen aus der Bahn, doch da er wusste, dass er nicht der einzige war, der litt, riss er sich zusammen und war für alle anderen stark: Für Rachel, für Carol, für seinen Dad, für Mister Schue und die _New Directions,_ selbst für Santana und Puck. Nur vor Blaine ließ er sich gehen. Nur Blaine zeigte er seine eigene Verzweiflung.

„Er war der erste Jock, der jemals nett zu mir war, und das einfach nur deswegen, weil er ein netter Kerl war", erklärte Kurt schluchzend, „Und jetzt ist er weg. Einfach so. Mein Bruder ist einfach so weg. Finn hat in seinem ganzen Leben niemals jemanden etwas getan, er hat so ein Ende nicht verdient. Warum erwischt es immer die Guten?!"

Blaine hatte keine Antwort für ihn, sondern nur Trost.

Zuerst dachte Kurt nur daran, dass Finn tot war, und verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, _warum_ dieser gestorben war. Doch dann eines Tages, kam ihm plötzlich ein furchtbarer Gedanke: Was wenn Quortan auf irgendeine Art und Weise für Finns Tod verantwortlich war? Was, wenn Finns Tod notwendig war, um die Paktnutzer dazu zu motivieren sich ihren Erfolg selber zu erarbeiten? Kurt schauderte alleine bei dem Gedanken. Bei diesem schrecklichen unfassbaren Gedanken.

Der einzige, mit dem er darüber reden konnte und wollte, war Blaine, nach der Memorial-Woche kurz bevor er sich wieder zurück nach New York begeben musste.

„Es ist ein furchtbarer Gedanke, ich weiß, aber jetzt, wo ich ihn einmal gedacht habe, werde ich ihn nicht mehr los, verstehst du?", gestand er Blaine, „Genau das ist Quortans Trick. Du beginnst alles, was in deinem Leben passiert, mit ihm in Verbindung zu bringen, selbst Dinge, mit denen er gar nichts zu tun hat. Und dadurch verwehrst du dir selbst dein Glück, weil du immer Angst hast, dass alles Schlimme, was passiert, von ihm ausgelöst wurde, und alles Gute in deinem Leben wegen ihm niemals Bestand haben wird. Vermutlich hat er überhaupt nichts mit Finns Tod zu tun, aber ich werde mein ganzes Leben lang immer wieder daran denken müssen, dass es möglich wäre, dass es doch so ist. Genau wie bei Dads Krebs und unserer Trennung damals und allen anderen Schlimmen, das in meinem Leben noch passieren wird."

Blaine warf ihm einen hilflosen Blick zu. „Sag mir, was ich tun kann, um dir zu helfen", wollte er leicht verzweifelt wirkend wissen.

„Nichts. Das ist es ja gerade. Keiner kann mir helfen, ich werde damit leben müssen. Für immer", erwiderte Kurt nur, „Lass uns nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Lass uns nie wieder darüber sprechen. Finns Tod und Quortan. Lass uns einfach vergessen, dass es Quotan gibt und dass ich für immer an ihn gebunden bin. Denn wenn ich das nicht tue, dann werde ich vermutlich über kurz oder lang wahnsinnig, und dann würde ich beginnen zu schreien beginnen und nicht mehr damit aufhören können."

* * *

Es war zum wahnsinnig werden! Artie und seine unangemessenen unsensiblen Ideen! Wie konnte er es wagen?! Quortan und damit ihnen die Schuld an Finns Tod zu geben?!

Finns Ableben hatte Mercedes wie ein heftiger Schlag aus dem Nichts heraus in die Brust getroffen, und während sie versuchte sich an das Positive aus Finns Leben zu erinnern, hatte Arties nichts Besseres zu tun als seinen Tod in den Dreck zu ziehen!

Mercedes ließ sich ja viel einreden, aber nicht, dass ein Dämon für Finn Hudsons Tod verantwortlich war! Das wäre einfach zu viel. Nur Gott bestimmte, wer lebte und wer starb. Nicht jemand, der sich Quortan nannte!

Wütend schüttelte sie den Gedanken daran ab. Ja, es war zum Schreien, aber Artie hatte schon immer zur Paranoia geneigt, zumindest seit sie diesen Pakt geschlossen hatten. Diesen Pakt, den sie niemals hätten schließen sollen. Er trieb sie einen nach dem anderen in den Wahnsinn. Vermutlich war Artie nur das erste Opfer. Aber Mercedes würde es nicht erwischen. Nicht jetzt, wo sie endlich an einem Punkt in ihrem Leben angekommen war, an dem all ihre Träume begannen wahr zu werden. Darauf wollte sie sich jetzt konzentrieren: Auf ihre Träume. Und nicht mehr auf die wahnsinnigen Ideen eines Artie Abrams.

Vermutlich war es in Wahrheit einfach so, dass die Paktnutzer immer noch zu eng aneinander klebten. Durch den Pakt waren sie verbunden durch ein Band, was nicht zu durchtrennen war, und deswegen konnten sie gar nicht anders als einander über alles, was in ihren jeweiligen Leben passierte, zu informieren und daraus abzuleiten, wie viel Anteil Quortan an ihren Leben hatte.

Vielleicht war das ja die Lösung: Vielleicht sollten sie sich alle einfach voneinander zurückziehen und ihre eigenen Leben führen. Zumindest Mercedes wollte das nun ausprobieren. Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach L. A. wollte sie sich auf sich selbst konzentrieren und nicht mehr auf die anderen. Natürlich würde sie den Kontakt zu ihren Freunden nicht einfach abbrechen, aber sie würde auch nicht mehr alles aus Kurts, Rachels, Tinas und Arties Leben erfahren wollen um es zu Tode zu analysieren. Immerhin waren sie Individuen und kein Kollektivwesen. Sie hatten ihre eigenen Leben. Zeit diese zu führen.

So konzentriere sie sich also auf den Verkauf ihres Albums, was dazu führte, dass ihr Album in die Hände von Kanye West, Ryan Seacreast und schließlich auch Sony Music Entertainment geriet. Und das wiederum führte zu einem neuen Plattendeal für Mercedes, einen der diesmal besser laufen würde als das letzte Mal, da Mercedes inzwischen erfahrener war und nicht mehr auf selben Tricks hereinfiel wie noch vor ein paar Monaten.

Als die _New Directions_ wegen den Nationals nach L. A. kamen, war sie natürlich mit dabei und nutzte die Gelegenheit gleich um ein bisschen Mentor für die wunderbare talentierte aber deprimierte Marley Rose zu spielen, die sich auf eine Songwriter-Karriere gefreut hatte, nun aber kurz davor stand diesen Traum aufzugeben, da sie ihre Songs bei einem Wettbewerb eingereicht und kein positives Feedback bekommen hatte. Mercedes, die wusste, dass der Weg zum Erfolg lange und steinig war (vermutlich um so länger und steiniger, wenn man keinen Dämonen-Pakt geschlossen hatte, der einem Erfolg garantierte), machte Marley Mut, erzählte ihr von ihren eigenen Misserfolgen, und freute sich dann mit den _New Directions_ über deren zweiten Platz bei den Nationals, jedoch nur kurz, denn Sue Sylvester nutzte die Chance um diese „Niederlage" des Glee-Clubs als Grund herbeizuzitieren um Glee aus dem Programm der McKinley zu streichen. Mercedes kam also ein letztes Mal nach Lima zurück um zu versuchen die _New Directions_ zu retten, und, wenn das nicht gelingen sollte, zumindest großartig Abschied zu nehmen und um sich ein letztes Mal von Finn zu verabschieden. In gewisser Weise erschien es ihr so, als hätte sie die letzten Wochen und Monate nie damit aufgehört sich von Finn zu verabschieden. Doch nun, ohne den Glee-Club, wäre es damit vorbei, da er nun endgültig weg wäre. Genau wie die _New Directions._ Und damit auch eine Gruppe, die als Gruppe von dem Pakt mit Quortan profitierte. Artie und Tina machte beiden ihren Abschluss. Artie würde nach New York auf eine Filmschule gehen, und Tina war an der Brown aufgenommen worden. Damit würden sich die letzten Reste der Paktnutzer in alle Winde zerstreuen.

Während Mercedes und Rachel darum stritten, wer von ihnen beiden erfolgreicher war, und sich dann darauf einigten, dass sie beide auf ihre Art erfolgreich waren, und dass Santana Lopez eine schreckliche Person war, konnte Mercedes nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob sie ihren jeweiligen Erfolg nun Quortan oder ihren eigenen Kräften zu verdanken hatten.

 _Genau das war doch der Grund, warum ich mich nur noch um mein eigenes Leben kümmern wollte! Weil ich nicht mehr obsessiv analysieren wollte, was wer warum erreicht hat! Ich habe mir so viel Mühe gegeben nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum ein zweiter Platz bei den Nationals besser für Tina und Artie sein soll als ein erster. Und jetzt fange ich doch wieder damit an!_

Aber es war doch wahr: War es wahrscheinlich, dass zwei junge Frauen aus Ohio schon ein Jahr nach ihrem Highschool-Abschluss derart erfolgreich waren? Und wenn ja, warum sah Kurts Erfolg ganz anders aus? Oder war sein Erfolg seine glückliche Verlobung mit Blaine? Und bedeutete die Tatsache, dass sie die Nationals verloren hatten, dass Tina und Artie ihre Erfolge in anderen Gebieten als der Musik feiern würden?

 _Nein, nicht schon wieder. Hör auf darüber nachzudenken, Mercedes. Du bist eine erfolgreiche dynamische Diva, die sich all das, was sie erreicht hat, durch Talent und harte Arbeit erarbeitet hat, genau wie Rachel auch. Ja, ihr stammt aus derselben Stadt, aber das ist Zufall, und euer Charakter und eure Zukunft wurde gemeinsam im Glee-Club von Mister Schue geschmiedet. Auch wenn der Glee-Club natürlich schon viel früher aufgelöst worden wäre, wenn ihr keinen Pakt geschlossent hättet um seinen Erfolg zu garantieren…_

Egal wie man es drehte und wendete, letztlich kam immer wieder alles zu Quortan zurück. Vermutlich sollte sie mit Rachel darüber reden und versuchen herauszufinden, ob die andere erfolgreiche Diva das alles genauso sah, aber sie beschloss es nicht zu tun. Rachel hatte genug andere Sorgen - wieder an der McKinley zu sein brachte sicher Erinnerungen an Finn zurück, und dann war da auch noch die ganze Sache mit Santana, die irgendwie gerichtet werden musste, und wo ließen sich diese beiden Mädchen besser versöhnen als hier im Chorraum, wo ihre Freundschaft und ihre Rivalität ihren Anfang genommen hatte?

Mercedes schwieg sich also über Quortan aus und bemerkte, dass die anderen das auch taten. Nicht einmal Artie gab irgendeinen unpassenden paranoiden Kommentar von sich. Vielleicht deswegen, weil er, so wie die anderen alle auch, nostalgisch wurde, da sie nun wirklich das Ende einer Ära miterlebten: Das Ende der Ära _New Directions._

Es war ein bitter-süßes Ende. Mercedes fragte sich, ob sie und all ihre Freunde jemals wieder so zusammen kommen würden, nun da es keinen Grund mehr für sie gab regelmäßig zurück nach Lima zu kommen. Sie wusste, dass sie alle vermissen würde. Sogar jene, die sie nicht so gut kannte, aber gementort hatte wie Marley oder Jake würde sie vermissen. Und ihre engeren Freunde, die würde sie noch viel mehr vermissen.

Letztlich war das der Grund, warum sie sich im Herbst dazu entschloss nach New York zu ziehen um dort an ihrem Album zu arbeiten. Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Blaine, Sam und Artie waren dort, zumindest sie würde Mercedes auf diese Weise wiedersehen können. Und andere würden sicherlich zu Besuch kommen. Brittany würde bei Santana leben wollen, und Tina, Mister Schue, Quinn, Mike und die anderen würden zur Premiere von _Funny Girl_ kommen wollen. Mercedes wollte diese ja auch nicht verpassen. Warum also sollte sie nicht nach New York zu ihren Freunden ziehen?

Ja, drei von vier der anderen Paktnutzer waren gerade dort, aber das sollte kein Grund sein sich fern zu halten. Immerhin hatte sich in den letzten Monaten nicht besonders viel an den Lebenswegen von ihnen allen geändert. Sie waren alle immer noch auf Kurs. Und diesen Kurs hatte Mercedes schon analysiert. Es gab keinen Grund das noch einmal zu tun. Sie würde es nicht noch einmal tun. Sie würde einfach die Stadt genießen, an ihrem Album arbeiten und Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen. Und sich vielleicht auf eine dieser New Yorker Romanzen einlassen. Oder auch nicht.

Das war alles. Der Gedanke an Quortan würde sie nicht verrückt machen. Das würde sie nicht zulassen. Sie würde nicht schreien, sondern leben. Wie bisher auch.

Denn, wenn sie aus der ganze Sache mit Finn etwas gelernt hatte, dann das: Dass man sein Leben immer leben sollte so gut man konnte, denn es könnte schneller vorbei sein, als man ahnte.

 _New York. Ich komme. Mach dich bereit. Es wird Zeit zu leben._

* * *

 _A/N: Mehr von der fünften Staffel im nächsten Kapitel._

 _Reviews?_


	15. Don't you (forget about me)

_Warnings: Spoiler für die 5. Staffel, Finn, Samtina, Kartie-Break-Up_

* * *

 **15.** **Don't you (forget about me)**

* * *

Ja, man könnte sagen, dass Finns Tod Tina dazu veranlasste ihre Prioritäten neu zu evaluieren. Wie schon kurze Zeit zuvor bei der falschen Schulschießerei wurde ihr dadurch bewusste, dass es im Leben um mehr ging als um Solos. Es ging um die Menschen, mit denen sie ihre Zeit verbrachte.

Ja, sie wollten allen beweisen, dass sie in Wahrheit eine Gaga und keine Katy war, für die sie drei Jahre lang immer von allen gehalten worden war, egal welches verrückte Outfit sie sich auch zugelegt hatte, aber letztlich konnte sie einen zurückhaltenden Katy Perry-Song mindestens so gut bringen wie einen ausgeflippten Lady Gaga-Song, und wen kümmerte es schon, dass Jake Puckerman der Meinung war sie könne nicht twerken? All das, war letztlich Nebensache. Warum es ging war: Sie war in ihrem Abschlussjahr auf der Highschool, war von Menschen umgeben, die sie wirklich liebte, aber deren Wege sie bald von ihr wegführen würden, also sollte sie sich darauf konzentrieren aus ihren letzten Wochen auf der McKinley das Beste zu machen, was sie daraus machen konnte.

Was nicht immer so leicht war, wie es sich anhörte. Vor allem dann nicht, als sie plötzlich ihre nach langer Arbeit wieder gefestigte Freundschaft zu Artie gefährdet sah, da Sue Sylvester sich nicht entscheiden konnte, wer von ihnen beiden den besseren Notendurchschnitt hatte und deswegen die Abschlussrede halten würde. Tina hatte fix mit dieser Rede gerechnet, das war wahr, und ja, sie hatte sich vorgenommen ihre Prioritäten neu auszurichten, und Artie war ihr wichtig, aber … Sie wollte diese Rede wirklich gerne halten. Wenn sie in diesem Schuljahr schon auf der privaten Ebene keinen Erfolg hatte, dann wollte sie ihn wenigstens Karriere- und Schultechnisch haben. Aber sie war ja schon Prom Queen geworden, während Artie in diesem Schuljahr, wenn man ehrlich war, nicht viel mehr erreicht hatte als Co-Regisseur des Schulmusicals zu sein und diverse gescheiterte Beziehungen hinter sich zu bringen, aber zumindest hatte er gerade wieder eine Beziehung, auch wenn diese ebenfalls unweigerlich zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

So war Tina also hin- und hergerissen. Letztlich dachte sie aber an all das, was Artie in den letzten Jahren für sie und alle anderen getan hatte, und beschloss selbstlos zu sein und den von Sue Sylvester ausgerufenen Wettbewerb so zu manipulieren, dass Artie die Abschlussrede gewinnen würde. Pech nur, dass Artie offenbar dieselbe Idee gehabt hatte. Und so bekam Blaine, der beste Schüler nach ihnen beiden, das Recht zugesprochen die Rede zu halten.

Auch gut. So konnte zumindest kein böses Blut zwischen ihr und Artie entstehen. Und die Frage, wer von Quortans Macht mehr hatte, blieb auch unentschieden, denn offenbar wurden sie beide gleichermaßen von dem Dämon mit Erfolg beglückt.

Nicht, dass Tina nach dem, was mit Finn passiert war, noch besonders scharf auf Quortans Hilfe war. Sie hatte zwar gemeint, was sie zu Artie gesagt hatte – dass sie nicht die Schuld für Finns Schicksal auf sich nehmen würde, weil sie damit nicht leben könnte – aber zu wissen oder zumindest annehmen zu können, dass sie dank ihrer eigenen Leistungen da stand, wo sie im Leben gerade stand, und nicht wegen Quortan, der auf das Leben aller anderen Einfluss nahm um ihren Erfolg zu garantieren, war ihr eindeutig lieber. Doch natürlich war der Gedanke an Quortan niemals wirklich fern: Warum sonst sollten ausgerechnet Artie und sie selbst den besten Notendurchschnitt in ihrem Jahrgang haben?

Nein, Quortan beeinflusste ihr Leben immer noch. Und dieses Wissen konnte sie immer nur zeitweise ignorieren und sich ansonsten nur damit abfinden.

Je näher der Schulschluss rückte, desto wehmütiger wurde sie. Bald wäre alles vorbei, und sie würde ihre besten Freunde verlassen. Sie verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Blaine und Sam (dem endlich aufzufallen schien, dass sie ein Mädchen war, dazu hatte er nur drei Jahre gebraucht!), und ignorierte Arties eifersüchtige Blicke, indem sie sich stattdessen bemühte manchmal nur Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Sie wusste, dass Artie eifersüchtig auf ihr Power-Trio war, aber letztlich war es ihr ganz recht, dass Artie eben kein Teil von ihrer kleinen Welt mit Blaine und Sam war, denn Artie erinnerte sie auch immer an Quortan, und im Augenblick wollte sie einfach so wenig wie möglich an Quortan erinnert werden, danke vielmals.

Gemeinsam mit Blaine und Sam brach sie in die Schule ein, nachdem Sue ihnen die Seniorübernachtung in der McKinley untersagt hatte, doch ihre traute Dreisamkeit wurde von Becky gestört, deren zunehmende Sexsucht zum Glück bald nicht mehr Tinas Problem sein würde, und deren Auftauchen zumindest dazu führte, dass Blaine abgelenkt war, und Tina und Sam Zeit zu zweit alleine verbringen konnten, was wiederum dazu führte, dass Tina endlich herausfand, wie gut Sam küssen konnte. (Die Antwort lautete: Ziemlich gut). Leider wurden sie beim Herummachen von Blaine überrascht, der daraufhin beleidigt auf sie beide war. Tina fragte sich, ob die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht schuldig fühlte, nachdem sie von Blaine ertappt worden war, bedeutete, dass sie endlich über den schwulen Jungen hinweg war. (Die Antwort lautete: Vermutlich schon).

Da der Abschluss kurz bevor stand, beschlossen Tina und Sam nur Freunde zu bleiben, was Blaine recht zu sein schien, auch wenn er vorgab nichts gegen sie beide als Paar gehabt zu haben (Was Tina ihm allerdings nicht wirklich glaubte).

Trotzdem war Blaine immer noch seltsam drauf nach der Einsperrnacht, und er begann Tina Fragen über Quortan zu stellen. Offenbar hatten Kurt und Rachel ihm alles erzählt (und Finn auch!), und er wusste Bescheid. Tina fragte sich, warum sie jahrelang alles vor Mike geheim gehalten hatte, wenn andere einfach so ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis mit ihren Freunden, fester und anderer Natur, teilten!

„Ich will einfach nur wissen, womit wir es genau zu tun haben, Te-Te", erklärte Blaine, „Im Sommer ziehe ich nach New York zu Kurt und will ich wissen, wonach ich Ausschau halten muss, besonders nach der Sache mit Finn."

Offenbar dachte Blaine auch, dass Quortan eventuell etwas mit Finns Schicksal zu tun haben könnte. _Nicht so toll_.

„Blainey-Days", seufzte Tina, „Das einzige, was du über Quortan wissen musst, ist dass er nicht besonders verlässlich ist. Ich habe bisher immer noch keine Rückmeldungen von anderen Unis als der Veterinärmedizinischen bekommen. Und dabei wollte ich so gerne auf die Brown und habe mir so viel Mühe mit meiner Bewerbung gegeben. Quortan war ein Fehler, er nimmt nur, und das was er uns gibt, ist mitunter nicht das, was wir wollten. Daher ignoriere ich den Gedanken an ihn, wo ich nur kann, und du solltest das auch tun. Wenn du willst, dass es diesmal mit Kurt klappt, dann solltest du einfach so wenig wie möglich über Quortan nachdenken. Denn je mehr wir über ihn nachdenken, desto weniger leben wir unser Leben, und desto mehr werden wir nur zu Zusehern. Wenn ich mich nicht auf Quortan verlassen hätte, sondern mich an mehr Unis beworben hätte, dann sähe mein Leben jetzt anders aus."

„Aber Rachel und Kurt haben mir mal gesagt, dass du das Buch besitzt, mit dem ihr Quortan beschworen habt. Kannst du mir dieses Buch nicht mal borgen damit ich nachlesen kann, was darin über ihn geschrieben steht?", erkundigte sich Blaine dann.

Tina schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry, aber dieses Buch habe ich schon vor ein paar Jahren verloren", log sie, „Vielleicht hat es Artie, oder es wurde mal von meinen Eltern entsorgt - das würde mich nicht wundern."

Blaine wirkte enttäuscht, aber zumindest sprach er das Thema nicht mehr an, was Tina erleichterte. Sie kannte Blaine, und sie wusste, dass er nicht einfach nur nachlesen wollte, was es mit Quortan auf sich hatte. Nein, er wollte herausfinden, ob es einen Weg gab Kurt (und vielleicht auch Rachel oder sogar Tina und Artie) aus den Pakt herauszubekommen. Doch den gab es nicht. Und sich mit Quortan anzulegen war gefährlich. Tina war immer noch der Ansicht, dass Artie genau das vor zwei Jahren getan hatte, und er dafür hatte büßen müssen. Genau wie sie anderen auch. Und das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten, war noch mehr Quortan-mäßiges Chaos.

Für die Nationals reisten die _New Directions_ nach Los Angeles, wo sie Mercedes wieder sahen und sich gemeinsam mit Burt und Carol ein letztes Mal von Finn verabschiedeten. Ein letztes musikalisches Tribut, auf das sie sich gemeinsam geeinigt hatten. Wurden sie deswegen nur Zweitplatzierte? Oder gab es einen anderen Grund?

Hatte Blaine irgendetwas getan? Hatte er ohne ihre Hilfe Dinge über Quortan herausgefunden und irgendetwas getan um Quortan zu verärgern? Tina wusste es nicht, und sie wollte ihn eigentlich auch nicht danach fragen. Wenn die Antwort „nein" lautete, riskierte sie eine der besten Freundschaften, die sie jemals geschlossen hatte, zu verlieren, und wenn die Antwort „ja" lautete – nun, dann war es sowieso zu spät um noch etwas an der ganzen Sache zu ändern. Also nahm sie ihren eigenen Rat an und dachte einfach nicht an Quortan.

Leider veranlasste ihre Niederlage Sue Sylvester aber dazu den Glee-Club einzustampfen. Offenbar würde es nach dem Abgang von Tina und Artie keine _New Directions_ mehr an der McKinley geben. Diese Tatsache wiederum machte es Tina unmöglich nicht an Quortan zu denken, denn letztlich hatte es die _New Directions_ doch nur wegen Quortan gegeben. Ohne den Pakt wäre der Versuch eines Glee-Clubs wohl schon in seiner ersten Woche gescheitert. Und nun, da die letzten Paktnutzer mit ihm fertig waren, gab es ihn nicht mehr.

„Was sagt uns das?", wollte Artie bei einem ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Mittagessen wissen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", meinte Tina, „Vielleicht sagt es uns nur, dass wir Quortan mehr verdanken als wir zunächst angenommen haben. Wenn wir ihm die _New Directions_ verdanken, dann verdanken wir ihm vielleicht auch alle Freundschaften und Liebesbeziehungen, die wir durch die _New Directions_ erlebt haben."

„Was für ein schauderhafter Gedanke", befand Artie.

„Nun, wir wollten Erfolg, nicht wahr? Offenbar beinhaltet Erfolg auch Erfolg im Privatleben. Ich hatte vor den Pakt definitiv weniger Freunde als danach", gab Tina zurück.

„Mag sein, aber war es das wirklich wert?", stellte Artie die dringlichste Frage in den Raum, auf die Tina keine Antwort hatte.

* * *

 _War es das wirklich wert? Ich weiß nicht. All meine Freunde, Sex mit Brittany, Liebe mit Kitty, eine gesicherte Zukunft in der Filmbranche für … was eigentlich? Für Finns Leben? Für mein wahres Glück? Was wäre überhaupt mein wahres Glück?_

Je mehr Artie über seine eigene Frage nachdachte, desto unglücklicher und unsicherer wurde er. Vielleicht hatte Tina recht, und sie sollten einfach damit aufhören sich über Quortan und die Konsequenzen ihres Paktes Gedanken zu machen. Aber so einfach war das nun mal nicht.

Sogar Blaine hatte inzwischen damit begonnen Fragen über Quortan zu stellen und Artie nach einem Buch gefragt, das er definitiv nicht hatte. _Wer wohl bei Blaine gepetzt hat? War es Kurt oder Tina oder Rachel? Mercedes war es mit Sicherheit nicht._

Aber wenn ihre stillschweigende Abmachung niemanden vom dem Pakt zu erzählen nicht mehr galt, sollte Artie dann vielleicht jemanden vom Pakt erzählen? Kitty vielleicht? Hätten sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft, wenn er das tun würde?

Artie mochte Kitty wirklich und bis jetzt lief ihre Beziehung erstaunlich gut. Besser als alles andere in den letzten Wochen zumindest. Die Abschlussrede hatte er an Blaine verloren und Tina und Sam sowieso schon lange ebenfalls, wie es aussah. Dabei hatte er ja nichts dagegen, dass Blaine, Tina und Sam gut miteinander befreundet waren, es wäre ihm nur lieber gewesen, wenn sie ihn aus dieser Freundschaft nicht ausgeschlossen hätten.

Und dann war da auch immer noch Becky, der er eine glückliche Zukunft ermöglichen wollte, was diese aber wieder einmal als Interesse an ihr missverstand, und was Sue Sylvester vorübergehend gegen ihn aufbrachte. Becky eine Zukunft zu ermöglichen, die sie verdiente und die Rücksicht auf ihre Umstände nahm, war eine Freundschaftsdienst, den er ihr gerne tat, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass die ganze Sache diesmal besser ausgehen würde als das letzte Mal, als er versucht hatte jemand anderen zu helfen (Coach Beiste war immer noch Single und schien sich von ihrer Ehe mit Cooter Menkins nicht genug erholt zu haben um Interesse an jemand anderen als Mister Schue zu bekunden). Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt Becky zu helfen, und das war es was zählte, jetzt musste er nur noch sich selber helfen.

Dass sie bei den Nationals nur auf den zweiten Platz gelandet waren, war eine herbe Enttäuschung. Noch herber war allerdings der Schlag, den Sue Sylvester daraufhin gegen sie führte, als sie den Glee-Club auflöste. Das traf Mister Schue, Kitty, Marley, Jake, Ryder und Unique härter als Artie, aber es traf auch ihn. Wenn Sugar nicht mit Joe im Schlepptau von der McKinley verschwunden wäre um im Ausland ihren Abschluss zu machen, hätten sie dann gewonnen? Artie wusste es nicht. In letzter Zeit wusste er vieles nicht.

Die ehemaligen _New Directions_ kehrten zurück um sich vom Glee-Club zu verabschieden oder eine Möglichkeit zu finden ihn zu retten, doch auch die Hilfe von April Rhodes und Holly Holiday brachte nichts: Die _New Directions_ waren nicht zu retten.

Hollys Rückkehr erinnerte Artie daran, dass er schon immer in sie verknallt gewesen war, und für einen kurzen peinlichen Moment dachte er sogar sie würde sich endlich auf ihn einlassen wollen, doch das stellte sich als falsch heraus, stattdessen wollte sie seine Hilfe um ein Abschiedsdankesvideo für Mister Schue zu drehen. Artie sah dies als seine letzte Regiearbeit für die McKinley an und tat es gerne. Und konzentrierte sich dann seinen Schulabschluss und seine Zukunft.

Dieses Mal machten sie alle ihren Abschluss und keiner blieb sitzen. Sogar Brittany, die eigentlich verführt von der Highschool abgegangen war um am MIT zu studieren, bekam ein Abschlussdiplom überreicht. Es war wirklich das Ende einer Ära und diesmal ohne Wiederkehr, wie es schien.

Sie alle gingen ihrer Wege. Tina war doch noch von der Brown angenommen worden und würde die nächsten Jahre dort studieren. Brittany war wieder mit Santana zusammen, und die beiden wollten romantischen Urlaub zusammen machen, bevor sie sich überlegen würden wie es weiterging. Becky hatte die Collegekarriere, zu der Artie ihr verholfen hatte, vor sich. Sam würde nach New York gehen um Modell zu werden. Blaine war an der NYADA angenommen worden und würde zu Kurt ziehen. Und auch Artie selber führten seine Wege nach New York an die dortige Filmakademie.

Doch auch die Leben der ehemaligen Mitglieder der _New Directions_ hatten sich verändert. Quinn und Puck waren endlich ein echtes Paar geworden, Rachel probte fleißig für _Funny Girl_ , Mercedes arbeitete an ihrem nächsten Album, Mike hatte eine neue Freundin, von der Tina nichts wissen sollte, und Kurt hatte neben seiner Verlobung auch noch seine erfolgreiche Band _One Three Hill._ Und während sie alte Fehden begruben und alte Freundschaften erneuerten, fragten sich alle, was ihnen die Zukunft wohl bringen würde.

Eines wusste Artie: Seine Zukunft würde ihm die Trennung von Kitty einbringen. So sehr er sie liebte, zumindest dachte er, er würde sie lieben, trotz seiner Bereitschaft sich wegen Holly von ihr zu trennen; er wusste, dass sie keine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten.

Sie hatte noch zwei volle Jahre an Highschool vor sich, während er sein Studium in New York beginnen würde. Er hatte in diesem Jahr beobachtet was aus den Fernbeziehungen von Brittany und Santana und Blaine und Kurt geworden war. Ja, beide Paare waren inzwischen wieder zusammen, aber hauptsächlich deswegen, weil sie nun gemeinsam in ihre Zukunft gingen und nicht mehr getrennt voneinander und nur im Herzen vereint. Kitty hatte sich zwar sehr verändert, aber trotzdem glaubte Artie nicht daran, dass sie zwei Jahre durchhalten würde ohne ihn zu betrügen. Sie war Puck zwar erstaunlich lange treu geblieben, während er sie ignoriert hatte, aber Artie wusste, dass er Mädchen weniger zu bieten hatte als Noah Puckerman. Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass sie zwei Jahre lang auf ihn warten und dabei die Penelope spielen würde.

Und ganz abgesehen davon hatte Artie selbst auch Bedürfnisse. Zwei Jahre in New York und das ohne Sex, weil seine Freundin in Lima lebte, wo sie noch zur Highschool ging? Das klang nicht gerade verlockend.

Und dann war da natürlich noch die Quortan-Sache. Selbst wenn Kitty und Artie sich beide vornehmen würde einander treu zu bleiben, sich nicht zu vernachlässigen, sich regelmäßig zu sehen und miteinander zu reden – Quortan würde dafür sorgen, dass es trotzdem schief gehen würde. Und es würde schrecklich schief gehen, so viel war sicher. Es würde eine klaine-mäßige titanische Trennung werden, die sie beide verletzten würde, und unter der sie lange leiden würden. Zumindest Artie würde lange darunter leiden, denn wann war das schon bei einer seiner Trennungen nicht der Fall gewesen? (Nun, ja im Fall von Betty, aber sie beide waren nie über mehr als ein paar Dates und gemeinsame Nächte hinausgekommen).

Also beschloss Artie dem Unvermeidlichen einen Schritt voraus zu sein und Schluss zu machen. Doch so lange er noch in Lima war, konnte er sich dazu nicht aufraffen. Jedes Mal, wenn er Kitty ansah, erinnert ihn das daran, wie viel Glück er hatte, dass sich so ein tolles Mädchen mit ihm abgab. Also schob er das Schlussmachen hinaus und erzählte irgendeinen beruhigenden Blödsinn, wenn Kitty ihn fragte, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung sei.

Dann im Herbst, machte er sich auf nach New York. Er zog in das Studentenheim, lebte sich ein, und dann … schickte er Kitty wie ein Feigling eine SMS, die besagte, dass es aus sei.

Das war nicht gerade seine Sternstunde, soviel stand fest. Aber im Endeffekt wäre es so besser für Kitty. Zumindest redete er sich das sein. Denn nun, da ihre Beziehung mit Artie vorbei war, war Kitty sicher vor jederlei Einfluss, den Quortan auf ihr Leben nehmen könnte. Wenn sie das wüsste, dann wäre sie ihm sicher dankbar.

Nicht nur Kitty, sondern ganz Lima, war nun sicher vor Quortans Einfluss. Doch dann zog Mercedes nach New York, und die ehemaligen Mitglieder der _New Directions_ führten regelmäßige Treffen ein, und Artie begann sich zu fragen, ob nun nicht New York deswegen unter Quortans Einfluss stand. Und damit gingen all seine Unsicherheiten und Zweifel wieder von vorne los.

* * *

„Und deswegen frage ich mich wieder dauernd, was wegen Quortan passiert und was nicht", schloss Artie.

„Wer bitte ist dieser Quortan noch mal?", wunderte sich Sam.

Sam, Artie und Blaine saßen gerade zu dritt in Sams und Blaines Wohnung über einem Videospiel und besprachen dies und das.

„Quortan ist der Dämon mit dem Artie, Tina, Rachel, Kurt und Mercedes vor vier Jahren einen Pakt geschlossen haben", erklärte Blaine.

Sam runzelte einen Moment lang die Stirn. „Wirklich? Hätte ich das wissen sollen? Sprechen wir hier von einem echten Dämon oder eine Art Rollenspiel, oder wie?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Leider von einem echten Dämon", seufzte Artie, „Der mich schon seit Jahren in den Wahnsinn treibt. Wir haben unser wahres Glück gegen Erfolg eingetauscht."

„Echt jetzt? … Warum sitzt du dann hier bei uns in der Wohnung und spielst Computerspiele mit uns anstatt mit Tom Cruise einen Blockbuster zu drehen? Und wieso ist Kurts Band kein Chart-Stürmer, und wieso tut Tina nichts anderes als zu studieren? Sie hat ja noch nicht einmal einen Blog! Auf mich wirkt keiner von euch besonders erfolgreich. Zumindest drei von fünf nicht", meinte Sam dazu.

Artie seufzte. „Es war kein Instant-Erfolg, sondern einer, den wir uns verdienen müssen", erwiderte er.

„Ach so. Na das war dann aber ein ziemlich mieser Deal", kommentierte Sam.

„Ja, das war es", gab Artie zu.

Das war es wirklich gewesen. Aber mit Quortan dem Dämon gab es nur mieses Deals, das wusste Blaine aus eigener Erfahrung. Es war noch nicht so lange her, dass er selbst Quortan den Dämon heraufbeschworen und seinen eigenen Deal ausgehandelt hatte. Tina und Artie waren nicht besonders hilfreich bei der Suche nach Informationen über Quortan gewesen, aber davon hatte sich Blaine nicht aufhalten lassen. Er hatte weiter recherchiert und es schließlich geschafft jenes Ritual durchzuführen, das Quortan herbeirief. Und dann hatte er seine Forderung gestellt und verhandelt.

Und, ja, er konnte nachvollziehen, wie sich Artie fühlte. Seit dem, war kein Moment vergangen, in dem er sich nicht gefragt hatte, was in seinem Leben wegen Quortan passierte und was nicht. Und auf wen oder was Quortan sonst noch Einfluss nahm.

Bisher hatte er sein wahres Glück noch nicht vollkommen verloren. Aber er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, und dass Ausziehen und Kurt Raum zu geben nichts ändern würde: Letztlich würde er ihn verlieren. Aber das war in Ordnung, denn das war der Preis, den Blaine dafür bezahlt hatte um Kurts Glück wiederherzustellen. Und er hatte ihn gerne bezahlt.

* * *

 _A/N: Auf diesen Schock am Ende hin die Frage: Habt ihr: Reviews?_


	16. I still haven't found

_Warnings: Erwähnung von Finn_

* * *

 **16\. I still haven't found what I'm looking for**

* * *

Nachdem sie Abschied von Finn genommen hatte, versuchte Rachel ihr Leben wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie konzentrierte all ihre Kräfte auf die Proben von _Funny Girl_ und darauf irgendwie zu lernen ohne Finn weiterzuleben. Sie ließ sich seinen Namen in ihre Haut tätowieren, ein Geheimnis, das sie aber mit niemand teilte, außer mit Finn. Kurt log sie vor, sie hätte es sich anders überlegt und dass es nichts gäbe, was ihr im Leben wichtig genug wäre um sich vorstellen zu können, dass es ihr auch noch in einigen Jahren in der Zukunft wichtig wäre, doch Finn würde ihr natürlich immer wichtig sein, denn immerhin war er _Finn_ gewesen – die zweite Hälfte ihrer Seele, die Liebe ihres Lebens. Ohne ihn leben zu müssen war schwierig, doch sie schuldete es ihm ihr Leben auch ohne ihn weiter zu leben.

Und auch mehr zu tun als nur zu überleben. Kurt bat sie seiner Band beizutreten, und trotz anfänglicher Zweifel tat sie das dann auch. Dani und Elliott, die neben Rachel, Kurt und Santana die anderen Mitglieder dieser Band waren, wurden zu ihren Freunden. Sie vernachlässigte die NYADA so wenig zu konnte, gab aber zugleich ihr Bestes in den Proben. Zwischenzeitlich, als Sam und Blaine wegen Bewerbungsgesprächen nach New York kamen, bemerkte Rachel sexuelle Spannungen zwischen Sam und ihr und stellte fest, dass sie trotz dem Verlust von Finn offenbar immer noch in der Lage wäre ein Liebesleben zu führen, doch sie war noch nicht so weit dieses zu führen, also ignorierte sie die Sache mit Sams fürs Erste einmal (was vielleicht auch besser war, denn später erfuhr sie, dass Sam offenbar kurz nach seinem Besuch in New York mit Tina rumgemacht hatte).

Was sie jedoch nicht ignorieren konnte war Santana. Gerade als sie dachte, sie beide wären endlich richtige Freundinnen geworden, gerade als sie Santana sogar für ihre engste weibliche Freundin hielt, wurde sie von dieser verraten. Santana bewarb sich hinter ihrem Rücken als Zweitbesetzung für Fanny und stahl zu diesem Zwecke auch noch Rachels Choreographie von „Don't rain on my parade". Und als Rachel sie darüber konfrontierte, entschuldigte sich Santana nicht einmal, sondern verkündete auch noch sie würde Rachel die Rolle wegnehmen! Und das, obwohl sie doch so überhaupt nicht auf die Rolle passte, und obwohl sie niemals zuvor Interesse an einer Karriere am Broadway bekundet hatte! Mochte ja sein, dass sie sich von ihrer Zukunft mehr versprach als nur Werbespotts für weibliche Hygieneprodukte zu machen, aber warum musste sie dafür Rachels Traum stehlen?! Als wäre Finn niemals gestorben, und als wüsste sie nicht, dass _Funny Girl_ nach Finns Tod alles war, was Rachel noch geblieben war.

Und natürlich fiel Santana zurück in ihre alten Verhaltensmuster und begann wieder damit Rachel zu mobben und versuchte alles an sich reißen, was Rachel wichtig war. Rachel konnte unter diesen Umständen nicht mit Santana zusammenleben und zog auf ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung aus. Kurt war nicht bereit Stellung zu beziehen und Santana der Wohnung zu verweisen, also war es Rachel, die ging und vorübergehend bei Elliott einzog. Und nachdem Santana ihr schon Kurts Freundschaft und die bedingungslose Bewunderung ihres Regisseurs gestohlen hatte, versuchte sie ihr nun auch noch Elliotts Freundschaft zu stehlen. Und sie versuchte alles um Rachel auch bei der Arbeit im _Spotlight Diner_ auszustechen. Als ob Rachel nicht schon genug andere Sorgen hätte!

Und dann schaffte es Santana auch noch, dass Kurt vollkommen der Kragen platzte, und er sie beide aus der Band warf und mit Dani und Elliott zu einem Trio wurde. Die Band war also noch etwas, das ihr von Santana gestohlen worden war.

Aber Rachel würde eher sterben als zuzulassen, dass Santana ihr auch _Funny Girl_ stehlen würde. Sie nutzte jede freie Minuten zum Üben, selbst während ihres Ausflugs nach Lima, den sie unternahmen, als sie erfuhren, dass der Glee-Club an der McKinley aufgelöst werden würde, da er bei den Nationals nur den zweiten Platz belegt hatte, gönnte sie sich keine Pause. Immerhin schien Mercedes sich für erfolgreicher zu halten als Rachel, nur weil sie gerade durch die Charts donnerte, und es fehlte nicht viel damit sich auch Santana für erfolgreicher halten würde, und das konnte Rachel natürlich nicht zulassen. Und Santana, kaum, dass sie an der McKinley zurück waren, mobbte sie auch schon wieder vor allen anderen. _Nur weil ich die Namen der neuen Kids nicht kenne? Ich hatte im letzten Jahr wahrhaft andere Sorgen als die Namen von Leuten zu lernen, mit denen ich kaum etwas zu tun habe! Ich musste mich mit Cassie, Brody, Finns Tod, Funny Girl und Santana herumschlagen! Das ist doch wohl eine legitime Ausrede, oder etwa nicht?_ Zumindest schien Mercedes immer noch ihre Freundin zu sein, und Quinn schien zur Abwechslung endlich einmal Glück in der Liebe zu finden – und das ausgerechnet mit Puck!

Und dann geschah das Wunder. Vermutlich war es Brittanys Einfluss zu verdanken, aber Santana informierte sie, dass sie beim Theater gekündigt hatte, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich wieder mit Rachel versöhnen wollte. Außerdem würde sie so schnell wohl nicht nach New York zurückkehren, da sie wohl wieder mit Brittany zusammen war und mit ihr auf Liebesurlaub fahren wollte (was ihre Vor-der-Reise-nach-Lima-Freundin Dani von der ganzen Sache hielt, wusste Rachel nicht), was bedeutete, dass Rachel auch in ihr Loft zurückziehen konnte (was Elliott wohl freuen würde, der sowieso nie besonders begeistert davon gewesen war, dass sie bei ihm eingezogen war). Und die Hauptrolle in _Funny Girl_ war ihr damit wohl wieder so gut wie sicher. Wer auch immer ihre neue Zweitbesetzung werden würde, Rachel musste sie nicht fürchten, denn immerhin hatte sie Santana Lopez überlebt.

Durch das Ende des Glee-Clubs fand auch die Ära McKinley ein Ende. Rachel hatte nun keinen Grund mehr ständig nach Lima zurückzukehren, außer den ihre Dads zu sehen, aber die könnten sie genauso gut in New York besuchen kommen. Und nach allem, was mit Finn gewesen war, war Rachel sowieso nicht besonders erpicht auf eine baldige Rückkehr nach Lima.

Natürlich war es tragisch, dass Sue Sylvester nach all den Jahren nun doch noch gewonnen hatte und es keine _New Directions_ mehr gab, aber immerhin ging das Leben weiter. Und die Ära _New Directions_ war wohl die beste in Rachels Leben gewesen. Die Freunde, die sie während dieser Zeit gefunden hatte, würden ihr auch für den Rest ihres Lebens erhalten bleiben und die Erinnerungen an Finn würden irgendwann nicht mehr so weh tun wie zur Zeit sondern zu schönen Erinnerungen werden. Nur die Erinnerung an Quortan würde bitter bleiben.

Quortan. War er für Santanas Friedenangebot verantwortlich? Rachel hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben sich ihren Erfolg selbst zu erarbeiten, aber, dass Santana so plötzlich eingelenkt hatte, nun, das machte sie doch irgendwo misstrauisch.

Und bisher war sie dank der Tatsache, dass Santana sie so sehr auf Trab gehalten hatte, auch nicht dazu gekommen nach einen Weg zu finden um aus den Pakt mit Quortan wieder herauszukommen. _Nun, vielleicht muss ich das auch gar nicht mehr. Der Gedanke an Kinder hat sich mit Finns Tod doch wohl erledigt, und was alles andere angeht, könnte ich einfach so weitermachen wie bisher: Mein Bestes geben und annehmen, dass ich mir alles, was ich erreiche, deswegen auch ehrlich verdient habe._

Aber nein. Das waren alles nur Ausreden, und sie hatte sich geschworen auf Ausreden zu verzichten und stattdessen daran zu arbeiten ihr Leben selbst zu kontrollieren. Doch die Proben wurden immer härter je näher die Premiere rückte, und obwohl Santana nun ausgezogen war, zog mit Blaine auch Sam im Loft ein, also war es nach wie vor nicht möglich mit Kurt über Quortan zu reden und an einen möglichen Ausstieg aus dem Pakt zu arbeiten, ohne einen Uneingeweihten etwas mitteilen zu müssen, für das sie sich schämte.

Artie war ebenfalls in New York angekommen und studierte an der Filmakademie, und Mercedes zog auch in den Big Apple. Damit waren alle Paktnutzer mit Ausnahme von Tina wieder an einem Ort vereint. Aber viel wichtiger war, dass viele ihrer Freunde wieder an einem Ort vereint waren, und Rachel auf einem wöchentlichen Treffen an dem einzigen Tag der Woche, an dem sie dafür Zeit hatte, bestand. Immerhin wollte sie ihre Freunde nicht verlieren, nur weil sie vom Broadway so sehr in Anspruch genommen wurde.

Blaine und Sam zogen wieder aus und zogen mit Mercedes zusammen. Doch die Premiere stand so kurz bevor, dass Rachel keine Zeit mehr fand sich wegen Quortan an Kurt zu wenden. Vermutlich würde sie es wieder bereuen die Sache schleifen zu lassen, doch diesmal würde ihre Nachlässigkeit hoffentlich niemanden das Leben kosten.

* * *

Nachdem Quortan Finn das Leben gekostet hatte, oder auch nicht, tat Kurt sein Möglichstes um Quortans Existenz zu ignorieren. Wenn er so tun würde, als hätte er den Pakt niemals geschlossen, dann würde der Dämon ihn vielleicht einfach in Ruhe lassen.

Als Erstes versuchte er endlich seine eigene Band auf die Beine zu stellen. Dafür rekrutierte er Dani und Santana und musste sich dann der Tatsache stellen, dass der einzige andere bereitwillige Kandidat für seine Band jemand war, der Kurt sogar in seiner eigenen Band locker in den Schatten stellen könnte. Inzwischen kannte er dieses Gefühl ja zur Genüge, aber er hatte auch genug davon. Deswegen wollte er Starchild zuerst überhaupt nicht in seiner Band haben, doch letztlich sah er ein, dass er verrückt wäre, wenn er so ein großes Talent nicht festhalten und an seine Band fesseln würde. Es gelang ihm auch noch Rachel dazu zu überreden sich der Band anzuschließen, und sie nannten sich _Pamela Lansbury._

Doch der große Durchbruch, den sich Kurt von der Band erhofft hatte, ließ zuerst noch auf sich warten. Bei ihrem ersten Gig hatten sie genau einen Zuhörer, doch dieser verhalf ihnen dann doch noch zu größeren Ruhm und Erfolg.

Kurt wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was es zu bedeuten hatte, dass genau der richtige Mann ihrer Band entdeckt hatte. Immerhin hatte er sich geschworen Quortan zu ignorieren, nun über ihn nachzudenken würde dafür sorgen, dass alle Zweifel wieder von Vorne losgingen, und darauf hatte er keine Lust.

Sein Leben nach Finn lief ganz gut. Er hatte ein schief gegangenes Tattoo, das er ausbessern lassen musste, weswegen seine Haut nun von dem Spruch „It's Bette Midler" geziert wurde, und sein Zungen-Piercing hatte er nach einer Woche wieder herausgenommen, denn immerhin war er Musiker und konnte mit dem Ding nicht singen, aber abgesehen davon war alles in Ordnung. Sein Studium lief gut, sein Job war zwar mies bezahlt, brachte aber Geld ein und war charakterbildend. hatte ihn immer noch auf der Kontaktliste. Seine neue Fernbeziehung zu Blaine lief ebenfalls gut. Und es gelang ihm sogar seinen Frieden mit Starchild aka Elliott Gilbert zu machen, der tatsächlich zu einem seiner besten Freunde wurde. Eigentlich konnte sich Kurt also nicht beklagen.

Doch dann begann die Fehde zwischen Santana und Rachel, und alle Versuche von Kurts Seite zwischen den beiden zu vermitteln scheiterten. Schließlich gab er es einfach auf und warf beide aus der Band, woraufhin _One Three Hill_ geboren wurde, eine Band, die bei den Fans noch besser anzukommen schien als _Pamela Lansbury._

Natürlich vermisste Kurt Finn. Und er vermisste auch Blaine, obwohl sie diesmal viel besser miteinander kommunizierten als beim letzten Mal, und Kurt sich wirklich Mühe gab ihre Skype-Dates immer einzuhalten und für Blaine da zu sein, wenn dieser ihn brauchte, selbst wenn es nur darum ging ihm seine Panikreaktion auf seinen bevorstehenden Schulabschluss, Arzt werden zu wollen, auszureden. Wenn es einen Menschen auf dieser Welt gab, bei dem es ein Verbrechen darstellen würde, wenn er keine musikalische Karriere einschlagen würde, dann wäre es Blaine Anderson.

Und dann erfuhr er, dass die _New Directions_ nur den zweiten Platz bei den Nationals belegt hatten und der Glee-Club aufgelöst werden würde. Alle Ehemaligen pilgerten zurück nach Lima, doch der Glee-Club war nicht zu retten, also blieb ihnen nur übrig ihn zu verabschieden. Zumindest gelang es ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit mit der Hilfe von Mercedes, Brittany und den anderen Santana und Rachel wieder auszusöhnen. Außerdem versöhnte sich Santana auch wieder mit Brittany in Liebesdingen, was ihn von ihr als Mitbewohnerin befreite (denn in dieser Funktion war sie durchaus sehr anstrengend gewesen), und Rachel, die im Zuge ihres Streits mit Santana ausgezogen war, wieder zum einziehen brachte.

Damit waren die Dinge in New York wieder so, wie sie sein sollte, oder sogar besser, denn von nun an würde Blaine bei ihm in New York sein.

Blaine zog sofort bei ihnen im Loft ein, allerdings hatte er leider Sam im Schlepptau, der die Wohnung ständig zu belagern schien, was dafür sorgte, dass sie trotz Rachels vollen Terminkalender selten Zeit für traute Zweisamkeit übrig hatten. Und dann erwies sich Blaine auch noch als so erfolgreich an der NYADA, dass er in Fortgeschrittenen-Kurse aufgenommen wurde, und mit einem Mal war Blaine derjenige, der überall zu sein schien. Kurt liebte ihn aber … irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er zu ersticken drohte. Blaine war immer da, wo Kurt gerade war. Schlimmer noch, er schien sich regelrecht an Kurt zu klammern.

Überhaupt benahm er sich irgendwie seltsam, seit er nach New York gekommen war, auch wenn Kurt nicht erklären konnte, was genau eigentlich los war. Darauf angesprochen stritt Blaine alles ab und ansonsten schien sich sein Leben nur noch um Kurt zu drehen, und eigentlich sollte Kurt sich darüber freuen und sich nicht beschweren, aber das war gar nicht so leicht, wenn jemand immer da war, jeden seiner Schritte vorauszuahnen schien, einen ständig umsorgte und sich ständig an seinen Plätzen breit machte. Und dann begann Blaine auch noch damit die Wohnung um zu dekorieren ohne vorher mit Kurt darüber zu sprechen. (Und das nach dem Bettwanzen-Vorfall, als hätte er daraus nichts gelernt!)

Trotzdem hätte Kurt ihn nicht anschreien sollen. Das wusste er, aber …

Ihre Beziehung überstand auch den darauf folgenden Streit. Auch wenn sie einen Schritt zurück, anstatt einen nach vor taten, indem Blaine auszog. Er zog mit Sam bei Mercedes ein, die vor kurzem nach New York gekommen war, um dort Inspiration zu finden. Kurt wusste, dass ihre Freunde in diesem Schritt ein schlechtes Zeichen sahen. Er selbst fand es ja auch nicht besonders toll, aber letztlich brauchten sie Abstand voneinander und Zeit für sich. Das war ganz normal.

Dieser Meinung war auch Elliott, auch wenn das zu Erwähnen einen ungewohnt heftigen Eifersuchtsanfall bei Blaine ausgelöst hatte („Keine Sorge, ich habe ihn mit einer Gitarre bewaffnet, was ihn davon abgebracht hat sich mit mir schlagen zu wollen", hatte Elliott nach dem Vorfall am Telefon berichtet).

Also ja: Nicht 24 Stunden täglich aneinander zu kleben würde ihnen gut tun. Es würden jeden von ihnen ermöglichen ihr eigenes Ding zu machen und sich dann, wenn sie sich wieder sahen, um so mehr zu schätzen. Es war also eine gute Sache. Es diente, wie Blaine richtig gesagt hatte, dazu ihre Beziehung zu beschützen.

Und Schutz schien sie auch zu brauchen, denn die Fernbeziehung war um einiges harmonischer verlaufen als ihre aktuelle Beziehung, nun da die Flitterwochenphase vorbei war. Zuerst eilte Kurt jemanden, der zusammengeschlagen wurden zu Hilfe und wurde dabei selbst verprügelt. Zum Glück blieben keine Schäden zurück, und er konnte sogar rechtzeitig für seine Mid-Winter-Critique wieder auftreten, während Blaine und Rachel fast von der NYADA geflogen wären, weil sie Madame Tibideaux verärgerten. (Blaine konnte sie beruhigen, während Rachel sich entgegen Kurts Rat dazu entschied, dass sie nicht genug Zeit und Energie für eine Balance zwischen Uni und Broadway übrig hatte und die NYADA aufgab).

Dann, kaum dass das Überstanden war, begann Blaine sich von Kurt zurückzuziehen und zunehmend konkurrenzsüchtiger zu werden, sowohl im Unterricht als auch im Privatleben. Er verweigerte Kurt Sex und schien seine Erleichterung online zu finden. Kurt wusste, dass das ein schlechtes Zeichen war, aber es war schwer Blaine dazu zu bringen ihm die Gründe für sein Verhalten zu eröffnen.

Offenbar hatte dieser seine Liebe zu Cronuts entdeckt und deswegen einiges zugenommen und litt nun unter Minderwertigkeitskomplexen wegen Kurts durchtrainiertem Körper. Als ob Kurt ihn jemals weniger lieben würde, nur weil er ein bisschen zugenommen hatte! Trotzdem war das ein altes Problem, von dem Kurt wusste, das er aber nicht beheben konnte. Blaine schien immer der Meinung zu sein, er hätte Kurt nicht verdient, und dass Kurt eines Tages aufwachen und dies erkennen würde. Kurt versicherte ihm, dass das niemals passieren würde, aber zugleich konnte er nicht anders als sich zu fragen, warum diese Angst von Blaine seit seinem Umzug nach New York so viel akuter geworden zu sein schien als zuvor.

Doch was auch immer der Grund dafür war, er musste warten, denn kaum hatten er und Blaine sich ausgesprochen und wieder vertragen, mussten sie beide alle ihre Energien auf Rachel verwenden, da deren Broadway-Debüt kurz bevorstand. Und damit kamen nicht nur viele alte Freunde und Bekannten nach New York, sondern auch Chaos und Verzweiflung.

Doch Chaos und Verzweiflung der Rachel Berrygen Art war Kurt inzwischen zur Genüge gewöhnt. Was er nicht gewöhnt war, war Blaines seltsames Verhalten. Nach der Eröffnungsvorstellung, tanzte er zwar ausgelassen mit Kurt im Schwulenclub, in dem sie alle zusammen feierten, doch Kurt wusste, dass irgendetwas immer noch nicht in Ordnung war. Wenn er nur wüsste, worum es dabei ging, und was er dagegen tun könnte.

Auf die Idee, dass das Ganze irgendwie mit Quortan zusammen hängen könnte, kam er gar nicht. Und dafür würde er später den Preis bezahlen.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh, Blaine, wann waren Geheimnisse schon jemals eine gute Idee?_

 _Reviews?_


	17. Pompeii

_Warnings: Spoiler für die 6. Staffel, STS - die Ereignisse von „Tested" werden erwähnt, 2. Klaine Break-Up_

* * *

 **17\. Pompeii**

* * *

New York brachte Mercedes ein neues Lebensgefühl, eine Wiedervereinigung mit ihren Freunden und auch eine Wiedervereinigung mit Sam Evans. Ausgerechnet Sam. Zuerst hatte sie sich noch geschworen sich nicht wieder mit ihm einlassen zu wollen, doch spätestens als sie ihn bei sich einziehen ließ (eigentlich als Untermieter gemeinsam mit Blaine bei sich wohnen ließ), hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass eine romantische Wiedervereinigung unausweichlich war.

Dabei sprach so viel gegen sie beide als Paar. Sam war ein typischer weißer Mittelklasse- Junge, der als Modell arbeitete und nicht besonders klug war (so sehr sie Sam auch liebte, wusste sie, dass das nun mal die Wahrheit war). Außerdem war er ein Frauenheld, während Mercedes selbst gerade mal auf eine ernsthafte Beziehung in ihrer Vergangenheit zurückblicken konnte, und das war die mit Sam gewesen.

Natürlich spielte auch die Tatsache eine Rolle, dass eine Beziehung mit Sam Mercedes angestrebter Karriere als starke schwarzes Frau mit Vorbildwirkung im Weg stehen könnte, worauf ihre Backround-Sängerinnen sie gerne hinwiesen. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass Mercedes nach längerem Nachdenken beschlossen hatte, dass sie mit Sex noch warten wollte … bis sie verheiratet war. Und anders als Rachel oder Kurt plante sie nicht zu heiraten bis sie ein festes Einkommen und eine beeindruckende Karriere vorweisen könnte. Also würde Sam so schnell nicht zum Zug kommen, und er war immer noch ein hormongesteuerter Teenager.

Doch trotz all dem ließ sie sich noch einmal auf Sam ein und wurde auch nicht von ihm verlassen. Sogar die Sex-Sache nahm er hin.

Es funktionierte also, und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung musste Mercedes feststellen, dass die erneuerte Beziehung zu Sam sie außerdem auch noch glücklich machte und ihrer Karriere auch nicht im Weg stand.

Zu Rachels Eröffnungsvorstellung kam auch Tina nach New York. Eigentlich wäre das ein guter Anlass für eine Versammlung der Original Fünf gewesen um das Thema Quortan zu besprechen, doch Rachel hatte dafür keinen Kopf, Artie würde die Premiere verpassen, und alle anderen schienen auch nicht besonders heiß darauf zu sein. Ein kurzes Gespräch mit Tina schien zu bestätigen, was Mercedes bisher auch bei den anderen und in ihrem eigenen Leben beobachtet hatte: Alles lief gut.

Tina hatte zwar kein Glück in der Liebe, dafür aber offensichtlich in ihrer akademischen Karriere. Wie die anderen auch, feierte sie Erfolge. Rachels Aufritt als „Funny Girl" war ein voller Erfolg, Mercedes Karriere lief gut, Artie hatte Erfolg mit seinen Filmen und zu viel Erfolg bei den Frauen (was seine gesundheitlichen Konsequenzen hatte), Kurt und Blaine waren das Power-Pärchen der NYADA … Also ja, offenbar hielt Quortan Wort. Vielleicht hatten sie alle endlich den Punkt in ihren Leben erreicht, an dem sie mit oder ohne dämonische Unterstützung erfolgreich waren. Zumindest hoffte Mercedes das, als sie Tina die Stadt wieder verlassen ließ, ohne ein ernsteres Gespräch zum Thema Quortan zu führen.

Auch nachdem Tina die Stadt verlassen hatte, gingen die Leben der Paktnutzer weiter wie bisher. Mercedes fand durch Santanas Hilfe neue Inspiration für ihr neues Album, und beschloss sich deswegen für ihre Freundin aus dem Fenster zu lehnen und sich dafür einzusetzen, dass die frisch nach New York zurückgekehrte Latina als ihre Backround-Sängerin arbeiten durfte. Es war eine gewagte Forderung, da Santana kein unbeschriebenes Blatt war, und ihr Aussteigen aus der aktuellen Produktion von _Funny Girl_ ihr in New York nicht gerade einen besonders schmeichelhaften Ruf eingebracht hatte, und sie ansonsten nur für Werbespotts für Damenhygiene-Produkte bekannt war, aber es funktionierte. Und Mercedes war überzeug davon, dass es gut für ihr Karma war, zur Abwechslung auch mal etwas für jemand anderen getan zu haben. Und, dass es daneben auch noch ihrer Karriere helfen würde. Genau wie der von Santana.

Unterdessen tat sich auch bei den anderen karrieretechnisch etwas. Blaine fand eine Mentorin in der Society Lady June Dolloway, die sein musikalisches Debüt in der New Yorker Gesellschaft herbeiführen würde, Rachel schien _Funny Girl_ nicht zu reichen und sie ging einen Deal mit einem Filmstudio ein, der sie dank Santana gerade so mal nicht ihre Hauptrolle als Fanny Brice kostete, aber ihr zugleich auch eine Zukunft als Star ihrer eigenen Fernsehserie in Aussicht stellte. Und Kurt spielte die Hauptrolle und war Produzent einer modernisierten Musical-Version von _Peter Pan_ in einem Altersheim.

So weit, so gut. Als unterstützende Freundin war Mercedes natürlich erfreut darüber, dass auch Sams Modell-Karriere endlich in Schwung kam (auch wenn die ständige Gegenwart von halbnackten Mädchen im Umfeld ihres keusch lebenden Freundes sie etwas beunruhigte), und ihre Beziehung überlebte sogar den „sein Hund hat meine Haarverlängerungen gefressen"-Zwischenfall, über den sie sich geschworen hatten nicht mehr zu reden. Doch mit der bevorstehenden Veröffentlichung ihrer neuen Single, stand auch Mercedes Mall-Tour quer durch die Vereinigten Staaten bevor, und damit eine Entscheidung darüber, wie ihre gemeinsame Zukunft mit Sam aussehen sollte.

Sie waren noch kein Jahr wieder zusammen, aber ihre neue Beziehung hatte länger angedauert und war intensiver gewesen als ihre letzte. Sie liebte Sam und sie wusste, dass Sam sie liebte. Er war bereit mit dem Sex bis nach der Ehe zu warten, und vermutlich wäre er auch bereit auf sie zu warten, während sie durch Amerika tourte. Doch die Frage, die sie sich stellen musste, war diese: Wollte sie überhaupt, dass er auf sie wartete?

Es war nicht etwa, dass sie keine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie beide sah, sondern eher, dass die Zukunft, die sie sah, sie beunruhigte. Sam fühlte sich schon furchtbar, weil ihm eine Andere gegen seinen Willen geküsst hatte, wie oft würde so etwas vorkommen, während Mercedes auf Tour war, und wie lange würde es dauern, bis Sam anstatt sich selbst Mercedes dafür hassen würde? Wann würde er erkennen, dass eine Beziehung zu ihr ihm all das verwehrte, was junge Männer in seinem Alter eigentlich normalerweise genossen?

Und während Mercedes sich über ihr Wiedersehen mit Brittany freute und der verrückten Drehbuchautorin für Rachels neue Serie beim Arbeiten zusah, traf sie schließlich eine Entscheidung. Brittany und Santana würden mit ihr auf Tour gehen, aber Sam auf jeden Fall nicht, und auch im Herzen würde sie ihn nicht mit sich tragen, zumindest nicht auf die Art, die er gerne hätte.

Sich von Sam zu trennen war richtig, aber es tat auch weh. Und dann fragte Sam plötzlich: „Aber du machst doch nicht wegen diesem Dämonenkerl Schluss mit mir, oder? Weil wenn, dann wäre das nicht cool!"

Mercedes war so überrascht, dass ihr die Worte fehlten, etwas das selten genug vorkam. „Ich – was meinst du? Welcher Dämonenkerl?", wunderte sie sich dann.

„Na der, mit dem du und Rachel und Kurt und Tina und Artie damals diesen Pakt geschlossen habt", erwiderte Sam, „Ich weiß alles darüber, aber ich wollte es nicht ansprechen bis wir uns verloben, weil ich dachte, dass es dir irgendwie peinlich ist, also…"

„Es ist mir nicht peinlich, Sam", erwiderte Mercedes, „Ich schäme mich dafür. Es war die egoistischste und unchristlichste Tat meines Lebens. Seit dem versuche ich zu Gott zurückzufinden, und das obwohl mit klar ist, dass ich für das, was ich getan habe, niemals Vergebung erlangen kann."

„Nun, ich vergebe dir", meinte Sam, „Und ich liebe dich trotzdem. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ihr damals von diesem Dämon über den Tisch gezogen wurdet."

„Das ist süß von dir, Sam", räumte Mercedes ein, „Aber das ändert meine Meinung nicht. Weder zu unserer Beziehung, noch zu Quortan. Woher weißt du überhaupt von ihm?"

„Artie hat mal den Namen erwähnt, und dann hat Blaine mich aufgeklärt", erläuterte Sam.

„Blaine weiß auch Bescheid?!" Mercedes fragte sich, ob sie die einzige war, die wirklich niemanden jemals von dieser ganzen Geschichte erzählt hatte.

„Ja, weißt du, für Blaine ist dieser Quortan-Typ irgendwie ein Reizthema", bemerkte Sam.

Mercedes hielt das für eine seltsame Bemerkung, aber sie es gab dringendere Fragen zu klären. „Und du hältst wegen dieser ganze Sache wirklich nicht weniger von mir?", versicherte sie sich noch einmal.

„Oh, nein, wenn schon dann halte ich mehr von dir. Nicht viele Menschen sind hardcore genug um sich auf einen Dämonenpakt einzulassen", erklärte Sam.

„Ja, so kann man es wohl auch formulieren", meinte Mercedes leise. Hardcore wäre eigentlich nicht gerade das Wort, das sie verwenden würde. Oh, nein, das wäre es wirklich nicht.

* * *

Die Brown-Universität war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Traum für Tina, auch wenn sie dieses Wort nicht verwenden würde um ihre Zeit dort zu beschreiben. An sich lief alles gut, aber sie war isoliert und vermisste ihre Freunde. Sie erlebte eine einzige Beziehung, die damit endete, dass sich der Junge, mit dem sie ausgegangen war, als schwul herausstellte. Etwas, das offenbar jeder ihrer Freunde, dem sie davon erzählte, schon vorher gewusst hatte. Schwule Jungs schienen Tina also auch nach der Phase Blaine immer noch anzuziehen, was wieder bewiesen wurde, als sie bei Rachels Premierenfeier die Telefonnummer des süßen Barkeepers in dem Club, in dem sie nachher feierten, eroberte, der aber laut Blaine auch schwul war, weswegen er ihr die Telefonnummer wieder wegnahm.

Von Artie bekam sie bei diesem Besuch in New York auch nichts zu sehen, genauso wenig wie von den meisten anderen, und es ergab sich auch keine Gelegenheit für ein Original Fünf-Treffen um über Quortan oder sonst etwas zu sprechen. Und dann musste Tina auch schon wieder zurück zur Uni. Immerhin erfuhr sie vorher noch, dass Mister Schue stolzer Vater geworden war, nachdem er New York fluchtartig hatte verlassen müssen, weil bei Miss Pillsbury-Schuester die Wehen eingesetzt hatten.

„Ich würde ja gerne noch länger bleiben, aber ich kann die Uni nicht so lange sausen lassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie die anderen das immer gemacht haben: Im ersten Studienjahr immer wieder zurück nach Lima zu fahren anstatt zu lernen", erklärte Tina Blaine und Sam, „Und dabei wollte ich mit den anderen doch noch über diese eine Sache sprechen…"

„Du kannst ja mit uns darüber sprechen", schlug Sam vor.

„Oh, nein, das geht nicht. Es ist eine persönliche Angelegenheit, die nur Artie, Mercedes, Rachel und Kurt etwas angeht", erwiderte sie.

Blaine horchte auf. „Geht es etwa um Quortan?", wollte er wissen.

Tina warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Bist du immer noch besessen von ihm?", wollte sie wissen.

„Oh ja, das ist er. Liest ständig irgendwas nach", bestätigte Sam.

„Seit wann weißt du denn von Quortan?", wunderte sich Tina, woraufhin der blonde Junge nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Auf jeden Fall wollte ich mit den anderen besprechen, dass ich vielleicht einen Weg gefunden habe den Pakt aufzulösen", gab sie dann zu, „Aber da es im Moment bei allen gut zu laufen scheint, besteht dafür doch kein Grund, wie es scheint. Zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit. Oder?" Sie warf Blaine einen intensiven Blick zu, doch der meinte er nur: „Ja, so scheint es."

Tina schnaufte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er irgendetwas vor ihr verbarg, aber nun, sie konnte ihn nicht dazu zwingen sich ihr anzuvertrauen und außerdem musste sie sich beeilen um ihren Zug nicht zu verpassen. Immerhin hatte Blaine ihre E-Mail-Adresse.

„Quortan ist gefährlich, vergesst das nicht. Kein unbeaufsichtigtes Herumspielen mit ihm", warnte sie ihre beiden ehemaligen besten Freunde dann nur noch einmal, „Ich muss jetzt los."

In der folgenden Zeit meldete sich Blaine nicht bei ihr. Und Sam auch nicht. Überhaupt schien die ganze New York-Gang zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst zu sein um an Tina zu denken. Dafür schaffte sie es wieder öfter mit Mike zu sprechen. Und – zu ihrer Überraschung – mit Puck, der sich ab und zu an sie wandte, wenn er Beziehungsprobleme mit Quinn hatte, und den sie im Gegenzug über Jungs und deren Vorlieben ausfragen konnte. Nicht, dass Noah Puckermans Ratschläge etwas helfen würden um ihr Liebesleben in Schwung zu bringen, aber zumindest bekam sie durch diese das Gefühl nicht vergessen worden zu sein und immer noch Freunde zu haben.

Dann erfuhr sie, dass Rachel den Broadway verlassen hatte und nach Hollywood gegangen war. Doch der Pilotfilm, den sie drehte, fiel beim Publikum durch, und die Serie wurde abgesetzt. Und Rachel verschwand von der Bildfläche.

Wenig später erfuhr Tina, dass Kurt und Blaine sich getrennt hatten, und es Blaine gar nicht gut ging. „Katastrophal", teilte ihr Artie per Mail mit, „Habe mit Elliotts Hilfe versucht ihn dazu zu bringen sich wieder öfter an der Uni blicken zu lassen, aber ohne Erfolg. Wenn das so weitergeht, wird er noch fliegen. Kannst du nicht herkommen? Würde ja Sam fragen, weiß aber nicht genau, wie man den zurzeit eigentlich am besten erreichen kann. Seit er wieder in Lima ist, meldet er sich nicht mehr."

Tina versuchte einen Trip nach New York einzuplanen, doch noch bevor sie aufbrechen konnte, war Blaine nicht mehr dort. Er war von der Uni geflogen und hatte die Stadt verlassen. Artie wusste nicht wohin, er nahm aber an, Blaine wäre zu seinen Eltern zurück gegangen.

Kurt schien nicht zu wissen, was aus Blaine geworden war, und es schien ihn auch nicht zu interessieren, denn ihn dazu zu bringen zu erklären, was zwischen ihm und Blaine vorgefallen war, war schier unmöglich. Aber zumindest er war nicht von der NYADA geflogen, auch wenn _One Three Hill_ scheinbar der Vergangenheit angehörte.

Zumindest bei Artie und Mercedes schien nach wie vor alles gut zu laufen. Und bei Tina waren die Dinge unverändert. Trotzdem, etwas stimmte nicht. Und dieses Etwas war Quortan.

Offenbar war es ein Fehler gewesen die Idee den Pakt aufzulösen nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Es war an der Zeit das zu korrigieren.

* * *

Artie wusste nicht, ob es zu spät war ihren Fehler zu korrigieren und sich endgültig von Quortan zu lösen oder nicht, er wusste aber, dass sein letzter Versuch Quortan ins Handwerk zu pfuschen nicht nur für ihn böse Konsequenzen gehabt hatte. Deswegen zögerte er den anderen diesen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten.

An sich war seine Zeit in New York eine erfolgreiche. Zumindest dachte er das zu Beginn. Sein Studium lief gut und seine Kurzfilme brachten ihm viele Bewunderer an der Filmakademie ein. Nur zu Beginn seiner New York Zeit dachte er manchmal etwas wehmütig an Kitty, aber diese Wehmut verging, als sich die ersten seiner Mitstudentinnen für ihn zu interessieren begannen. Er hatte mehr Sex als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben und vielleicht auch Aussicht auf eine neue Beziehung.

Doch dann wurde er in der U-Bahn überfallen und kurz darauf passierte Chlamydien-Gate. Offenbar hatte Artie zu viel Glück in der Liebe gehabt in der letzten Zeit. Natürlich kehrte sich das durch die Chlamydien wieder vollkommen um.

Dafür wurde sein Kurzfilm _Bags in the Wind_ auf einem internationalen Filmfestival gezeigt, auch wenn es nur das Festival in Ford Lauerdale war. Durch seinen Erfolg verpasste er Rachels Erfolg bei der Premiere von _Funny Girl,_ und ihm entging auch die Chance auf ein Wiedersehen mit Tina, die deswegen extra nach New York gekommen war, aber das war ein Preis, den er bereit war für seinen Erfolg zu zahlen. Erst später wurde ihm klar, dass er dadurch aber auch die Chance verpasst hatte mit allen über die Sache mit Quortan zu sprechen und seine Idee den Pakt aufzulösen vorzuschlagen. Tina würde so schnell nicht wieder nach New York kommen, da sie voll mit ihrem Studium beschäftigt war, und keiner verstand mehr über die Hintergründe ihres Paktes als Tina.

Die Idee den Pakt aufzulösen war ihm irgendwann zwischen seiner Chlamydien-Infektion und Rachels Premiere gekommen. Immerhin wirkte es mehr und mehr so als wäre ihr Leben auch mit Quortans Hilfe nicht gerade das Gelbe vom Ei. Viel schlimmer konnte es ja eigentlich gar nicht mehr werden, und außerdem waren sie alle gerade auf der Erfolgsspur, also wäre es besser den Verlust ihrer Erfolgsgarantie jetzt, wo sie alle gerade Erfolg hatten, zu riskieren als zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo das nicht der Fall wäre.

Aber diese Chance entging ihnen und das Leben ging weiter. Während Artie Sam dabei half seinen neuen Hund zu trainieren, fragte er sich, warum jemand wie Sam mit so etwas simplen wie einem Hund zufrieden sein konnte, während er selbst dann, wenn er Erfolg hatte, mit seinem Leben eigentlich nicht zufrieden war. Lag es daran, dass Artie wusste, dass er niemals wirklich glücklich sein würde, während Sam einfach das Glück, das er gerade erlebte, genoss, egal wie flüchtig es sein konnte? Seinen Hund konnte er letztlich ja nicht behalten, aber trotzdem hatte McConaughey Sam glücklich gemacht, während Artie sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern konnte, wann er überhaupt zum letzten Mal glücklich gewesen war. Zufrieden mit seinem Leben, ja, stolz auf seine Leistungen, ja, aber glücklich…

Nein, das war eindeutig lange her, aber er kam nicht dazu den anderen seinen Vorschlag zu unterbereiten, weil sich ihre Wege in alle Winde zerstreuten. Mercedes ging mit Brittany und Santana auf Mall-Tour, und Rachel ging nach Hollywood um ihren Piloten zu drehen. Sam verließ ebenfalls New York, und so blieb Artie nur mit Kurt und Blaine zurück, und als er Blaine gegenüber einmal fallen ließ, dass er und Kurt ihren Pakt mit Quortan vielleicht lösen könnten, reagierte dieser so merkwürdig ablenkend auf diesen Vorschlag, dass es Artie fast schon verdächtig vor kam. Und dann ging Kurts und Blaines Verlobung in Brüche, und Artie wusste, dass Kurt anderes im Kopf haben musste als seinen Pakt mit Quortan, also sprach er die Sache erst recht nicht an. Außerdem hatte er alle Hände voll damit zu tun Blaine daran zu hindern von der Uni zu fliegen, und bei diesem Versuch zu versagen.

Nachdem Blaine aus New York verschwunden war, und Artie sich darüber wunderte, dass Kurt sich nun offenbar im Speed-Dating versuchte, wurde er von Tina angerufen, und es stellte sich heraus, dass sie die gleichen Gedanken hegte wie er. Doch Mercedes war immer noch auf Tour, und Rachel war verschwunden. Und außerdem war da der ungeklärte Fall Blaine.

Artie und Tina gingen eigentlich beide davon aus, dass er heimlich Quortan heraufbeschworen hatte und irgendeine Art von Deal mit ihm eingegangen war. Wenn sie also vorhätten Quortan vollkommen aus ihren Leben zu verbannen, musste sie vorher wissen, was genau Blaines Deal mit Quortan beinhaltete, und diesen genau wie ihren eigenen ebenfalls auflösen. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Tina war der Meinung, es gäbe einen Weg, ihr wäre bei ihren Studien an der Uni einer untergekommen, aber Artie kam die ganze Sache sehr verdächtig vor, und er hatte seine Zweifel. Aber im Moment wäre er bereit dazu alles zu versuchen, alles was dafür sorgte, dass es ihm nicht so ergehen würde wie Rachel, Blaine und Kurt.

Und dann endlich, tauchte Rachel Berry wieder auf. An den letzten Ort, an dem irgendjemand mit ihr gerechnet hätte: In Lima, Ohio, an der McKinley, wo sie eine neue Version der _New Directions_ ins Leben rufen wollte.

 _Wie es aussieht schließt sich der Kreis. Wenn es jemals einen passenden Zeitpunkt gegeben hat zu versuchen das Ganze zu beenden, dann ist er jetzt,_ fand Artie, _Auf nach Lima. Und dort werden wir alle es gemeinsam an der McKinley beenden. Wie wir es schon vor Jahren hätten tun sollen._

* * *

 _A/N: Diese Fic nähert sich langsam ihrem Ende. Doch ich denke, es wird trotzdem noch ein paar Kapitel brauchen bis sie dort ankommt, da ich mit der 5. Staffel noch nicht wirklich fertig bin._

 _Da ich die 6. Staffel aber Großteils hasse, habe ich geplant das Ende so bald wie möglich stattfinden zu lassen, mal sehen, wie sich die Dinge im nächsten Kapitel entwickeln._

 _Reviews?_


	18. Let it go

_Warnings: Spoiler für die 6. Staffel, 2. Klaine Break-Up, Erwähnung von Blainkofsky (*würg*)_

* * *

 **18\. Let it go**

* * *

Der Broadway war immer Rachels persönlicher Traum gewesen, doch nun, nachdem sie diesen endlich erreicht hatte, begann er zu ihrem persönlichen Alptraum zu werden. Jeden Tag, manchmal sogar zweimal am Tag, das Selbe. Immer wieder musste sie „My Man" singen und dabei an Finn denken. Immer und immer wieder. Und es war anstrengend und nervenzehrend, und bald begann sie sich zu fragen, ob das nun ihr Leben war: Immer nur das eine – immer das Selbe zu tun – und sonst nichts. Immer und immer wieder.

Rachel Berry war die neue Fanny Brice und wurde positiv aufgenommen, aber sie wollte nicht, dass das ihr Erbe sein würde: Dass sie allen nur als Fanny Brice in Erinnerung bleiben würde. Sie hatte so viel mehr zu bieten, und sie wollte, dass die Welt dieses Mehr auch zu sehen bekommen würde. Der Gedanke daran Jahre lang nichts anderes zu machen als Fanny Brice zu sein …. Dieser Gedanke war Rachel ein Graus.

Also begann sie sich nach Alternativen umzusehen. Nur für alle Fälle. (Zumindest redete sie sich das ein). Dass ihr gesagt wurde, ihr Gesicht wäre nichts, das man in Großformat sehen wollen würde, und sie fürs Radio gemacht sei, trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei sie davon abzuhalten eine Karriere im Fernsehen in Erwägung zu ziehen. Im Gegenteil – sie war Rachel Berry, diese Aussage spornte sie erst recht dazu an ihr Gesicht in Großformat sehen zu wollen.

Also riskierte sie alles - ihre Karriere, ihren guten Ruf, und ungewollt auch die Zukunft der gesamten _Funny Girl-_ Produktion (dank Santana konnte zumindest diese gerettet werden) – um ein katastrophales Vorsprechen für einen Pilotfilm abzuliefern, über den sie nicht richtig informiert worden war, und in dem noch nicht einmal gesungen wurde.

 _Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?,_ fragte sie sich später. Hatte sie die NYADA für eine Rolle aufgegeben, die sie nun verlieren würde?

Doch Quortan war mit ihr. Sie behielt ihre Rolle und bekam nur einen Klaps auf die Finger. Mehr noch: Ihr katastrophales Vorsprechen führte zu einer ungeahnten Chance, als ihr angeboten wurde eine Serie rund um sie herum zu entwickeln. Natürlich sagte Rachel ja zu dieser Möglichkeit, traf sich mit der Drehbuchautorin, die diese Serie erfinden sollte, und schaffte es sogar diese davon zu überzeugen sie an den Rachel Berry-Stil anzupassen anstatt umgekehrt. Durch die Unterstützung ihrer Freunde fand sie den Mund zu sagen, was sie dachte, und tatsächlich wurde ihr Skript angenommen und sollte produziert werden.

Und damit stand Rachel wieder vor einer Entweder/Oder-Entscheidung, wie schon damals als es geheißen hatte: NYADA oder Broadway. Nun hieß es: Broadway oder Hollywood. Und Rachel wusste, was alle sagten, was sogar Blaines Bruder Cooper ihnen allen gesagt hatte: Der Broadway war tot, und Los Angeles war die Zukunft.

Ja, der Broadway war immer ihr Traum gewesen, doch sie hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass ihr Traum derartig anstrengend sein würde, und dass er ihr derartig weh tun würde. Dass sie jedes Mal wieder auf der Bühne stehen würde und darüber enttäuscht sein würde, dass Finn nicht da war um zu sehen, was sie tat.

Also entschied sie sich für Hollywood.

Was ein schwerer Fehler war. Das Skript, das sie sich mühselig erkämpft hatte, wurde so oft umgeschrieben bis nicht einmal mehr das Musical-Format der Serie übrig blieb. Zu sagen, dass der Pilotfilm schlecht angekommen war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Es war eine Katastrophe. Nicht eine Katastrophe im Sinne ihres Vorsprechens für diese Sci Fi-Show, nein, sondern eine echte Katastrophe – eine im Sinne von: Fristlose Entlassungen für alle Beteiligten – Katastrophe.

Sie hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Von Anfang an, war bei dieser Sache etwas faul gewesen, seit sie zu einem Vorsprechen eingeladen worden war für eine Serie, zu der sie nicht einmal nicht passte. Aber nein, sie war so gierig auf Erfolg gewesen, hatte es so eilig gehabt vom Broadway wegzukommen, von Fanny Brice wegzukommen, dass sie nicht auf ihr Bauchgefühl gehört hatte, sondern nur auf ihren Ehrgeiz, auf ihren verzweifelten Wunsch so schnell wie möglich alles zu erreichen, was es zu erreichen gab, bevor sie den Pakt auflösen musste um überhaupt normal weiterleben zu können.

Diesmal war keiner gestorben, aber dafür war sie auf die Nase gefallen. Erfolg sah eigentlich anders aus, aber immerhin war das nicht das erste Mal, dass Quortans Macht sie im Stich ließ. Erfolg würde sie immer dann haben, wenn sie es verdient hatte, das war der Deal gewesen. _That's so Rachel_ hatte offenbar keinen Erfolg verdient. Nun, auch gut. Immerhin war sie Quortan auf diese Weise nicht noch mehr schuldig.

Wenn sie sich nur nicht derartig gedemütigt fühlen würde. Rachel beschloss von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden, bis sich die Wogen um ihre Person herum geglättet hatten, und die Zeit gleich dazu zu nutzen um einen Weg zu finden den Pakt mit Quortan zu brechen. Quortan hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie nach Hollywood kam, und damit der Zukunft von allen, die an _Funny Girl_ beteiligt gewesen waren, geschadet. Und Rachel selbst hatte auch nicht besonders viel davon gehabt, außer ein paar Monaten unglaubliche Berühmtheit, die sich jetzt rächte. Wozu also noch riskieren weiter zu machen?

Und als sie schließlich nach Lima zurückkehrte, musste sie feststellen, dass Quortan weiter gewütet hatte: Ihre Dads ließen sich scheiden; Hiram war sogar schon ausgezogen ohne Rachel darüber zu informieren. Kurts und Blaines Verlobung war spektakulär gescheitert. Und wer wusste schon, was Mercedes, Tina und Artie in der Zwischenzeit alles zugestoßen war?

„Ich werde das in Ordnung bringen, Blaine", versprach sie ihrem Freund, als sie in Lima auf ihn traf und von der ganzen Sache mit Kurt erfuhr, „Ich werde den Pakt auflösen, dann kann Kurt wieder sein wahres Glück finden und nimmt dich sicher zurück."

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht will ich ja nicht, dass er mich zurücknimmt, Rachel", meinte er nur, „Und du solltest dich von Quortan fernhalten. Mit Dämonen spielt man nicht, oder hast du das immer noch nicht gelernt?"

„Doch, ich habe es gelernt", widersprach Rachel heftig, „Genau deswegen will ich den Pakt ja auflösen!"

Blaine schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte er sich dann aber anders.

Und Rachel kam nicht dazu den Pakt aufzulösen, zumindest nicht so schnell, da sie abgelenkt wurde. Von dem, was ihre unmittelbare Zukunft bringen würde. Sie beschloss die _New Directions_ an die McKinley zurück zu bringen, weil sie ihre glücklichste Schulzeit im Glee-Club verlebt hatte, und weil es Finns großer Traum gewesen war, genau wie Mister Schues, die _New Directions_ ganz groß zu machen. Sue Sylvester war natürlich gegen eine Wiederbelebung des Glee-Clubs, doch Rachel wusste, dass sie es mit Quortans Hilfe trotzdem schaffen könnte die _New Directions_ zurück zu bringen. Und sie schaffte es auch, allerdings hatte sie nicht mit der Bedingung gerechnet, an die eine Wiederauferstehung des Clubs geknüpft war: Sie selbst sollte ihn leiten.

Rachel als Lehrerin? Das war etwas Neues. Alleine würde sie das niemals schaffen, das wusste sie. Also bat sie Kurt um Hilfe, der für sein Studium sowieso ein Praktikum mit künstlerischem Hintergrund absolvieren musste. Er konnte ihr Co-Direktor sein! Und könnte seine Zeit in Lima gleich dazu nutzen um Blaine zurückzuerobern, auch wenn Blaine nun der Leiter der _Warblers_ an der Dalton Akademie war und mit Dave Karofsky zusammen war.

Rachel beschloss sich aber nicht nur Hilfe von Kurt zu holen, sondern auch von allen ihren anderen Freunden, von den sogar recht viele auch wirklich zurück an die McKinley kamen um ihr dabei zu helfen den _New Directions_ neues Leben einzuhauchen. Mister Schue war inzwischen der Leiter von _Vocale Adrenaline_ , aber wie auch Blaine stand er ihr trotzdem mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Und was die anderen anging: Ihre Rückkehr nach Lima wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit für ein Treffen der Original Fünf um die Causa Quortan zu besprechen und sich darauf zu einigen sie endgültig zu den Akten zu legen.

* * *

Kurt hatte wirklich gedacht, dass es diesmal mit ihm und Blaine klappen würde. Aber das war wohl nur eine naive Hoffnung gewesen. Was auch immer Blaine vor ihm geheim hielt, Geheimnisse vor Kurt zu haben schien seine neueste schlechte Angewohnheit zu werden. Das wurde Kurt durch die ganze June Dolloway-Sache klar.

June Dolloway war eine reiche Gesellschaftslöwin, die an die NYADA kam, und Kurt war der Schüler, der dazu auserwählt worden war eine Begrüßungsnummer für sie zu inszenieren. Wenn er June gefiel, dann würde sie ihn vielleicht fördern. Sie war allgemein als Freundin der Künste bekannt und hatte schon viele junge Talente entdeckt und in der New Yorker Gesellschaft groß gemacht. Da Kurt und Blaine beschlossen hatte gemeinsam anstatt gegeneinander zu kämpfen, schlug Kurt natürlich ein Duett mit Blaine vor.

Wie sich herausstellte, gefiel June das Duett, Blaine gefiel ihr ebenfalls sehr gut, nur Kurt gefiel ihr nicht. June würde also Blaine fördern, nicht aber Kurt. Kurt schwor sich nicht missgünstig zu sein, sondern nahm es hin und versuchte sich über den Erfolg seines Verlobten zu freuen. Die Tatsache, dass June vermutlich in Blaine verknallt war, war etwas unheimlich, aber Blaine hatte immerhin wirklich nichts für ältere Frauen übrig, und er war Kurts Verlobter. Es gab keinen Grund zur Eifersucht. Und außerdem hatte Blaine ihm versprochen, dass Kurt mit ihm gemeinsam in seinem Showcase auftreten würde, zumindest in einer Nummer.

Kurt dachte also zunächst nicht weiter über diese Sache nach und konzentrierte sich auf seine Inszenierung von _Peter Pan_ im Altersheim für ehemalige Broadway-Stars. Doch dann gestand ihm Blaine, dass June nicht wollte, dass Kurt in seinem Showcase auftrat, und dass er das die ganze Zeit über gewusst und vor Kurt verheimlicht hatte. Und das machte Kurt wütend, weil Blaine ihn wochenlang belogen hatte, obwohl er wusste, was los war. Und weil Blaine immer noch irgendetwas vor ihm verheimlichte, und weil Blaine das immer tat: Er verheimlichte wichtige Dinge, die Kurt etwas angingen, vor diesem, solange bis es zur Katastrophe kam.

Aber Kurt liebte Blaine und wollte ihn heiraten und den Rest seines Lebens mit ihm verbringen. Also beschloss er nicht mehr wütend zu sein und Blaine lieber früher als später zu sagen, dass sie natürlich immer noch verlobt und zusammen waren, egal wie wütend Kurt war. Sonst käme der andere junge Mann nur wieder auf panische Ideen. Und letztlich widersetzte sich Blaine June und ließ Kurt trotz allem in seinem Showcase auftreten, und das Publikum liebte Kurt, und sogar June schien sich langsam für ihn zu erwärmen.

Und nach dem dieses Geheimnis nicht mehr zwischen ihnen stand, schien Blaine um einiges entspannter zu sein als zuvor. Als Rachel nach Los Angeles ging, zog Blaine wieder zu Kurt und alles sah nach Happy End für sie beide und alle anderen ebenfalls aus. Zumindest ein paar Wochen lang.

Dann begannen die Dinge anstrengend zu werden. Blaine und Kurt begannen wieder über jede Kleinigkeit zu streiten, aber das wäre alles kein Problem gewesen. Auch die Tatsache, dass Kurt keine Zeit für die Hochzeitsplanung zu finden schien, war kein Problem, denn immerhin kannte Blaine seinen Geschmack und nahm sich seinerseits die Zeit dafür. Natürlich kamen Kurt Zweifel, immerhin hatte ihn ungefähr jeder, den er kannte, darauf hingewiesen, dass er zu junge war, um jetzt schon zu heiraten, und natürlich erinnerte er sich nur zu gut daran, dass er sein wahres Glück laut dem Pakt, den er geschlossen hatte, niemals finden würde. Und natürlich erinnerte er sich auch noch sehr gut an Rachels und Finns Nicht-Hochzeit. Er rechnete also fast schon fest damit, dass irgendetwas dazwischen kommen würde, dass irgendetwas seine Hochzeit verhindern würde. Er hätte nur nie erahnt, dass es das sein würde, was es letztlich war.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Kurt etwas auf Blaines Laptop fand, das dieser vor ihm verbergen wollte. Er hätte sich nur gewünscht, dass es diesmal wieder nur um Sexsachen gegangen wäre. Immerhin wusste er nun, was Blaine die ganze Zeit über vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte. Die Frage war nur, was er mit diesem Wissen anfangen sollte.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte Blaine mit diesem Wissen konfrontieren, ein anderer wollte es einfach ignorieren und die Hochzeit durchziehen und so tun, als hätte er die Wahrheit niemals herausgefunden. Ein anderer Teil jedoch war einfach wütend. So wütend, dass ihm Regen und die Tatsache, dass Blaine schon wieder mal zu spät zu einer ihrer Verabredungen kam, so sehr auf die Nerven gingen, dass er sich dazu hinreißen ließ grausam und ehrlich zu sein und all das zu sagen, was er eigentlich nicht hatte sagen wollen. Doch die Wahrheit war: Wozu das Ganze noch? Letztlich würde es nicht funktionieren, dafür hatte Blaine gesorgt, und er hatte es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten Kurt darüber aufzuklären. Er hatte ihrer beider Zukunft verspielt und das für sich behalten.

Also sagte Kurt die verhängnisvollen Worte: "Ja, vielleicht will ich dich nicht mehr heiraten. Wir streiten doch nur noch. Wir hatten eine gute Zeit, aber wir sollten es beenden, bevor wir einander nur noch hassen." Er bereute diese Worte sofort, als er Blaines Gesichtsausdruck sah. Blaine sah ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, auf die er in Kurts Gegenwart noch niemals jemanden angesehen hatte. Auf die er Kurt noch niemals angesehen hatte. Und Kurt wusste, dass es zu spät war, dass er mit diesen Worten erreicht hatte, dass Blaine ihn wirklich nur noch hasste. Aber es war zu spät um jetzt noch alles zurückzunehmen.

Er ließ Blaine aus dem Restaurant stürmen, und er ließ zu, dass Blaine aus seinem Leben verschwand. Blaine verschwand von der NYADA, und Kurt beschloss, dass ihn das nicht zu kümmern hatte. Blaine verschwand auf New York, und Kurt beschloss, dass ihn auch das nicht zu kümmern hatte. Blaine tauchte in Lima auf, und Kurt beschloss, dass ihn auch das nicht zu kümmern hatte.

Nur, dass es ihn kümmerte. Und er bereute, was er getan hatte. Dass er Blaine zurückwollte. Dass er eine Erkenntnis während des Speed-Datings hatte, die ihm klar machte, dass er niemals mit jemand anderen glücklich werden könnte. Ob Blaine die gleiche Erkenntnis gehabt hatte, nachdem er Kurt betrogen hatte?

Kurt ging also zurück nach Lima, weil Rachel ihn brauchte, und weil er Blaine zurückbekommen wollte. Nur, dass Blaine jetzt mit David Karofsky zusammen war. Warum auch immer. Wenn es wenigstens Sebastian gewesen wäre, das hätte weh getan, aber Kurt hätte es verstanden. Das hier verstand er nicht. Aber das war nicht das Einzige, was er nicht verstand. Rachel als neue Leiterin der _New Directions?_ Und er selbst als Co-Leiter? Wie war es dazu gekommen, und warum war es dazu gekommen? Niemand an der McKinley schien mehr Interesse an einem Glee-Club zu haben. Unique, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Sugar und Joe – sie alle waren weg. Nur noch Kitty war übrig, und Kitty schien nur noch Hass auf Artie und alle seine Freunde in sich zu tragen. Und Wut auf ihre eigenen Freunde, die sie an der McKinley unter dem Regime Sylvester zurückgelassen hatten. Kurt konnte ihre Wut verstehen, aber wer sollte dann in den neuen Glee-Club?

Mit Hilfe der anderen Ehemaligen gelang es ihnen doch ein paar Kids für den Club zu rekrutieren. Und dann forderten seine Freunde auch noch ein Treffen der Original Fünf – zum Thema Quortan.

Nun, dann war es wohl an der Zeit den anderen von dem wahren Grund, warum er mit Blaine Schluss gemacht hatte, zu erzählen.

* * *

Mercedes Tour war gut gelaufen. Sie, Brittany und Santana hatte ihren Spaß gehabt. Am Rande hatte sie mitbekommen, wie Rachels Show versagt hatte und deren Star untergetaucht war. Und ebenfalls am Rande hatte sie besorgniserregende Dinge über Kurt und Blaine mitbekommen.

Und dann rief Rachel sie alle drei nach Lima zurück, an die McKinley, um ihr zu helfen die _New Directions_ wiederzubeleben. Mercedes und die anderen entdeckten dort einen Jungen mit unglaublicher Stimme und den Namen Roderick und wunderten sich über Blaines neue Beziehung zu ausgerechnet Dave Karofsky.

Und während Rachels neuer Glee-Club wuchs, gab es seit langem zum ersten Mal wieder ein Treffen der Original Fünf.

„Wir müssen den Pakt auflösen, bevor alles noch schlimmer kommt", sagte Artie sofort.

„Okaaay…", meinte Mercedes langezogen, „Aber ist das überhaupt möglich? Ich meine, wenn das so einfach wäre, dann würde es doch jeder ständig tun, und warum sollte dann überhaupt noch jemand Dämonenpakte schließen? Was wenn es furchtbare Konsequenzen gibt, wenn man sagt, dass man einen Pakt lösen will?"

„Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, wie es ohne Tod und Blutvergießen möglich sein sollte", meinte Tina, und Mercedes fand, dass das nicht gerade ermutigend klang.

„Es gibt da allerdings noch eine Sache, die ihr wissen solltet", meldete sich Kurt zu Wort, „Und sie betrifft Blaine."

Alle Köpfe wandten sich ihm zu. „Blaine hat sich irgendwie mit Quortan eingelassen, oder?", fragte Rachel schließlich, und nach Arties und Tinas Gesichtsausdrücken zu gehen schienen sie ähnliches zu vermuten. Mercedes hörte jetzt zum ersten Mal davon, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Sam gesagt hatte Quortan wäre ein Reizthema für Blaine.

Kurt nickte. „Ja, so kann man das nennen", meinte er, „Blaine … Blaine hat mir mein wahres Glück zurückgegeben und seines dagegen getauscht. Er hat sozusagen meinen Anteil am Pakt übernommen, natürlich hat er dadurch erst recht verhindert, dass ich mein wahres Glück finde, da er mein wahres Glück ist, und er hat es auch nicht für nötig gehalten mir von der ganzen Sache zu erzählen, aber wie es aussieht hat er kurz bevor er nach New York gekommen ist Quortan beschworen und ist mit ihm einen Deal eingegangen. Was er dem Dämon alles genau geben musste um mich frei zu bekommen, weiß ich nicht, ich weiß nur, dass es noch mehr war als nur sein wahres Glück", berichtete er, „Und er weiß übrigens auch nicht, dass ich weiß, was er getan hat."

Tina seufzte. „Nun, dann ist es also wahr. Was immer wir tun, wir müssen zuallererst Blaine dazu bringen uns zu sagen, was er getan hat, und dann versuchen uns alle aus dieser Sache wieder herauszukriegen", meinte sie, „Also, wer von uns versucht Blaine in die Falle zu locken und dazu zu bringen zu singen?"

* * *

 _A/N: Ich glaube mein PC ist jetzt ganz am Eingehen, ich hoffe ich kriege diese Fic fertig bevor es soweit ist._

 _Reviews?_


	19. It's too late

_Warnings: Spoiler für die 6. Staffe, 2. Klaine Break-Up, Blainkofsky (würg), Beschreibungen von Depressionen_

* * *

 **19\. It's too late**

* * *

Blaine hatte mit vielen gerechnet, aber nicht damit von Tina in eine fiese Falle gelockt zu werden, als sie ihm versprach mit ihm auf einen Kaffee im _Lima Bean_ zu gehen, dann behauptete etwas zu Hause vergessen zu haben und ihn mit zu sich nach Hause nahm, wo Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes und Artie in ihrem Zimmer auf Blaine warteten, und wo Tina ihn dann fragte: „Also, Blainey-Days, was für einen Pakt mit Quortan hast du genau geschlossen?"

Eigentlich hatte Blaine sich gehofft sich bei seiner (offenbar ehemaligen) besten Freundin über Kurts und Rachels Verrat an ihm beschweren zu können, darüber, dass er seinen Job aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte um Jane in die _Warblers_ zu bekommen, während Rachel und Kurt sie ihm gestohlen und dazu überredet hatten den _New Directions_ beizutreten. Er hatte sich darüber beschweren wollen, dass zwei Menschen, die er für seine Freunde gehalten hatte, ihn betrogen hatten, und dass Kurt offenbar nicht reif genug war um mit seinem Ex befreundet zu sein. Aber nein, wie sich zeigte neigten nicht nur Rachel und Kurt zu Verrat.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", behauptete Blaine, doch die Mienen der anderen machten ihm klar, dass er mit dieser Ausrede nicht durchkommen würde. Keiner schien ihm zu glauben, nicht einmal Mercedes, von der er angenommen hatte, dass sie bisher noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Er seufzte tief. Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?

Blaine hatte immer gewusst, dass er bereit war für die Menschen, die er liebte, sehr weit zu gehen und auch, dass er bereit war für Kurt so gut wie alles zu tun. Nachdem Kurt nach Finns Tod die Schuld für alles, was passiert war, offenbar bei sich selber suchte, beschloss Blaine, dass er einen Weg finden musste um Kurt zu helfen, auch wenn dieser betonte, dass es keinen Weg gab ihm zu helfen. Blaine begann also damit Nachforschungen über Quortan den Dämon anzustellen und Tina und Artie möglichst unauffällig über den Pakt und den Dämon und alles, was damit zusammen hing, auszuhorchen. Zunächst brachte er nicht besonders viel in Erfahrung, aber da sein Schulabschluss und die Nationals bevorstanden, und er frisch verlobt war, hatte er ja eigentlich auch genug anderes um die Ohren. Und außerdem stellten sich Tina und Artie als nicht sehr mitteilsam heraus.

Trotzdem gab Blaine nicht auf und schließlich stolperte er über eine okkulte Webside mit Buchempfehlungen, und eines dieser Bücher führte ihn direkt zu genaueren Informationen über Quortan den Dämon, den Herren über die Strömungen des Glücks und des Erfolges, inklusive eines Beschwörungsrituals. Und nach der Niederlage bei den Nationals machte sich Blaine daran diese Beschwörung durchzuführen. Ganz alleine, still und heimlich, beschwor er in seinem Zimmer einen Dämon. Seine Eltern waren mal wieder irgendwo unterwegs, Tina und Sam waren mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, und Kurt war noch in New York. Blaine wollte auch nicht, dass irgendjemand von dem, was er gerade tat, wusste, am allerwenigsten Kurt, denn falls er schief gehen würde… Nun, besser Kurt wüsste nicht genau, was schief gegangen war und warum sein Verlobter nun tot war, als dass er sich ewig Vorwürfe machen würde, dass alles seine Schuld sei.

Quortan tötete ihn jedoch nicht sofort. Stattdessen hörte er sich an, was Blaine zu sagen hatte, und erklärte sich dann bereit einen Deal mit diesem einzugehen. Sie schlossen einen Pakt, einen Pakt, der Kurt retten sollte, Blaine aber zugleich dazu verdammte niemals glücklich zu werden.

Blaine zweifelte zunächst niemals daran das Richtige getan zu haben. Außerdem was er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Pakt einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde um Wirkung zu zeigen. Er kannte die Geschichte der _New Directions,_ auch den Teil von dieser, den er nicht live miterlebt hatte, und er wusste, dass es Jahre gedauert hatte bis sich richtig beachtlicher Erfolg eingestellt hatte. Also machte er sich zunächst keine Sorgen.

Doch dann zog er nach New York, und dort begannen die Dinge sehr schnell sehr gut zu laufen. Alles, was er anfasste, schien sich unter seinen Händen in Gold zu verwandeln. Alles außer seiner Beziehung zu Kurt, die immer wieder auf neue Hindernisse stieß und auf immer unsichereren Beinen zu stehen schien. Blaine hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sein Pakt mit Quortan ihn Kurt kosten würde, er hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass es so schnell passieren würde.

Nach jedem Streit, nach jeder Meinungsverschiedenheit, fragte er sich unweigerlich, ob es das jetzt gewesen war. Als er beschloss auszuziehen um ihre Beziehung zu retten, fragte er sich, ob es damit nun vorbei war, und war überrascht, dass das nicht der Fall war. Als er erfuhr, dass Kurt zusammengeschlagen worden war, fragte er sich unweigerlich, ob Kurt nun sterben würde, und war ungemein erleichtert, dass dem nicht so war. Als er dabei zusah, wie Kurt immer fitter und selbstsicherer wurde, während er selbst immer dicker und unsicherer wurde, fragte er sich unweigerlich, wie lange das noch halten konnte, und war überrascht, dass es noch länger als nur ein paar Wochen hielt. Als June Dolloway Interesse an seinem Talent aber nicht dem von Kurt bekundete, fragte er sich, ob das ausreichen würde um Kurt dazu zu bringen ihn zu verlassen. Als June ihm riet Kurt fallen zu lassen, fragte er sich, ob sie nicht vielleicht recht hatte und er Schluss machen sollte solange sie sich noch gut verstanden und bevor Kurt beschloss, dass er von sich aus nicht mehr mit Blaine zusammen sein wollte, weil Blaine Erfolg hatte und er nicht, und das obwohl er das gar nicht verdient hatte. Doch er liebte Kurt und wollte ihn nicht verlieren, zumindest nicht so schnell, und er wollte sich nicht von Kurt trennen, also tat er es nicht.

Hinzukam, dass Kurt wusste, dass Blaine etwas vor ihm verbarg und darüber nicht erfreut war. Und dann kam die Lüge mit Kurts Teilnahme an Blaines Showcase auf, und mit einem Mal war es mehr als nur eine Lüge, es waren zwei! Blaine hoffte June noch irgendwie davon überzeugen zu können Kurt am Showcase teilnehmen zu lassen, doch tief im Inneren wusste er, dass es ihm nicht gelingen würde sie zu überzeugen. Schließlich musste er seine Lüge gestehen, und Kurt reagierte genauso enttäuscht und wütend wie er befürchtet hatte, und verkündete ihm nichts mehr glauben zu können. Er vertraute Blaine nicht mehr. Blaine war sich sicher, dass das Ende ihrer Beziehung hiermit gekommen war, doch dem war nicht so. Kurt verzieh ihm, und ihre Beziehung war stärker denn je. Blaine spielte auf Risiko und ließ Kurt entgegen Junes Wünsche doch in seinem Showcase auftreten, und das Gambit ging auf, und June ließ Blaine deswegen nicht fallen, sondern lobte ihn sogar für seine Entscheidung.

Er zog wieder bei Kurt ein, und Rachel zog aus, und Blaine war sich sicher, dass das zu ihrem Ende als Paar führen würde. Und ja, sie begannen schnell wieder sehr viel zu streiten, über jede Kleinigkeit, aber der Versöhnungssex war immer wunderbar, und der Hochzeitstermin rückte immer näher, und Blaine war vollkommen mit der Planung der perfekten Hochzeit beschäftigt und hörte endlich auf sich Gedanken zu machen. Offenbar hatte er sich geirrt, es würde doch alles gut werden.

Doch diese Annahme stellte sich als Irrtum heraus. Offenbar hatte er in den Tagen zuvor zu wenig auf Kurts Stimmung geachtet, hatte übersehen, dass Kurt kalte Füße bekam. Dass Kurt ihm sagte, dass er ihn vielleicht doch nicht heiraten wollte, kam für Blaine vollkommen aus dem Nichts. „Liegt es an mir? Denn ich kann mich ändern!", bettelte er, und ja, er wusste wie armselig er klang. Wer bettelte schon um seine Beziehung? Nun, jemand der sie mit einem Dämonenpakt verspielt hatte natürlich.

Doch es half alles nichts. Und dann sagte Kurt die Worte, die Blaine ihm nicht verzeihen konnte, die Worte, die ihre Beziehung wie eine kleine Nichtigkeit, eine Tändelei, die niemals ernst gemeint war, darstellte. Von der Liebe seines Lebens gesagt zu bekommen, dass man ihr niemals wichtig gewesen war, dass ihre Beziehung von Anfang an ein Ablaufdatum gehabt hatte, dass man eine Übergangslösung gewesen war … nun, das hätte wohl jeden auf die Palme gebracht, aber Blaine machte es besonders wüten, da Blaine wegen der Person, die ihm das ins Gesicht sagte, jede Chance auf eine Zukunft aufgegeben hatte. Und nun erfuhr er, dass er das für einen Menschen getan hatte, der vermutlich doch nicht der war, für den er ihn immer gehalten hatte.

Die Wut verrauchte schnell. Die Enttäuschung blieb, und der Schmerz, der kurz von der Wut verdrängt worden war, kehrte zurück. Nichts, was folgte hätte eine Überraschung für Blaine darstellen sollen, aber trotzdem hätte er nicht mit dem Folgenden gerechnet. Nicht so schnell, aber andererseits war das alles vielleicht keine Überraschung, da Blaine kaum noch in der Lage war morgens auszustehen. So jemanden hätte er als Direktorin der NYADA vermutlich auch hinausgeschmissen. So jemanden hätte er, wenn er June gewesen wäre, vermutlich auch fallen gelassen. So jemanden hätte er, wenn er Kurt gewesen wäre, vermutlich auch niemals angerufen.

Es wunderte ihn eigentlich, dass seine Eltern ihn wieder bei sich einziehen ließen und ihm überhaupt keine Vorwürfe machten, sondern nur auf einer Therapie bestanden. Aber vermutlich war er so fertig, dass sie es nicht übers Herz brachten ihm zu sagen, was für eine große Enttäuschung er für sie war.

Es war die Tatsache, dass er nicht einmal mehr in der Lage war Musik zu machen, die ihm sagte, dass er wirklich Hilfe brauchte. Er hatte mit vielen gerechnet, dass Quortan ihm nehmen würde, aber naiver Weise hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm der Dämon das nehmen würde, nicht seine Musik, so grausam konnte doch nicht einmal der Teufel selbst sein, oder?

Die Therapie half, zumindest ein wenig. Die _Warblers_ zu coachen half, zumindest ein wenig. David Karofsky zu treffen half, zumindest ein bisschen. Trotzdem war Blaine weg, er fühlte sich wie die ausgehöhlte Hülle seiner selbst, eine Parodie von dem Mann, der zuvor da gewesen war. „Das liegt nur an der Depression, es geht vorbei, eines Tages wirst du aufwachen und dich wieder besser fühlen, und irgendwann wirst du dich wieder normal fühlen", behauptete David. Doch er wusste nicht, dass Blaine nicht einfach unter einer Depression litt, sondern dass ihm das, was ihm zustieß, von einem Dämon angetan worden war, und dass dieser Dämon nicht von heute auf morgen einfach damit aufhören würde ihn Dinge anzutun.

Eine Beziehung mit David einzugehen war vielleicht die seltsamste und unfairste Entscheidung, die Blaine in dieser Periode seines Lebens traf, doch er traf sie trotzdem. Eigentlich sah er ihr gelegentliches Ausgehen nicht einmal als Beziehung an, bis er hörte, dass Kurt wieder in der Stadt war und ihn zurückwollte. Das Gerüchte-Netzwerk hatte ihm das schon mitgeteilt, bevor er auf Kurt traf, und noch am selben Abend bot er David an es offiziell zu machen, nur um kurz darauf Kurt ins Gesicht sagen zu können, dass er inzwischen eine neue Beziehung hatte. Diese Neuigkeit schien ein schwerer Schlag für Kurt zu sein, und Blaine konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, warum das so war. Immerhin war Kurt derjenige, der ihn nicht mehr gewollt hatte, und nun, wenn er wüsste wie Blaine inzwischen wirklich war, würde er ihn noch weniger wollen. Himmel, er verstand ja noch nicht einmal, warum David ihn wollte. Blaine wollte nicht grausam zu Kurt sein, indem er ihn abwies. Nein, es war vielmehr so, dass er ihn schützen wollte. Immerhin gab es keine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie beide. Ja, es gab auch keine Zukunft für David mit Blaine, aber der würde hoffentlich nicht so schnell auf die Idee verfallen, dass dem so war, sondern verstehen, dass sie nur eine Übergangsbeziehung unterhielten. Hoffentlich.

Kurt schien vor zu haben zu bleiben und Rachel als Coach der _New Directions_ zu unterstützen. Blaine fragte sich zu Beginn schon, ob ihm das zu veranlassen sollte misstrauisch zu sein, doch Kurt schien seine Beziehung zu David tatsächlich zu respektieren (was Blaine irgendwie doch enttäuschte, und das obwohl er gedacht hatte, er hätte den Punkt erreicht, an dem Kurt ihn nicht mehr verletzen könnte). Und dann lud Rachel ihre Freunde und Glee-Club-Absolventen zurück nach Lima ein, worüber sich Blaine fast freute, bis Rachel und Kurt ihm Jane unter der Nase wegstahlen.

Da stellte Blaine fest, dass er zumindest Wut immer noch empfinden konnte. Wut und Enttäuschung. Er war auch wütend auf Jane, für die er alles riskiert hatte, aber sie konnte er zumindest noch irgendwie verstehen – wer wollte schon gerne einen Club beitreten, der gezwungen werden musste einen aufzunehmen? – Rachel und Kurt hingegen, die konnte er nicht verstehen. Und Sam war auch noch auf deren Seite. Überhaupt hatte sich Sam seit Blaines Rückkehr nach Lima verändert und schien kaum noch Zeit oder Verständnis für ihn übrig zu haben. Nun, vielleicht bildete sich Blaine das auch ein, aber die Tatsache, dass er mit ungegelten Haaren von Sam nicht erkannt worden war, hatte ihn schon verletzt. Und die Tatsache, dass Sam nicht mehr aus seinen Leben machen wollte als Assistenz-Coach des McKinley-Football-Teams zu sein beunruhigte ihn, doch jemand, der seine Zeit damit bestritt nichts anderes zu tun als einen Glee-Club zu coachen, war wohl kaum in der Position jemand anderen Vorhaltungen zu machen. Vielleicht kam Sam auch nur einfach nicht mit Blaines Problemen klar, weil er nicht wusste, wie er mit Blaines Zustand umgehen sollte, aber was auch immer der Fall war, sie standen sich nicht mehr so nahe wie zuvor.

Deswegen hatte Blaine auf Tina gehofft, die verlässliche Tina, die es trotz der Brown niemals verabsäumt hatte sich zu melden, auch wenn man sich nicht zurückmeldete, und die sogar geplant hatte nach New York zu kommen, als sie gehört hatte, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Doch diese Tina hatte ihn nun verraten. Wie konnte sie nur?

„Blaine, du musst uns die Wahrheit sagen, das ist wichtig", meinte Rachel, „Wir wollen unseren Pakt mit Quortan lösen, und dafür müssen wir genau wissen, was du gemacht hast."

„ _Dir_ muss ich gar nichts sagen, Rachel", erwiderte Blaine, „Ich dachte, du wärst meine Freundin, und ich habe dich immer verteidigt, wenn andere schlecht über dich gesprochen haben und gesagt haben, dass du ehrgeizig genug bist um für den Erfolg anderen das Messer in den Rücken zu rammen, aber nun hast du es mir in den Rücken gerammt. Wegen einem **Highschool Glee-Club**! Vielleicht war Santana ja doch im Recht mit ihrer Meinung über dich!"

Rachel wirkte verletzt, doch nun meldete sich Kurt zu Wort. „Das mit Jane tut uns sehr leid, Blaine, aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum wir hier sind. Hier geht es um Quortan", verkündete er, „Und darum, was du getan hast."

Blaine sah ihn kurz an. „Mit dir rede ich gar nicht mehr", meinte er nur, „Wenn du nicht akzeptieren kannst, dass es vorbei ist, schön für dich, aber sich auf diese Weise zu rächen ist kindisch und ehrlich gesagt auch bemitleidenswert."

„Kurt hatte mit der Sache mit Jane gar nichts zu tun, Blaine!", verteidigte Rachel ihren besten Freund schnell, „Das war alles ich. Hasse mich, wenn es sein muss, aber Kurt kann nichts dafür!"

„Natürlich würdest du das sagen", schnaubte Blaine, „Macht doch, was ihr wollt. Auch mit Quortan. Kurt und ich sind nicht mehr zusammen. Was geht es euch also an, was ich mit wem für Pakte schließe, oder auch nicht?!"

„Wir sind Freunde, Blaine, und wir machen uns Sorgen um dich", meldete sich Artie zu Wort, „Quortan ist nichts Positives. Das muss dir doch schon aufgefallen sein. Ich meine, sieh dir an, was mit deinem Leben passiert ist, seit du den Pakt geschlossen hast! Willst du etwa behaupten, du willst ihn nicht loswerden?!"

Blaine sah ihn an. Artie hatte versucht ihm zu helfen, als es in New York schlimm geworden war. Aber er hatte nichts tun können. Genauso wenig wie er jetzt etwas tun konnte. „Dämonenpakte sind bindend", erklärte Blaine müde, „Man kann sie nicht einfach widerrufen als wären sie ein Zeitschriftenabo."

„Das habe ich auch gesagt", meinte Mercedes, „Aber Tina meint, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hat."

 _Und das hätte sie mir nicht vorher sagen können? Vorher, als alles noch in Ordnung war. Bevor ich meinen Pakt geschlossen habe?,_ fragte sich Blaine bitter, _Als ich sie nach Quortan gefragt habe!_ Doch seine Wut hatte ihn verlassen, und er war wollte nicht weiter streiten, also sagte er: „Das ist schön für euch. Dann bitte, lasst euch nicht aufhalten und löst euren Pakt. Dann seid ihr frei und müsst euch keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, was alles von dem, das anderen zustößt, eure Schuld sein könnte und was nicht. Und da ihr wisst, dass ich einen eigenen Pakt geschlossen habe, wisst ihr auch, dass nichts von dem, was mir zugestoßen ist, eure Schuld war und nichts, das mir noch zustoßen wird, eure Schuld sein wird. Das geht alles auf meine Kappe. Also nur zu. Löst euren Pakt. Dafür braucht ihr mich nicht." Er nickte allen zu und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Blaine, bitte, wir wollen dir helfen", flehte Tina.

„Mir kann man nicht mehr helfen. Mein Pakt wird euch nicht beeinflussen. Das ist alles, was ihr wissen müsst", meinte Blaine nur.

„Blaine, bitte, lass dir helfen!", bettelte Kurt nun, „Ich liebe dich, hörst du. Ich weiß, dass du mir das nicht glaubst, aber bitte glaub mir zumindest, dass ich dir helfen will."

Blaine wandte sich ihm mühsam zu. _Und wo warst du dann, als ich deine Hilfe gebraucht hätte?_ , hätte er fast gefragt, stattdessen meinte er nur: „Mein Pakt ist anders als eurer. Er ist vorgezeichnet und wird sich erfüllen, so oder so. Es gibt nichts, was ihr tun könnt."

„Dann sag uns doch wenigsten den Wortlaut deines Paktes!", forderte Rachel, doch Blaine erwiderte nichts mehr, sondern ging einfach. In seinem Kopf konnte er noch Quortans Stimme hören: _Oh, aber es reicht mir nicht Kurt Hummels Pakt einfach auf dich zu übertragen, Blaine Anderson, ich will einen Bonus. Ich will Unterhaltung. Wirst du mir Unterhaltung bieten? Wie wäre es damit: Ja, du wirst Erfolg haben, du wirst blendenden Erfolg haben, ein aufsteigender Stern sein, doch dann wirst du fallen, Blaine Anderson, solange fallen bis du verglühst. Und immer, wenn du denkst, dass du am Boden angekommen bist, wirst du weiter fallen. Bis du wirklich am Boden ankommst. Du wirst nicht nur dein wahres Glück niemals finden, du wirst nicht lange genug leben um überhaupt danach zu greifen. Was sagst du zu diesem Handel? Bist du bereit für das wahre Glück von Kurt Hummel all das zu opfern?_ Was war das für eine Frage? Sogar jetzt opferte er sich noch für Kurt Hummel, indem er alles daran setzte ihn niemals erfahren zu lassen, was sein Verlobter alles bereit gewesen war für ihn zu opfern.

* * *

„Nun, das war ein Schlag ins Wasser", befand Tina, nachdem Blaine gegangen war, „Aber ich bin noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Ich werde warten, bis er sich beruhigt hat, und ihn dann einfach noch einmal zu dieser ganzen Sache befragen. Angesichts der jüngsten Entwicklungen dürfte klar sein, dass ich die beste Chance von uns allen habe ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Artie und Mercedes werden inzwischen losfahren um uns einige der Zutaten zu besorgen, die wir für das Beschwörungsritual brauchen."

„Wieso müssen ausgerechnet wir losfahren? Vielleicht würde Blaine auch mit uns sprechen. Auf _mich_ ist er nicht böse", wandte Artie ein.

„Ja, aber du hast als einziger von uns einen Grund nach New York zurückzufahren, und von dort musst du mir etwas holen. Und Mercedes hat mehr als genug Gründe im ganzen Land herumzufahren, ohne dass es verdächtig wirkt", erklärte Tina geduldig, „Ich will nicht, dass sich irgendjemand darüber wundert, was vor sich geht. Es wissen sowieso schon zu viele von dem Pakt. Ich bleibe hier und helfe Rachel und Kurt noch eine Woche lang mit ihrem aus vier Personen bestehenden Glee-Club weiter aus. In einer Woche treffen wir uns wieder und sind hoffentlich einen Schritt weiter gekommen."

Die anderen tauschten kurz Blicke aus und nickten dann aber alle. Wie sich herausstellte, blieben neben Tina auch noch Quinn, Puck, Santana und Brittany eine Woche länger in Lima. Tina wurde gemeinsam mit Quinn dazu eingespannt Becky in deren Liebesleben auszuhelfen (warum ausgerechnet Quinn, konnte Tina nicht sagen, vermutlich weil sie eine begabte Lügnerin war, und es darum ging eine Lüge, die Becky ihren Freund erzählt hatte , aufrecht zu erhalten, denn eigentlich hatten Quinn und Becky in ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit ja kaum miteinander interagiert; Tina konnte sich sogar daran erinnern, dass sie einmal gehört hatte, wie Quinn Becky als „dieses Ding da" bezeichnet hatte), deswegen fand sie weniger Zeit als gehofft dafür Blaine die Wahrheit über seinen Pakt aus der Nase zu ziehen, und dann kam auch noch die ganze Brittana-Verlobung dazwischen, die bei Blaine sicher alte Wunden aufriss, und dazu führte, dass er mit seinen ehemaligen Mitschülern noch weniger zu tun haben wollte als zuvor schon.

Trotzdem schaffte es Tina letztlich doch noch ein Treffen mit Blaine zu arrangieren, doch zu diesem brachte er David Karofsky mit, also konnte Tina die Sprache nicht auf das Thema Pakt lenken ohne wie eine Irre da zu stehen, was vermutlich der Grund war, warum Blaine seinen neuen Freund überhaupt mitgebracht hatte. Sehr schlau von ihm, aber Tina Cohen-Chang war schlauer. Das nächste Mal überfiel sie Blaine direkt nach seiner Glee-Stunde und zerrte ihn in ihr Auto.

„Ich bin immer noch schwul, Tina, weißt du", meinte Blaine schwach.

„Sehr witzig", erwiderte Tina nur und ließ sich davon nicht irritieren, „Sag mir bitte, warum du nicht willst, dass dein Pakt aufgelöst wird. Geht es darum, dass Kurt nicht erfahren soll, was genau du eingetauscht hast? Er hat deinen Laptop mit deinen Aufzeichnungen zu Quortan gefunden, deswegen wissen wir doch, dass du einen Pakt geschlossen hast."

„Ich habe meinem Laptop nicht alles anvertraut. Nicht mehr danach. Aber darum geht es nicht, zumindest nicht nur. Ich habe recherchiert, als ich Kurts Pakt brechen wollte, Tina, daher kenne ich den Preis dafür. Deswegen habe ich überhaupt einer Übertragung zugestimmt, weil ich weiß, dass man einen einmal geschlossenen Pakt nicht brechen kann, sondern nur modifizieren", erklärte Blaine, „Oder stehst du seit neuesten auf Menschenopfer?"

„Stehst du auf Menschenopfer? Was hat es dich gekostet Kurts Pakt für ihn zu übernehmen? Was war der Aufschlag?"

Blaine erwiderte nichts.

„Ist es das? Hast du Angst, dass wenn du nicht stirbst, alles wieder auf Kurt zurückfällt? Glaubst du wirklich, er würde wollen, dass du für ihn dein Leben lässt?"

„Er würde nicht sein eigenes Leben lassen wollen!", explodierte Blaine, „Das war der Deal, Tina. Einmal darf der Pakt modifiziert werden, genau einmal, und dieses eine Mal habe ich in Anspruch genommen, und ja, damit habe ich vielleicht mein Todesurteil unterschrieben, aber vielleicht habe ich auch nur auf jede Chance auf wahres Glück oder neuen Erfolg bis zu meinen sowieso schon vorher feststehenden Ableben im Alter von Fünfzig verzichtet. Ich weiß es nicht, was ich weiß ist, dass Quortan mir gesagt hat, was passieren wird, wenn ich noch einmal versuche den Pakt zu verändern, er hat mir gesagt, dass Kurt sterben wird, wenn ich mein Schicksal nicht annehme. Nicht irgendwann, sondern schnell. Wenn ich Quortan nie beschworen hätte, dann bestünde diese Gefahr gar nicht, aber ich habe ihn beschworen, verstehst du? Und deswegen bleibt mir jetzt nur noch mit dem zu leben, was ich ausgehandelt habe!"

Tina dachte darüber nach. „Waren das seine genauen Worte? Dass **du** dein Schicksal annehmen musst, und dass sich der Pakt nur einmal **modifizieren** lässt?", erkundigte sie sich dann eindringlich.

Blaine sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Worauf willst du hinaus?", wollte er dann besorgt klingend wissen. Tina jedoch kannte ihre Antwort schon. Sie kannte sie durch Blaines Reaktion sehr genau. Und sie hatte einen Plan.

„Keine Sorge, Bainey-Days, Kurt wird nicht sterben, und du auch nicht. Ich werde den Pakt nicht modifizieren, ich werde ihn brechen. Und nein, das Ganze wird vollkommen ohne Menschenopfer ablaufen. Vertrau mir. Ich weiß, was ich tue", versprach Tina, „Alles wird gut werden. Für uns alle sechs."

Und sie würde sicherstellen, dass es auch wirklich so kommen würde.

* * *

 _A/N: Das nächste Kapitel und damit auch das vermutliche Ende dieser Fic kommt hoffentlich bald._

 _Reviews?_


	20. What the World needs Now

_Warnings: Spoiler für die 6. Staffe, 2. Klaine Break-Up, Blainkofsky (würg), Beschreibungen von Depressionen, Erwähnung von Finns Tod, Leichenflederei, Erwährung von Kurt/Walter (*doppel würg*)_

* * *

 **20\. What the world needs now**

* * *

Als Artie erfuhr, was er für Tina aus New York holen sollte, dachte er zuerst, sie würde scherzen. Doch offensichtlich meinte sie es ernst. Was zugleich erschreckend und beeindruckend war. Artie lebte inzwischen ja schon über ein Jahr lang im Big Apple, aber trotzdem hätte er nicht damit gerechnet so etwas dort zu bekommen. Und er hätte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Tina wusste, dass man so etwas dort bekommen konnte, und wo man es bekommen konnte. Aber dennoch war es so.

Wie besprochen trafen sich die Original Fünf nach Ablauf der Woche wieder in Lima.

„Hier sind die Sachen, die du wolltest, aber Mädchen, das war nicht billig, sei froh, dass ich gerade erfolgreich bin", meinte Mercedes und überreichte Tina einen Karton mit dem Anschein nach einigen schweren Dingen darin.

„Wir werden uns natürlich alle daran beteiligen", versprach Tina, „Immerhin ist es für uns alle. Und du, Artie, hattest du Erfolg?"

„Oh, ja, hier", erwiderte Artie und überreichte ihr ein Glas mit roter Flüssigkeit darin, „Menschenblut. Ich will gar nicht wissen, woher du wusstest, wo man das kriegen kann."

Rachel und Kurt tauschten einen verstörten Blick aus.

„Gut", sagte Tina nur, „Damit hätten wir fürs Erste alles, doch das Ritual braucht Vorbereitungszeit. Bis ich es durchführen kann, muss ich noch mal zurück an die Uni. Ich denke, in einigen Wochen bin ich dann so weit. Ich werde euch rechtzeitig Bescheid geben."

„Moment mal, in _einigen_ Wochen?!", empörte sich Rachel, „Ich dachte, wir führen das Ritual jetzt sofort durch. Wozu sonst dieses Treffen hier?!"

„Nun, es sind ein paar …. Komplikationen aufgetaucht, mit denen ich nicht gerechnet habe", gab Tina zu.

„Komplikationen … Komplikationen, die mit Blaine zusammenhängen? Hast du noch mal mit ihm geredet?", wollte Kurt wissen.

Tina schien nicht sehr scharf darauf zu sein ihm zu antworten. „Ja, ich habe mit Blaine geredet und weiß jetzt alles. Und da es nach wie vor in unser aller Interesse ist auch seinen Pakt zu lösen, muss ich meinen Plan etwas anpassen, aber nur ein wenig, keine Sorge. Ein paar Wochen mehr….", begann sie.

„… können wie wir alle wissen dazu führen, dass schlimme Dinge geschehen", unterbrach sie Artie brüsk, „Willst du das wirklich riskieren?"

„Besser wir sind diesmal gut vorbereitet, als wir gehen wieder halbgar in den Kampf", gab Tina zurück, „So sind wir das letzte Mal in Schwierigkeiten geraten, erinnert ihr euch? So haben wir einen Dämon heraufbeschworen, über den wir kaum etwas wussten, und sind einen Pakt mit ihm eingegangen. Das will ich nicht noch einmal riskieren, so einfach ist das."

Das war nachvollziehbar. Artie wäre es zwar lieber gewesen den Pakt sofort loszuwerden, aber Tina hatte recht. Je besser sie vorbereitet wären umso besser für sie alle. Und außerdem wäre es nicht fair Blaine zurückzulassen, nahm Artie an. Immerhin war er einer von ihnen, und er hatte in der letzten Zeit bereits genug durch gemacht. Und wenn Blaine zu retten nur ging, wenn sie öfter nach Lima zurückkommen müssten, dann würden sie das eben tun müssen. Dann würde Artie sich eben noch öfter Kittys Zorn stellen müssen. Nach ihrer Trennung war er so oder so nicht wirklich der Meinung, dass es für die beide noch irgendwann ein Happy End geben würde, also ja, warum nicht einfach abwarten was passieren würde?

„Lebt einfach eure Leben weiter wie bisher. Ich gebe euch Bescheid, sobald ich bereit bin und teile euch dann einen Treffpunkt mit", schloss Tina.

„Aber was hat Blaine dir gesagt?", wollte Kurt wissen.

Tina sah ihn lange an. Dann meinte sie: „Wenn du das wissen willst, dann musst du ihn schon selber fragen, Kurt. Das ist nicht mein Geheimnis, und du solltest es nicht von mir hören."

Das klang ernst. Normalerweise lebte Tina dafür die Geheimnisse anderer weiter zu erzählen. Nun zumindest hatte sie dafür gelebt. Vielleicht war das ja inzwischen nicht mehr so. Vielleicht hatte sie sich, so wie alle anderen auch, verändert und war zu einem anderen Menschen geworden. Reifer und erwachsener.

Trotzdem, was immer Blaine getan hatte, es musste schlimm sein. Aber wenn Tina es schon Kurt nicht sagen wollte, dann würde sie es Artie noch viel weniger sagen. Also musste er sich wohl damit abfinden, es nicht zu erfahren.

„Nun, dann bis in ein paar Wochen, schätze ich. Ich muss zurück an die Filmakademie", verabschiedete er sich dann von den anderen, „Und einen Film über den Erwerb von Menschenblut in New York City drehen."

* * *

Rachel war zunächst nicht davon begeistert, dass sie ihr Leben einfach weiterleben sollte, aber die neuen _New Directions_ hielten sie die nächste Zeit über sowieso auf Trab. Sue Sylvester wollte die Inventationals an der McKinley abhalten und als Jury für diese fungieren, und lud ausgerechnet die _Warblers_ und _Vocal Adrenaline_ zu diesen Event ein. Rachels Glee-Club hatte immer noch nur vier Mitglieder - Roderick, Jane, Mason und Madison - doch sie schaffte es schließlich doch noch den Footballspieler Spencer ebenfalls für den Club zu rekrutieren und Kitty zu überreden sich den _New Directions_ doch wieder anzuschließen und ihr dabei zu helfen die Inventationals zu gewinnen, indem sie die _New Directions_ Sues Lieblingslieder singen ließen.

Das andere, was sie ablenkte, war die ganze Sache mit Sam, der überraschend damit begann Interesse an ihr zu zeigen. Und das brachte sie dazu darüber nachzudenken, ob sie bereit war sich wieder ein Liebesleben zuzulegen oder nicht, und ihre Antwort lautete überraschenderweise ja. Ja, inzwischen war sie dazu bereit. Und sie war dazu bereit es mit Sam zu versuchen, denn sie hatte Sam schon immer süß gefunden, und Sam war ein guter Freund, also wer wäre besser dazu geeignet ihr zu beweisen, dass sie auch nach Finns Tod wieder Glück in der Liebe haben könnte?

Doch dann machte Sam auf einmal einen Rückzieher und schien nicht mehr zu wissen, wovon sie sprach, wenn sie andeutete auf ein Date gehen zu wollen. Das musste Quortans Werk sein, eindeutig. _Das ist meine eigene Schuld. Warum habe ich überhaupt daran gedacht mich wieder auf jemanden einlassen zu können, solange der Pakt noch Bestand hat? Nicht, dass ich denke, Sam würde mein wahres Glück bedeuteten, aber durch ihn zu merken, dass ich doch wieder dazu in der Lage bin ein normales Leben zu führen mit allem, was dazu gehört, würde mich zumindest einen Schritt näher an wahres Glück heranbringen,_ dachte sie bitter, _Und das ist natürlich nicht drin._

Und dann meldete sich endlich Tina. Es war soweit. Sie war bereit. Sie alle sollten sich in Lima im Haus von Tinas Familie treffen, ihre Eltern würden nicht da sein, also hätten sie das Haus für sich. _Wir alle? Ob das auch Blaine inkludiert?_ , fragte sich Rachel. Doch das würde sie ja wohl bald selber sehen.

In Tinas Haus angekommen, traf sie auf Kurt, Mercedes und Artie. „Wo ist Tina? Und was ist mit Blaine?", wunderte sie sich sofort.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Blaine kommt", meinte Kurt düster.

„Hat er dir gesagt, was er für einen Pakt geschlossen hat? Als ihr gemeinsam während den Inventationals verschwunden wart, meine ich", wollte Rachel wissen.

„Nein, wir haben über viel geredet, aber nicht über das", erwiderte Kurt, „Immerhin hat Sue alles aufgezeichnet und mitangehört. Aber zumindest sind wir jetzt wieder Freunde. Denke ich."

Rachel warf Kurt einen scharfen Blick zu, als er das sagte, und wunderte sich darüber, doch Tinas Ankunft unterbrach sie.

„Ihr seid alle schon da. Das ist gut", meinte Tina, „Kommt mit." Sie führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, das von Möbeln geleert worden war, und auf dessen Boden ein riesiges Pentagramm gemalt worden war. In der Mitte des Pentagramms lagen Knochen, die verdammt echt aussahen, und die von Blut übergossen worden waren.

„Tina, woher hast du denn diese Knochen?", wollte Artie besorgt wissen.

„Dafür war ein bisschen Grabräuberei nötig", gab Tina zu, „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Rachel und Kurt, aber ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen."

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass das die Knochen von…!" Kurt verstummte und schauderte.

„Das hier ist fertig gekocht", meinte eine Stimme hinter ihnen, und Rachel wirbelte herum und sah Blaine mit einem dampfenden Kessel in den Händen aus der Küche kommen.

„Du bist ja doch hier!", entfuhr es Rachel erfreut.

„Ja, ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass ihr euch schon wieder zu irgendeiner Dummheit hinreißen lasst", erwiderte Blaine.

Mercedes deutete auf das Pentagramm. „Angesichts des Anblicks in der Mitte dieses Raumes würde ich sagen, dass wir genau das gerade tun", meinte sie, „Und du bist Teil davon."

Blaine zuckte die Schultern. „Das wäre nicht das erste Mal", meinte er nur.

„Stell den Kessel bitte da vorne vors Pentagramm hin", dirigierte Tina, „Und dann stellt euch alle um das Pentagramm herum auf und nehmt euch an den Händen. Ihr kennt die Formel. Es kann losgehen."

Alle nahmen ihre Plätze ein, wobei Rachel auffiel, dass sich Kurt und Blaine taktisch nicht direkt nebeneinander stellten, damit sie sich nicht an den Händen halten mussten, und dann begannen alle sechs zu intonieren: „Quortan, höre uns wir rufen dich, Quortan, höre uns wir rufen dich, Quortan, höre uns wir rufen dich. Quortan menus quintan duros. Quortan menus quintan duros. Quortan menus quintan duros. Erscheine hier und schenke uns deine Macht. Schenke uns deine Gnade, Quortan."

Dann warteten sie ab, bis es im Pentagramm aufblitze und Quortan erschien. Seine gelben Augen glühten sie alle an, und er stampfte triumphierend mit seinem rechten Vorderhuf auf.

„Da seid ihr also wieder. Und alle zusammen. Und was wollt ihr nur von mir? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, Blaine Anderson, was passiert, wenn du noch einmal versuchst den Pakt zu verändern", begrüßte er sie, „Willst du das wirklich in Kauf nehmen?"

„Hier wird nichts verändert! Wir sind hier um den Pakt zu brechen!", erklärte Tina kalt.

Quortans Blick wandte sich ihr zu. „Tina Cohen-Chang, du hast dich verändert. Kein falsches Stottern mehr, keine Kleidung, die _Rebellion_ schreit, kein Punk mehr, und auch kein Goth. Eine elegante junge selbstbewusste Frau. Und deine Wut, Tina Cohen-Chang, deine Wut, die ist zwar nicht weg, aber sie scheint sich nur gegen mich zu richten. Ich frage mich warum."

„Du fragst dich warum?!", explodierte Tina, „Du hast uns betrogen, darum! Hier liegt der Grund für meine Wut!" Sie deutete auf die Knochen.

Quortan musterte den Knochenhaufen neben sich. „Finn Hudson. Kein langes, aber durchaus ein erfülltes Leben. Er fand Inspiration, Freunde, die Liebe seines Lebens, und seine Bestimmung. Und das vor seinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag. Und das alles ganz ohne Dämonenpakt. Nicht viele können das von sich behaupten", meinte er, „Sind wir deswegen hier, weil er nicht dazu kam sein Leben auszuleben?. Das haben höhere Mächte als ich bestimmt. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun."

„Das ist eine Lüge!", zischte Rachel, „Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich mein wahres Glück niemals finden werde, und Finn war mein wahres Glück, oder zumindest ein Teil davon, und durch seinen Tod wurde verhindert, dass wir jemals zusammen glücklich werden!"

Quortans Augen glühten sie nachdenklich an. „Ich dachte ein erfolgreiches Leben ist ein glückliches Leben, Rachel Berry, hast du das nicht selber gesagt und all die Jahre lang immer allen vorgebetet? Und hattest du nicht Erfolg? Fanny Brice, die erste seit Barbra, und das gleich zu Beginn deiner Karriere. Wenn das kein Erfolg ist, was wäre dann Erfolg? Und hat er dich glücklich gemacht?", wandte sich der Dämon an sie.

„Nein! Er hat mich nicht glücklich gemacht, im Gegenteil, er hat mich zutiefst unglücklich gemacht, weil ich niemanden hatte, mit dem ich meinen Erfolg teilen konnte. Du hast mir diese Möglichkeit genommen! Ein erfülltes Leben besteht aus mehr als nur Erfolg!", schleuderte Rachel ihm entgegen.

„Siehe da, du hast durch mich also etwas gelernt", lobte Quortan sich selbst.

„Ja, sie hat etwas gelernt. Und da ist sie nicht die Einzige, wir alle haben etwas gelernt und zwar genug um zu wissen, dass wir diesen Pakt niemals hätten schließen sollen!", mischte sich Artie ein und rollte Quortan entgegen, „Wir waren verzweifelte Kinder, die dachten Erfolg könne uns dabei helfen unser armseliges Leben besser zu ertragen, doch wir haben uns geirrt. Es war nicht der Erfolg, der uns gerettet hat, es waren unsere Freunde!"

Quortans Blick wanderte weiter zu ihm. „Freunde, die ihr nicht gewonnen hättet, wenn die _New Directions_ nicht weiterexistiert hätten. Also verdankt ihr diese Freunde mir. Und nicht nur das, hattest du durch den Pakt nicht endlich Erfolg in der Liebe, Artie Abrams, und kamst du durch den Pakt nicht auf die Filmschule deiner Träume?", fragte er dann.

„Auf die Filmschule meiner Träume kam ich, weil ich Talent habe, und zu viel Erfolg in der Liebe hat mir Chlamydien eingebracht und Kitty ein gebrochenes Herz und viel Verbitterung. Es ist nicht wichtig auf wie viele Beziehungen ein Mann zurückblicken kann, wichtig ist die Qualität von diesen. Holly Hollyday habe ich nie bekommen, aber sie hätte mich nie so lieben können wie Kitty mich geliebt hat. Und wie habe ich es ihr gedankt? Da ich wusste, dass wir niemals zusammen glücklich werden können, habe ich sie sehr verletzt, das hätte ich nicht tun müssen, wenn es den Pakt nicht gegeben hätte!", erwiderte Artie heftig.

„Aber hätte sie sich ohne den Pakt jemals für dich interessiert?", gab Quortan zurück.

„Natürlich hätte sie das, da Artie ein toller Kerl ist, das wäre ihr schon früher oder später aufgefallen, und wenn schon nicht ihr, dann zumindest einer anderen, die Artie dann auch verdient hätte!", mischte sich Mercedes ein.

Quortan wandte sich nun ihr zu. „Ah, Mercedes Jones, immer bereit einen Freund in Schutz zu nehmen. Aber wieso willst du den Pakt lösen, mein Singvogel, hast du nicht alles, was du immer wolltest? Bist du nicht auf dem besten Weg ein Vorbild für schwarze Frauen aller Altersgruppen zu werden? Hast du nicht trotzdem Freunde? Und ja, du hast keinen Mann, aber hast du nicht immer gesagt, dass du keinen brauchst? Und weißt du denn nicht, dass du wenn du doch einen haben wolltest nur mit den Fingern zu schnipsen bräuchtest, und Sam Evans würde bereitstehen?", fragte er sie.

„Ja, das mag stimmen. Sam glaubt immer noch an eine gemeinsame Zukunft für uns beide, aber ich glaube nicht daran. Ich will bis zur Ehe mit Geschlechtsverkehr warten, und ich weiß, dass Sam das nicht kann. Er würde mit treu bleiben, weil er mich liebt, aber es würde ihn unglücklich machen, und irgendwann würde er mich dafür hassen. Deswegen habe ich ihn ja gehen lassen, weil ich nicht will, dass es soweit kommt. Ich will, dass er mit anderen Mädchen ausgeht und schläft, und sein Leben jetzt lebt anstatt auf mich zu warten, denn mir, ja mir ist der Erfolg wichtiger als die Liebe. Sam nicht. Und das verüble ich ihm auch nicht. Durch den Pakt bin ich verleitet zu glauben, dass ich alles haben kann: Meine Karriere und eine Beziehung zu jemanden, der andere Dinge vom Leben erwartet, als ich. Beides zu haben wäre Erfolg, aber es wäre kein Glück, denn glücklich kann ich nur dann werden, wenn ich mit jemanden zusammen bin, der meine Werte nicht nur respektiert, sondern auch teilt. Und so jemanden kann ich ohne deine Hilfe finden. Und Erfolg kann ich auch ohne deine Hilfe habe, denn die Wahrheit ist doch: Echten Erfolg hatte ich erst, als ich begonnen habe ihn mir zu erarbeiten. Ich habe aufgehört auf den Pakt zu vertrauen und mir stattdessen alles selber verdient. Und mit harter Arbeit kann ich mir meinen Erfolg auch erhalten. Und selbst wenn nicht, kann ich zumindest erfolgreich genug sein um sagen zu können, ich habe es versucht", belehrte Mercedes den Dämon, „Und das ganze ohne dämonische Hilfe, weswegen ich auch wieder ohne schlechtes Gewissen in die Kirche gehen könnte."

„Schlechtes Gewissen ja, das ist wohl dein Hauptproblem hier", räumte Quortan ein, „Du hast deinen Erfolg nämlich genossen, obwohl du wusstest, dass das falsch war."

„Zu wissen, dass etwas falsch ist, hindert einen daran etwas wirklich zu genießen", mischte sich Kurt ein, „Das haben wir alle ebenfalls gelernt." Rachel fragte sich, ob er wieder an Finn dachte.

Nun war offenbar er an der Reihe. „Kurt Hummel, ich habe dich nicht belogen, nicht wahr? Du hast deinen Vater niemals verloren", meinte Quortan, „Und du hattest Erfolg. Genug Erfolg um nicht mehr daran zu denken, ob es nicht besser wäre sich einfach das Leben zu nehmen."

„Mein Erfolg ging auf die Kosten anderer. Vielleicht nicht auf Finns, wenn du das abstreitest, aber was ist mit all den anderen Leben, die so beeinflusst wurden, dass ich Erfolg haben konnte? Sollen mir die egal sein? Was ist-", Kurt unterbrach sich und sah schuldbewusst zur Seite.

„Was ist mit Blaines Leben willst du wohl sagen?", führte Quortan seinen Satz genüßlich zu Ende, „Du hast es ihm nie gesagt, Blaine Anderson, nicht wahr? Blaine hat deinen Pakt übernommen, Kurt Hummel. Du unterliegst schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr meinen Kräften. Der Erfolg ging statt an dich an Blaine, der sein wahres Glück für dich aufgegeben hat. Hättest du jemals gedacht, dass du jemanden finden würdest, der bereit ist das für dich zu tun? Der bereit ist seine Zukunft aufzugeben, nur damit du glücklich sein kannst? Sag nicht, unser Pakt hätte dir nichts gebracht, er hat dir jemanden eingebracht, der dich wahrhaft liebt."

„Mit dem ich aber nicht zusammen sein kann. Wegen dem Pakt! Wenn er sein wahres Glück nicht finden kann, dann kann ich es auch nicht!", warf Kurt dem Dämon vor.

„Ce la vie", erwiderte dieser nur schulterzuckend, „Er wusste, was er tat. Nicht wahr, Blaine? Du wusstest, was du verlierst, wenn du den Pakt auf dich überträgst, und hast das und noch viel mehr geopfert. Wissentlich und willentlich."

„Aber du hast mich getäuscht", meinte Blaine langsam, „Du sagtest, ich würde blendenden Erfolg haben und ein aufsteigender Stern sein bis ich falle, aber du hast mir niemals gesagt, dass ich so schnell fallen würde. Dass mein Erfolg so kurz andauern würde. Du hast mir eine Depression verpasst!"

Rachel tauschte ob dieser Offenbarung beunruhigte Blicke mit den anderen aus.

Quortan lachte. „Ich gebiete über die Strömungen des Glücks und des Erfolges, Blaine Anderson, wie denkst du denn, dass ich durch diese Fähigkeiten in der Lage wäre die eine Depression zu verpassen? Depressionen können von äußeren Umständen ausgelöst werden, aber sie kommen aus dem Inneren. Solltest du mir nicht lieber dankbar sein, dass du nun weißt, was schon immer mit dir nicht gestimmt hat, und es behandeln lassen kannst? Dass du nun weißt, warum jede Trennung, jeder Streit, jedes harte Wort, jeder vergessene Anruf dir so viel mehr weh getan hat als allen anderen Menschen in deiner Umgebung. Warum du dachtest ohne Kurt nicht atmen zu können. Du kannst nun Medikamente dagegen nehmen. Ja, du hast zugestimmt immer weiter zu fallen, aber ohne den Fall hättest du nie den Grund für deinen Fall herausgefunden. War dir das nicht ein bisschen unklare Formulierungen wert?"

Blaine schwieg kurz. Dann sagte er nur: „Nein."

„Du hast es gehört", verkündete Tina, „Wir alle sind hier um unsere Pakte zu brechen und von dir befreit zu sein."

„Und wer von euch will dafür sterben?", erkundigte sich Quortan, „Muss wieder der arme kleine Blaine herhalten?"

Tina zeigte auf den blutigen Haufen Knochen. „Wir brauchen kein Menschenopfer. Wir haben schon eines. Hier ist es! Finn Hudsons Knochen und menschliches Blut, wir opfern sie dir!", verkündete sie.

Das war also Tinas Plan. Rachel war sich nicht sicher, ob das so einfach klappen würde.

* * *

 _Oh, Blaine, Blaine, was hast du getan?_ , fragte sich Kurt und trotz allem, was gerade vor sich ging, konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken. Natürlich war es vorbei. Sie hatte sich in dem falschen Aufzug nur geküsst, weil Sue sie dazu gezwungen hatte, aus keinem anderen Grund. Blaine war mit Dave zusammen, und die beiden waren glücklich zusammen. Und Kurt hatte sich vorgenommen los zu lassen, und er hatte Walter kennengelernt, der zwar nicht ganz der Altersgruppe entsprach, die er sich vorgestellt hatte, als er ihn online kennen gelernt hatte, aber trotzdem nett war. Und außerdem waren Blaine und er gerade erst wieder Freunde geworden. Alles andere lag in weiter Ferne, aber …

 _Er hat das alles für dich getan. Er hat das alles für dich in Kauf genommen._ Quortan hatte es gesagt: Hätte er jemals gedacht, dass er jemanden finden würde, er ihn so sehr lieben würde?

Nicht, dass ihm diese Liebe irgendetwas bringen würde, wenn Quortan beschloss sie alle auf der Stelle zu töten, weil Tina ihn mit einem gefälschten Menschenopfer herausforderte. Aber vielleicht ließ er sie ja trotzdem leben und weigerte sich nur weiterhin sie aus dem Pakt zu entlassen. Vielleicht, wenn sie Glück hatten. Quortan schwieg inzwischen nämlich schon ziemlich lange.

„Also, was sagst du?", wollte Tina wissen, als das Schweigen wohl auch für sie zu lange andauerte.

„Willst du mich beleidigen, Tina Cohen-Chang? Das hier", er deutete auf die mit Blut übergossenen Knochen, „ist kein Menschenopfer."

„Das Ritual, das man durchführen muss, um seinen Pakt mit einem Dämon zu brechen, erfordert das Blut und die Knochen eines Menschen. Das hier sind menschliche Knochen und menschliches Blut, ja, sie stammen nicht von derselben Person, aber nirgends steht, dass das der Fall sein muss. Und zumindest einer der Spender ist tot, also...", argumentierte Tina.

„Und zumindest einer von euch ist wahnsinnig, wenn du wirklich denkst, ich würde das akzeptieren", erwiderte Quortan kalt, „Ich bin kein niederer Geist, ich bin ein Dämon, und das hier ist keine Episode von _Supernatural._ "

„Ich habe mich an die Anweisungen aus dem Buch gehalten", beharrte Tina.

„Ich sollte euch alle töten", erwiderte Quortan, genau wie Kurt vorausgesehen hatte.

„Dann tu es!", forderte Rachel, „Tu es, denn auch auf diese Weise findet der Pakt sein Ende und andere sind von seinem Einfluss befreit!" Kurt dachte an seinen Dad, der sowieso schon so viel mitgemacht hatte, und nickte zustimmend. Wenn das Preis dafür war um alle anderen von Quortan zu befreien, wenn das der Preis für das Glück von seinem Dad und Carole war, wenn das der Preis dafür war, dass Brittany und Santana anders als Kurt und Blaine doch heiraten konnten … nun dann war es eben der Preis dafür.

„Ja, tu es!", forderte Mercedes, „Wir haben sowieso keine Gnade verdient!"

„Wenn es die anderen schützt, dann soll es so sein!", rief Artie.

„Ich war schon einmal dazu bereit für jemanden anderen zu sterben, und bin es immer noch", meinte Blaine leise.

„Du hast sie gehört: Töte uns oder löse den Pakt!", forderte Tina, „Aber entscheide dich!"

Der Dämon sah sie einen Moment lang alle nacheinander an und schien überprüfen zu wollen, ob sie es ernst meinten. Dann lachte er auf.

„Ach, du meine Güte, seid ihr aber alle dramatisch. Ich habe eine Frage an euch: Ich beherrsche die Strömungen des Glücks und des Erfolges, wie viel Macht denkt ihr denn, dass ich dadurch habe?", wollte er wissen, „Ich kann für den einen oder anderen Zufall hier und da sorgen. Aber das ist auch schon wieder alles. Ich konnte bewirken, dass Mister Schuester damals vor all den Jahren eure Preformance von _Don't stop believin'_ gehört hat, worauf er sich dazu entschloss doch eurer Lehrer bleiben zu wollen. Davor konnte ich bewirken, dass er zufällig Finn Hudson in der Dusche singen hörte, worauf er ihn für euren Glee-Club rekrutieren wollte. So habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass die _New Directions_ weiterbestehen. Später garantierte ich euch Erfolg, indem ich die Ohren, Augen und Herzen der Juroren bei euren Veranstaltungen für euch öffnete. Genau wie bei den Entscheidungsträgern bei euren Vorsprechen. Ich kann niemanden Krebs oder einen Herzinfarkt verpassen, ich mache niemanden depressiv oder selbstmordgefährdet, ich kann niemanden töten, ich bringe einen Mann nicht dazu seine Frau zu schlagen oder sorge dafür, dass ein Glee-Club illegale Substanzen verwendet um zu gewinnen. Ich führe keine ungeplanten Schwangerschaften herbei und habe keinen Einfluss darauf, ob sich jemand in eine andere Person verliebt oder nicht", erklärte Quortan, „Natürlich beeinflussen die Leben von euch Sterblichen einander, aber euer Erfolg wurde nicht durch irgendwelche großartigen Eingriffe in die Leben anderer herbeigeführt. Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ihr Erfolg haben werdet, wenn ihr es verdient. Und dem war auch so."

„Aber, aber was ist dem Verzicht auf unser wahres Glück?!", wunderte sich Tina, und Kurt ebenfalls.

„Einfach. Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ihr euer wahres Glück niemals findet werdet, und dass das der Preis für euren Erfolg ist, und damit habt ihr geglaubt, dass ihr euer wahres Glück niemals finden werdet. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr dabei wart wirklich glücklich zu werden, habt ihr euch selbst sabotiert. Eure Beziehungen, eure Freundschaften, eure Hobbies, alles was euch zu glücklich gemacht hat, hat nicht angehalten, weil ihr davon ausgegangen seid, dass es nicht anhalten würde. Ich habe euch euer wahres Glück nicht verweigert, ihr habt es euch selbst verbaut", erwiderte Quortan, „Es gibt keine Maschinen, die meinen Einfluss verhindern, und es gab niemals Rache für den Bau einer solchen. Und es gibt keinen Todespakt. Jeder richtige Fall endet irgendwann mit dem Tod, und Paranoia reicht aus um jeden Rückschlag als noch tieferen Fall anzusehen. Ihr wollt euren Pakt lösen? Nun, dann löse ich ihn eben. Ich hatte meinen Spaß. Ihr habt mir fünfeinhalb Jahre Unterhaltung vom Feinsten geboten. Und genährt hat mich eure ständige Selbstsabotage. Aber fett bin ich davon auch wieder nicht geworden. Ihr wollt frei sein? Hiermit seid ihr frei. Von jetzt an gibt es keine übernatürliche Hilfe mehr für euren Erfolg. Und ihr seid auch wieder frei euer wahres Glück zu finden, aber wie ich euch kenne, nun ich bezweifle, dass ihr es bald finden werdet, aber viel Erfolg bei der Suche."

Kurt öffnete den Mund um noch eine Frage zu stellen, doch Quortan war schon wieder verschwunden. Zurück blieben nur sie sechs mit einem Haufen blutiger Knochen und einem stinkenden Kessel mit fragwürdigem Gebräu darin.

* * *

 _A/N: Es folgt der Epilog._

 _Reviews?_


	21. I lived

_Warnings: Spoiler für die gesamte Serie_

* * *

 **21\. I lived**

* * *

Mercedes hätte erwartet, dass sich ihr Leben nach dem Ende des Paktes mehr ändern würde als es der Fall war, aber die große Veränderung blieb aus.

Artie erklärte sich bereit Brittanys und Santanas Hochzeit zu planen, Tina kehrte an die Brown zurück, und Mercedes selbst versuchte Rachel dazu zu überreden an den Broadway zurückzukehren und gab ihr und Sam die „Erlaubnis" einander zu daten. Nicht, dass die beiden wirklich ihre Erlaubnis bräuchten, aber Sam schien immer noch am Mercedes zu hängen, und deswegen musste sie ihm deutlich klar machen, dass sie es okay fand, wenn er andere Mädchen traf. Und Rachel würde er gut tun, er war genau das, was das andere Mädchen nun brauchte um ins Dating-Spiel zurückzukehren. Was Kurt und Blaine betraf, beide schienen ein wenig verändert zu sein, sie erschienen ihr unbeschwerter und glücklicher. Zwar trafen sie sich fürs Erste immer noch mit den falschen Männern, aber Mercedes war sich sicher, dass dies nicht lange so bleiben würde.

Nun, da sie alle Quortan endlich los waren, würde alles gut werden, davon war sie überzeugt.

Keiner erwähnte jemals die Dinge, die Quortan noch zuletzt zu ihnen gesagt hatte, dass er gar nicht so mächtig war, und dass nur sie selbst ihrem wahren Glück im Weg gestanden hatten und nichts anderes. Vermutlich erwähnte es keiner, weil sie alle dasselbe darüber empfanden, sie wollten es nicht glauben, auch wenn sie tief im Inneren wussten, dass es wahrscheinlich wahr war. Dass sie durch ihre eigene Paranoia und Selbstzerstörung ihr jeweiliges Schicksal besiegelt hatten.

Auf jeden Fall waren sie sich auch einig, dass sich dies nun alles ändern würde. Dass sie alle ihr Happy End finden würden, und dabei nicht auf ihren Erfolg würden verzichten müssen. Denn von nun an würden nur noch sie alleine für ihren Erfolg sorgen, und das würde auch reichen.

* * *

Tina dachte zunächst, dass sie nun, da sie von Quortan befreit war, endlich mit Mike glücklich werden könnte, doch er lehnte ihren Heiratsantrag auf der Brittana-(und Klaine)-Hochzeit ab. Aber zumindest, so sagte sie sich, hatte sie ihm ihre Gefühle mitgeteilt. Also bestand immer noch Hoffnung. Die anderen bekamen ihre Happy Ends schließlich auch geliefert.

Kurt und Blaine hatten sich nicht nur versöhnt, sondern endlich auch geheiratet. Rachel traute sich wieder zu leben, durch Sam, Artie schien dabei zu sein sich mit Kitty zu versöhnen, und Mercedes hatte noch nie einen Mann gebraucht um glücklich zu sein. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass sich Tina ein Beispiel an ihr nahm und wieder lernte sich selbst genug zu sein bis die Liebe sie finden würde, wie sich einst auch Mercedes gefunden hatte und sicher wieder finden würde.

* * *

Artie hatte halb mit plötzlichen Misserfolgen gerechnet, doch sie stellten sich nicht ein. Ja, die _Dalton_ brannte nieder, doch das war eigentlich gut für die _New Directions_ , die dadurch ein vollzähliger Glee-Club wurden. Zumindest dachte Artie auf diese Weise zunächst darüber, bis ihm einfiel, dass er ja nicht mehr alles zu Tode analysieren musste, weil es keinen Quortan in seinem Leben mehr gab. Weil er endlich frei war.

* * *

Blaine wartete immer noch. Auf den nächsten Absturz, den nächsten Fall in Richtung Boden. Bis ihm klar wurde, dass dieser nicht mehr zwingend kommen würde. Dass er eine Chance hatte mit Kurt wirklich glücklich zu werden – auf Dauer.

Das war ein fremder Gedanke, einer der berauschend und furchteinflößend zugleich war, einer an den er sich aber gewöhnen könnte.

* * *

Rachel kehrte an die NYADA zurück und machte ihren Abschluss. Die neuen _New Directions_ hatten Will Schuester als Lehrer und brauchten sie nicht mehr. Und diesmal, so sagte sie sich, hatte sie Zeit. Es hieß nicht mehr so schnell wie möglich Karriere zu machen, weil es bald vielleicht nicht mehr möglich wäre. Nein, die Divise lautete, dass sie alles haben konnte, was sie wollte, wenn sie sich Zeit ließ, und sich ihr Glück und ihren Erfolg erarbeitete. Und das hatte sie vor auch zu tun. Selbst wenn es ohne Finn geschehen musste, vielleicht konnte es trotzdem geschehen.

* * *

Kurt fand Glück, obwohl er nicht mehr damit gerechnet hätte. Und auch Erfolg, womit er noch weniger gerechnet hätte.

Rachel wurde die Leihmutter seines ersten Kindes. Seine Ehe mit Blaine lief gut, und er hatte es geschafft sich eine erfolgreiche Karriere mit Musikbusiness aufzubauen, trotz aller Unkenrufe. Das Leben, so fand er, war tatsächlich gut.

* * *

Das Leben war gut.

Rachel hatte Jesse, ihre Freunde und ihren Tony. Mercedes hatte ihre Hits und einen Verlobten, der bereit war mit dem Sex auf sie zu warten. Tina und Artie hatten einander und ihre Erfolge, Artie verschaffte Tina Hauptrollen in seinen Filmen, und Tina verschaffte Artie Träume von einer besseren Zukunft, in der er vielleicht doch wieder würde tanzen können.

Kurt und Blaine waren Eltern, ein erfolgreiches It-Couple in der Szene, und hatten ihre Musik. Blaine hatte seine Musik und seine Hoffnung wieder gefunden, und Kurt hatte sein Glück und seine Liebe gefunden.

Niemand dachte mehr an Quortan, den Dämon. Nicht wirklich. Und wenn Sam Jahre später vor anderen die Geschichte erzählte, wie Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina und Artie vor Jahren zu Fünft einen Dämon in der Mädchentoilette ihrer Highschool heraufbeschworen hatten und einen Pakt eingegangen waren, der ihnen Erfolg garantieren sollte, dann lachten sie gemeinsam mit Brittany und Santana, und Puck und Quinn, und Mike, und all den anderen darüber und taten so als würden sie diese Geschichte, wie alle anderen auch, nur für eine Metapher halten.

Denn irgendwie war sie das ja auch gewesen, trotz dem echten Dämon.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das ist das Ende. Ich habe versucht es so schnell wie möglich hinzukriegen, bevor mein Computer endgültig eingeht, da ich euch nicht auf einen Cliffhangar sitzen lassen wollte._

 _Ich hoffe, ihr hattet euren Spaß mit dieser Fic, in der noch einmal die komplette Serie unter neuen Gesichtspunkten durchgegangen wurde. Ich hatte zumindest teilweise meinen Spaß._

 _Reviews?_


End file.
